A Brighter Shadow
by ayybeesea
Summary: *ICED* The newest chapter is a long announcement. It's 500 words, and the rest is the announcement concerning the future of this fic. I think I take myself too seriously sometimes. Oh well. - "I mean… every story has two perspectives, kind of like how every coin has two sides."
1. A New World

**This chapter has been changed due to it previously being garb. Please take into account that the next few chapters have not yet received this change, so they are also a bit weak.**

**For this chapter I touched up on the dark void part, and basically re-wrote Flynt's fall to Valoran. I also changed up some dialogue in his dream and removed the time-stamps because... reasons.**

* * *

Flynt was dead, he was sure of that. He was sure all the energy he used to kill Elder Garrison had killed him, and even if it hadn't, Ace had stabbed him in the heart, not to mention the already existing stab wound and the fact that the sheer amount of energy required to do what he did likely consumed his body, ripping his very cells apart and scattering the very atoms that made him in billions of different directions. Contrary to his belief, he felt fine; his pain had disappeared, and he was definitely in one peace. Flynt blinked, and realized that his surroundings were so dark, he felt better with his eyes closed. He wasn't standing, and he wasn't flying; he was floating helplessly. He hated it. He couldn't control his movement, or lack thereof. He was at the mercy of whatever unknown forces acted upon him. Maybe he really was dead, and this was just the afterlife he was sent to. A scary thought to anyone, but to Flynt it was a nightmare. His worst fear was coming to life as he continued to exist within the dark void without a say in the matter.

* * *

It took a few hours, or a few days, before he started falling. He accelerated to dangerous speeds and cringed at the thought of landing. It would be ugly. He noticed a light coming from behind him, but he couldn't turn his head to see what it was. When he reached the light, he felt gravity shift and pull him in the other direction. Suddenly he saw sand, a beach. He saw more and more of it as he flew higher before reaching the top of his climb. The scene was actually quite nice and peaceful. He saw a large lake with a mostly undisturbed beach save for one cabin nearby. He saw birds flying below him, and if he looked up he could see the clouds passing by him. He was actually enjoying the he started falling again.

In a last ditch effort to save himself, he conjured a shadow shield to maybe break his fall. It worked a little; he didn't die on impact but it still hurt like hell when he landed. The first thing he felt after the pain was dizziness, funny how falling from a hundred feet did that to you. His vision was fuzzy and his head was swimming. He attempted to move, but this effort sent a searing pain through his right arm. It was probably broken, which meant that he'd be useless in a fight unless he used his magic, and he was too dazed to focus enough to do that. Considering this, he hoped to god no one saw him fall; he was certain that person would show no kindness to him. His entire life in Mund had poisoned his mind; everyone was against him.

Flynt managed to twist his head to the left so that he wouldn't suffocate in the sand, and he spotted the fuzzy outline of a person standing a few feet from him. The person walked up to him and stopped. Flynt tried to move his good arm to wave the person away. He tried opening his mouth to tell them to go away but Flynt was in too much pain to utter a word. Not only was he experiencing pain from his fall, but it seemed as if the pain from his apparent death had crashed down on top of him all at once. It was agony, far worse than anything he'd ever experienced.

Flynt's vision began to focus as the person kneeled down next to him and placed their hands on his head. It was somewhat soothing, a gentle, kind touch. It was something he'd only experienced from one other person before.

"Molly?" Flynt managed, despite the immense pain he was feeling.

The person sighed "No, just, keep quiet alright?" It was a girl's voice, definitely not Molly's.

His vision cleared even more; he could point out her beautiful features, long black hair, and three small lines on each cheek. Her eyes were golden and… they were amazing. Flynt couldn't stop staring at them, they way they seemed to glow was almost hypnotizing. He felt hopelessly lost, adrift in the warm golden glow of her eyes. He enjoyed it, especially since it gave him the exact opposite feeling the dark, cold void did. She let go of his head, and started to walk off.

Flynt raised his hand and grabbed ahold of something fuzzy and warm.

"Hey, let go." The woman pulled away from him. "I'll be back in a few seconds."

Flynt watched her walk over to a beach chair he hadn't noticed before, grab it and drag it over to where he was laying.

"Molly I'm sorry." Flynt mumbled.

"I don't know who Molly is, but my name is Ahri."

"Ahri."

"Yes, now hold still." Ahri grabbed Flynt's arms which was met with a cry of pain escaping from his lungs. "Shit, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to pick you up somehow and it's probably going to hurt."

Flynt nodded, and Ahri pulled the chair around behind him. She grabbed ahold of his legs and pulled him into the reclined chair.

"That wasn't so bad huh?" Ahri said as she began pulling the chair along.

Flynt was faced behind them, so he had no idea where she was taking him, but he didn't really care. He was tired and in the last twenty-four hours of his living memory he had been rejected, betrayed, attacked, betrayed again, back-stabbed, and killed from a combination of battle wounds and his own overexertion. So at the moment, where he was going wasn't important. What was important was that for whatever reason this woman was helping him. There must be something in it for her. He didn't know what it was, but there had to be something. There always is.

* * *

_Flynt was standing in the woods that bordered the city of Prentice. It was cold enough for snow to crunch beneath his feet as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. As a result he and the person standing before him were both bundled up in winter clothing. Said person was Molly, Flynt's girlfriend of two and a half years. She had pure red hair that flowed down to her shoulders. Molly was among the higher-ish class of people in the city. She wasn't nobility, but her family was much better off than most._

_This scene was strangely familiar to him. It was infact the exact scene that happened not twenty four hours ago. Maybe everything he just experienced was a vision showing him that the decision he was about to make would be the worst decision in his life. Then again, he did end up in a place where someone named Ahri was offering him genuine kindness instead of kindness built on a lie. It wasn't worth it. Things would end up as they always do, the woman would probably get rid of him once she got whatever he seeked to gain._

_Flynt opened his mouth to speak before he heard himself sigh, and speak involuntarily. "Molly I have to tell you something."_

_He wasn't in control of his actions, and he noticed this when he tried to look away from Molly. His body wasn't responding, and he couldn't speak. This was a dream. The realization was overwhelming since he hadn't dreamed since he was ten._

_Molly smiled, "Anything Flynt, what is it?"_

_"I… I'm" Flynt paused "It's hard to tell you because I don't know how you'll react."_

_"What is it? You know I'll always love you."_

_The words delivered a different kind of pain to his chest because he knew she was lying._

_"I know, but this is different I-"_

_"Someone else."_

_"What?"_

_"You're seeing someone else aren't you?"_

_"What? No, of course not!"_

_"Who is it!? It's Samantha isn't it!?"_

_"Molly! It's not that it's…" He sighed._

_"Then what is it?" Molly crossed her arms._

_"It's me."_

_"What the hell are you talking about Flynt?"_

_"The Thrall. It's me."_

_"You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking."_

_Flynt shook his head. "I'm not, but everything they say about me is a lie."_

_"So you didn't kill those people?"_

_"No, I mean yes I did, but I did it to defend myself. They were going to kill me!"_

_"You're lying!" Flynt could see tears in her eyes as he walked closer to her._

_"Molly I'm not lying, but Garrison is." He said in an even tone as he embraced her in a hug._

_"Why?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"What am I doing? Get off of me you murderer!" Molly pushed Flynt away and backed against a tree._

_"Molly I-"_

_"GO AWAY!"_

_Molly began running away as the words that came out of her mouth slammed into him, as if it was a swift gust of wind that swept him off his feet and sent him careening into a dark abyss, yelling as he fell. His fall was suddenly broken and he felt himself laying on a soft surface._

_"Shh… it's ok, I'm here for you" a voice from the dark whispered to him. "Everything's going to be fine, I promise."_

_It wasn't ok, it was never ok, and it wouldn't ever be ok. That's how his life is, was, and always will be, or so he thought._

* * *

**Yeah, I'll be changing the first few chapters like this at a pace of at least one per update. Which basically means that it's going to happen when it happens.**

**GG**


	2. House Arrest

**This chapter has been changed due to it previously being garb. Please take into account that the next few chapters have not yet received this change, so any discontinuity between them is all my fault.**

**Thought process at the end of the chapter (if you care).**

* * *

Flynt's eyes shot open, Molly's shouts echoing in his head. Maybe she was right. He killed several members of Fez out of rage before he died. He was a murderer, and he deserved to die, so why was he still alive, and why was this girl, Ahri, being anything less than hostile to him?

He glanced to his right and saw her sleeping in a chair that was right in front of the bed. Flynt got a closer look at her. The first thing he noticed were her ears. She had two black fox ears among hair that shared the color. It was cute, and complimented her face perfectly. He noticed the lines on her face a little more clearly, he still had no idea what they were for, or what they were for that matter. She was shaped with beautiful curves that he followed all the way down to her legs. He noticed the white, fluffy tail coming from behind her, and then he noticed another. He counted nine in all, each contrasting with the color of her hair. His attention drifted to the small blue room he was in. The floor was polished wood and the bed he was sleeping in was in the farthest corner from the door. The room was kind of dark, probably because the blinds on the windows were drawn. There was a fireplace built into the far wall that looked like it was recently used. The walls were otherwise bare and the ceiling featured a fan that was rotating slowly. It was cool in the room, probably because the open door allowed a small breeze, and the fan was circulating air at just the right speed to keep things comfortable.

What was important was that Flynt was alive. He didn't know where he was, but he was alive, and he planned to stay that way. Maybe he was on some remote island. That was the most likely scenario. An island in the middle of nowhere that somehow had been out of the loop. He needed to find out, and he would start by leaving wherever he was. Flynt sat up and noticed that his arm was no longer broken, but aching a little; sleep had always been much more beneficial for him than for anyone else. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up, making sure he didn't wake up Ahri. He was out of the room and in the main hall when he noticed that he was missing something. He turned around and found himself face-to-face with his host. He had to look away to keep his thoughts from clouding up again under her gaze.

"Good morning." she said in a soft, smooth tone.

The silence that followed was more than awkward as Flynt continued to stare at the floor to escape Ahri's captivating eyes.

"Look at me." The words seemed to flow into his ear and tickle his brain. It was more of a command than a request, a command that made sense to follow. After all, it was only good manners to look at someone while speaking to them.

Flynt glanced up and stared at the beauty before him. She looked even more captivating standing up and in full view than when she was sitting in front of him. He couldn't take his eyes off her even if he wanted to. After scanning the most beautiful thing he'd seen, his sight shifted to her eyes and he felt himself lose focus of the rest of the world. His vision blurred around the edges, making it difficult to see anything except the stunning woman before him. He grew tired and stumbled backwards until his back hit the front door behind him. His legs failed him, and he sunk to the floor. Ahri smirked and began walking towards him. She kneeled down and placed a hand on his head, stroking his white hair.

She spoke, in the same semi-commanding tone used previously. "You're a very interesting one, aren't you?" Her smile seemed almost predatory, and revealed sharper than average canines; it sent involuntary shivers down Flynt's spine. "I want to know who you are, and why you're here. You think you can tell me that?"

Flynt gave her the only acceptable answer. "Yes."

"Good." She sat down in front of him with a look of interest replacing the predator's smile she held before. "You can start with your name."

"Flynt." He said in a daze. "My name is Flynt." He took a moment to sort out his thoughts as the fog that obscured his mind lessened to an extent, but he still felt himself trapped by Ahri's eyes. "I… I should be dead. I don't know where I am. I was fighting in Prentice… and then I died to kill someone. Now I'm here with you."

"Who were you fighting?"

"Everyone."

"What?"

"They all hated me. I was the Thrall. They didn't know. They found out and grouped. I fought them all. I think I lost. Prentice won."

Ahri raised an eyebrow "I've never heard of a Prentice. What city-state do you come from?"

"I don't know what that is. I come from Prentice. It's a kingdom. It's in the world of Mund."

Ahri raised the other eyebrow, and smiled a little. "So you're not from here then. You've never heard of Piltover? Ionia?"

Flynt just shook his head.

"Huh. Interesting."

Flynt saw his vision come back into focus, and was able to break the stare between them. At the same time, his head began to ache and the world began to spin. He groaned before allowing his head to rest in his palms. "What did you do to me?"

Ahri stood up from where she was sitting. "Nothing you need to worry about. Stand up."

Flynt glanced up and took in the sight before him. Ahri was still beautiful, but for some reason it seemed less impactful, as if whatever she did to him altered his perception of her. He didn't trust her, he should leave now before she had a chance to do whatever it was she did again, but he needed answers to his burning questions, and he had a feeling that she had them., so he followed her into the room in front of them. "Who are you? What just happened?" He glanced around. "And where am I?"

She sat on the shorter of the two couches that occupied the space while Flynt took the longer one. "I'm Ahri, you still don't need to worry about that, and you're in my house. You're no longer in Mund or wherever it was you said you were from."

"I don't understand That's impossible."

"Well, it's happening, so it's obviously possible. What I don't understand is how you're able to walk around after the hit you took in the beach."

"What's today? How long was I asleep?"

"It's December first, a Saturday, and you were asleep for the rest of yesterday and up until now, so maybe nineteen hours?"

"There's your answer. Sleep just does that for me." He stood from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Ahri asked.

"Away. I don't know or trust you, and I have to find something."

She shrugged. "Smart decision." As she stood up too, her eyes seemed to shine brightly for a brief second, and Flynt lost himself again. "You have no idea where you're going, where you are, or if there's anything or anyone for miles. I have to leave, but if you stay here for the day then when I come back I'll take you wherever you want to go." The corner of her mouth drew in a sly smile as she suddenly approached him, bringing her lips right next to his ear. "Or you could come with me." She felt her hand brush against his cheek as she withdrew from him, the aggressive smile returning to her face.

Flynt saw her eyes flash pink for a brief second, and that feeling returned, only with much more intensity. His heartbeat increased while his breath was cut short. He nearly fell to his knees as the back of his mind that told him that he was in danger. Just as he was about to collapse, the feeling vanished completely. He found his breath, his heart began pumping at a steady beat, and he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes he noticed his pendant was glowing brilliant blue. Ahri seemed not to notice.

He took a second to find words. "No, I'll wait here."

He returned his gaze to her and noticed a look of confusion and disappointment on her face. "Fine. Your loss." She chuckled as she walked past him and out the front door.

As soon as the door clicked shut, he sighed and threw himself onto the couch and began talking to himself. "I should go. I need to leave. This woman is dangerous. But..." He flipped himself over and held his pendant up to examine it. The blue glow had disappeared, and it was back to its simple form: A circular gem with his symbol against a grey background. It was the first time he'd experienced that happening, so he had no idea what it meant, but he believed it was what saved him from Ahri's… hypnosis?

He should have left, and he wanted to, but something kept him there. Even though it was probably a side-effect from whatever Ahri did to him, he felt as if he needed to stay. He couldn't explain it even to himself, but it just made sense.

His sword.

He'd forgotten about it due to Ahri's spell, but as it returned to his thoughts he jumped up off the couch. He bolted out of the house in search for the site where he landed. It wasn't hard to find since the chair marks and footprints were far enough inland to not be swept away by the waves. When he reached the crater, he was disappointed. Aside from the hole in the sand, there was nothing around. He had to keep looking. It could have fallen anywhere, and all he could do was search and hope it hadn't fallen into the ocean.

* * *

Flynt trudged back to Ahri's house defeated. He spent so long searching for his sword that he didn't notice that the sun was beginning to set. As soon as he opened the door he was met with the aroma of cooking, and the sound of pitch-perfect humming. When he closed the door, the humming stopped, and he heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. Ahri was in front of him within seconds.

She smiled. "Back so soon?"

Flynt glanced at her and was thrown into a state of disbelief and annoyance. She was holding his sword in her hand, using it like a cane. "That's mine."

"I know. The symbol on the blade matches the one on your pendant."

"Give it to me."

Ahri smiled. "I don't know. I remember specifically telling you not to go anywhere, and did you listen? Of course not, so why should I listen to you?"

"Because if you don't give me the sword, I'm going to break you in half and then take it."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves now. You'll get it soon enough."

Flynt furrowed his brow and yelled. "Give it to me!" He lunged at Ahri and grabbed hold of the scabbard.

Ahri pulled back, and yelled as well. Flynt could plainly see her irises glowing a fierce pink as she spoke. "Let go!"

He was almost compelled to follow her commands, but he felt the same cleansing sensation as his pendant began to glow once more. Flynt smirked as he grabbed the handle of the sword and pulled it out of it's sheath. He backed up and raised his sword. "And the scabbard please. I really don't want to hurt you."

Ahri laughed and three blue flames were summoned by her side. Flynt couldn't react in time as one of them flew into his chest. His pendant shone brighter than it had before, but then withered and died as the blue flame pushed past its barrier. The heat was immense, far hotter than any normal flame. His clothing was singed, and the skin under it was burned as to his pendant blocking the majority of the flame, he recovered in time to anticipate the second and third flames, and dodging them accordingly despite the pain against his chest.

"Enough!" He yelled as he leaped into the air, spun once, and slashed his sword in her direction.

Ahri's look of confusion turned into a look of alarm as the hopelessly out of range strike emitted a wave of dark energy in her direction. It collided with her and sent her through the living room floor. As the dust cleared, Flynt approached the crater and took his scabbard from where it lay beside Ahri.

She blinked and winced as she sat up. "Fine, go ahead and die for all I care. You have no idea where you are or where you're going." Ahri coughed.

Flynt nodded. "I'm going home. Pleasure meeting you… sort of."

As he walked out the door, Ahri stood up and began following him. "You can't do that!"

Flynt turned his head. "Why not?"

"Because they'll kill you."

"You just tried to kill me, so why do you care?" He walked out of the house and onto the beach.

Ahri stopped at the open door. It was a good question, and it was one she couldn't answer. Flynt was interesting to say the least. He was the only man she'd met who was able to somehow stand up to her charm. She was curious about him, and would at least like to have known how he did it before he marched to his death.

Flynt stood still and took a deep breath in preparation for the spell he was casting. It was a teleportation spell, one that only required a mental image of the place. He closed his eyes and began channeling the spell, and as he did a black sphere began to form around him. It was slowly gaining opacity, and as soon as it became opaque, it would transport everything inside of it to the location he thought of.

"Wait! Stop!" He heard Ahri's voice and opened his eyes to see her running at him with no intention of stopping. If she entered partly into the sphere as the spell completed, she would be cut in half with both halves occupying different worlds.

"No!" He tried to motion for her to stop as the sphere grew ever closer to becoming solid, but she continued running. If he didn't do anything, she'd probably die from her own ignorance. For some reason his conscious couldn't allow that, so he reached out to her as she reached him. He grabbed her arms and pulled her inside the sphere, squeezing against her, and securing her tails against her back so they would both fit without losing any limbs.

"Hey! What are you-" Ahri was cut off as the sphere disappeared from the beach, taking a nine-tailed fox, a public enemy, and a patch of sand with it.

* * *

**For this chapter I decided that Flynt's first interaction with Ahri could use something else, something serious, for him to be mad at her for, so now instead of: "You took my sword form me. I'm upset" it is now: "You're controlling my mind, you're dangerous, I don't trust you, you took my sword, and tried to kill me. I'm upset." Ahri's charm was made more obvious, and Flynt's negation of it was also fleshed out to this effect.**

**GG**


	3. Homecoming

**This chapter has been changed due to it previously being garb. Please take into account that the next few chapters have not yet received this change, so any discontinuity between them is all my fault.**

**Thought process at the end of the chapter (if you care).**

* * *

Above a rundown reconstructed scrap-shack appeared a dark sphere that was barely visible against the dark background of the nighttime forest. As the sphere slowly began to turn translucent an observer could point out two figures embraced in the air, one of which had nine white, fluffy tails coming from behind her and the other holding the tails away from the edges of the sphere. When the sphere completely disappeared, the two figures fell onto the shack along with the small mound of sand that was carried with them.

Ahri stood up from Flynt and stared at him questioningly. "What just happened?"

"I teleported us to my world."

"What!? Why the hell would you do that? No, why would you take me with you?"

Flynt stood as well. "I was saving your life, believe it or not. You were about to be cut in half by the spell, and I stopped it from happening."

She just glared at him. "Why are we even here?"

"You are here for your own reasons. Whatever possessed you to try and stop me is why you're here. I'm here for answers." With that statement he turned his back on her, and started to walk to the edge of the shack's roof.

"Answers for what? If these people you described still hate you? I can tell you right now the answer to that question is yes."

Flynt stopped at the edge. "You don't know that."

"They apparently killed you, and probably celebrated about it. What makes you think that they'll suddenly open up to you, especially since they believe you to be out of their life."

He glanced back at her. "Look, here's the thing. The people here weren't acting on their own. There was a man, Garrison, he basically controlled the people with his status and trust. He's the reason I was labeled the way I was. It was him giving these thoughts to people, and now since he's dead things could be better."

Ahri sighed. "To be honest, I wish it was that simple, but it isn't. I'm almost certain that if how you described them is true, then they still hate the sight of you. Forget about this, and takes us back… if you can."

"Why?"

"Because you can start fresh on Valoran. Hell you could even become a champion the way you handled your weapon back there."

"I don't want to be a champion, whatever that is. I want things to just go back to normal."

Ahri grabbed his shoulder. "You'll just die again."

Flynt shrugged her off. "Once again, why do you care?"

The same question that she still didn't quite know the answer to. There was something different about Flynt. He was strong, strong enough to resist her charm, and to take a full on foxfire to the chest without it slowing his assault. She was curious about him, and no matter what the back of her mind told her, that was the only reason she didn't want him to do this.

Ahri finally found words after Flynt had already hopped off the shack. "I need you to get back home!"

Flynt just ignored her as he began walking into the woods.

Ahri hopped off the shack and followed him.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because you're taking me home after this is over, and I'm here to make sure you don't die before then."

"That's sweet." Flynt said sarcastically.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I'm doing this for me. Call it protecting an investment."

"Investment in what?"

"Well… I'm actually here because I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat. Nine times."

"And I'm a fox, what's your point?"

Flynt sighed. "Fine, since you're going to be out of my hair soon anyways I guess it couldn't hurt to answer a few questions."

"First: Why can't you just take me back now?"

"Because I can't. It's hard to explain, but I can't use that spell for a while after I cast it once."

"Like a cooldown?"

"Sure, if that's how you want to put it."

"Ok. Another question, I want to know how you disabled my charm."

"I'm guessing that's what made me feel lightheaded and obedient? If that's the case, then I have a general idea, but don't think I'd feel comfortable telling you what it is."

"Why not?"

"I still don't trust you."

"What would I have to gain from killing you right now when I would end up being stuck in this place forever?"

Flynt shrugged. "That doesn't change the fact that I still think it would be a bad idea to tell you."

"Fine. Why do these people hate you?"

"I'd rather not go into that."

"You said you'd answer my questions though."

"And I gave you an answer, I didn't say you would like it."

Ahri sighed. "Is it because you still don't trust me?"

"No. It's because… I just don't want to talk about it."

"So let's go over the plan again. These people hate you, and you think that because you killed the man who they all looked up to, everything's going to be sunshine and roses?"

"I'm done answering questions."

"You know that this is a bad idea don't you? I can tell."

"It's too late to turn back anyway."

"No it isn't!"

Flynt just sighed. "You don't understand, just drop it."

"Fine."

As they walked on, Flynt's thoughts were finally allowed to drift thanks to the newfound silence. Bringing this woman here was dangerous, and now that he thought about it he could have easily pushed her back onto the sand, resulting in one less thing to deal with. Now that he thought about it, why did he even bother to save her? She just admitted to using the very powerful charm on him earlier in the day. He wasn't sure what her intentions were, but she did attack him once he got hold of his sword. Perhaps he could just leave her here with the rest of the inhabitants of Prentice, but they would likely treat her worse than they treated him. Her odd features, the ears and tails, would be plainly seen as imperfections or crimes against nature. They would hunt her for the things that made her look different, even beautiful.

Flynt stopped himself. "Shit."

Ahri nearly bumped into him. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Maybe the charm hadn't been completely negated by his pendant, something he still didn't fully understand. This woman was dangerous, and he needed to get rid of her. He could just teleport her back to her world as soon as possible, and hopefully they would never cross paths again.

Ahri interrupted his thoughts, one of the horrors of not being alone, "So Flynt, where are we going? We've been walking for hours."

"We've been walking for not even twenty minutes, and we're almost there, calm down."

Ahri said something, but Flynt ignored it and reunited with his thoughts. His plan: he was going to go back to village he grew up in, the place he hated. It was a horrid place, and the people were no better, but it was his home. It was where he belonged despite what they said. He wasn't sure what he was going to do once he got there. He wanted to apologize to Molly for making her life hell, he could only imagine how she was being treated after word got out that she had a thing for him. She was in love with the most infamous mass-murderer known to the world of Mund, the man- the thing that was wanted for death in every nation with a bounty of at least ten million hocks. Maybe she'd forgive him, maybe they'd get back together and everything would really be fine, like the voice from his dream told him.

Flynt stopped at the last tree before the forest gave way to open ground.

"Why are we stopping?" Ahri asked

"Because I need to think about what I'm about to do."

Ahri rolled her eyes, "What are you even here for? They threw you out right?"

"We've been over this already, several times"

"It still doesn't make any sense."

"They're not bad people. They're just misguided."

"What exactly did they do to you?"

Flynt paused. "If you really must know my life story I'll tell you some time, just know that it wasn't all sunshine and roses, as you would say. It was pain and solitude until I met some good people."

"And you say that the rest of the people can't be blamed? They made a decision to listen to this Garrison guy, so they aren't the innocent people you make them out to be. Just open your eyes for a-"

"I do not remember asking you to involve yourself in my problems! I never asked you to come with me! I never asked you to be curious, and I damn sure didn't ask you to-" Flynt stopped himself and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Look, I'm going to do what I need to do. You stay here, or they'll probably burn you at a stake."

Ahri looked hurt for a second, but she hid her expression as soon as it crossed her face."What are you talking about? Why?"

"Anything different here, like you and I, is a crime against nature. If there's not more than one of 'em in the world then it's wrong."

Ahri muttered something and sat at the base of the tree as Flynt started to walk into the empty village that surrounded the castle walls. The moon was out and full, meaning that the shadows tonight would be high and dark, perfect. Flynt kept to these shadows as he crept around the village. When he got to the old stage, he stopped. What used to be a grand marble stadium with a large bonfire at its center was now a ring of rubble around a large crater in the ground; this destruction was the fruit of his labors. He stood at the edge of the crater, his mind periodically flashing back to that night. He closed his eyes and refused to let the past creep up on him.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to return." A harsh, old voice spoke. It was a voice that Flynt recognised, a voice that caused his heart to sink to his stomach.

"I killed you." Flynt replied.

The man laughed, "You killed yourself as well didn't you? Yet you are still here standing before me as real as anything else in this kingdom."

"I should be dead. You should be dead. This town doesn't need your lies anymore Garrison."

"I spread nothing but the raw truth. You have killed an uncounted number of people, and you shall be punished." Garrison held his hand up with his palm facing Flynt.

Flynt tried to draw his sword, but he was too slow. Bands of light formed around his ankles and wrists. and dragged him down to the floor. Flynt struggled against the binds, but he couldn't break free of them this time. He saw his pendant flicker blue, but nothing happened as it died once again, Ahri's blue flame was too much for whatever was driving the pendant to bear. The shackles sent waves of pain across his body, starting from his ankles and traveling to his wrists only to be reflected back down to his ankles with more intensity. The pain was starting to get to him and he was on the verge of blacking out as invisible daggers stabbed into his arms and legs. It felt as if Garrison was dragging his entire body along a bed of sandpaper. Just as he was about to go under, the pain stopped. Elder Garrison's focus was elsewhere.

"Let him go" Flynt heard Ahri speak in her suggestive charm tone again, but couldn't raise his head to see her.

Garrison paused as if weighing the options, "Let him go?"

"Please? For me." Flynt heard a smooch as Ahri planted a light kiss on the elder's forehead. The sound of Garrison falling to the floor followed soon after, and Flynt felt the bindings disappear.

Ahri ran over to him, "You ok?"

"Fantastic, why are you here!?" Flynt hissed

"I'm a very curious person, and I can take care of myself, so I decided to follow you here. You're welcome by the way. I saved your life and I don't even get a thanks."

"No, you don't understand. If he's here then-"

An arrow bounced off the marble between them. Flynt could only guess what the shooter was thinking: "Hey Flynt, haven't seen you in a month; I thought you were dead. Anyways, welcome home, here's an arrow."

"Then that means so is everyone else." Flynt continued.

"Run?"

Flynt nodded and watched Ahri take off before following her in the direction of the forest. Just as Flynt was almost clear of the open space, an arrow struck him in the shoulder and the toxin that coated the arrow burned at the wounded flesh. Flynt stumbled and fell to the ground as two more arrows pierced his back and leg.

"Flynt!"

He stood uneasily. "Go! Run! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" The pain from the arrows only increased as he yelled. Two more stabbed into his other shoulder and he fell again. Flynt was going to lose control at this rate, and he didn't want that to happen while Ahri was within his sight.

"No you won't!" Ahri ran over to him and tried to help him up.

Flynt was almost at the tipping point as he grabbed Ahri's arm violently and stared at her with jet black eyes. "If you don't leave now, you're going to die. Get to the shack, I'll meet you there, I promise." He pushed her away just as he started to feel the flames brewing around him. He suddenly found himself bursting with new energy that he lacked seconds before as he stood up, staring into Ahri's eyes.

"Go." He whispered.

While he still had control over himself, he turned from her and drew his sword. He could see men with bows standing on the roofs as well as a few men with swords drawn standing in front of him. One of the bowmen took a shot at Flynt's head, but he simply tilted his head to the side, catching the arrow. He let out an inhuman laugh that echoed off of surfaces that didn't exist. He inspected the arrow for a brief second before throwing it back where it came from at twice the speed. He heard a yelp and knew he had hit his target. He smiled.

Ahri watched from behind a tree as Flynt cut through the soldiers like butter. He moved swiftly but with an unrelenting thirst for blood, using his raw blade, and strikes similar to the one used on Ahri, except these strikes cut their victims through the torso instead of simply pushing them back. Ahri ran, terrified just as Flynt summoned a shadow clone to fight alongside him with a similar katana.

After several minutes Flynt stood among a massive pile of dead flesh at the edge of the forest. He wasn't satisfied. He needed more. He needed revenge, and only one person would be able to satisfy that thirst he had.

Molly.

* * *

**For this chapter I figured that Ahri and Flynt would talk a bit, so I added that. Garrison's scene was re-done. Flynt makes a promise to Ahri because plot (It makes sense later in the story I promise... sort of). Butter is a better analogy, and "LIKE BUTTER" is my favorite thing to yell when I'm hyped and doing anything related to cutting and/or chopping. Their walk through the forest was sort of kept the same, dialogue and details were changed. Flynt's rage was changed a little as well.**

**GG**


	4. Revenge

**This chapter has been changed due to it previously being garb. Please take into account that the next few chapters have not yet received this change, so any discontinuity between them is all my fault.**

* * *

Molly.

He needed to find Molly. His thoughts were gone, replaced by a fury that seemed endless. Nothing had changed, how could he be so stupid? He should have listened to Ahri, but he didn't and now he was on a collision course with the rest of the kingdom. Everyone hated him. He was still alone. He was still an outcast. He was still hunted. He was still a monster.

He walked through the streets with his katana in his hand, still glowing and humming with power, but the flames that surrounded him had died down. If he was paying attention to his surroundings, he would have noticed the doors and windows slamming shut as he walked the streets. He would have hears the screams of frightened people as they ran from his sight. He also would have noticed her before she spoke.

"Flynt? Is that you?" The familiar voice came from behind him.

He stopped in his tracks and chuckled to himself. "I'm going to cut your damn throat." The echo hadn't faded from his voice, and as he turned he could see Samantha backing up slowly. Flynt smirked and began approaching her slowly.

"Wait! Don't do this Flynt. You don't want to."

"Oh, but I do. My life was ruined because of you and the others. Consider this payback."

"Flynt, stop this. This isn't you. What happened to the man who saved my life all that time ago?"

He laughed loudly as he began to quicken his pace. "Now I'm human huh? Now that you have nowhere to run and no one to back you up I'm one of you! Is that it?" Flynt launched himself through the air, tackling Samantha to the ground. "I'm going to kill every single one of you."

"Flynt you don't have to do this. Don't be who they say you are. Don't prove their lies."

Flynt placed his sword on her neck. "It's not as if people don't already believe it, so why disappoint them?"

"Then kill me. Go ahead and make the cut, but just know that someone is trying to help you." Samantha closed her eyes. "And you're killing that person."

Flynt pressed down a bit on his sword, drawing a small amount of blood. He squeezed his hand tight around the handle, but before he could follow through with his threats, her reasoning caused his anger to boil away, leaving an emptiness behind. He stood up and sheathed his blade. "Go."

Samantha opened her eyes. "What?"

"Leave before someone figures out who your are, and that you're around me. You need to run."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Flynt glared at her. "You're not coming with me. I have caused you enough pain."

Samantha gripped her neck. "It doesn't hurt that much."

"That's not what I meant." After a long pause, Flynt confessed. "I'm leaving this world Sam."

"What do you mean?"

"That night, when everything went to shit, instead of dying, I found myself in another world. It might be somewhere where I can start over, somewhere where I can live my life without having to worry about who I put in harm's way."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No. You're not."

"I am, and you can't do anything about it."

Flynt sighed. "Why? You've got it all here. Just stick with what you have and leave me in the past."

"This isn't a debate, this is me saying that I will be coming with you. I hate it here as much as you do, and besides, you need someone to make sure you don't get into trouble."

Flynt sighed. "Then come to my old place in the woods. I trust you still know how to get there?"

She nodded. "You know you've got arrows in your back right?"

"Oh… yeah I forgot about those."

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"It does now."

"Yeah, we need to get those taken care of."

"Sam I have to leave. You have to leave. I'll take care of it when I get back home."

"Oh hush Thrall. This is happening right now so it doesn't get infected or something."

It hurt… a lot. There were at least six in his back, but the good thing was that they weren't barbed; that would have been brutal. Flynt resorted to biting down on his sword sheath to stop from yelling to give away their position.

"Last one."

"Thank you."

"Oh come on, you're doing great, you haven't yelled once, or passed out, or died."

"Again."

Samantha chuckled, "Yes again, now hush up, and brace yourself."

Flynt closed his eyes, and prepared himself.

"I'll count to three."

No she wouldn't, she's been pulling at two this entire time.

"One..."

She won't get to three.

"Two..."

Flynt relaxed, knowing it would be easier to pull out that way.

…

Nothing happened. Flynt opened his eyes and turned around. He saw Samantha on the ground, groaning, an arrow through her stomach.

"What? No!" Flynt kneeled down to her. "Sam? Sam!?"

Samantha coughed, "I'm here Flynt… I'll be fine, just go."

"No. I can get you help. We can fix this."

"Stubborn as ever. You haven't changed a bit."

"Samantha wait, we can-"

"No we can't Flynt, I'm sorry." she coughed again. "Just leave, and remember to defy the lies."

"Aww… how touching… I almost cried," Flynt spun around and saw a man with blue armor on. It was Ace, leader of the Fez, professional asshole.

Flynt glanced back to Samantha, but she stopped moving. "What have you done?"

"Me? I didn't do anything." Ace tossed him his bow. "You're holding the weapon. I see a bow, and an arrow."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you people plague me so?" Flynt drew his sword. "Why can't I just live my life? Why can't I ever be happy?"

Ace just smirked. "You don't deserve it."

Flynt managed to control his anger; he didn't erupt in flames like he did a few minutes ago, but he leaped at Ace, slashing with his sword. Ace ducked under the attack and took his large greatsword from his back. Flynt reached for the sheath of his sword and gripped it in his other hand. When Ace swung, it took both Flynt's sword, and the sheath to parry the strike. When Flynt struck, Ace parried hard enough to not allow Flynt to attack with the other arm. They were equally matched, for the moment.

"I bet you're looking for Molly?"

Flynt lost focus for a fraction of a second, it that was nearly enough to get cleaved in half by the downward strike from Ace. "Where is she!?"

"Let's just say she'd in good hands, and she's happy in those hands. Quite contrary as to how she was with you."

Flynt ignored the comment, even though he knew exactly what it meant.

Ace simply confirmed his thoughts "Yes Flynt, your dearly beloved is with yours truly."

Ace thought he'd be stunned or shocked, but none of that happened. Flynt simply yelled and, stabbed Ace through the chink in his armor, tackling him to the ground in the process. Flynt dropped the sheath, stood above Ace, pulled out his sword and pointed the tip of it at Ace's face.

"Your sword, throw it over there."

Ace did.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you. Not for what you did to me, but for what you did to her." Flynt pointed back to where Samantha's body lay. Flynt ripped off Ace's armor, smiled, and swung his sword quickly into Ace's already bleeding chest. The cut was shallow enough to not be quite deadly, but it drew blood, and probably hurt. Ace didn't show any signs of pain.

"That all you got?" Ace said through gritted teeth.

Flynt shook his head, and rose his sword. He brought it down through Ace's arm, pinning him to the ground. Ace yelled.

"Torture... this makes you less of a monster huh?" Ace managed through gritted teeth.

Flynt gave Ace a sly, evil-looking grin and raised his katana for one final blow. The last blow that would end the man before him who was jeering at him even as he faced death.

"Stop!" For the second time today, a familiar voice caused him to stop.

It was Molly. Molly, the woman he once thought he loved. The one who gave him promises that were broken not long after.

"Flynt stop this!"

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because he doesn't deserve this."

"He killed Sam."

"And he has to live with that for the rest of his life, don;t you think that's punishment enough? Just leave him. Please." Molly stepped up to Flynt.

If he wanted to, he could have just stood there and killed them both easily, but Samantha's words came back to him.

Molly stared directly into his eyes. He couldn't kill her, even if she hated him, even if she'd betrayed him, even if he'd been the reason for the ruining of his old life. He had a chance to start over, and it was waiting for him back at his shack. He would leave these two to live with themselves, and under the corrupt watch of Elder Garrison, who was likely still laying on the floor where Flynt left him.

He turned, sheathing his sword and walked away.

Flynt arrived at the shack thirty minutes later and saw Ahri leaning against the wall. She had fallen asleep while he was gone. Flynt sighed and left her outside as he ventured into his shack, plopping himself face-down on his mattress. He was asleep within a minute, and didn't even hear her enter the shack.

She glanced at Flynt's back where the arrow remained embedded in his flesh. "My god…"

She nudged him, and he groaned.

"There's an arrow in your back. Did you know that?"

He groaned again.

"I'm going to take it out, alright?"

There was no response, so Ahri took hold of the arrow and yanked it out of Flynt's back. His only response was his back tensing up when she did it.

"Are you alright?"

When Flynt didn't respond still, she sighed and sat against the side of the bed. "Just don't die. Again. I need to get back home."

* * *

**GG**


	5. Backstabber

**This chapter has been changed due to it previously being garb. Please take into account that the next few chapters have not yet received this change, so any discontinuity between them is all my fault.**

* * *

_He watched her run through the woods, scrambling frantically to escape him. He chased after her; he couldn't let her get away. She was faster than he was in a straight sprint, but he was more nimble and could dodge the natural obstacles with ease. He cursed himself for allowing himself to be stunned by her words for so long. He should have expected this. If a man who possessed enormous unfamiliar power and was suspected of mass murder by the use of said power revealed his identity, he would have ran as well. All he could hope was that she calmed down and didn't tell anyone else about this. It probably didn't help that he was chasing her through the woods, so he stopped and watched her go. Once she was out of his view, and he was certain he was out of hers, he walked, taking his time, in the direction of the village. He could take a good guess as to what was going to occur next. Her face said it all, she wasn't going to keep her mouth shut about this. Everyone would be waiting for him once he got back, so why not just run away? Why didn't he just return to the shack that he abandoned all those years ago? He wasn't going to do that because there was a chance, as small as it was, that Molly either wouldn't make it, or would decide to keep quiet after all. He would just have to wait._

* * *

Flynt's dream was interrupted by a sharp pain in his back. Just as soon as it came, it was gone, drowned out by the rest of the pain in his body. Exhaustion soon took him back to his past.

* * *

_How could he be so naive? How could he be so hopeful? Had he not learned anything from the Elders? The questions all flashed through his mind when the first yell for the ambush was sounded. Members of Fez stormed out of surrounding houses onto the street and surrounded him. They were well organized, swordsmen with shields stood closest to him in the ring of soldiers that surrounded Flynt while men with spears stood behind them, pointing their weapons an equal distance from him. He wouldn't be able to fight them all at once, there was no possible way. He could survive against two, maybe three of the well trained Fez, but fighting this many while surrounded would be suicide, not that he wouldn't die anyways. He didn't make a motion for his sword, for fear that the men would take it as aggressive action, but instead he simply brought his hands above his head and got down on his knees in surrender. It definitely was a scene, especially since they were all standing on the marble stage close to the entrance of the city._

_The Fez directly in front of him parted to allow a small group of people inside the ring. Flynt identified them as his close friends and Elder Garrison._

_Elder Garrison began speaking. "I speak on behalf of the king when I say that this very worrying to know that this… thing has been living among us. He has been tricking us into thinking he is one of us, likely to gain our trust and wipe us all out at once. Well it all ends tonight." He smiled and stepped back, allowing Ace to step forward._

_"You know, I trusted you Flynt." Ace said, walking forward slowly with a frown on his face. "I was going to ask you to join the Fez. Imagine that: A personal invitation from the prince of Prentice to join the most respected military organization in the Kingdom." He chuckled. "Guess I can't do that anymore."_

_Flynt said nothing, he just remained where he was kneeling._

_Ace drew the great sword from his back. He looked just like his father did the first time Flynt was captured by him. The memory of that day brought anger into the mix of emotion that he refused to let show on his face. Kindness and friendship were all he'd shown to the man in front of him, and all of that was thrown out the window once the secret was out. Flynt was jolted from his thoughts as he felt the cold steel of Ace's sword press up against his neck. _

_He grunted. "I kinda thought you'd put up a fight. I don't see the big deal, you're really just a sad, lonely, rejected creature aren't you?" He smiled, he was enjoying this. "It's a real shame I can't just kill you up front. My father, the king, has plans for you. That doesn't mean I can't…" Ace drew his sword down Flynt's chest, slicing open his shirt and skin. "maim you for everything you've done to these people, MY people." Ace dropped his sword and punched Flynt across the face._

_Flynt croaked. "Is this how you treat me? After the years we've known each other?"_

_"I don't know you. All I know is that you're a murderer, a liar, and nothing more than a helpless fool to think you could trick us for much longer."_

_Flynt yelled. "Is this what being human is like!? Killing those who have been nothing less than kind to you!?" His voice lowered to a tone that only Ace could hear. "If so, I'm glad I'm not one of you." Flynt stood slowly._

_"Sit down."_

_Flynt simply shook his head._

_"Fine. Have it your way." Ace picked his sword up and prepared a swing._

_He did everything he was supposed to. He was nice, he made friends. He fought with these people and they still hated him. There was nothing he could do to change that. So why fight it? His hope was gone, and all that remained was anger. Anger that burst forth so suddenly, it caught him off guard. He felt it in his hand first; it was a prickly sensation, like he got after his hand fell asleep. The sensation spread to his arms, and when he looked, he saw that they were encased in a black flame. The very existence of the fire seemed to have the opposite effect as he thought it would. The area around it was darker than it should have been. As his curiosity faltered, and the last shred of hope disappeared from his mind, his entire body burst into the flame. He felt the sensation everywhere, and he recognised it for what it really was: power, and it felt good._

_Apparently everyone was just as stunned as he was because no one made a move until Flynt drew his sword. The next moments were absolute panic as soon as the first group of Fez who rushed him were instantly cut down by a strike that should have missed. As Flynt swing his sword, an arcing blade flew forward tracing the path his sword made in the air. Anything it connected with was either sent flying back, or cut through. The fallen Fez fell to the ground as Flynt took a step towards the ones standing directly behind them. He heard soldiers advance from behind him and they were met with a similar fate as Flynt turned around with a slash at the air. He detached his scabbard and held it in his other hand, prepared to fight them all at once._

_They did, and while Flynt took several hits, he managed to ignore each one and respond with a fatal blow to his attacker. He parried many of the strikes against him, twisting and turning about as if he were a spinning top of blocking and death. He backed up, allowing all of his attackers to stand before him. He raised his katana in preparation for another engage._

_"ENOUGH!"_

_Flynt could only hear the words before he felt a force bind his hands together behind his back. A similar force bound his ankles together. He looked down and saw electric blue bindings around his ankles. He then felt an unimaginable pain in his wrists and ankles as he fell to the ground. The flames surrounding him were extinguished at once, and he felt exhausted. The pain subsided._

_He needed to get away, but he couldn't focus enough, and he was too tired to perform the teleportation spell that the Elders had taught him. He was trapped. Leaving was no longer an option, and there was nothing he could do with these bindings on him. _

_"That was what were were waiting for!" Garrison seemed excited about Flynt's display of power. "I needed to be sure that Ms. Molly wasn't lying to us when she told us of your little secret."_

_Flynt muttered. "So you chose to let your men die?"_

_"Sacrifices have to be made to achieve greatness."_

_"And you call me the monster."_

_"But you are. Look at what you've just done. You killed them, I did nothing to contribute to their death."_

_"Bullshit!"_

_"Hmm..."_

_Flynt struggled to keep in a yell as the pain returned for a brief time. "Whatever you're planning, I'll just escape again, and I'll go somewhere alone. I'll stay away this time..." he chuckled. "And you'll never find me again."_

_"Your hope is wonderful, it really is, but you're not going anywhere this time."_

_"Hope!? My hope is gone! I have no more hope!"_

_The pain returned, but was cut short suddenly. Flynt opened his eyes and saw his pendant shining through his shirt so brightly that he was afraid it might burst. The bindings burst instead, and as soon as he felt released, he picked up his sword and slashed Garrison across the stomach with it. His wards blocked most of the damage, but the strike served its purpose. He sprinted past Garrison and leaped over the soldiers, aiming for the royalty behind them._

_Ace stepped away from Flynt's landing area just before getting landed on. The soldiers were too slow to react when Flynt gave Ace a swift cut to his right arm. Ace dropped his sword, and staggered back from a furious Flynt. Just as he was about to deliver a killing blow to the retreating Ace, Flynt was tackled by Elder Garrison. Flynt rolled over on top of him and began choking The Elder. He felt a pain in his back and felt a blade exit him. Flynt fell over, and Garrison pushed Flynt off. Flynt rolled on his back to see Samantha with a look of disbelief, holding a red-coated dagger, and Ace standing above him with his greatsword held pointing down, straight at his chest._

_Ace smirked. "Shadow's Thrall, your time has come."_

_"Yeah." He coughed. "It has."_

_Flynt reached over and grabbed Garrison's wrist as Ace brought his sword down to meet his chest. The sword drove through his heart. It hurt for a short second, but then there was nothing. He focused on putting every ounce of energy into this spell. It was a crude spell, the most dangerous types of spells, he was focused on destruction and destruction alone, so when his heart was pierced, he exploded in a spectacular display of dark fire. The force knocked most of the Fez on their backs, but it sent Ace flying across the stage. He slammed his back into a pillar, and was immediately rushed to. After realizing that the prince wasn't dead, the remaining Fez carried him off, cheering and ranting about the bravery of the young leader._

_Only two were left with the massive crater that was left in the floor of the marble stage. Only two realized that The Elder was gone, and only two were worried about the future._

_"He's not dead." Samantha broke the silence._

_"I know, that's what I'm afraid of." Molly replied._

_"You're still afraid of him? After he showed restraint? If he wanted to kill us all, he could have done it easily."_

_"He killed Garrison, he's coming back for us. He's coming back for me. He's going to kill us all. Everyone in this world who ever wronged him will die by his hand."_

_"You don't know that."_

_"Yes I do. He's going to come back Sam. There's nothing we can do about it." She laughed unsteadily. "I just hope that wherever he goes he learns forgiveness."_

_"So that he'll spare us?"_

_"No… so that he kills us quickly."_

* * *

**GG**


	6. Good Mourning

**A/N: Hello people, the author wants to talk to you. Criticism is important, can I have some? Thank you and have a nice day. :P**

_Saturday, December 2nd - Morning; Prentice, Mund_

Flynt woke up to the sound of crunching leaves. He taught himself to be a light sleeper from years of living on the run. Flynt glanced around and noticed Ahri sleeping with her head on his chest. She was sitting in a chair in a similar position as when they first met. He was confused, and he hadn't the slightest idea where he was. He groaned, and Ahri stirred a little. He wanted to get up, but he didn't want to be rude and wake Ahri up. So he was stuck laying down for a while. Maybe he should try to get back to sleep.

He gave this up after about five minutes; at the moment Flynt had too many thoughts swimming in his head. It was probably a side effect from his dreaming, something he still hadn't gotten used to after the two times it had occurred. This time he dreamed about the day he left, except that last part. He had no memory of the final conversation between Samantha and Molly. He wasn't sure if that actually happened, or if it was just something his disturbed mind had made up. According to the conversation, Samantha did believe in his humanity while Molly… less than so. It would make sense if it was a construction of his imagination considering that Samantha had just…

"Sam-" Flynt whispered as he remembered the events of last night. Suddenly his back flared in immeasurable pain. He groaned as he felt lava being poured down his back.

His groaning and shifting woke Ahri up. She blinked her eyes open and glanced at Flynt. Flynt could have sworn he saw her face flush red for a second as she hastily raised her head, and stood from the chair she was sitting on. "G- good morning Flynt."

Flynt groaned in response. His back was numb now, the pain had given way to nothing.

"Flynt? Are you alright?"

Samantha…

"Flynt?"

She died. Samantha died and Flynt couldn't protect her. The only person who had actually been nice to him, and hadn't stopped when she found out his secret. She was the only one who really care for him and he'd been too blind to see it. Now she was dead, and it was his fault. Another ton to add to his backpack of his burdens. His back would soon break if he kept loading himself like this.

Ahri released him from his thoughts by shaking his shoulders lightly. "Flynt, say something."

"Samantha."

"Who?"

"Samantha."

"Flynt, who is Samantha?"

"Samantha… she's dead. It's my fault."

"Flynt, tell me what happened last night, I took an arrow out of your back for crying out loud."

Flynt's eyes opened wide as he raised his hand. In it was an arrow tipped with Samantha's blood. "Where is it?" He groaned.

"The arrow?"

"Get it for me please."

Ahri picked up an arrow from the floor. The arrow was white, with a red-stained ivory tip. It was nearly identical to the one in his hand. The only difference was that the blood on the tip was his own.

"Your back was bleeding… a lot, so I tried to patch it up a little," She said.

Flynt now noticed that his entire upper body was wrapped in bandages.

"Ahri… she's dead. Samantha's dead. I couldn't protect her."

Ahri figured that she wouldn't get a full explanation any time soon so she just resorted to comforting him. She patted his head in an awkward manner and just kept repeating "it's ok."

Flynt reached out for the arrow, and Ahri gave it to him. "I'm sorry to rush you or anything, but we have to get back Flynt."

"Back?" Flynt was staring at the wall, away from Ahri. "Back where?"

"Back home."

"My home is here Ahri, and I plan to stay."

"Why do you stay here? The people are evil to you, and your friend is… Why don't you just come back with me Flynt? There's this place. It's a place for people with special talents like us."

"The people are not evil, they're misguided and..."

"And what? That's bullshit. Flynt there's nothing for you here! Just people who want to kill you every day of your life! It's only a matter of time before they find your little hideout and complete their goal!"

Flynt didn't respond.

"And what about your friend? Samantha? You and I both know that they're going to pin her death on you if they hate you as you say they do."

Flynt remained silent.

"Are you even listening to me Flynt!? You're going to die."

Flynt still said nothing, so Ahri tapped his shoulder. This was met with no response. Ahri grabbed Flynt's shoulder and pulled him so that he was facing her. His eyes were closed, he'd fallen asleep.

* * *

_Night_

The rest of the day was uneventful. Flynt slept for most of the time, but when he was awake he only mumbled to himself and didn't attempt to start or carry any conversation. Ahri could only wait until what she assumed was mourning ran its course.

The moon was out again when Flynt finally spoke. "You're right."

Ahri was just about to go to sleep, of course he wanted to talk the one time she didn't. "What?"

"You're right. It's the people."

Ahri nodded.

Flynt didn't see that, but he sighed. "I don't suppose I could tell you the story?"

"Actually yes, It'd be nice to know more about the fool who almost crushed me."

Flynt ignored the bad insult. "Well… To start off, I don't know what my damn name is."

"Explain?"

"I've been called Shadow's Thrall, or Shadowtaker my whole life. The former started when The elders betrayed me. They gave me that." Flynt pointed to the elder's pendant that was hanging on Ahri's neck now. "And so I wear it to remind me of their treachery and to remind myself of the dangers of trust, something that's been proven further to me in light of current events."

"Current events?"

Flynt nodded. "About a year or two ago, I created the name Flynt, and lived among them. It was quite easy since none of them knew what the Thrall's face looked like." Flynt chuckled. "I lost count of how many good things I did in that village, and even for the damn high king. I was like a damn superhero. I'd even go as far to say that I saved lives."

"Sounds like you were quite the good guy."

"Yeah, and they loved me. I was the best thing since sliced bread, and it felt good to finally feel accepted. Then I made the mistake of thinking that I could trust them to overlook who I really was and judge me for what I was doing, not what I've done." Flynt lowered his head. "I mean, it's like you do what you can to help people and they make you wonder why you even bother. Hatred and prejudice always prevails, no matter what good you've done. It was as if everything I've ever done had melted away, and their appreciation burned to make way for hatred." Flynt finally turned to face Ahri. "I suppose I should take you back to your world."

"Yes, and you should come with."

"Ahri, for the last time-"

"No, this time you listen to me. Come with me Flynt, there's this amazing place called the Institute of War, and you would be happy there. You'd be accepted. Just trust me, give it a week, and if you get through the PBE and aren't convinced then you can leave."

"PBE?"

"Public Beta Environment"

"And how long does that last?"

"About a month or so, give or take a few weeks."

Flynt sighed. "Fine, I'll give it ONE month, but I can tell you now that I'll be leaving after that month."

Ahri smiled. "We'll see about that. Let's go."

"In the morning, I'm tired."

Flynt got out of bed, much to the discomfort of his back. "Take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

"But-"

"Oh calm down, I've been through worse."

Without waiting for a response, Flynt took the most comfortable looking spot on the floor. Ahri sighed and decided to get on the bed that she was offered. It was surprisingly soft considering the condition of the house… if you could call it a house. She was asleep in no time.

Flynt followed in sleep soon after, and his slumber was uneventful. No dreams disturbed him that night, but he felt the cold grip of a hand on his shoulder in the morning.

**A/N: Review please because I need to know what I'm doing wrong... or right. Probably wrong.**

**I hope you had fun.**


	7. A Rude Awakening

**A/N: I would like to say that I've finalized that plot for this story... more or less. I'm excited and I'd also like to thank the people who are following the story. You're the best. Everyone else is pretty good too.**

* * *

_Sunday, December 3rd - Morning; Prentice, Mund_

The cold hands gripped Flynt's shoulder, accompanied by a yell. It sounded like a battle cry actually. The first thing that ran through Flynt's head wasn't the fact that he was being attacked. It was the fact that whoever was attacking was stupid enough to announce their attempted killing. Flynt woke as soon as he felt the hand on his shoulder and grabbed it. Since he was laying down, there wasn't much he could do except sweep the man's leg, so he did, and the man fell to the floor with a loud thump. It was loud enough to wake Ahri up, and loud enough to alert the rest of the guys that were waiting outside the shack that the first one had failed to apprehend the Thrall.

Ahri sat up on the bed as Flynt stood from the floor.

"What the-" She started.

Flynt grabbed Ahri by the arm and pulled her to the other side of the room. Flynt closed his eyes and the dark sphere formed around them again. The men from outside burst into the room and the one from the floor reached up to grab Flynt by the shoulder just as the sphere solidified. A sick crunch was heard as the two disappeared from the room, one was on the way back home, the other was on the way to become a part of a loose, dysfunctional family.

* * *

_Sunday, December 3rd - Night; The beach at Ahri's place, Runeterra_

A dark sphere appeared on a beach in front of a small cottage-type place. It started to fade, and anyone who happened to pass by would see two people floating in the air along with a piece of faded grey carpet material held up by a chunk of dirt. The sphere disappeared completely and the two figures fell on the very carpet-dirt that they arrived with. The figure dressed in black stood first and offered a hand to the feminine figure, who accepted the help and stood as well.

Flynt stuck his hand out again, "My pendant?"

"Right… that." Ahri took the pendant off of her neck and placed it into Flynt's open palm.

It was night, and the moon was new, in contrast to the moon they'd just escaped from.

"We should get to your place I suppose. Maybe I'll do this whole War thing in the morning."

Ahri smiled, but that smile was quickly turned into a look of shock when she caught sight of what was on the ground beside Flynt. "What the hell is- Why!? Where!?" She pointed to the ground

Flynt glanced down to his feet and noticed a severed hand laying in the sand next to him. He shook his head and sighed. "You thought I was lying about saving your life didn't you? Well… there's your proof right there." Flynt, unfazed at all by what he just saw, started walking towards Ahri's house.

As soon as Flynt stepped foot in the door, he noticed that large hole that was blasted in the ground by a certain fugitive.

So did Ahri. "You're paying for that. And you're sleeping in this room too so it's a real shame you blew it to pieces."

Flynt just grunted, walked around the hole in the floor and picked a spot. Ahri, not satisfied with Flynt's lack of objection towards having to sleep with a huge hole, walked to her own bedroom.

* * *

_Dreamland: Flynt_

~The dreams returned. Flynt dreamed of Molly's face floating in a pool of darkness. It was all he could see, and all that mattered in his dream. The image rippled and faded into the darkness behind it. From the darkness rose Samantha. She was dressed in her usual casual attire, this time she had her grey bandana holding her hair up. Her hair was brown, as it naturally was before she dyed it blonde a while ago. She seemed calm, a sly smile was spread across her face, like the one she used when she just got a brilliant idea that might have gotten the four of them -Ace, Molly, herself, and Flynt- killed. They didn't die of course, and it was usually a blast. It should have made him happy. It should have given him joy to reminisce about the good times, but it only made him miss his old life. His fake life. He'd give anything to be Flynt. He didn't want to be the Shadow's Thrall, he never wanted to be the Thrall. He wanted to be normal. Flynt wondered why this curse was placed on his shoulders, why his fate was his burden to carry until his back broke.

~"It's not your fault Flynt." Flynt heard Samantha's voice even though her lips never moved. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. I did know it was you, and I just reacted for fear of what would happen to me if I didn't do what I did." She stopped for a while and then continued. "You'll always be Flynt to me, no matter what they call you." The smile disappeared from her face, and Flynt finished his slumber in peace as Samantha faded from his dream.

* * *

_Monday, December 4th - Morning; Ahri's place_

Something landed on Flynt. Something soft, squishy, and armed with nine fluffy tails that whacked him in the face, refusing him to use his right to sleep when he wished.

"Get up! today's the big day!" Ahri seemed unnaturally cheerful. Not that Flynt had known her at all, it was just that there was no way that anyone could be that cheerful. Ever.

Flynt just groaned and pushed Ahri off him. This was met with Ahri jumping on him again. "Comon, we can't be late!"

Since he figured that he wouldn't get peace until he gave into her demands, Flynt reluctantly pushed Ahri off and stood.

Ahri threw a towel at his face. "Get washed up, we have to leave soon."

After Flynt properly prepared himself for the day, he walked out of Ahri's room to find her laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. There was a permanent smile plastered to her face that annoyed the hell out of Flynt. "Well? Let's go if we're going."

Ahri stood and stretched. She was dressed in a white and red dress that seemed to fit her perfectly. Flynt wondered how long it took for her to find someone to make her a dress considering her tails. She walked over to the door, grabbing Flynt's arm as she passed, and walked outside. They passed the point where they arrived; it was given away by the random patch of dirt and carpet on the beach. That and the hand that no one moved. Flynt picked up the hand and flung it into the waves. Ahri refused to look at it, and Flynt just shook his head as they walked on.

The walk was uneventful and short, but it was long enough for Ahri to tell Flynt some of the story behind the Institute of War. She told him about how peace has finally more or less arrived in Runeterra thanks to the IoW, how the initiation process goes, and, to Flynt's displeasure, she wouldn't stop talking about this Monkey King named Wukong. Flynt had reserved the right to call him King Kong, after a popular Elder Tale in his world about a giant ape that destroyed kingdom-cities and kidnapped women. He thought it was hilarious, but Ahri didn't really find it funny. It didn't stop him from mentioning it every chance he got though.

"So when we get to this place I suppose you'll be hanging out with King Kong?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean you talk about him so much, I just assumed that you guys were a thing." He shrugged.

"Well… He's really my only friend there, but he hangs out with his other buddies all the time. Master Yi and the other guys from Ionia."

Flynt just shrugged. "Then I guess I'll get the grand tour huh?"

Ahri nodded. "It starts now; we're here."

Flynt expected a glorified, tall and gold-plated set of gates with some sort of fancy inscription and such. He expected something magnificent, something more. What he got was a pair of heavy wooden doors traced with silver around the edges. The silver stretched to the handles of the doors in a seemingly endless wavy pattern that branched off and reformed several times. It wasn't as magnificent as he expected, but it was nice. Flynt placed his hand on the door and pushed. It slid open with ease and he started walking forward, leaving Ahri behind. He walked into a large clearing. The grass was green, greener than any he'd ever seen. People and… things were walking, running, skipping, moving all around from here to there, to and fro. It was quite overwhelming.

"Welcome to the Institute of War."

**A/N: Yes, next chapter will be the actual IoW, and the introduction of new characters, some of which are already included in the story description. I'm planning to include King Kong, Zed, Fizz, Braum, and others within a few chapters.**

**Also... this story had many possible endings that I'm trying to juggle around in my head, so expect nothing.**

**I hope you had fun.**


	8. Judgement Day

**A/N: Yes, I'm slow. I've just now figured out how to do the line thingy to separate parts of the story, don't judge me. This chapter will be followed up with the next one really soon. By that I mean if not today, then tomorrow. (Probably within a few hours... or minutes, depends on how long it takes me to finish and tweak it.)**

* * *

_Sunday, December 4th - Mid-Day; Main yard entrance, Institute of War, Runeterra_

Flynt was uncomfortable as soon as he saw the swarm of people in the yard. He'd never been entirely comfortable around people, especially when there was this many of them. What made it worse was he was now alone. King Kong appeared out of nowhere as soon as they entered the Institute and stole Ahri away from him. The only thing he knew was that he needed to go to the big, grand looking building in the center of the field. Of course he stuck to the outer edge of the circular field to avoid everyone, and although no one approached him, he couldn't stop the curious stares that were aimed his way.

When he reached the grand building, the doors opened on their own and Flynt walked in. It was odd how nobody and nothing was around to question him. He started walking down the long hallway he found himself in. At the end of the torchlit hall there was another set of doors that looked similar to the ones at the front gate. Ahri sort of told him what to expect. Apparently he'd be asked a question, and a date would be set for his judgement. He wasn't too comfortable with the judgement part of it, but she assured him that it would be fine. The doors didn't make a sound as Flynt pushed them open, and they swung aside to reveal a large circular room with torches lining the wall. These torches were not as bright as the torches in the hall, and it gave the room an eerie orange glow.

"State your business" an echoing deep voice called from what seemed like the center of the room, even though nothing was there.

"Uhh… what do you mean?"

"Why are you here? and please cut to the chase as we are exceedingly busy today."

"Well… I was told this place might have something to offer me. Some sort of peace-keeping battle arena thing?"

"So you are here to become a champion in the League of Legends?"

"I suppose."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you want to become a champion?"

"I don't know, just because."

"If you cannot provide your reasons for joining, you can leave."

Flynt sighed, he didn't even know why he was here. He was supposed to be dead. Everyone knew that he was alive by now, so he couldn't go back, especially if they now knew where he lived, if you could call it living. "Because… because I have nowhere else to go, and I'm tired of being the outcast. Ahri told me that there'd be people like me here, people with special talents." Flynt started staring at the ground. "I'm just tired of being a freak, but I can't change that, so the next best thing is living among other freaks I suppose."

"Who did you say informed you of the Institute of War?"

"Ahri, you know, the lady with the fox tails, ears, and I suppose those lines are whiskers." Flynt looked up, and he could see a man standing in the center of the room. He was about as tall as he was and wore robes of grey.

The man shook his head "I would be careful around her, many men have fallen for her charm."

"As in…"

"Fallen, dead, no longer with us, RIP in peace."

"Uhh… thanks?"

"No proble-" The man's voice changed to a higher pitch, almost as if a voice changer he was using broke. "dangit…" The man started searching in his pockets. "Where?"

Flynt just sighed and cleared his throat. "You sound young… er. Younger than I would expect"

"Ah, yes. Well I was a gifted child who had parents with friends in high places."

"Right."

"Well, your judgement day can be whenever you want it to be, now if you want."

Flynt shook his head "How about later today? I need to talk with someone."

The man removed his hood, revealing his youthful face that was absent of facial hair. It seemed that he was the only exception to the long white beard rule. His hair was black, long ,and flowed down to his chin level. He looked like he was in his early twenties, around Flynt's age. "I'm Lito, newest summoner to the League." He held out his hand.

Flynt ignored the gesture and simply nodded. "Flynt, hopefully the newest champion to the League."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Flynt, I suppose I'll see you later for your judgement."

Flynt nodded and walked away, he had some questions for a certain fox-woman.

* * *

_Afternoon; Concrete Urf_

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Flynt was a little upset because Ahri refused to tell him what to expect in judgement.

"I mean two things: I really can't, it's against the rules, and also everyone experiences something different." Ahri was in a sour mood already, her "date" with Wukong turned out to be simply a ruse for him to make Nidalee jealous. She was certain it had the opposite effect. She was the one who ended up feeling the pain, but since she was only a friend to him, her feelings didn't matter, and she should just support his efforts to court whoever he wanted.

Flynt sighed and sat down on the fountain they were standing in front of. According to Ahri, it was the only fountain in the entire institute that was made of regular concrete. The others were usually metal or glass. Apparently no one ever came around here, maybe because the fountain was so plain. He liked it though; its simplicity was what won him over. It was just a bowl sitting under a spout shaped like a manatee with a fish in one hand and a spatula in the other. The water poured out of the mouth and dripped into the bowl. "Then how do I prepare for it?"

"You don't. It just kinda happens."

"What was yours about?"

"I… I can't tell you that."

"Rules?"

"No it's just… I don't really want to talk about it alright?"

Flynt shrugged "Fine."

Ahri sat down beside him and pushed him lightly to the side, "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

"I should just do it now and get it over with."

Ahri shrugged and stood up, "Come on then."

They started walking to the grand building when Flynt noticed someone walking their way. Wukong walked -it was more of a strut really- over to the two of them and stood before them, leaning on his staff.

"I need to borrow you for a second," He finally said.

Flynt sighed and began to walk off. "Have fun you two."

Ahri shook her head. "Wu, I can't go with you right now, this is important."

Wukong smirked. "Not as important as my current plan."

"Flynt's going to face his judgement, and I'm going with him. If you want, you can come along and we'll do whatever after all right?"

Wukong laughed. "Wait, him? That scrawny looking emo looking guy over there? He's going to be the next great champion? Nevermind, I have to see this."

* * *

_Late Afternoon; Judgement Room_

"What do you mean you can't do it now? You said you could do it whenever I wanted."

Lito was hiding his embarrassment under his hood. "Yes, but I forgot the rules. You're not supposed to get Judgement until at least a day after you arrive. I'm sorry about this."

Flynt sighed, "Really Lito? And where am I supposed to sleep?"

"There's the PBE bunks. You can stay there; I'm sure Ahri or Wukong would gladly direct you to their location."

"Fine, tomorrow."

"See you then."

Flynt walked out of the circular room and into the grand hall where Ahri and Wukong were waiting.

"Did you cry?" Wukong asked.

"No I… no, why would I?"

"Well… because you went through Judgement, almost everyone cries when they do."

"'Almost everyone cries when they do,' no kidding, and no, I didn't go through judgement. Lito apparently forgot some rule or something so now I have to do it tomorrow."

Ahri raised her eyebrow. "Lito? and who is that?"

"Lito, the summoner that was going to do the judgement. He's surprisingly young, and he said he was new."

"No wonder."

"What?"

"He's not supposed to give you his name or let you see his face. He's a summoner, and therefore he's supposed to be all mysterious and wise… and old."

"Well, Lito isn't mysterious… or old."

"Well, either way it's getting late." Ahri didn't lie; the sun began to set when they entered the building, so it must be dark outside by now. "I suppose you can stay at my place again; you'll sleep beside the hole in my floor of course, but I'll see if I can get a spare mattress or something."

"But what about my master plan!?" Wukong protested.

Ahri sighed, "Tomorrow Kong. We'll do it tomorrow."

"But you promised to do it today."

"No, I promised to do it after Flynt's judgement, and that's not until tomorrow."

"Fine" Wukong walked away from the pair, and out the door.

"You upset King Kong, shame on you." Flynt joked.

Ahri glared at him. "Let's just go before I change my mind."

**A/N: Next chapter is coming really soon. I hope you had fun.**


	9. The Beginning

**Double updates? Double updates all the way! What does it mean!? It means I love you people (in a purely professional way of course). It's also the result of me bouncing between this chapter and the last chapter until they were both finished.**

* * *

_Tuesday, December 4th/5th - Midnight-ish; Dreamland: Flynt_

Flynt's dreams returned, but this time they were different. This time he was dreaming from someone else's point of view.

~Elder Garrison stood before the large fireplace with a weary look on his face. In the flickering light of the flame, his aged face showed signs of doubt. As he studied the eager faces of the village children, his hand met his white-haired beard. He was debating whether or not it was the right time. The council declared that five years was long enough, and the story was altered enough so as to not cause alarm. This was all according to the council, and who was he to question them? Besides, he was probably just feeling this way because of his unique connection to the story.

~He took a seat on the old oak chair behind him and stared into the flame. They, he and the children, were all sitting on the ornate platform carved from marble. It had a roof, also carved from marble, and the columns that supported the roof were also composed of the same material. In the center was a large fire pit lined with silver. Gold vines seemed to grow out from the fire-pit; whoever designed the area was a genius. Garrison thanked himself for the compliment.

~As Garrison focused on the flame, it began to burn brighter and grow taller. The color changed, the vibrant orange gave way to a brilliant blue, and the flame died down. The flame turned white, and an image began to form in the fire itself. It was as if the fire was some sort of canvas, and it was. This was the way the Elders told stories, this was only a minuscule demonstration of Elder Power, and Garrison knew that because, well he was one himself. The image focused and the elder symbol for "start" appeared in the flame. The image shimmered and disappeared. Garrison knew that what he would see next wouldn't be the same as what anyone else saw. He closed his eyes, and so did the children, and the story began in his head.

~The stories placed the audience in the scene, as if they were spectating real events. Garrison stood at a marketplace, one very similar to the one located here in Prentice. It wasn't the same one, it was just his mind's interpretation of what a market should look like. He noticed a small boy crouching in an alley. If it wasn't for the story pointing him out by highlighting him an a yellow outline, Garrison would have never seen him. He was a small boy, maybe eight years of age. He wore all black, and had white, messy hair that looked grey from a lack of cleaning and combing. Garrison could see the small dagger he held in his hand. He stepped out of the shadows, his face betrayed that he was planning something unethical. The boy was walking in the fruit district if the market, the many colors contrasted the boy's choice of monochromatic attire. No one stopped the boy, asked where or who his parents were. No one even seemed to notice his existence even on the occasion that he bumped into someone. The boy stopped at a fruit stand and lifted his knife, waiting for the right moment. It would be perfect, no one could see him in the sea of adults that hid his form. No one would expect him to do it, so he did it. He brought the knife down and stabbed… a fruit. With the knife embedded into the fruit, the boy started running off. As Garrison followed the boy, he heard someone cry about a thief. Knowing that someone would come running this way, Garrison continued following the boy, looking back once to see that two men in red and gold armor were running after the child as well. The boy turned around the corner, ignoring the guard's shouts, and ran into a closed alley. When Garrison turned the corner, he saw the boy disappear from his view. The guards followed Garrison and searched the alley to no avail. They left and Garrison noticed the boy sitting atop the roof of the building that ended the alley, eating the purple fruit that he'd just stolen. He seemed carefree, and happy. The boy then looked at Garrison, he stared into his eyes. That should have been impossible, the illusions in the stories never interacted with the audience. It just wasn't possible, and yet when Garrison turned he saw nobody behind him. He turned back and the boy was gone, as if he knew that Garrison was looking away. Strange.

~The scene changes to depict the same boy sitting atop a small shack. He swung his legs back and forth as he plays with a black, smoky sphere. Three figures with robes on approached the boy from the shadows of the trees. On the back of the robes was the Elder's symbol etched in a gold fabric of some sort. They walked up to the boy and started talking to him. The boy's eyes went wide, he smiled and started nodding quickly. He hopped off the shack and started walking with the three robed elders into the woods.

~The next few scenes were flashes of the boy growing up and the training he received under the elder's guidance. One clip showed one of the elders offering a black, three foot long scabbard with a six-inch handle to the boy. He looked older now, maybe ten years of age. The sword that that scabbard contained would likely be too big for him, but he'd eventually grow into it. The next elder offered the boy a pendant with a symbol engraved in black. It looked like a fancy "S" with a fancy line through it. The third elder had no gift for the boy, instead he place his palm on the boy's forehead. The boy looked confused for a moment, but then the scene changed again. Another flash of scenes, this time the scenes depicted the boy causing massive bloodshed, at first with a knife, but then he used the sword given to him by the elders. Countless scenes of him standing above the bodies of his enemies flashed before the scene darkened again.

~The boy, now looking closer to eighteen, sat atop a black throne with his head resting on his fist. He looked bored and as if he were about to fall asleep. The room was bare and dark, lit by one torch that was located above him. Suddenly the door was bashed in, but the boy didn't show any sign of alarm. He sighed and stepped off of his throne. His hand went to the handle of the sword that rested at his hip. He faced four goons and one that looked like the leader. Two of the four wore the standard gold/red colored armor of Prentice and the other two wore red robes with a golden trim. The leader wore a heavier set of armor and a large ax hung from his back. He wore a crown atop his head, and Garrison recognized him as Paragon, the current king of Prentice. The two armored goons drew their swords and charged the boy. The boy easily sidestepped their advances, but he hadn't anticipated their enhanced movement. One of them tripped the boy and the boy fell to the ground. Garrison noticed the two robed goons chanting from a book. The boy found himself trapped in a barrier. He simply smirked as the king started to walk over to the boy with a radiating confidence. The two exchanged conversation, and the boy finally seemed to grow tired of the king's company because he burst through the barrier as if it were made of paper. The robed goons continued chanting, but louder this time. The sword goons were at the boy's side almost instantly, defending the king. The boy sighed and drew his three foot long, black katana. He defended from the goon's attacks, delivering non-lethal counters when he could, but the goons continued to fight on, their wounds continued to heal. The boy then lept over the two sword goons and attacked the book goons, killing them swiftly. He glanced back and slashed the air. A blade of shadows launched from his sword in an arc, successfully ridding the world of two more goons. The boy seemed content with his efforts when the king smashed the butt of his ax handle against the boy's head. The boy crumpled to the ground and the scene went black.

~Garrison opened his eyes, very confused at what he'd just witnessed. This was a story for the children, yet it wasn't at all. It was more like a nightmare fueling horror story. The points of the story that really confused him were the ones that ended suddenly, like the gift scene. He dismissed his thoughts and turned to the children, many of them seemed frightened, and the few adults that attended the elder storytelling seemed worried as well. "Remember young ones, it's only a story. There's nothing to be afraid of. Now, curfew approaches quickly; I suggest that you all head to your homes for the night."

* * *

Flynt's dream didn't stop there. Instead it switched perspectives. He was now viewing the uncensored version of the events that he'd just witnessed. He saw things from his memory, specifically his tenth birthday.

~Flynt clutched the scabbard in his hands, vowing to use it to serve the Prentice army when he grew up. He put the pendant around his neck and beamed with pride and excitement. Flynt turned to the third elder and noticed that he wasn't holding anything for him. Perhaps he was giving him a gift of knowledge or power, maybe both. The elder smiled and placed his hand on Flynt's head and spoke a word. The elder's hand began to glow a red hue, and at that moment Flynt felt an unimaginable pain in his forehead. It was as if someone took an ax to his head several times. Flynt collapsed; he felt weak and helpless. He felt scared and hopeless, but that fear soon turned to anger and merciless rage as he stood, realizing what the elders had just tried to do.

~"It... it didn't work!" The elder who had touched him exclaimed.

~"Then kill it damn you!" The one to his left shouted.

~Flynt drew his knife and stabbed the elder closest to him. The elder doubled over in pain and fell to the floor, a pool of blood began to grow.

~The other two began chanting, and Flynt felt restricted. He couldn't move at all; he couldn't even turn his head. The pain began to return as one of the elders stopped their chanting and picked up the scabbard that Flynt dropped. The elder frowned, drew the black katana out of it's sheath and aimed at Flynt's head.

~What happened next was a blur. Flynt remembered breaking free somehow and fighting against the elder's powerful magic. Somehow he won, and even managed to kill one of the remaining two. He remembered grabbing his katana and jumping out of a hole that he'd blasted in the side of the wall, and he remembered one other thing. He remembered being enveloped in black flame the entire time. He remembered the burning.

* * *

**More background stuff, awesome. We duh bus (don't ask). GG. I hope you had fun.**


	10. A Dream

**Why did I stay up so late to finish this? I don't know, but it's here. Why did I stay up even later to finish the next chapter? I don't know, but I'll tell you one thing, I must be either really dedicated to this story, or I love you guys a lot. Next chapter will come out whenever I wake up tomorrow.**

* * *

_Tuesday, December 5th - After Midnight; Ahri's place, Runeterra_

Flynt woke up in a cold sweat. He patted his arms and head to find that he wasn't on fire. It was just a dream. He hated dreams, he was just fine without them during the majority of his life, and now they suddenly come back after he died. As if dying wasn't bad enough, now he had to re-life the very life he died from. He glanced around and noticed two things: it was in the middle of the night, and he'd fallen into the crater in Ahri's floor at some point during his slumber. It was odd, but it wasn't as odd as the dream he'd just experienced. Normally he dreamed from his point of view, but that wasn't the case this time. He felt like he was Garrison, and he recalled a specific scene from that fire-story thing. It was when the story version of him turned and stared at him through Garrison's view. He remembered that day, he remembered turning around on that rooftop and seeing an old man dressed in robes. He remembered the market as well; it was the market in Prentice, contrary to what Garrison or the children believed. Flynt came to the conclusion that this story was the reason his infamy spread so widely; the elders contorted and manipulated the truth of what happened. They conveniently left out the part where the Elders tried to harvest his power for their own use, and what came after Flynt was defeated.

Flynt yawned and was beginning to fall back asleep when he heard the groaning of wood on the floor: someone's poor attempt at sneaking into the house to kill him no doubt. The creaking continued after a few seconds, and it got closer to the hole where Flynt now stood on his toes, with his knees bent and his hand on his katana. As soon as the creaking sounded close enough, Flynt leaped from the hole and pushed the attacker against the wall.

He held the katana to the attacker's throat and hissed, "Who are you, and why are you here?" Once he actually got a chance to see the attacker's face, he regretted his rash thinking. Flynt released Ahri from his grasp and sheathed his sword. "Damnit Ahri, why are you creeping around? You know I'm paranoid."

Ahri swallowed her short-term fear and replied, "Because this is my house, I assumed I could walk around in it." She started to edge away from Flynt, possibly out of fear of another blind attack. "And I didn't know you were that light of a sleeper… or that paranoid."

"I wasn't asleep, I just woke up a few minutes ago."

"Oh," Ahri shrugged. "Well I couldn't sleep, so I thought I might take a walk or something to clear my head."

"Why?"

"Bad dreams, I've been having them for a while now, ever since…"

"Ever since what?"

"Since you showed up."

Flynt frowned, "Interesting." It could have been a coincidence. Yeah, the fact that Ahri's bad dreams started on the same night that his dreams started is a random event.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"No, it's nothing."

"Flynt… you're in my house. I could kick you out if I wanted to."

"You wouldn't"

"Try me."

The staring contest that took place was legendary. It was Flynt who lost when he turned away and said, "Fine, it's just, ever since I was ten, I haven't dreamed. Not once. I just fell asleep and woke up the next morning, and I don't know how or why it happened that way, but it just did. After I died I found myself here and landed where I did. I started dreaming again as soon as I fell asleep that first day."

"And what? you think there's a connection?"

"I don't know, but it definitely seems odd, don't you think?"

"Flynt, I don't know. I'm tired and I can't sleep. I was about to take a walk to clear my head, and then you drop all this confusing dream stuff on me."

"Sorry"

"Yeah, whatever" Ahri started walking to the door. "You can join me if you'd like. It sounds like you've got some things on your mind as well."

Flynt shrugged, "You have no idea."

* * *

_The beach outside Ahri's place_

Ahri walked ahead of him. It made sense since she knew where they were going and he didn't, but she didn't like it. To be honest, she still didn't trust him. She didn't know what it was about him that she didn't trust, maybe it was his lack of emotion or his rash decision making or maybe even his hair color. She couldn't figure out what it was, but despite this, she couldn't feel safer with him right behind her. She knew how far he'd go to protect his friends from the wounds he received trying to save that Samantha girl. Reflecting on that, she considered herself lucky to even be in the grey-area leaning towards the friend side of things as opposed to being an enemy of his. She glanced back at him, and he smiled a little before his face went right back to the usual blank expression.

For some reason it brought back the dream she'd just had, and she wished she hadn't remembered it. It was awful, if she could delete it from her memory she would.

* * *

_Dreamland: Ahri_

~A young man stood chained to the floor of a dark room. The floor itself was composed of some sort of stone and the walls were made of the same material. The one window in the room let in light from the outside, and allowed a constant draft to flow whenever the door opened. The man was wearing what was left of a shirt, it was more like a tattered cloth that hung from his neck by now. It didn't even reach his chest or shoulders. By the light of the window Ahri could see a large dark stain on the floor that surrounded the man. She didn't want to think about what it was. The man didn't struggle against his bonds. In fact, he didn't move at all. Upon further inspection, Ahri could tell that the man's hair was messy and light grey, but that could have been from a lack of washing. His face had a scar that ran from his right eye down to his cheek. Ahri couldn't seem to move from her view in the corner of the room, so she couldn't see his back, or anything behind him.

~The door to the left of Ahri opened and a man wearing a crown walked in. He laughed and spat at the chained man's feet. "Are you ready to cooperate?"

~The man said nothing.

~The crowned man sighed, "I wonder how long you'll be able to last." He laughed and left the room. Ahri could hear him shouting things from where she was.

~Another man, one she recognised from her earlier dreams as someone named James Ackwel. Apparently he was the prince who didn't like being a prince. James was wearing simple brown clothing and he was holding a thin rope that was coiled around itself. "Why don't you just give up? How long are you going to keep this going? We've finally been able to figure out how to finish what the others have started and all we need is a small display of your power."

~The chained man still didn't respond.

~"You're a damn idiot, you know that? I'm trying to make this easier for you and you don't have anything to say?" James grabbed the man's face. "Listen to me! Or can you not understand me because you don't speak our language? I expect nothing less from a freak like you."

~James released the man's face and started walking around him. He stopped behind the man and let the rope fall so that he was holding the end of it. Ahri realized that he was holding a whip.

~"How about now!?" Ahri saw the glint of the metal tips of the whip as it extended into nine individual tails that raked the man's back as James swung the handle.

~The man immediately fell to the floor, but he didn't make a sound. James continued slashing his back away with the cat of nine tails and the man suffered in silence. Occasionally the man would squirm in an effort to move away from the source of pain, but he soon stopped the futile act. The entire time, Ahri watched with tears flowing down her cheeks. This was wrong, what had he done to deserve this? The torture lasted for a few minutes, but it felt like hours passed by as the man continued to squirm in pain to no avail.

~Once James felt like the man had enough, he smirked and walked over to the door. "Maybe that will make you rethink things freak." He left the room and closed the door. His laughter could be heard echoing through the room even after he was gone.

~Ahri could do nothing but stare at the man's now visible back. It was red. Everything was red and the stain underneath him had received a new coat. Blood continued to flow out of his back as he lay on his stomach. He was still, and Ahri thought the man was whipped to death until he started crying. She heard him taking quick shallow breaths and sniffing. It felt like she was intruding since he obviously didn't know she was watching him. Though she was sure there was a reason for this… punishment. Ahri couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. She found herself suddenly able to move and rushed to his side. When she reached out to place her hand on his shoulder her hand went right through him. She glanced at her hands and noticed that they had a yellow glow to them. Ahri shook her head and glanced back to the man and gasped. She jumped up and stared at the man while he stared right back at her. He didn't seem to be crying anymore, he actually had traces of a weak smile on his face.

~"Thank you." The man said, and he turned his back to her.

* * *

_An unmarked path_

Ahri shuddered, she didn't want to think about it anymore. She didn't want to have dreams anymore. She was almost afraid to sleep. Ahri looked up from the ground she was staring at. She saw where she wanted to go and quickened her pace.

They walked on until Ahri stopped at the top of a cliff. She turned back and saw that Flynt was still following her. She sat at the edge of the cliff and stared off in the distance. Flynt stepped behind her and stared as well.

Ahri broke the silence, "Why are you so quiet?"

Flynt glanced down to her, "Excuse me?"

"I mean, when you're here it's almost like you're not here. You don't say anything, you don't mumble or whistle or hum. I'm beginning to think you don't breathe."

"Ahri, I am a man of few words."

"I've noticed."

Flynt sighed, "I prefer to think to myself rather than starting a conversation that might lead to nowhere. For instance, I would stand here and stare at the night sky for hours, taking in all the glory that it has to offer. The way the stars twinkle against the background of the night, the way shooting stars cut through the darkness, I'd take it all in."

"So you'd rather stay locked up inside your head, staring at something beautiful without ever hearing anyone else's opinion about it?"

Flynt shrugged, "I was alone for a long time Ahri, both before and after I was branded what I am today. Who was I supposed to share my opinions with? Who was there to tell me their opinions? Nobody was, so I got used to being alone, and I'm comfortable with staying in my head."

Ahri paused for a second before continuing, "Would you like to hear my opinions?"

"Why not?" Flynt sat down beside Ahri. "Please, tell me what goes on inside your mind."

"I think… I think you're scared."

"I think you're wrong, I'm not scared of anything."

"You're scared of rejection, you're scared of being alone. You're scared that if you put yourself out there and try to interact with people you'll get shut down and shut out."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Listen to yourself, why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Because I don't. Just change the subject."

"Because it's true?"

Flynt stood up and started pacing around Ahri, "No, because I just don't want to talk about it or this or that or what happened in the past or how this happened or why or who I am or where I come from alright!" Flynt's voice had steadily rose to a yell. After he calmed down he continued, "Look, maybe you're right. Maybe I hate people because I'm afraid that people hate me, but that's because it's true. The only time I ever felt wanted or needed… or loved…" Flynt stopped walking and stared at the floor. "It was all fake. I wasn't me, and I'm still not me. I don't even know who me is. My name's not Flynt, I'm not the good guy in this story. I'm the bad guy. I'm the one who terrorizes the people and eats children for a living."

Ahri was turned to face him. She was shocked at his sudden outburst, but she stayed where she was."Flynt, I want you to listen to me. Listen and listen good because I'm only going to say this once. What happened in the past doesn't matter, especially since I know you didn't do those things."

"How do you know?"

"Because a man who would nearly die for his friend that he forgave for betraying him doesn't eat children. The point is, you need to let go of that place and the past. Start thinking about who you are now." Ahri stood and grabbed Flynt's shoulders. "And right now, your name is Flynt, and you're the man who saved my life, twice." She hugged him, let him go, and returned to her spot on the cliff, staring into the distance.

Flynt walked to her and sat beside her. They sat in silence for a while before Flynt spoke, "How does the sky look to you?"

* * *

**That poor kid, I'm that was just some random thing the author put in there, and it has nothing to do with the plot at all. *wink wink***

**In brighter news... a review... finally. *fanfare* I feel so loved. In all seriousness, thank you. Who says begging doesn't accomplish anything? (speaking of which... please?)**

**In other news, I understand that the flashback count is high; I'll work on that. Flynt's Judgement will be in the next chapter, and it will be interesting.**

**I hope you had fun.**


	11. Judgement Day Again

**There was something I wanted to put here.**

* * *

_Tuesday, December 5th - Night; The War Room, Paragon's Castle, Prentice, Mund_

James Ackwel sat at the end of the table opposite his father, Paragon Ackwel. Though his father was old, he insisted on continuing his rule over Prentice. This was quite infuriating since the two had very different ideas when it came to running their land. His father wanted to rule the entirety of Mund while James simply wanted to stay within the current borders and not agitate anyone. The two never got along, and only once did they work together to reach a common goal. That goal had twice, no three times, escaped their grasp. James wished to be anywhere but here, at this war meeting. His father had decided to go on with the war plans to take over Mund after James's failure to apprehend the Shadow's Thrall.

"Three strikes, you're done" His father's voice echoed in his head.

What a stupid saying. No one ever used that saying except his father, as if anything revolved around exactly three mistakes. James was against the war plans because they weren't powerful enough, and there were never going to be powerful enough unless they captured Flyn- The Shadow's Thrall. They were going to be stopped, because when people are threatened by a powerful common enemy, they join forces and defeat it. James was the only person who seemed to know this, even though every time the Thrall appeared, people forgot about their differences and tried to kill him- it. He hated the fact that he had to be present at this meeting because it was "required to provide your royal aid to the situation." Bullshit, his father probably just didn't want him gallivanting around after his failure and this was his way of preventing him from doing that. He should be in the city, or even in the town doing something, anything that wasn't this. He should be with Molly and Sam-. Damnit, if Flynt would have just stayed wherever the hell he went to, Samantha would still be alive.

"I got it!" James cried out.

His father looked at him in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Father, I need to speak to you, I know how we're going to finally get him."

Paragon stood up and walked to his son, ignoring the confused faces of the elders and council members. "Wait for me in the hall, I'll be out in a minute."

James turned to leave.

"And son… this is your last chance. Mess up again and you're going to become a hell of a lot more familiar with those commoners than you've ever wanted to be."

* * *

_Wednesday, December 6th - Morning; Ahri's Thinking Cliff, Runeterra_

The two stargazers ended up falling asleep next to each other. Somehow Flynt ended up using Ahri's tails as a pillow and Ahri was facing him; her head rested on her arm. A figure squatted in the grass and stared at the two of them. The sun had risen a while ago and the squatting figure had been sitting there for a while.

He sighed and reached out with a gloved hand, poking Flynt on the forehead. "Now isn't this just sweet?"

Flynt grabbed the man's hand and pulled. The resulting force sent the man flying off the cliff into the water below, or so he thought. The man Flynt threw over disappeared in a puff of smoke as soon as he hit a rock below. Flynt turned, drew his sword and came face to face with a man in sinister looking armor and a helmet that resembled a mask. He looked like a cross between a ninja and a knight.

"May I help you?" Flynt asked.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked.

"I could ask you the same."

"You could, but you won't get the chance to if you don't tell me who you are in the next five seconds."

"Intimidation, well I don't know who you think you're speaking to but I don't fear you." Flynt couldn't stop the feeling that something was familiar about this man.

"I know what you do fear Flynt. You fear being alone." He glanced to Ahri. "Would you like me to let you feel that fear again?"

"I suppose it was you that was following us last night then? and you in the house?"

Two blades came out of the man's arm plating. "Possibly." He started walking to Ahri, who was awake by now and watching with interest.

Flynt shrugged, "You've got it all wrong."

"Do I? Does that mean you don't care about her? Whether she lives or dies?"

Ahri looked to Flynt with a hint of worry in her eyes.

Flynt shrugged, "Fine." He sheathed his katana, "Do what you want, I have an appointment today."

"Flynt!" Ahri cried out.

The man placed one of his arm blades to Ahri's neck. Flynt turned his back.

"Very well Flynt, it seems you care for nothing in this world, I can respect that. Unfortunately I must keep to my word and put poor Ahri's life to an end." The man chuckled.

Flynt grabbed his katana, turned, and swung his sword as he drew the blade from its scabbard. The sword connected with the man's blade, knocking it away from Ahri's neck.

The man chuckled, "I knew it, you have some good in you, and some attachment to this fox-woman. That gives you a weakness, a weakness that I may exploit someday."

The man started to back up, but Flynt advanced on him.

"You want to party eh? Fine."

The man slashed with a blade, and Flynt dodged. Flynt responded with a slash to the man's upper arm. The man was fast, and he blocked the strike with his other blade. Flynt soon realized he was outmatched when the man landed a cut to his side. Flynt grabbed the scabbard and detached it from his belt. He now had a second weapon, to even out the odds a little. Flynt and the man continued the fight, neither landing another blow on the other because they read each other's moves as if they knew each other for years. All Ahri could do was watch and hope that neither of them killed the other.

The man blocked another strike from Flynt and kicked him away. "Enough!" He grabbed Ahri again. "This ends now." The man positioned Ahri so that she was between him and Flynt.

"I agree" Ahri said as she stomped the man's foot. Ahri turned and summoned three small fireballs, all of which slammed into the man.

While he was distracted, Flynt slammed into him and placed his katana up to an opening in the man's armor. "Attachments like this don't make me weaker. It gives me something to fight for." Flynt raised his sword.

"Flynt wait!" Ahri yelled. "You can't kill him."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because he's a champion, he'll just come back in a few seconds." Ahri sighed. "Flynt, this is Zed, self proclaimed Master of Shadows."

Flynt glanced back at Zed and was surprised to see that he had just disappeared from under his knee. A few feet away he could hear slow clapping.

"Bravo Flynt, you have exceeded my expectations, despite the fact that you had a bit of help. I also understand that you too have some control over shadows. I look forward to seeing who's better at controlling them on the field sometime." Zed chuckled and walked off.

"Thanks for the help by the way, better late than never." Flynt said once Zed was gone.

"You were going to let me die, consider it as payback."

"I never intended to let him kill you, besides wouldn't you just come back like he would have?"

"That's not the point. The point is that you almost let him cut me open." She glared at him.

"You're really holding that against me? It was obviously a failed attempt to get him to leave without fighting him."

"It was a stupid attempt."

"Ahri, you can try to hold this against me all you want, but the fact remains that I did 'save' you in the end right?"

Ahri's glare broke into a smile, "I suppose, but it was still bad mannered."

Flynt sighed, "Yeah, I get it. Shouldn't we head back to your place now? My judgement awaits."

Ahri nodded, "Of course, but first, I'd like to sit here, and do things your way."

"My way?"

"Yeah, staring at something in silence, thinking about it." She started to stare at the horizon.

That lasted for a bit more than ten minutes; Flynt was proud of her.

* * *

_Mid-Day; Institute of War_

After the walk back to Ahri's place and the unnecessarily long time it took Ahri to get ready, to which she reasoned "It takes time to look this good," the two of them were walking towards the center building once again. Of course they ran into King Kong again, who wanted to use Ahri again. Thankfully, she declined his offer, but Kong decided to tag along. The walk wasn't cheerful, but it wasn't depressing either. Wukong and Ahri already knew what Flynt was going to experience, but Flynt had no idea what he was about to face. They didn't talk much, and that was likely the reason why.

When they reached the building, Flynt entered it alone and walked down the familiar hallway and entered the familiar eerie room. Lito stood there waiting for him.

"Ah, finally, now we can begin. I trust that no one has told you about what you are to expect here," Lito said.

Flynt nodded.

"Swell, let's begin shall we?" He pointed to a glass on the table beside him that contained a purple liquid. "Please, drink it, and drink it all."

Flynt took the glass, hesitated and then downed the liquid. He immediately felt himself gain a headache and stumble to the table. He knocked it over and fell to the floor.

"This is normal, it shall pass very soon." When Flynt stood up again, Lito continued, "See? Now, please stand here in the middle of the room and we shall begin."

Flynt stepped into the chalk circle that someone, probably Lito, drew on the ground. For a while nothing happened, then Flynt felt himself get dizzy, and he fell to the floor.

* * *

_Judgement-Land, Flynt_

When he woke, he glanced around, and found himself back home, surrounded by faces he knew. Faces he regretted. Everyone he'd ever killed in self defense or otherwise stood in a circle around him. He saw Ramm, the first person who tried to kill him at age ten, he was the first three elders that had taught him. He saw members of the Fez and various members of the King's personal guard. They all began to chant something, and as they gradually synchronized their chant, Flynt heard "monster" "freak" and "outcast" over and over again. He pushed himself through the crowd and came face to face with Molly.

Her eyes were wide, and she screamed, "Get away!" She raised a small knife at him.

Ace walked up beside her and placed his arm around her, as if protecting her from Flynt. "Mine now Thrall." He started laughing. Flynt could see in his hands was a length of thin rope, the instrument that caused him countless days of pain.

He backed away from Ace and bumped into something behind him. He turned and noticed he was in a jail cell. Ace walked through the cell door and chuckled. The rope uncoiled into a whip and Ace raised it. Flynt ran right through Ace and ran out of the door. He found himself in darkness. Complete darkness without a sense of gravity.

"Flynt!" He turned and saw someone running away from him. They were illuminated by the only source of light in the darkness.

Flynt found the floor and began running after the person who continued to call his name. Every time he got close, they'd get just a little bit farther. Flynt ran with all the speed he could, but he stopped when he saw the person fall to the ground. He approached Samantha and fell to his knees.

"She died because of you Flynt." Flynt turned to face Elder Garrison. He noticed that they were now on the Elder's stage before he destroyed it. "Had you not returned, she would still be alive today."

"No, your men killed her, Ace killed her, I tried to protect-"

"Why do you lie to yourself!? You continue with these lies and it does nothing, no one believes you! No one ever has, and no one ever will." Garrison grew huge and grabbed Flynt by the ankle with his thumb and index finger. "Watch yourself, and tell me you're still innocent" Flynt was hanging upside down but he could see himself land in the ground by the stage. It was the day that he revealed himself. He saw himself burning with black flame, and he saw inhuman eyes when he turned to face himself. The eyes were red and glowing, they struck fear into himself.

"That's not me."

"Of course it is Thrall."

"Exactly, I'm not the Shadow's Thrall, I'm Flynt. I'm me"

"Is that so? Was that you?"

The Thrall turned to face villagers and began to slash them apart with both his sword and his shadow slashes. He burned a few with the flame that surrounded him.

"That wasn't me! I didn't do anything that bad! I just… I just killed the Fez."

"So you killed them?"

"Yes, but they were going to kill me, it was self-defense."

"Lies! Lies that no one believes!"

"Someone believes me."

"And she's dead."

"No, someone else."

Garrison laughed in his face. "You would have me believe that someone believes that you're a good person?"

"Yes."

Garrison laughed even harder, and he was soon joined by Ace, Molly, and King Paragon.

"Stop."

They didn't.

"Stop laughing."

They didn't heed his warning.

"I said, Stop laughing!"

Flynt released himself from Garrison's grip, drew his katana, and lashed out at the four giants, sending a shadow blade through them all. The illusions disappeared into mist and Flynt was lost in the darkness again. He felt cold, and his head was killing him. He suddenly had a hard time breathing. He thought he was going to die when he felt something blast him, something very powerful. It sent a wave of energy through his body, a wave that disrupted the agreement of his organs. He then felt a burning sensation, and he felt very tired He wanted to sleep, but he knew he couldn't. He had to pass judgement. Too bad his eyes had other plans.

* * *

_Approaching Afternoon; Institute of War_

Ahri wondered what was taking so long. She honestly wasn't sure he could handle this, after what happened last night, his outburst about the past and stuff, and she just mentioned it. She didn't want to think about what reliving an experience would be like for him.

"He's going to do fine, I'm sure of it. Worst case scenario, he's denied and you two go home. I'm sure he'll be fine." Wukong offered.

"I hope so, I'm worried about him." Ahri replied.

"Worried? about him? Why? He seems like he can handle it."

"Yeah, he looks dark and menacing on the outside, but he's different on the inside, he's kind, and caring, and sensitive… in his own way I guess. Besides, his past has got to be horrible judging by his outburst last night."

"Ahri, everyone's past was horrible, that's why we're here. He'll be fine"

They both saw and heard the flash of golden light come down from the sky into the roof of the grand building. It sounded like a lightning strike multiplied several times.

"Damnit" Ahri opened the doors and started running inside.

"Ahri, wait, you can't-" Wukong sighed.

She ran across the hall and threw open the doors. What she saw sent her falling to her knees. She turned back to Wukong and yelled, "Get a damn medic or something!"

"Which one!?"

"All of them!"

* * *

**... please?**

**I hope you had fun.**


	12. True Damage

**School is wonderful. Also, check out that title; it's a joke with a deeper meaning. Such depth much develop wow. (Sorry for that, I had to.)**

**One last thing: Zed's gonna be more involved! *fanfare* I kinda decided that he should be a part of this story and this should go deeper than just some random skirmishes between him and Flynt, so... here we go.**

* * *

_Wednesday, December 6th - Late Afternoon; Lito's room, Infirmary, Institute of War, Runeterra_

"You did what!?" Ahri yelled.

"I smote him," Lito said nervously. "Look, I'm sorry alright, what was I supposed to do?"

Lito was laying down in a hospital bed in the Institute's infirmary. After Ahri walked in to see Lito laying on the floor bleeding heavily, and Flynt also on the floor, spazzing about in the middle of a crater she called for help. Actually she told Wukong to call for help and he came back with Soraka. She then left to gather the healers that weren't in matches to deal with the situation. Unfortunately that meant that Nidalee was with them, and Wukong was distracted. The team loaded the two injured on stretchers and carried them to the infirmary. Lito recovered within a few hours, so Ahri talked to him first.

Ahri paced the room with her hands on her head. She didn't know what to do or what was going to happen. "Lito… there's a reason none of the summoners use smite on a person."

"What, does it kill them?"

"No one knows, it's just an agreement that the summoners created a long time ago. They determined that smite was too powerful to use on the champions, so instead of making it weaker, they restricted its use."

"Well how am I supposed to defend myself if I get attacked?"

"Ignite, exhaust, anything else except smite. You could have invented a new summoner spell and used that!"

Lito sighed, "Dammit, I'm done. My career and my life are both over. All because of one stupid mistake."

"Wow… You're kidding right? Do you even know what you've done to him? He's probably feeling pain that no one in this entire Institute has ever felt before, and you're just sitting here, complaining about your job and your life when the man-in-the-next-room's life is about to end!"

"You don't even know what happened, so why are you accusing me of being heartless?"

"I didn't accuse you of anything, but since you offered I would like to know what happened."

"The truth is… I have no idea. It wasn't my fault; I've done judgements for other hopefuls and they didn't pass. Most people don't pass right? So I figured maybe Flynt was the one, because he looked the part. It was going well, He confronted his past and such…"

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!?"

"I mean I don't have a damn clue! I just… lost control. He took over the entire thing and started torturing himself with his own memories. I opened my eyes and he was still standing there with his closed. Next thing I know he takes out his sword and stares at me with these blank eyes. The sword started glowing black and then he cut me across my chest, it burned like hell, and then I reacted on impulse and smote him."

Ahri sat down. "He… he took over?"

Lito nodded, "I was trying to regain control, but it was no use. He was too attached to those memories, and some of them were… some of them were so horrific I didn't even want to dig them up." After a long silence he added, "I did see some good memories though. I think they were all recent ones."

Ahri raised her eyebrow, "Really? Like what?"

"You'd have to ask him if he wakes up, I wouldn't feel comfortable sharing his thoughts. He must be something special."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I'm just curious about why you're here defending him."

"It's nothing, anyone would have done the same thing."

Lito glanced around the room, "I don't see anyone else here, do you? Not even your monkey friend stayed around for too long."

"Your point?"

"I don't have a point, I'm just making an observation. Maybe you should see how he's doing, and come back to tell me alright?"

Ahri nodded, "Sounds good." She got up to leave the room.

"Ahri…"

She turned back to face Lito.

"I'm sorry. Please tell him that, and I hope he gets better."

"Yeah," she left the room.

* * *

_Approaching Night; Outside Flynt's room_

Ahri was surprised to see someone leaning on the wall next to Flynt's room. She was even more surprised at who it was.

"Zed? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Standing."

"I can see that, but why here of all places?"

"Maybe I'm waiting to get inside the room I'm standing next to. It's just a thought, but it makes just enough sense to maybe be true."

Ahri shook her head, "Nevermind."

"If you must know, I am waiting to see your friend in there. We need to talk."

"How long have you been waiting?"

"An hour or so."

Ahri walked to the door and knocked on it. There was no response.

"Maybe this is the wrong room." She offered.

Zed shook his head. "This is the right room, I checked several times."

"Can't you just go through the door with the teleport thing you do?"

Zed thought for a second, "I suppose I could, but I really wanted to avoid breaking into an hospital room."

Ahri rolled her eyes as Zed disappeared, leaving a grey smokey copy of himself behind. The door opened and Zed stood there.

She could only imagine the smirk on his face as Zed said, "Aren't I amazing?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "Yeah, sure." She stopped in the middle of the room and saw Flynt laying on a couch. There was one machine in the room that beeped with a steady but slow rhythm.

"This is it?" she asked. "Where is everyone? Where's the bed, and what about the staff?"

Zed shook his head "Perhaps your friend isn't important enough to warrant these things."

Ahri turned to face Zed. "Why are you even here Zed? What in Runeterra could you possibly want or need here?"

"That is none of your concern." Zed began to walk towards the door. "Find me if he wakes up," he added just before leaving.

"When," Ahri muttered. "When he wakes up."

* * *

_Approaching Midnight; Flynt's room_

She was left alone in the room with a dead or dying man that had saved her life. It was getting late, and she was tired, but she didn't want to leave him here alone. As irrational as leaving an unconscious person alone sounded, she couldn't bear to do it, so she found a cushion chair to sit in. No matter how hard she tried, sleep would not find her. As she sat there unable to drift off, her thoughts drifted to Flynt and his background.

"It's not fair." she muttered. Ahri got up and walked over to Flynt's couch. She sat down in front of it. "All your life you've been an outcast. Shunned and feared because of your power, power that you didn't even intend to turn against your oppressors even after all they put you through."

She was sorry for him, but she was also angry. She felt like she had a right to be angry for him since he wouldn't do it for himself. That was the thing, Flynt had told her about his fake life, how he'd lived among the very people who would kill him in an instant if they knew who he was. He lived among them as if nothing was wrong, and he confessed that he had thought of taking revenge, but those thoughts had disappeared soon after his new life started.

"And once you finally find a place where someone will accept you, you're denied that chance." She lowered her head. "This is a cruel joke, a joke played on you by two worlds that seem to have united against you." She decided to lay on the ground. "Two entire worlds against you when all you've ever wanted to do was live like anyone else." Ahri summoned her orb of deception and began playing with it. "In every curse there's a blessing, the question is… if the curse is this bad, how good is the blessing?" She yawned deeply. "What the hell am I even talking about? I'm too damn tired for this." She rolled over, and since she was too tired to think about getting back on the chair, she slept on the floor that night.

* * *

_Dreamland: Flynt_

~Flynt was standing. He was back in that terrible invisible prison that he'd been trapped in five days ago. Five days ago, the day he died and fell into this interesting place. Five days ago, the day he met Ahri, his only remaining friend… if he could even call her that. He had a feeling that she'd just show him the ropes and ditch him, leaving him to his own devices. It wouldn't be the first time he'd be left alone, and it wouldn't be the last, but it'd still be disappointing. To say the least, he didn't want that to happen, possibly just because he was stuck in infatuation with her despite his pendant's nullification of her charm crap. He wasn't even sure if she was trying that now, but he wasn't a man who took chances… sometimes. It didn't matter anyway. He wasn't going to get mixed up in any type of affection after his last experience. Even though basing all future experiences on his first love isn't exactly a good idea, it was all he could do to protect himself from any further pain.

~He'd been trapped in this dream-prison for the past day or so, he had no idea since the concept of time didn't seem to exist here. Last time he'd spent a few hours in here and apparently it was the equivalent to an entire month. It didn't matter since there was no visible way out, and he was getting tired. He was tired since he got there, but now he was exhausted as well. Something told him that sleeping here would be a very bad idea, and in addition to that it was dark. No, he knew dark, and he was comfortable in the dark. This was darkness, something that he feared, the end of him. Or so he believed.

~As the hours passed it grew harder to stay awake. The only thing he could do was stay standing since he knew that it was easier to fall asleep when sitting or laying down. After a day of silence he was startled to hear something behind him. Flynt turned and saw himself. A shorter more youthful version of himself with grey hair instead of white and yellow eyes as opposed to grey. His face looked different; it looked softer, possibly because he was happy. It was what he wanted, what he longed for and wished for. A normal version of child him. He looked about ten-ish and… happy.

~Young Flynt smiled at himself. "Hello sir, who are you?" He definitely wasn't shy.

~Flynt was hesitant to respond. "I'm… I'm Flynt."

~"Really? You have the same name as-"

~The young Flynt disappeared before Flynt's eyes.

~"What? What!?" He was sure that the kid was about to say that they had the same name, but he wanted to hear it. He wanted to meet his dream self. He wanted to ask questions, he wanted to know how it was like. He wanted. He wanted, but he never received. Flynt had gotten used to that by now. He was starting to feel sick. Maybe just a short nap, what could it hurt?

* * *

**I love sleep, it's a fantastic thing, but in this case not so much. Foreshadowing cliches ftw.**

**Also, thank you to the reviewers! More people added to the list of "The Best"**

**Everyone else is on the list of "pretty-cool-but-not-as-cool-as-they-could-be"**

**(I know my asking is getting annoying, but I feel like I have to.)**

**One more thing, thanks to the followers and favorite-ers and such, and the general readers, you guys are cool too.**


	13. Heal

**After this chapter there may or may not be some fluff, so be prepared for that.**

**Also I went back and realized that I couldn't read my own story without getting lost in what day/time it was supposed to be, and I can only imagine how bad it is for everyone else. I fixed that.**

* * *

_Thursday, December 7th - After Midnight; Dreamland: Flynt_

~"Don't do that!"

~Flynt had just gotten ready to take his nap when he heard his younger self again.

~"Don't fall asleep, not yet anyways."

~Flynt stood up and stared at the kid with an expression of pain. "Why?"

~"Because you need to stay awake for this. It's important."

~"Listen kid… I feel like sh- like I'm about to die alright? If I don't sleep soon it might actually happen. Besides I've been in here before, it's not too bad after you get used to the darkness."

~"You're scared of the dark aren't you?"

~Flynt forgot that he was talking to himself for a second. "How did you know that?"

~"Well, my dad's scared of the dark, and you remind me of him."

~"Your dad?"

~Young Flynt nodded.

~Flynt sat down, but kept his head up. "What was he like?"

~Young Flynt sat beside him. "He's cool. Most people think he's mean and cold, but most people don't know him like I do."

~Flynt smiled to himself. His father was- would have been like he was now. It made him happy to know what would have been, and he ignored what was.

~"Not fair." Both of them heard those words. They were spoken in a distorted whisper.

~The boy glanced around and then shrugged his shoulders. "No one else is here."

~"I would say I'm imagining things, but you heard it as well," Flynt said.

~"Outcast… shunned and feared… two worlds… united against you… curse"

~Flynt frowned. "Damnit…" he glanced at himself. "Sorry"

~The boy shook his head. "It's fine, what's wrong?"

~"That voice. It's describing my life, and it's right."

~"Really?"

~Flynt nodded and then proceeded to tell the younger him recent events, starting with him telling his people who he was. He included his power, and some other clues that should have led the boy to the conclusion about who they were, but if the boy figured it out, he didn't say anything about it.

~"And now I'm here again. I'm probably dead, and this is my own personal hell crafted just for me."

~"That's impossible."

~"Excuse me?"

~"You're not dead."

~"How can you possibly know that?"

~"I… I just do, trust me."

~Flynt sighed and took a deep breath. "Tell me more about your dad."

~The boy just shrugged. "I don't know, he was my dad, what am I supposed to tell you?"

~"I don't know, anything."

~"Why don't you tell me about your dad?"

~Flynt stared at the ground. He couldn't get angry because there was no way the boy could have known. "I don't know what he was like. I never knew my parents."

~"You don't know your dad? Do you know where he is?" The boy said.

~Flynt shook his head. "Nope."

~The boy stood up. "I can help you find him!"

~"From here? He's in this place?"

~The boy shook his head. "No, but I know how we can get out of here so we can look for him."

~At this point Flynt was very confused. He was telling himself how to escape from the prison he was trapped in, and after that he was going to find his missing father with himself. On top of that, why wasn't getting out of here the primary concern? He found it a little amusing that this version of him could ignore the main issue at hand for a conversation with a complete stranger. It was probably the exact opposite thing he'd do in this situation.

~"Well? Don't you want to get out of here?"

~Flynt nodded. "How?"

~Young Flynt pointed behind Flynt. Flynt stood and turned to face a white fox. It was glowing in the darkness, providing a comforting illumination. "Follow it and you'll be out of here in no time."

~"What about you?"

~"I'll catch up with you later, just go."

~Flynt frowned, but he nodded and looked to the fox. The fox wasted no time trotting off into the darkness. Flynt could easily follow the light it gave off, but he had a hard time believing this was going to take him anywhere.

* * *

_Morning; Flynt's room, Infirmary, Institute of War, Runeterra_

Ahri woke to someone opening the door to the infirmary room. She heard the clicking of high-heeled shoes on the tile floor and sat up to see Akali dressed in her nurse's uniform.

"What are you doing here?" Akali asked.

"Uhh… I- I just got- I was kinda worried so I came here, and there was no one here so I decided I'd stay if no one else would be here. You know, just to make sure he didn't die or anything."

"Ahri you have no reason to be concerned, the medical staff is doing everything they possibly can."

"Then where are they now, and where were they yesterday?"

"The medical staff leaves at eight and doesn't return unless there's an emergency. Soraka saw that his condition was stable enough, so she left to tend to other patients at seven thirty. Lito told me you left his room at eight fifteen, therefore the staff in question would have left the building by then, except me. As for me, I was in the waiting room on standby in case anything happened."

Ahri said nothing because she knew that the staff's hours should have been common knowledge. She also knew that she never bothered to check the time after the events of Flynt's judgement.

"Look if you want to stay that's fine, but you have to sign in at the front desk alright?"

"Yeah..." She glanced back at Flynt. As she followed Akali out the door she said, "How's he doing anyways?"

Akali began walking down the white hallways towards the front of the building. "I can't say for certain because I haven't checked on him since yesterday. He's not dead or in any immediate danger or I would have been notified. The thing is, he's not too injured last time I checked. I mean sure he took a smite to the face and was all… well messed up at first, but he seemed to heal the burns himself. The staff still had to stabilize him and stop his convulsing, but he's fine now. The only thing is… he refuses to wake up, and we don't know why."

Akali opened one last door and the two found themselves in a waiting room. Akali walked behind the front desk and took out a clipboard.

"Here." She handed it to Ahri. As Ahri started filling out the form and signing and such, Akali continued, "So, because he's not injured or anything he's been placed under my supervision." Ahri handed Akali the clipboard and the two of them began walking back to Flynt's room. "That means that you most likely won't see anyone else from the hospital in his room, and that's a good thing because if they were called in then that means that something bad just happened."

The two reached Flynt's room and as soon as Akali entered she went to the machine at Flynt's side.

"What's that?" Ahri asked.

"Oh, it's the new hospital-machine-life support thing. I don't know how, but Heimerdinger managed to squeeze all of the medical equipment into one box. It might be the size of Mundo, but it's still just one box."

"I guess that's… convenient?"

"Yeah, unless you don't know how to use it. Thankfully I do."

"Yeah well, I have to go see Lito. I promised to visit him today and tell him how Flynt's doing."

"Wait for me, I've got to go check on him and give him his release papers anyways."

Ahri waited for Akali to finish working the Mundo Machine, and when she was done the two of them started walking down the hall to Lito's room. When they reached the room, Akali and Lito started talking about him leaving the infirmary. All Ahri could think about was whether or not Flynt was alright. She knew that he wasn't injured, he just wouldn't wake up, and that wasn't too bad. It wasn't the sleeping that bothered her, it was the fact that no one knew the cause because usually comas like this have reasons for existing. The medics couldn't find anything, and all she could do was wait for something to happen.

"... I'll be back with your release papers then," Akali said as she walked out the door.

Ahri glanced at Lito's smiling face. "Hi Lito."

"Ahri, how nice of you to see me off. I was considering visiting your friend Flynt; is he awake?"

Ahri shook his head.

"Ah, I see, is he at least alright."

"Yeah, he's fine he just won't wake up," Ahri said in a frustrated tone.

"I see. Well I ought to stop by in any case. Perhaps he'll awaken while we're there."

"Yeah."

"Something bothering you?"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing doesn't exist; the idea of nothing is still something, otherwise it wouldn't exist."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I can try."

"... You saw it, in his head I mean. You saw his memories and stuff right?" Ahri took a seat in the chair across from Lito's bed. It was very similar to the one in Flynt's room.

"Yes, terrible things and awful people. What's your point?"

"I don't know I just… i know how it feels being rejected. When I became… me it's not like I could have just gone back to the woods and lived like a fox, and I couldn't live among humans because… they hate anything different."

"Well, it's a lot better now right?"

"I know it is, but I'm talking about the past, and I hope you don't take offense to this but for a long time I hated them. I wondered why they didn't accept me, why every time I was seen I could expect a rock or a flaming stick to be thrown in my direction."

"What makes you bring up the past like this?"

"I was just thinking last night… He's been rejected all his life because of something he couldn't control, and now he's denied the one place that will take him with open arms."

"That remains to be seen."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a smart young woman, you'll figure it out"

It was as if he was forgetting that they were around the same age, or at least that's what it looked like.

Akali walked back into the room with another clipboard that had it's capacity of paper stacked into it. "Here, sign and initial where you need to, I think there's one on every page."

Lito sighed. "Isn't there an easier way to do this?"

"You could just sign the last page."

"Wait why would you have thirty places to sign when I only need to- nevermind."

Ahri started to walk out the door.

"Ahri."

She turned to face Lito.

"I'll be down there soon; take care of him."

She nodded and left the two of them to argue over the necessary paperwork for Lito's release.

* * *

_Night; Flynt's room_

It took Lito a long time to get down to Flynt's room. The paperwork took a while to sort out and he had to have a lengthy discussion/argument with his fellow summoners. When he finally arrived Ahri was asleep in the chair in front of Flynt's couch. She had taken hold of his hand and was slumped over with her head resting on their joined hands. Lito chuckled to himself and walked over to Flynt. He placed a hand on Flynt's head and whispered, "I'm sorry friend." Lito's palm glowed green for a short second and then faded. Lito decided that it would be best to let Ahri sleep, so he left the room and closed the door.

* * *

_Unknown time; Dreamland: Flynt_

~Flynt had been following the fox for some time now. He wasn't sure how long since time was different in this… wherever he was. He didn't feel as tired as he was some time ago while he was talking to himself, but he could still feel it. The fox stopped suddenly and sat down. Flynt stood there staring at it and expecting it to move. It just simply stared back at him and tilted its head to the side.

~"Have it your way." Flynt sat down beside the fox and reached out to pat its head. The fox lifted its head to reach Flynt's hand and Flynt felt a pull on his arm. He became dizzy as the pull increased. All he knew was that he could still feel the fox's head as he left his prison for the second time.

* * *

**Flynt's awake, wonderful. ****Also, The Mundo Machine.**

**I hope you had fun.**


	14. A Break From Misery

**I am the author, and what I say goes. There's also a pun in this chapter... I didn't intend it, but I also didn't edit it out, so I'm sorry in advance.**

* * *

_Tuesday, December 7th - 11:45pm; Flynt's Room, Infirmary, Institute of War, Runeterra _

Ahri woke from her current nightmare to the feeling of something brushing against one of her her tails. She then heard a groan and felt someone grab the tail. Of course, the natural thing to do was jump up and slap the person responsible, so she did. Flynt brought his hands to his face and emitted a noise that sounded like a whine and a groan mixed together.

"Why?" Was all he could manage.

"Oh my god Flynt! You're back!" Ahri yelled.

"I wasn't aware that I'd gone anywhere, and can you not yell, my hears are being very sensitive for some reason." he said in a groaning voice. Flynt glanced around. "Where am I, and where's Lito? I'm so confused, and I don't feel like thinking about it."

Ahri chuckled. "Just relax, I'll tell you about it in the morning."

"Wait, what time is it?"

Ahri glanced at the Mundo Machine. "Almost Midnight."

"What the hell? How long did my judgement take?"

Ahri paused. "A few minutes… thirty… maybe forty-five."

"Then why… did I sleep for four hours or something?"

"Try a few days."

"Well that's not normal is it? I would be concerned if I could just think straight."

"Look, the important thing is that you're awake and alive." She tackled him in a massive hug.

Flynt groaned again and Ahri got off him. "I'm sore as hell right now. I don't really care to know why, and I don't think I'm going to be able to fall asleep."

"I shouldn't think so, you've been sleeping for a while. A long while."

"Yeah, so I suppose I have at least about six hours to lay here."

"Yeah, but you'll have me to talk to."

Flynt shook his head. "No, you need sleep, I'll be fine."

"This isn't an option. I'm forcing you to accept my company Mr. Shadow."

"Fair enough… so where am I again? This isn't your place or I would be sleeping on the floor."

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad."

Flynt gave her a look.

"Fine, I'm heartless you got me." This earned a chuckle from him. "We're in the infirmary."

"On a couch?"

Ahri nodded.

"There's a bed right behind you… and they put me on a couch hooked up to a machine the size of a giant."

"Mundo Machine."

"What?"

"I call it the Mundo Machine because there's a champion, Dr. Mundo, and it's about as big as him."

Flynt shook his head. "Do you think perhaps you could be a dear and take me to the bed?"

"What? Carry you!?"

Flynt nodded. "Come on, I'm not that heavy. Besides, you've done it before."

"I have not!"

"Well, I remember being carried off that beach the first day I was here, and someone had to do it."

"I carried you for a few feet then dragged you the rest of the way."

"Wow… Nice to know I deserve such privilege. Also from here to the bed can't be too far. Please?" Flynt tried his best to give her puppy eyes, and his best was lacking severely.

"Fine, on one condition."

"What?"

"You have to scoot over so I can sit next to you."

"But… I wanted the bed to myself." Flynt gave her another terrible puppy face.

"Then you can have the couch to yourself."

"Fiiiiiine."

Ahri smiled and proceeded to pick Flynt up in a similar fashion to when he arrived, her arms under his legs and neck. She dropped him on the bed and pulled it out of the dark corner, placing it instead under the window so the moonlight coming through the blinds shone on his face.

"You're the greatest."

"Yeah yeah, now scoot."

Flynt did his best to give her some room to sit, and when there was enough space, she plopped herself onto the bed. She then decided to lay her back across Flynt's legs with her own legs dangling off the side of the bed.

"This wasn't a part of the deal."

"Neither was moving the bed into the light, but I did that, so call it even."

"I don't think- fine."

The two remained silent for a while, Flynt actually thought Ahri had fallen asleep before she spoke. "Flynt?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"I've already told you-"

"No, I don't mean your life story. I mean I want to know more about you and stuff."

"More about me and stuff."

"Yeah, like… what's your favorite color?"

"Uhh, grey"

"No it's not."

"Excuse me?"

"No sane person's favorite color is grey."

"You seem to have forgotten who you're talking to Ahri, I am quite far from sane."

Ahri laughed. "How so?"

"Well, would a sane person place their complete trust in someone they'd just met three days earlier? Especially seeing that this someone was a mysterious charming fox woman that the person in question woke up to said foxy lady sitting in front of them as if she were watching this person in question? On top of that, would that same person also spare the life of said mysterious lady, bring said lady to his home, and trust that she wouldn't stab him in the back right after just experiencing betrayal?"

"Well when you put it that way-"

"I thought so." Flynt smiled. "What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Color, your favorite color."

"Blue."

"Ah, a royal color."

"Yeah." Ahri searched for words to describe what she felt at the moment; it took a while, but she eventually spoke. "Flynt… don't do that again"

"Do what?"

"I mean, we're friends right?"

"I'd hope so, otherwise I'd question as to why I let you lay on my legs for the past thirty minutes."

"I'm just saying… I don't have much here. There's Wukong but he's never around so I usually just hang around wherever on my own."

"Well, now you have me."

"That's what I'm saying. I- I thought I wouldn't have that anymore."

"I'm sure you have other friends here."

"I mean yeah I do, but I'd still prefer not to let any of them die." She yawned.

"Why don't you sleep?"

"Because I said I was gonna stay up, so I will."

Flynt shook his head. "How about you tell me about yourself."

Ahri proceeded to tell Flynt about her past including her unique transformation and how she keeps her form (which explained the hypnosis he felt at first meeting her). She told of her deceased fox mother, who died protecting her from the hunters that were after her. She spoke of her struggles in this world and of her introduction into the League. The only thing she didn't tell him was about her judgement, and Flynt didn't ask.

"You have… quite an interesting story. Tell me, were you planning to steal my soul?"

"Life essence, there's a difference, and well… yes I planned on it at first."

"What happened?"

"Well, I could tell you were different."

"How so?"

"My charm, it didn't seem to affect you as much as it would others. I assumed you'd follow me out of the house the first day and I would have done it then, but you didn't seem to be hopelessly infatuated with me like most men." She chuckled. "I just kept thinking 'Why is he so much more interested in that damn sword than me?' After you took me to that awful place I sort of gave up."

Flynt remained silent.

"Tell me a story."

"What?"

"We still have at least four or five hours before everyone wakes up, and I want you to tell me a story. It could be anything, maybe a great misadventure?"

Flynt chuckled. "Whatever the lady wants." It took him a few seconds, but he finally settled on a suitable memory. "Some time ago, I belonged to a group of friends back in my hometown. It was four of us: me, Molly, Sam, and Ace. We got into all kinds of trouble, and then we caught heat for not acting like the mature young adults we ought to be. I think I was nineteen at this time. So this one time, Ace comes up to me and tells me that he has plans for the Fev Festival."

"The what?"

"Fev Festival, every year the Elders tell their best stories and the fire experts put on a fire show in honor of Fev, the first person to properly weaponize fire."

"Oh." She yawned.

"Yes, so he tells me about these plans." Flynt started to chuckle. "Apparently it was a good idea at the time to try our own fire show. So we took the expert's batons, Flint and Coal, and their boomers. It didn't end well, Ace and Sam had to go to the healer, but if you ask them they'll say it was the best time they've had that whole year. Well… they would have said that. I doubt they'd say it now."

Flynt glanced down and saw Ahri curled up in a little ball sleeping on top of Flynt's legs. Flynt sighed and patted Ahri on the head. She purred, which he found slightly amusing, and he laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling waiting for morning to come.

* * *

_Wednesday, December 8th - Morning; Flynt's Room_

Ahri woke up the next morning to find herself neatly tucked into Flynt's hospital bed with the blankets keeping her warm and a pillow under her head. Flynt himself was nowhere to be found. That bastard found a way to get up, move her from where she was to under the blankets, and leave the room without disturbing her. She wasn't sure why she was mad, she just was for some reason, and why wasn't Akali going mad trying to look for him? She got out of the bed and stormed off towards the main lobby. When she reached the lobby, Akali was there, ad Ahri had a few questions for her. "Where is-"

"He left earlier this morning," Akali replied.

"Why didn't you-"

"Because he's not a champion or a summoner, and therefore isn't required to adhere to the rules or customs of the infirmary, so he is allowed to leave whenever he wants."

"Wh-"

"An hour or two ago, so 6:30-ish maybe, and please calm down Ahri, I assure you he's perfectly alright."

Ahri had left before Akali finished talking.

Akali shook her head. "If that doesn't happen, I'm going to stab one of them," she whispered to herself.

* * *

_Later; Concrete Urf_

Flynt was admiring the concrete manatee when a fox woman walked up behind him.

"Of all the places, I find you here."

Flynt turned around to face Ahri staring at him with her hands on her hips. "Is that significant?"

"No, but still, where have you been? You could still be hurt!"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, you have pain or something."

"Listen, I appreciate the concern, I really do, but I assure you that I am perfectly alright. I'm just waiting."

"For what?"

"I ran into Lito before you woke up and he told me to meet him here at nine. He said he was going to speak with the high council about my judgement."

"But- nevermind."

"It's fine; I know I failed. I can tell, but Lito thinks that he can find a way to make what I did do shine brighter than what I did wrong. I don't know how considering that I apparently attacked him during the whole thing, but if he gets it done he's a miracle worker."

A small purple orb appeared from behind Ahri and stopped in front of Flynt. He just stared at it, and then glanced at Ahri.

"Well, I guess that's for you. Go on, open it."

"What… what exactly is it?"

"A comms orb. It's what the Institute uses to contact summoners, even though cell phones have been around for a while now."

"Now I'm even more lost, what's a- nevermind. How do I do this?"

"Just touch it."

He did, and the orb grew to twice it's size. It might have been about half the size of Flynt's head.

"Flynt, please report to the High Council immediately. Guests are not allowed to be present during the verdict." The purple orb then glowed brighter and exploded in a shower of dust and sparks.

Flynt glanced at Ahri and held out his hand. "Shall we?'

"We shal-"

"REE!" someone called out from behind the two of them.

Ahri turned around and gave a mixed emotion at the person running towards them. "I told you not to call me that… ever."

Wukong smiled. "Ah, but what's the fun in that?" He glanced at Flynt. "Morning Sleeping Beauty." He erupted into a fit of laughter. Flynt didn't care to respond, so he continued. "You feeling alright champ?" More laughter. "I'm sorry, I know it's not funny but…" He started laughing again.

"I'll just leave the two of you." Flynt turned and started walking away, but he felt someone grab his shoulder. He was spun around to face Ahri.

"Good luck," she whispered while embracing him in a hug.

Flynt could see the steam coming off Kong's face as he gave Flynt a glare of… something. It wasn't jealousy, but it was something. Flynt was released and started walking off. It would be nice if he knew where he was going.

* * *

_Meanwhile; Someone's Spying Bush_

From a within a nearby bush, someone watched the entire scene unfold, and this person also knew that the man had no idea where he was going. Well, she could only guess, but she'd never seen this man before, so he must be new. It was sound logic; logic that no one would dare question save for one person, and the person was nowhere to be found at the moment. "I suppose I should start with the new guy." she muttered to herself. Cleaning up her image was going to be tough, especially if everyone in the Institute didn't know the real story. It also didn't help that she had to keep up the "insane power hungry maniac" act on the Rift. It made complete sense that she'd want to start with the guy that knew nothing about her right? Sure.

* * *

**WHO IS THAT CREEPER!? Just kidding, I already know. Too bad you have to wait to find out; unless you figured it out already. In that case, good for you. Leave a review about it (I'm past begging for them at this point, I know I'm a bad person.)**

**Hope you had fun.**


	15. Not Denied

**I don't know why I do this... I just do, and I couldn't stop, so here's another chapter. Also, I thought I knew how this was going to end, but now I'm not so sure. I still know how the story goes, but I don't know all the details yet because the movie version of this that plays in my head decides to constantly change until I write it down, so don't worry about the removal of the pairing (technically they're not a pair yet, calm down). Also, I changed the characters... Wukong is going do less in the story than Syndra.**

* * *

_Wednesday, December 8th - Morning (after 9:00); Halfway to Nowhere, Institute of War, Runeterra_

Flynt was halfway to nowhere when he heard the voice.

It was a dark, magnifying voice that startled him not only because he didn't expect anyone to be following him, but also because of the voice itself. "I think you're headed the wrong way."

Flynt whirled around and came face-to-face with a floating woman. Despite the ominous voice, she had a smile on her face. It was a smile that contradicted her appearance. She looked sinister with clothing of purple, a crown-like headpiece that demanded authority and three dark spheres that radiated power. These spheres orbited around the woman as she floated in the air before Flynt. He might have been taller than her, but he couldn't tell.

"Sorry, that happens to my voice from time to time," the woman said in a much more pleasant tone. "I'm wrong and you're going the- I mean I'm Syndra and you're wrong the go- damnit."

"I get it, relax," Flynt stopped her. "Syndra? Can you tell me where I'm supposed to be going, and how you know I'm going the wrong way?"

Syndra gave Flynt a nervous smile and glanced at the floor. "I kinda overheard you talking to the other Ionians, and I wanted to help you get to where you were going."

"Why not just walk up to me and say something then?"

"Because… they don't really like me too much."

"Why not? You don't seem too bad, except for eavesdropping of course."

"Yes yes, I spied on you, I'm sorry. Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes, I am in need, and on the way you can tell me why the others hate you, and also what Ionia is."

Syndra chuckled and began floating ahead of Flynt, leading him in the opposite direction he was originally going. On the way to their destination, Syndra told Flynt her story, including the betrayal. Flynt realized that the two of them had much in common, but he decided to leave that to himself for now unless she asked. Syndra also gave Flynt a quick rundown on the story of Ionia. When they arrived at the Summoner's tower, Flynt had no words. The tower was perhaps the tallest structure he'd seen in his life, but that wasn't saying much since Flynt hadn't seen anything outside of Prentice, a place that refused to grow up as opposed to out. The tower was several stories high with different colors and flags on each story.

"This is the summoner's tower. Summoners from all over Runeterra and Earth come in from here and leave to their homes from here as well."

"Remind me to take a class on all of these places people keep talking about."

"Oh don't worry, you'll learn about it all soon." She gave Flynt a smile that severely contradicted her lore.

"I don't understand how people could just judge you, even though I'm guilty of that myself. As soon as I heard and saw you at first I fought the urge to run or fight for my life."

Syndra frowned. "Yeah, besides you there's only one person here who'd even bother talking to me, and I think it's for the wrong reasons."

"What reasons?"

"Mutual despisement for the rest of Ionia, but I've slowly grown out of those feelings. Being forced to see the people you hate every day and knowing there's nothing you can do about it kinda makes you give up on plotting revenge. At least it did for me. He thinks it's me and him against the rest of the world, and it used to be like that. Now he's all alone, and I don't have the guts to tell him."

"And who is this person?"

"You wouldn't know him, he mostly keeps to himself. His name is Zed."

Flynt nodded. "The first man to make an attempt on my life since i got here, I've met him. It wasn't too pleasant. Tell you what, if I remember, and if I live through whatever they have planned for me in there I'll help you out, deal?"

Syndra nodded and waved as Flynt started to walk away. When he got halfway to the tower he stopped and ran back to Syndra. "By the way, the floating thing creates an inferior feeling in people who approach you. Perhaps try standing, it might be the best start if you want to change your image." Flynt turned and began walking to the tower again.

If he had waited for Syndra to respond he might have heard the soft "thank you" that escaped from her mouth as she slowly lowered to the ground.

* * *

_Later; Lobby, Summoner's Tower_

The inside of the tower was much more extravagant than the plain metal and glass outside. As soon as he entered the building he was in a main lobby of sorts. He looked around and one half of the circular lobby contained rooms labeled "NA" and "EUW" among other acronyms. There were also rooms with full names such as "Ionia" and "Piltover." He saw another room with a sealed door labeled "under construction." On the other half of the room was a series of desks. The only one he could read was the one with the sign that said "English" above it. Behind each of the desks was a receptionist with a nametag on and a permanent smile plastered on their faces. He glanced down and noticed the green carpeting with complex swirling designs of silver and gold. He glanced up and saw a roof colored with a similar green colored paint. Directly opposite of him was a pair of metal doors that periodically opened to a small room with no other entrances, yet people were always exiting and entering the room whenever to opened accompanied with a _ding_. In the center of it all was a glass fountain that featured a fish-like boy holding a trident. It was all confusing and new to him, and he had no idea where to go. Perhaps he should have asked the Syndra woman to point him in the right direction.

"I thought I might find you here." That was a familiar voice.

Flynt turned around. "Zed, here to attack me again."

"No, I am here to talk to you after your meeting with the high council."

"And how did you know of my meeting with these members?"

"I'm a ninja, I know things."

Flynt shook his head. "Can you tell me where I need to go?"

"Take the elevator to the top floor." Zed pointed to the elevator.

"That's an elevator? How does it work?"

"Just walk in, and tell whoever else is in there that you want to go to the top floor, you'll learn from them."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how are you planning on getting up to the top floor to talk to me after the meeting?"

"I'll manage." With that Zed disappeared in a whisp of smoke.

Flynt walked to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. When they did he walked into the small room and was followed inside by three other people. "Top floor please." The man closest to a metal panel with buttons glanced back at him and then pressed the button at the top of the series. After stopping several times Flynt was the last person on the elevator when he reached the top floor and he got off. He stepped into a cold barren room, one that was void of the decorations that populated the lobby. There was one door apart from the one that led to the elevator, and for some reason it was to the left of him instead of directly in front of him. Flynt sighed and opened the door. When he did he was greeted by a completely different scene. He felt the breeze of the outside air as he stepped into the harsh sunlight when compared to the dark room he just emerged from. He could smell the fragrances of the numerous flora that populated the rooftop of the tower. It was overpowering, and he hated it. Flynt coughed a few times and looked up to see a smaller robed figure sitting in front of three tall robed figures with their faces hidden by the shadows of their hoods. One of the taller figures said something and the smaller figure turned to Flynt. Flynt could see that it was Lito under the robe, and Lito waved Flynt over to the other robed figures.

"Flynt, these are the three members of the high council, the most powerful and most influential summoners in the Institute."

Flynt nodded to the three when one of them spoke up. "I understand that the events of your judgement were rather… interesting Flynt. Lito has brought the story to light, and while we were considering having you killed for assaulting a summoner we have decided not to do that. As for your judgement, you are not being denied however we require time to review the events that took place to ensure the safety of those who reside at the Institute. Furthermore, if in the case that you are accepted as a champion in the League of Legends, you will be required to select your costume for matches on the Fields of Justice."

"... What?" was all Flynt could say.

"Your costume Flynt, how you'll appear in matches that you participate in."

"Can I just use what I have on now?"

The councilor shook his head.

"Fine, I want black leather armor… with a hood."

"Is that all?"

Flynt thought for a second. "Put this symbol on the back. Put it on in white." Flynt held the pendant up that contained his symbol, the crossed S. "and a mask."

"A mask? Having a mask requires you to register for and attend AA."

"AA?"

"Anonymous Anonymous, a club for champions who have trouble revealing their identities or faces. You may talk to Lito about it and he'll direct you to Karma who runs the program."

"Fine."

"Is that all?"

Flynt nodded. When he did, the counselor snapped his fingers and Flynt found himself clothed in the exact armor that he described.

"Is this what you want?"

"Exactly…"

The counselor snapped again and Flynt's original clothing returned. "Your costume will arrive at your temporary PBE room within the hour. After one day you will have at least ten sets of your costume. If you need more, contact Kayle and she will inform the tailor."

Flynt just nodded and turned to Lito. He gave Flynt no expression.

"You two are dismissed."

* * *

_Approaching Noon; Lobby, Summoner's Tower_

When Lito and Flynt reached the lobby Lito finally spoke. "I did it."

"You did do it, kind of, but how?"

"I was a lawyer in Piltover for a short-lived period of time before I got here. I just used a few tricks of the trade i picked up from the experience."

Flynt pointed to the blocked off door in the lobby. "What's that for?"

"Portals to the different places known to the Institute of War. So far it includes passage to all city-states in Runeterra and the regions of Earth. I have no idea what that room could be for, but I'm sure whatever it is will make our lives easier."

"So… the places on this planet, what are they like, and what's this 'earth' I keep hearing about?"

"That… would be better explained in length, and you need a tour of the Institute, so why not kill two birds with one stone? Follow me please the tour begins now."

For the rest of the daylight Flynt was paraded around the Institute while given an oral history of the relationship between Runeterra and Earth. Lito also went through every city state in Valorian which apparently is the only continent known to exist on Runeterra. The last thing was about Karma and his required AA meetings, he was supposed to start those on Friday, and the go back every Friday for four weeks. After those four weeks he was allowed to just go once a month. He was happy when the tour was over, not only because he no longer had to listen to Lito, but also because he wanted to be alone. After the tour Lito left him and Flynt walked to Concrete Urf. He was alone. For a short while anyway.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to get alone," Zed said from behind Flynt.

"Why wait until then?"

"Because I don't want anyone knowing that I talk to people."

Flynt just shook his head. "What do you want?"

"I want to help you."

"Excuse me? With what?"

"Your fighting."

"I am perfectly capable of defending myself."

"Yes, but you could be better."

"How?"

"You're not using the great gift that you were somehow born with. Your technique with your shadows is sloppy. Your attempt at dual-wielding with your scabbard is unorthodox and could work, but your style conflicts with the technique. I can tell that something's eating away at your mind and that restricts your ability to perform when needed. I suggest seeing Karma about that."

"What's your point?"

"I can teach you the ways of the shadow, how to use it more effectively and in a more efficient manner as opposed to wasting the gift to enhance your blade."

"You are going to help me? I thought you wanted to kill me."

"I did, and I think I still do, but I'll give you a fighting chance first. Besides, I have to keep my reputation up, so I'll attack you on a daily basis and you'll have to defend."

"How will this help me?"

"Practice, trial and error. Your first lesson is next week. Meet me here at this… terrible fountain at five in the morning."

"Five in the morning?"

"If you're late than I'll kill you in your sleep." With that Zed turned around and started to walk away.

* * *

_Night; Flynt's PBE Apt._

Flynt stood in front of his PBE room and sighed. "I hope I haven't made a terrible mistake." He turned the handle to the door and opened it. He saw a brown box on the floor in front of him and figured that it was his "costume." Why he was required to wear it was beyond his understanding. After exploring the room he discovered that the small apartment was composed of a small bedroom with a rather uncomfortable bed and a living room with a refrigerator. It was pitiful, but possibly because he wasn't even a champion… yet, or ever, depending on what the council decided to do with him. Flynt decided to sleep on the floor again, considering the bed might as well have been a boulder.

* * *

_Meanwhile; The War Room, Paragon's Castle, Prentice, Mund_

"Garrison please inform the war council of your progress with our plans." Paragon stood before his war council again.

"I believe our initial objective has failed, the subject passed this morning however I do have a backup plan," Garrison said.

"Do tell."

"The other Elders and I are planning on creating a shade of the subject in it's place. This shade will be taking the place of the subject and will be easier to condition than the subje-"

"She has a name!" Ace yelled while standing from his chair. "She has… a name. It's Samantha. Use her name."

Garrison seemed a bit shocked at the prince's outburst. "Very well… The shade will be replacing miss Samantha in our plans."

"Wonderful, proceed with care but haste. You all are dismissed, except you son."

The eighteen others, including Garrison, vacated the room leaving the king and his son.

"I understand that the loss of your former friend is a tragedy, but you must understand that she was an enemy of the kingdom. She assisted the Shadow's Thrall in her final hours and thus shall be treated and referred to as a traitor. I will not have my only son be defending a traitor am I clear?"

Ace mumbled something.

"James Hearth Acewell, I said: am I clear?"

"Yes father"

"Good, remember this conversation because outbursts like that will lead to punishments next time. You are dismissed."

Ace left the room with new resentment for his father, and an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He was probably just hungry, he was having dinner with Molly tonight. That must have been it.

* * *

**Ace/James feeling things? He's not just a static villain? Why? Because plot. Also, Syndra! cool**

**I don't feel like I need to say this, but I think I do because I've started to fall into a rhythm with this. I do not have a schedule... it just so happens that I finish chapters on a weekly basis, and sometimes faster than that. Please do not expect things to get done based on the schedule that doesn't exist.**

**So yes, hope you had fun.**


	16. Announced

**Look! I'm back! It's been a while. So how are you? Great! Here's another chapter. It took me a while to actually think of Flynt's kit... or if I was even going to get this specific, but I decided: why not?**

* * *

_Friday, Dec. 17th - 8:30 AM; Flynt's New Room, Institute of War, Runeterra_

Flynt woke up to a knock at his door. It had been about a week since the council made the decision to accept him into the League. The council needed only a day to consider his place, thanks to Lito's apparent lawyerly skills. Since then, he'd been moved to a Champion's dorm, which was considerably more open than that PBE alternative. This apartment had a full kitchen, a nice bathroom, and a separate bed and living room. He never got around to changing anything from the blank white that the room came in since he was so busy going through preparation: an entire week of training, schooling, PBE-ing, and discussing his abilities to get ready for his official debut on the Fields of Justice. The first day consisted of scanning and uploading a model of him to the Institute's database. Apparently the reality was that there were always several hundred, or even thousands of games going on at once, meaning that it was necessary to use copies of the champions to fulfill the demand. On the second day Flynt was followed everywhere by Institute personnel who were taking note of his every movement, including the way he talked, his laugh, and even how he ran. The rest of the week was spent testing his proposed kit on the PBE using select few summoners. Flynt glanced at the clock that rested on the bedside table. It was half-past eight, it was a Friday, and he would have been in AA for the second time since he arrived at the Institute if he hadn't given up the idea of wearing a mask after the first meeting. There was just something about seeing a giant metal titan expressing his innermost feelings about why he hid his identity while still being able to crush you under the weight of the massive anchor he lugged around that just told Flynt that this wasn't what he wanted. Also the meetings were held at eight in the morning, and Flynt had gotten too used to having a good night's sleep, and he was having pleasant dreams ever since his coma.

The knock sounded a second time, and Flynt sighed as he walked over to the door in his pajamas. When he opened the door he saw the smiling face of his current favorite person: Ahri. Over the past week, Ahri had basically held his hand through the entire process of getting used to the Institute. He found her tour of the Institute much more enjoyable than Lito's, perhaps because they actually had time to do things as opposed to just walking around and looking at buildings. She introduced him to the Ionian champions (except Syndra) and and basically made him feel welcome. He had yet to venture out on his own to meet the other one-hundred plus champions that called the institute home, but he'd do that after he felt comfortable.

"Today's the big day!" Ahri said with excitement. "Today's the day you get your kit, and you get officially announced!" She wrapped Flynt in a big hug, something that became a bit of a common practice since he woke from his coma nine days ago. Flynt wasn't complaining.

"Good morning Ahri." Flynt muttered. He was not a morning person, and therefore found it impossible to share Ahri's excitement until after he had food in his belly or at least after he got out of the shower.

"Come on! Everyone's waiting for you in the Cafeteria." She grabbed Flynt's arm and pulled him almost out the door when Flynt stopped her.

"Wait, Ahri hold on."

"What?"

"I just woke up… I have to get dressed and brush my teeth and take a shower."

"In that order?"

Flynt gave her a sarcastic look. "Yes, I'll be down there soon."

"Well, hurry up then, everyone's hungry and no one's allowed to start without you."

"Oh, one more thing. You lied to me."

"What?"

"You said it would take about a month to get through this PBE thing, and I did it in a week."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe they changed their policy?"

"Yeah.. .alright." Flynt nodded and stepped back inside his room before closing the door. He didn't understand why this day caused such celebration. Sure he was finally going to become a champion, but why was it such a big deal that everyone was waiting for him at the cafe, and who exactly was everyone? He only knew maybe ten people. He quickly took a shower, put on some clothes, brushed his teeth, and exited his room. His walk to the cafe was uneventful, and when he arrived there he paused at the doors. Flynt heard a faint breeze from behind him and slowly placed his hand on his katana. When he heard the definite sound of someone landing behind him Flynt spun and drew his katana in an arc, slashing the shadowy figure in half. The clone dissipated and Flynt glanced around for its source. A second clone was seen in the corner of Flynt's eye, but he knew that this was just a distraction, so he took a step to the side as the clone rushed past him, and it's owner landed just where he was standing. Zed took a split-second to recover and then advanced on Flynt. While Zed used clones, Flynt used his control over shadows to speed him up and make his attacks stronger. Flynt and Zed were evenly matched but Flynt lost focus when the doors to the cafeteria opened. Zed capitalized on the distraction and tripped Flynt. Zed dropped his knee into Flynt's rib cage and placed his blade to Flynt's neck. Flynt had the wind knocked out of him, and a small trickle of blood ran down the length of the blade as Flynt tried to keep completely still to avoid making the cut any deeper.

"You disappoint me today Flynt, never take your focus away from your enemy," Zed whispered. "Find something to cling on, like hatred or…" He paused as if re-thinking of what he was going to say. "embrace that and you will fight with immeasurable strength."

Zed got off of Flynt's chest and walked away as the eyes of at least twenty champions watched in shock. Ahri was the first to reach Flynt after Zed left.

"Flynt! You're bleeding," she said as she knelt beside him.

"I noticed." Flynt stood up with his hand to his neck. The cut wasn't anything life-threatening, but it did hurt… and it was bleeding. "I'll be fine."

"Stop being a hero, Raka, can you help him?"

Soraka emerged from the crowd with a smirk on her face. "You know who you're talking to right? Flynt, please move your hand so I can see the wound."

Flynt moved his hand to reveal the cut.

Soraka gave Ahri a look. "Really? He's going to be fine, this is a papercut."

"A bleeding papercut," Ahri muttered.

Soraka rolled her eyes and placed her hands on Flynt's neck. Flynt feel a tingling sensation where Soraka's hands were and when she removed them, he could tell that the cut had healed. "Wonderful, now may we start the breakfast celebration?" Soraka said.

Flynt was led into the cafe by Soraka and when he entered the room, There was snow falling from the ceiling and the walls were covered with giant snowflake patterns that glistened with the reflected light coming from the icy chandeliers spread around the room. A large banner that read "Snowdown" in blue letters against a white background was hanging from each corner of the room.

"What happened to the cafeteria?"

"Oh, it's Snowdown," Ahri said.

"And that would be..."

"Every year, before winter starts the summoners decorate the Institute, or at least the public buildings, and the Rift. Snowdown is a time of family, friends, and celebrating the warmth of companionship during the coldest time of the year."

"And everyone's obligated to buy presents for others, such fun." Wukong appeared behind Ahri with a smirk on his face. "But then everyone else buys you things, so it's all good."

Flynt sighed. "Snowdown? Is there a specific date for this… holiday?"

Ahri shook her head, "It happens Mid-December, but usually before the twenty-first"

Flynt nodded. "So I have to buy things for people? I don't have any money."

"Well, it somehow become tradition that people buy things for the ones they care about, but it doesn't matter, you'll have enough money by the end of the month. New champions always get so much income when they're first announced because they're used so often during the first three weeks."

Flynt was led to a table by Ahri where they were joined by Wukong, Nidalee, and Soraka.

"So why are we doing this?" Flynt asked.

"To celebrate your induction into the Institute. Why else?" Wukong replied.

"I get that, but why now? Why in the morning?"

"Because the official announcement will be during the morning address."

Flynt nodded his head. "Well, I'm hungry, so I'm gonna go get some food." Flynt got up and left the four to head for the breakfast bar. When he was halfway through the buffet, he felt someone pulling on his pant leg. Flynt turned around and saw a fish, more specifically it looked like the same fish-boy from the fountain in the lobby of Summoner's tower. It was even holding the same trident.

"Uhh… hi?" Flynt said.

The fish-boy laughed and extended a blue hand. "I'm Fizz, tidal trickster."

"Tidal Trickster?" Fizz nodded, and Flynt shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Flynt, the new guy."

Fizz smiled. "I know, everyone knows. It's just not many people have actually meet you or talked to you. I heard you come from somewhere else. Is that true?"

Flynt nodded. "My world is similar to this one, and oddly enough we speak the same language. I'm still trying to get used to your customs though, like this 'Snowdown' for instance, I think it's a wonderful concept."

"So what are you eating?"

"Well, I have bacon, toast, eggs, and some waffles."

"What's your skill set?"

"I don't know yet."

"Are you a Jungler? Top lane?"

"I don't know that either."

"Do you know anything?"

"Nope."

"Well… what are you doing for Snowdown? Gonna buy anything special for anyone?"

"You ask a lot of questions… and no, I don't have any plans."

"Bummer, could I join you?"

"Join me in doing nothing? Sure."

Fizz chuckled. "Ok Flynt, see ya around."

When Flynt got back to the table he noticed that Wukong and Nidalee had left, leaving Soraka and Ahri to talk about… whatever women talked about in the absence of male company. They stopped talking about whatever it was and turned their attention to Flynt as soon as he reached the table.

"So Flynt, what are you planning to do for-" Soraka started, but was interrupted by a loud _beep_ that signaled the morning address.

Every day, at nine in the morning the summoners play a morning news show that the champions have named the morning address. The real name of the daily presentation was forgotten a while ago, even by the ones who ran the show itself. The show was magically projected on each wall in the cafe so that everyone could see.

The man Flynt remembered as Master Yi stood and raised a cup of orange juice and called out "Here here! Quiet down! It's starting!"

The room fell quiet as all eyes were focused on the nearest projection. The address went on as usual, predicting the day's weather (cold with a low chance of snow), today's fun fact (a tomato is a fruit), and official announcements (Karma is requesting an expanded office since her's was burned down by an unnamed patient, a skinny pale woman with a rocket launcher and mini gun strapped to her back laughed at this).

"And, finally we bring you the news that you've all been waiting for: The announcement of our newest champion!" The anchorman said. "Flynt, the Shadow's Thrall."

Flynt was stunned. What gave them the right to address him in that way? They didn't know how much weight that title carried. Then again, perhaps he could get rid of his luggage once and for all in this place. Rid himself of his previous life and brace his new one.

"And on the screen now is his skill set. This will remain on screen for ten minutes for all of our summoners who wish to take notes."

Flynt glanced on the screen since even he didn't know his kit yet, he only had a slight idea of what it might look like.

**Flynt, The Shadow's Thrall**

_**Passive: Embrace Shadows**_ _**\- When Flynt is out of enemy vision, he gains Embrace Shadows. While Flynt has Embrace Shadows, his abilities are modified. Embrace Shadows is consumed upon ability usage.**_

_**Q: Shadow Slash**_ _**\- Flynt swings his katana to unleash a cone of shadow energy, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a cone and additional physical damage to enemies within basic attack range.  
(Embrace Shadows: Flynt's slash slows enemies by 50% and deals extra magic damage.)**_

_**W: Empowered Blade**_ _**\- Flynt empowers his blade with shadows, gaining bonus attack damage equal to a percent of Flynt's bonus attack damage for a short time.  
(Embrace Shadows: 25% of Flynt's bonus attack damage from Empowered Blade is converted into true damage.)**_

_**E: Blunt Strike**_ _**\- Flynt's next basic attack is struck with his scabbard, stunning the enemy and dealing bonus physical damage. Blunt Strike resets the auto attack timer.  
(Embrace Shadows: The stun lasts longer and the damage is increased.)**_

_**R: Shadow's Wrath**__**  
**__**Passive**_ _**\- Flynt moves faster when out of enemy vision.  
**__**Active**_ _**\- Flynt gains bonus movespeed for ten seconds and gains Embrace Shadows instantly. Embrace Shadows is re-applied on kill or assist for the duration of Shadow's Wrath. Flynt can cast this ability again within ten seconds to Dash in the direction of the cursor and deal physical damage in a small radius around him. The second cast of Shadow's Wrath extends the duration by five seconds.  
(Embrace Shadows: First Cast - Flynt also gains 15% bonus tenacity.)  
(Embrace Shadows: Second Cast - Flynt's damage slows enemies for two seconds.)**_

"We urge you to welcome the new arrival with open arms. More information such as lore, faction, and birthplace will be presented tonight during the evening address. Flynt's first official match will take place tomorrow at noon after the initiation ceremony." The announcer took a long pause. "That's it for the morning address, I wish you a good day, and best of luck on the Fields of Justice!" The screen stayed up for about seven more minutes before the projection disappeared.

By this time, most of the other champions had already arrived for breakfast, and probably to take a look at the new guy's skill set. Through the room he could hear words like "overpowered" and "nerf," but he had no idea what those words were referencing.

"Wow… that's a nice skill set. Plenty of cc and lots of damage potential. I expect you to get nerfed in the first patch," Soraka said.

"Nerfed?"

She nodded. "The power of champions in the league is never constant. Every few weeks there's changes, buffs, nerfs, sometimes even complete re-works of a champion's kit."

"So nerf is a bad thing?"

"Yep, and buffs are good. We can only hope that you don't get nerfed to the point of uselessness."

"I hope not. So… where do you think I'll be most of the time?"

"Hmm?"

"I uhh… I heard about this 'meta' stuff, and I just want to know where I fit in in all that stuff."

"Jungle," Ahri said.

"Really?" Soraka said. "I don't know, the jungle is… tough. Most champions can't handle it except in the hands of a very exceptional summoner."

"Are you kidding? Did you see that passive? He'll have infinite bonuses on his abilities when he's farming jungle. I think that's where you're going to spend most of your time, even if you do get nerfed."

"You make a point, especially with that amazing cc."

Flynt nodded. "I think I can deal with that. I was kinda hoping I'd go-"

"Attention everyone!" Wukong was standing on a table in the middle of the cafeteria. "I would like to propose a toast to the newest member of the league of legends." There was applause as all eyes turned to Flynt. It made him uncomfortable. Wukong glanced to Flynt and smirked. "I would also like to buy everyone drinks tonight at the evening address since I will be coming into a large sum of money soon due to the infamous curse of fresh meat feed." This time there was more laughter than applause, and everyone raised their glasses of orange juice, milk, or alcohol to the toast.

"I have to be excused." Flynt got up and left the table, heading to the door.

"Flynt wait!" Ahri glared in Wukong's direction and headed after him, leaving Soraka behind.

"… Ok, see you guys later I guess," Soraka said softly.

* * *

_Meanwhile; Throne Room, Paragon's Castle, Prentice, Mund_

"I am tired of your uselessness! You say there is a way to get to him now, then I want to get to him NOW!" King Paragon was yelling in the face of Garrison, who was keeping a level head despite the king's extreme lack of respect.

"My king… yes there is a possibility that this is a way to get to him, I sensed a portal being opened not too far from here, and I think that it might be involved."

"Then take me and a group of twenty-four of my best men to it at once!"

"My king, you are being too hasty, my plan is nearly finished… the visions are complete and they just need to be tweaked a little. If you just gave me a few more-"

"I have been trying to achieve this goal for several years, and your ambitions are not going to get in the way of that, so this is what's going to happen: I am going to gather my men, and when I get back you will take us to the portal."

"Yes my king, but I cannot travel with you through it. Certain… restrictions stop me from doing so."

"Just take us to the location, and we'll take care of the rest."

Garrison bowed and left the room, thankful that he was a man of extreme patience. Otherwise, he would have ended this whole "loyal to the king" charade a long time ago.

* * *

**Much controversy... also I'd like to point out that I played Wukong a few times, and I have no personal vendetta against him, or any other champion in the game (except Teemo... because Teemo). I just felt like he should be kind of a butt to Flynt because reasons. Things will be clearer later in the story I promise.**

**Also... I have no idea how strong this kit would be in-game. I'm just assuming that it's really powerful, and nerf-worthy. If you have a different opinion, say something.**

**Hope you had fun.**


	17. The Not-So-Dark Sovereign

**So... anyone else hear about the lore change? Big stuff, no more summoners (Don't quote me, I could be wrong). Good thing that hasn't officially happened yet. In any case...  
**

* * *

_Friday, Dec. 17th - after 9:00 AM; Halfway to Nowhere, Institute of War, Runeterra_

Flynt walked aimlessly until he arrived at the forest that marked the north border of the Institute. He stood at the first tree and leaned his head against it. He didn't know why, but somehow Wukong's toast had gotten to him. Perhaps it was because it seemed as though everyone was laughing at him. Perhaps this was a bad idea; was it too late to return to his own world?

"Hey Flynt." Flynt turned to see a white-haired woman standing behind him. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Uhh… hi, how did you know I was here? No one was following me."

"I get around."

Flynt shook his head. "Oh… well how was your week?"

"Same as it always is, sitting around in my room waiting to be summoned because I have nothing better to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Flynt… I have no friends here."

"You've got Zed."

"Yeah… but every time he's around I have to listen to him ramble on about how Shen is weak and everyone is inferior to him, except me of course."

"Well, have you tried making any new friends?"

Syndra shook her head. "Except you, if you'll call yourself that."

Flynt nodded. "I would be honored, but how do you expect to find friends without trying?"

She shrugged.

Flynt thought for a second. "Tell you what, I'm throwing a big snow-ground bash this weekend in celebration of my induction to this place."

"Snowdown."

"Whatever, point is… you're invited, and it'd be a better time than any to meet some people."

"How else is gonna be there?"

Flynt shrugged. "I dunno, you're the first person who knows so far."

Syndra laughed. "Fine, I'll be there. By the way, anything special you're planning on buying someone for the occasion?"

"What are you talking about?"

"By now I'd expect you to know about the whole gift-giving thing, what are you getting her?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Flynt, I see the way you look at her."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, I'm surprised she hasn't caught on yet. I'm talking about Soraka."

Flynt gave her a look of disbelief.

"I'm kidding, but seriously, buy Ahri something… please, I'm tired of you refusing to act on your feelings. Don't buy her a huge diamond ring either, you've known her for two weeks. Just get her something small but something that has a lot of meaning behind it."

Flynt nodded. "Yeah, see ya around." Flynt started to jog away.

"Where are you going?"

"I have twenty-four hours at the least to get ready for this party, I should start now."

"Wait!" Syndra started to run after him. "I'm coming too, I want to help."

"Fine."

* * *

_Later; Outside the Cafe_

"I can't find him," Ahri said.

"He's going to be fine, it's not like the guy's fragile or anything," Wukong offered.

"Shut up Wukong this is your fault."

"How is it my fault the guy can't take a damn joke?"

"This is literally the first time you've ever made a 'joke' about any new champions." Ahri was obviously upset about the situation.

"I don't think anyone's played pressure games against another champion like that since Amumu, and he cried." Soraka said.

Wukong shrugged. "Amumu is always crying, and I don't see what the big deal is. Why can't anyone take a joke these days?"

Ahri was furious. "Because some people are traumatized by certain things, things that no one else will ever understand. What the hell did you expect? I could understand if he was from around, but Flynt doesn't know anything about this world. Hell, he barely knows anyone and they're all laughing at him, or at least that's what he thinks. His life has been turned upside down, right side up, left side diagonally and everything in between in two weeks. He's probably been through more shit than all three of us combined in his last month of life. Combine all that instability with the slightest push and he could lose it."

"I'm just saying-"

"Wukong… please stop talking because if Ahri rips a hole in your chest I'm not fixing you," Soraka interrupted. "Ahri, I'm sure he's fine, but just to be on the safe side, I'll be on the lookout for him today. You should check his room later."

Ahri nodded. Hopefully Flynt didn't do anything drastic.

* * *

_Even Later; Stop 'n Go Supermarket/Gas Station/Restaurant, Right outside the Institute of War_

"Do we really need this much food?" Flynt was pushing two carts, one was filled to the brim and the other was getting there.

"Of course we do, we're inviting everyone!"

"What?"

"Yep."

"I dont think I can fit more than a hundred people in my room Syndra."

Syndra pointed her hand at the shelf and a few bags of chips floated off and into the cart. "Why would we have the party in your room? Oh no, we'll rent out one of the activities rooms in the main building."

This was supposed to be a small party for about ten people, and now it was getting way too out of hand. "Can't we just throw a small get-together for us and a few others?"

"Nonsense! This will be the biggest celebration in the history of history. We can broadcast it during the afternoon address."

Flynt sighed. "If you say so."

* * *

_After 9:00 PM; Dorms, Institute of War_

Flynt was walking slowly up the stairs to his room. He had exhausted himself spending the entire day with Syndra preparing for the upcoming party that he was having second thoughts about. They bought tons of food, negotiated prices for the room rental, gathered every available table and fitted them with the tablecloths they'd purchased earlier, and of course they hired an ice sculptor to sculpt something that would be ready by tomorrow. (Syndra paid for all of this, as a thank you. Flynt still hadn't figured out what she was thanking him for yet.) He hoped that it wouldn't take too long to prepare and that he'd have enough time to find Ahri and the others to apologize for leaving so suddenly. This was not the case as the last time he checked, it was already past nine. When he finally reached his room, he saw a woman curled up in a fluffy bundle seemingly asleep against his door. Flynt smiled a bit and walked over to Ahri. Her sleeping form was awakened with a hand patting her head.

Ahri glanced up and yawned. "Oh good, there you are, I was looking for you all day. Glad to know you're alright." She then proceeded to place her head back on top of her crossed arms that rested on her knees.

Flynt sighed and sat down beside her, since she obviously wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Where have you been?"

Flynt shrugged. "Out, why?"

"Nothing, I was just worried- uh… worried that you'd do something stupid."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's just… I mean it's not like I've known you for years, but I know you better than most people here, and I just kinda got worried."

"Well I was out preparing for the party I'm apparently having tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, what's that all about?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, you're always talking about how you love being alone with your thoughts and such, and throwing a huge party with everyone invited is the most contradictory thing you could possibly do."

"Well, I didn't exactly plan on inviting the entire population of the universe… it was just supposed to be the people that I knew, but Syndra decided to-"

"Wait… who?"

"I suppose you know her?"

"Who doesn't? She's the Dark Sovereign! The one who vowed destruction of all of Ionia. She's a bad person, and you should stay away from her."

Flynt shook his head. "She's not that bad, and from what she tells me she's looking to start over, to hopefully earn a second chance. I figured that this party would be the first step, which is why I planned on only inviting the Ionia crew… but that didn't happen as planned."

Ahri gave him a skeptical look. "I don't know… everything I've been told points to the fact that she can't be trusted."

"Everything I've told you about what my people say about me points to the fact that I can't be trusted either."

"Yea but that's-"

"Different? How? We both possess large amounts of power associated with darkness, we were both betrayed by the ones we trusted at a young age and became scapegoats for nearly everything that went wrong in our respective worlds, and we're both seeking a second chance of sorts. We both want the same thing: someone to accept us for who we are, and not what we were. I understand almost exactly what she's going through. The only difference is that I've succeeded, I hope, and that I'm a man. Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you refuse to give her a second chance while you sit here holding a conversation with me is justified?"

Ahri was silent for a while, and then she muttered. "If you care so much, why don't you two get married than?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired, too tired to move from in front of your door, so if you planned on sleeping in a bed then you're out of luck."

"Fine." Flynt stood up, stretched, and hoisted Ahri over his shoulder in one motion.

Of course, she protested. "Put me down Flynt!"

"I kinda want to get into my room though, and since you're too tired to move, this is the only alternative."

She pounded her fists into his back. It didn't do much as Flynt opened his door and walked into the room. He placed her in one of his nice chairs and walked to the kitchen. He came out with a glass of water that he proceeded to sip as he watched Ahri sit there pouting.

"What?" he said.

"You're a jerk."

Flynt nodded. "I eat babies remember?" He finished the water and started walking to the bedroom. "Goodnight, you can let yourself out I hope." Flynt closed the door, leaving Ahri alone.

What the hell was that? He didn't even offer to walk her home. Does he not know anything? Then again, he might not. Maybe his culture doesn't include being nice to girls. She'd have to ask him in the morning. It was late, and she really was tired from scrambling around the institute all day looking for him, and the chair was so comfortable.

* * *

_Meanwhile; Outside Flynt's shack, Forbidden Forest, Mund_

"Men, this is going to be the most important mission of your entire career. Not only will the outcome of this determine your future, but also the future of the kingdom, and the entirety Mund itself. You have been selected specifically for this task. Each one of you have personal experience with this monster, so you know what to expect, and I do not need to give you warnings or insight as to what this thing can do. Tomorrow it shall be known that King Paragon of Prentice has captured the monster known as the Shadow's Thrall. We have no idea what lies on the other side of that portal, but be prepared for the worst, and if what we encounter is better, then it'll be that much easier. When we arrive, we will set up camp somewhere, and the scouts will ask around for the Thralls whereabouts. Upon learning of his location you will return, tell the rest of us, and we will capture him." Paragon looked to the squad of twenty-four of his best men, among them were Ace, and Molly. His son had a look that almost seemed like anger while Molly had her hand on his shoulder, whispering something reassuring in his ear. Paragon continued, "I cannot guarantee you all safe passage home, but know this: if you die, you die for the good of your district, and the good of our world." Paragon thrust his fist in the air at that last sentence, and this was met by cheers from the entire crowd. Well, almost the entire crowd. "Tonight, we feast in preparation for the upcoming success. We party in celebration of our impending power. Tonight, we drink to the greater good!" This was met with wild cheering as the soldiers ran to the food tent, eager to start the night's feast.

Only Ace and Molly were left standing where the others had stood.

"My plan was perfect. It still is, and he's going to fuck everything up because he's too greedy to wait for Garrison to finish the preparations," Ace said. "This isn't going to work."

"How can you tell? Give your old man a chance, maybe this might work," Molly replied.

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because no matter how this works out, you'll be the hero. If it works, you'll be honored as leader of the charge. If not, your plan can go into effect, and you'll be honored for coming up with that."

"I don't know Molly, I just have a bad feeling. He's evaded us for this long, even hiding right fucking in front of us. I don't think a direct confrontation will be successful, you remember what happened the last time?"

Molly shuddered, she did remember. The thing she remembered the most was her own words.

~"I just hope that wherever he goes he learns forgiveness… so that he kills us quickly."

She shook her head. "We were unprepared last time. This time he'll be unprepared, he'll have no idea what's coming."

Ace sighed and started walking to the food tent. "In any case, it's no good charging into battle on an empty stomach."

* * *

**Fun: Something the author wishes you had.**


	18. Party Time

**First off... I did change the listed characters again. I cant' decide who to put on the list, so I removed everyone except the actual main characters. Also, the two are listed as a pair again, because why not? Finally, prepare for double updates again. *Fanfare* I was really considering making this and the next chapter into one big chapter, but that would make it about 5k words... and that really messes up the 2k-ish per chapter thing I've got going on here. (Yes, I'm one of those people)**

**So, without further ado (about nothing) here is part one of Flynt's Fantastic Snowdown Party Spectacular Extravaganza! Part Two coming out tomorrow.**

* * *

**Except exposition, because I lied to you. :D**

_Friday, Dec. 18th - after midnight; Dreamland: Flynt_

~Flynt was sitting on his old shack, the place he'd spent his first twenty-four years of his life in. When he compared his life then to his life now it was no chance, he enjoyed his new life much better. The only issue was no matter how good things got here, in the new world, he would always miss the times when he was a part of his people whether it was a false acceptance or not. He glanced around the setting of his current dream and noticed someone he hadn't seen in a while: himself. The young Flynt sat in front of the shack facing opposite Flynt. As if he knew, the boy turned and smiled. As the young Flynt stood, the older Flynt noticed something swaying back and forth from behind him. He couldn't tell what it was since it was dark in his dream, but it seemed familiar. The young boy's smile quickly turned to a mask of disappointment.

~"What have you been doing?" the boy said. "What happened to finding your father? What's this party stuff?"

~"Look kid, I'm doing everything I can alright?"

~"Are you? All I see is a pitiful excuse for a man fooling around with some random people when he should be looking for what's really important."

~"I waited for you for more than a week, why do you choose to show up now?"

~"I've been trying to get to you, but you were always busy doing other, less important things. It's as if you don't even want to know who or where your dad is!"

~"I do, I just- nevermind, what do I need to know?"

~"Nothing, you can't know who he is yet, you're not ready."

~"Then what the hell are you doing in my dreams then? First you get med at me for not trying to find him, and now you're telling me that I shouldn't look for him because I'm not ready? What's all that about?"

~"Calm down, you'll understand when you're ready. I'm actually here to help you with something else."

~"And what would that be?"

~"You're planning on leaving your sword in your room right?"

~"Of course" It was a custom to keep weapons as far away from parties as possible in Prentice.

~"Don't, you're going to need it."

~"What's that supposed to mean?"

~"Just do what I said, and don't die today, you'll be fine." The boy gave Flynt a smile, but Flynt wasn't too sure about the boy's optimism. Judging from the boy's warnings he'd probably get into a fight at the party, and since everyone was invited, there was no telling who it would be against.

* * *

_Friday, Dec. 18th - 7:45 AM; Flynt's Room, Institute of War, Runeterra_

Flynt's alarm clock wouldn't stop making noise, which was a good thing since that meant it was working properly. It was also a bad thing because that meant Flynt had to wake up. Once he finally did, he walked to the bathroom, which was connected to the bedroom, and got himself ready for the day. Just as he was about to exit his bedroom, he remembered his dream and grabbed his sword. He walked out of the room and passed Ahri sleeping on his chair.

"Hey Ahri," he said just before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

It took a few seconds, but the door re-opened and Flynt walked right back into the room to where Ahri's sleeping form was curled up in the comfort of the best chair in Flynt's dorm. Flynt sighed and rustled her hair. "Hey, wake up." It took several repetitions of this before Flynt gave up and walked into the kitchen. He came back with a small glass of water that he proceeded to pour over Ahri's head. That worked.

"Agh!" she jumped up from the chair and scanned the room for the source of aquatic assault. Her eyes fixated on a chuckling Flynt and she began the complaining. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Do you have any idea what you just did!?"

"I woke you up with a cup of water."

"Yeah! That's rude! You don't do that to people!"

"Oh, I was unaware that it was perfectly allowable to randomly decide to spend the night at someone's place of living without permission."

"That's not the point!"

Flynt shrugged. "In any case, it's..." Flynt glanced at the clock above the television on the wall opposite him. "really getting close to eight, and the party starts at eight. You've got about five minutes if you're going to be on time."

"What if I'm not going?"

"Then that's your choice and I respect it, but you'd be missing out… and it'd make me a bit upset."

"Then it's worth."

Flynt shook his head and began to walk towards the door.

Ahri lost her attitude and called out, "Flynt wait! … Wait for me- I uh… just wait."

"You're going to make me late for my own party."

"I'm more important than your party."

"Are you though?"

"Damn right I am, wait for me." That time it was a command, a command Flynt followed.

Flynt shrugged. "Fine, hurry up."

It took considerably less time for her to get ready today than it did the last time Flynt had to wait for her. She was ready before 8:05. "Good job, you're not too late."

"Oh give me a break."

"Only people who aren't late deserve breaks."

"Why do I put up with you?"

"I honestly don't know, but we should be going now, don't want to be any later than we already are."

Ahri rolled her eyes and walked out his dorm. Flynt followed her out and they started walking down the hall. Neither of them noticed the small, furry figure standing outside Flynt's door. Then again, no one would have noticed him, not even when he began following the pair down the stairs.

"I have a question," Ahri finally said after the two of them were halfway to the main building "Is there any particular reason you decided to leave me to my own devices last night?"

"I don't understand what you're asking."

"I mean, most guys- most gentlemen offer to walk a lady home at night."

"Why would I do that?"

"It's a sign of care. You care enough to take time out of your day to make sure someone gets home safely. You make sure they're protected during their walk home."

Flynt shrugged. "Our cultures differ then. In my home, such an action would be viewed as disrespectful unless the two in question were a married couple. Our women wanted to be viewed as independent and strong, so they walk alone during the night, and anyone who thought they could take advantage of 'helpless' women were swiftly corrected. If I offended you I apologize, I just assumed the custom was similar here, especially since you are quite far from helpless."

Ahri shook her head. "It's nothing really; I was just curious."

Flynt nodded. After a long pause he added, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"About what?"

"About everything, this, me being here. I just have a feeling something's gonna happen, something bad. Something involving you… and everyone else."

Ahri gave Flynt a light punch on his shoulder. "It's nothing, you're probably just nervous about your first game, you'll be fine."

By the time the two arrived, the party had already started. Upon opening the doors Flynt was blasted with the "earth"music that he was slowly starting to hear more of as part of his slow transfer into the culture of Valorian and the League of Legends. The party was being held on the second floor of the main building in what used to be the rec room. All of the things that were used by the champions during their various breaks from the fields of justice were removed and on one side tables and chairs were set up for the party guests. The room also seemed to have gotten bigger since the last time Flynt was in here. The walls were decorated similarly to the walls of the cafeteria, except the snowflakes seemed to move and shimmer along the walls. The crowd was massive but to be fair, everyone was invited, and everyone probably came.

"Well… I guess your party is kinda a thing," Ahri commented.

"Yeah..." Flynt was overwhelmed. He knew none of these people, yet they were all here for his party. It made him feel good, but at the same time the noise and sheer amount of people in one place was making him uncomfortable. He didn't feel like a host, and it didn't seem like his party. It seemed like more of a gathering of people because no one had anything else to do at that time. "I'm gonna sit down for a bit."

"Why? Common this is your party, dance or something. Be social, don't be cooped up in your own social bubble."

Flynt waved her away. "I'm good, you go have fun, I'll join the festivities soon."

"Promise?'

"Sure."

Ahri smiled, gave him a hug, and then ran to mix with the rest of the crowd. She disappeared in less than a second among the sea of bodies moving to the beat of the music. Flynt smiled faintly and walked over to one of the tables. He sat down alone, placed his arms on the table, and his head on his arms. He wanted nothing more than to drown out the noise and perhaps fall asleep. he could have handled the original plan of about ten people easily, but this? This was too much. In addition to that, he figured the best way to avoid the fight that he warned himself of was to just stay away from everyone else.

"Flynt! Isn't this great!?" Flynt raised his head to see Syndra floating in his direction. When she reached him she dropped to the floor and stood before him with her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, it's nice."

"What are you doing here? Enjoy yourself out there." She pointed to the rest of the party.

Flynt shook his head. "I'm taking a little break. I'm too tired to dance."

"The party started thirty minutes ago, and you just got here."

"Yeah? I didn't get much sleep," he lied. Flynt noticed that she wasn't wearing her headpiece. "You look nice, I can see all of your hair for once."

Syndra smiled. "Yeah, I figured I'd lose the headpiece since it was a bit… threatening, but that compliment doesn't excuse you for not enjoying yourself." Syndra grabbed Flynt's arm and pulled him away from the table and towards the dancing crowd.

He was forced to dance at his own party. With people. Lots of people. All around. Everywhere. To say it was upsetting was to say the least, and that's how he felt at first, but after a few minutes he got over his agitation and focused more on his dancing, why fight the inevitable? He wasn't the best, but he definitely wasn't the worst either. Sometimes he would slip up, causing Syndra to chuckle at his expense, and other times he performed exceedingly well. An hour and a half into the party, Flynt had to take actual break, so he walked back to his table with a glass of punch in his hand.

"Nice party." Flynt glanced up and came face-to-face with a man in an extravagant white coat with black leather clothing underneath. He had a pair of what Flynt had learned to be the shape of pistols on his hip. His hair was shaved at the sides, but pulled into a thin ponytail through the middle. His face betrayed a no-nonsense personality to him that his voice confirmed. "Someone's lookin' for you, might wanna watch your back."

Flynt nodded. "Why tell me?"

"Because I wouldn't want the young blood to die on the day of his initiation, and it's always nice to have someone owe you a favor." He extended his arm for Flynt to shake. "Name's Lucian."

Flynt took his hand and shook it. "I thought it was impossible to kill me here."

Lucian shook his head. "It will be as soon as you start your first game. Until then anyone could just walk up to you and end it all."

Flynt nodded.

"Of course champions wouldn't because that's against the rules that bind us as champions, but if someone doesn't want you here they could easily hire someone to take you out before you become a permanent member of the family." Lucian took a pause to let it all sink in, and then added, "I'd keep my hands on the sword of yours if I were you. Good luck young blood." He then left in the direction of the mini buffet.

Flynt shook his head and rested it back in the comfort of his own arms. He came to the conclusion that he wouldn't be joining the dance crowd again unless he was forced to, so why not take a bit of a break from the party? There was still at least an hour or two left, he'd be back before it was over, and then he'd get in his first game, and not have to worry about whatever fight was going to take place, and whoever was trying to kill him. He got up from his chair and walked over to the door, opened it, and stepped out into the hallway of the second floor. He took the elevator to the ground floor and stepped outside into the fresh air. The bad feeling he had at the beginning of the day had gotten worse, as if what was to come was almost upon him. Speaking of which, Zed was waiting just outside the front door. Just the man Flynt wanted to see.

* * *

**More insight into Flynt's culture difference! Fantastic! (Definitely not going to be used in a later chapter as a sort of romantic symbol... heh heh...) Once again, part deux (two) tomorrow.**

**Also, thank you awesome people for 5k+ views (and 20+ follows). I literally just noticed that when I went to update this. (I'm slow, don't judge me qq.) Your support allows me to carry this story forward. (Round of applause for best supports World)**

**Fun**


	19. Party Crashers

**So here it is, just as promised. I'd also like to point out that this story (Without AN) is officially filling up more than 100 pages in Word/Google Docs.**

* * *

_Friday, Dec. 18th - after 10:00 AM; Outside the Main Building, Institute of War, Runeterra_

As soon as he saw Zed his hand instinctively want for his sword, but Zed held up his own hand. "Not today. Today is your day to enjoy yourself without constant worry of me. I will not be testing you, I swear upon my honor."

Flynt eased up and nodded. The two of them sat on the short steps leading to the door of the main building.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your impending acceptance into the League. I also wanted to inform you that you're going to lose your first game."

"Thanks..."

"No, you don't understand, it's happened to everyone. The only person to win their first game was Jax, and that's because… well he's Jax. Whoever will be summoning you will have no idea how to use you and you'll lose. It will be a bad game, and possibly your worst game. I just wanted you to know."

Flynt nodded. "Good to know."

"On another note, it seems we have company."

Flynt was looking at Zed during their conversation, so he didn't notice the group of five standing before him. They were all wearing armor with Prentice colors, red and gold, and had swords drawn. Flynt froze. These were soldiers from Prentice, a place far from here. A place he thought he'd never have to worry about again. He couldn't move, without going into a blind rage he couldn't do anything to them. He was too afraid. These were the people who caused him so much pain, he had the physical and mental scars to prove it.

It wasn't until Flynt received a nasty cut across his chest until he realized that they had begun combat. The pain was enough to temporarily get him out of his panicked state to the point where he could at least defend himself. Flynt glanced over to Zed who was fighting off two of them, and then he turned back just in time to raise his scabbard to block an overhead attack from one of his attackers. He parried the second soldier's strike, but there was nothing he could do to stop the third from cutting into his back. Flynt yelled in pain, fell to the ground and blinked away from the three. Outside of the rift, he could do far more things with his shadow, as demonstrated when he threw out his arm to create a wall to stop the aggressors. Flynt slowly stood and raised his katana, putting the scabbard back in it's place at his hip. He could ignore the pain for now, but it would become a major problem if this fight didn't end quickly. Flynt dropped his arm and the wall fell. The three charged at him with their swords raised and ready to strike him in different places. Flynt conjured a four-walled prison to stop one of the soldiers, ducked under the first slash, and responded by sweeping the foe's legs with his own blade. The soldier fell to the ground, unable to stand and began to crawl away with his head still held high in attempt to maintain his dignity. The second soldier advanced, delivering a series of strikes that were easily deflected, and by now the third had gotten past Flynt's prison. The two were quick, but not quick enough as Flynt used a combination of his sword for parrying, and his control over his shadow to block attacks his sword couldn't. Flynt slipped up when he finally went in for the kill, he managed to behead one of his enemies, but the other gave him a serious stab to the back of his leg. Flynt fell on his knees and looked up to his soon to be killer. The man had a smirk on his face. Instead of killing him, he produced a small cube from within his armor that began glowing a brilliant white.

"So long Thrall. I thank you for bringing me the honor that comes with your capture." The cube that he held began floating above his hand and Flynt felt his chest ache, as if something was compressing it under a heavy weight. His mouth involuntarily opened and a wisp of smoke-like material began to escape from him. As soon as the smoky material began flowing he felt his pendant heat up. There was nothing he could do as the smoke streamed from his open mouth into the cube. He felt himself weaken as he could no longer keep his torso up, he fell on all fours and his head dropped so he was staring at the ground. The heat from his pendant became almost unbearable, as if he was being branded with his own mark.

He felt a splash of warm liquid on the back of his neck accompanied by a combat yell and the sick sound of a sharp object slicing its way through flesh. Flynt slowly raised his head to see Zed standing over him as he tossed the quickly dying man's body aside. A puff of dust rose from the ground where he landed and a puddle of red began collecting around him.

Zed offered Flynt a hand. "This is unusual. Usually only one mercenary is hired to assassinate champions."

"You mean you knew this was going to happen and you didn't tell me?"

"Consider it as part of your training, a test of sorts. I hadn't considered there would be five of them though."

Flynt groaned. "I shouldda known something like this was gonna happen."

"What are you-" They both heard a loud crash from within the building. Something was wrong. "Damnit, nevermind that. Can you walk?"

"I can limp, but I'm not gonna be anything in a fight."

"Then I suppose it's time you learned how to support."

Zed ran inside the building and Flynt began to follow him, but something caught his eye from the corner of the building

"You go on, I'll catch up."

"Flynt, you are in no condition to-"

"I'm fine, just go see what's going on upstairs."

Zed nodded and disappeared into the elevator. Flynt waited until the doors completely closed, and began to limp towards the corner. He was almost certain what he was was the boy from his dream, the young version of him.

"Flynt!" he called out. He saw a blur of gray round the corner and he followed as quickly as he possibly could. When he rounded the corner, he saw nothing, as if the boy just disappeared into thin air. His haste took its toll though, as the pain intensified in his leg and back. Almost his entire weight was now on his scabbard as his leg threatened to give out. He also noticed the decent amount of blood that was now pooling beneath his feet. He used his scabbard to help him lower himself so that he was sitting against the wall of the main building. He tore off a piece of his shirt to use as a crude bandage that he tied around the stab wound on his leg. He didn't even bother with his back or chest, the cuts weren't nearly as serious as his initially thought, and they would heal naturally if he just took a short nap. So he did.

* * *

_Meanwhile; Rec Room A_

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ahri was fuming at a very defensive Zed. "How could you possibly lose him in the twenty feet that you walked!?"

Zed held up his hands in defense. "I didn't lose him, he said he would meet me up here."

"Yeah, great idea. Let's leave the guy everyone's trying to kill alone, oh by the way, he also can't use his damn leg!"

"He said he was fine."

"He was supposed to be fine during his judgement, and then he was in a coma for two days, and why are you even with him at this time anyway! Don't you hate him? It was probably you who hired these idiots to take him out in the first place." Ahri gestured to the now ruined party scene. By now everyone except for herself, Zed, Shen, Akali, Syndra, Teemo for some reason, and Fizz had left the building. The decorations were ruined, several of the tables were cut in half, and to top it off, there was food everywhere. It would have seemed like an innocent food fight if it weren't for the few unconscious or dying soldiers strewn about on the floor. Most of them fled, disobeying direct orders from who seemed to be the leader, after realizing that they were hopelessly outmatched.

"I swear on my honor that I wouldn't, I couldn't and I didn't"

"Your supposed honor isn't worth anything. How am i supposed to take the word of a man who killed his former master out of sheer spite and jealousy?"

Zed was struck with that last comment.

Shen, who was here because this incident had something to do with Zed, stepped forward. "Ahri, the man that stands before you is no longer the man that he once was, I can vouch for him. If he swears by it, it is true."

She turned on Shen. "And since when did you two become best friends? Last I checked Zed was public enemy number one in everyone's book."

Though he said nothing, Zed silently agreed.

Shen sighed. "To harbor hate threatens our way of life. It throws the soul into imbalance, and that is something I simply cannot stand for. Thought what he did may have left a lasting scar that will not be forgotten, he can be, and has been forgiven. Besides, there is nothing I can do to him while he remains in the Summoner's protection. Better to forgive and move on than to keep thoughts of hate and revenge locked into your mind because you cannot act on them."

Ahri took a deep breath. "You might be right, it's time to move on, forgive and forget and all that." She then turned to Zed with a seriousness that few have ever seen on the fox's face, and whispered into his ear. "But if he ends up dead because of your negligence, I guarantee you will find that I am not as forgiving as the new friends you seem to have found." Zed could feel his strength being drained and his legs growing weak as the fox's words danced in his ears. Ahri stepped back, releasing him from the spell her words had put him under, and walked out of the room. As she left she shouted, "Akali, come with, he probably needs medical attention."

"... I'm going with them," Teemo said. He was ignored as usual, but nevertheless he swiftly walked out the door.

It took a few seconds for Zed to come to his senses. He blinked twice, though no one could tell, and stared at Shen and his comrades without saying a word. It wasn't until Shen elbowed Zed in the ribs that he fully returned to the conscious world. Zed struggled to find his balance and stumbled towards a nearby chair. "What just happened?"

"She- she just drained you, and she didn't even- Wholy-"

"Who? Ahri? What didn't she do?"

Shen nodded. "She took some of your essence… and she didn't even do so much as kiss you, much less take off your mask."

"Yeah, and?"

"You need to apologize to her."

"Why?"

"Because she's obviously some special type of angry at you to be able to just force that out of you without even needing to seduce you."

"Fine."

"And hope that Flynt's still alive because if he isn't… well hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn, I think that's how the earth saying goes, and the women on earth aren't nine-tailed foxes with the power to suck your soul out of you."

"Yeah, of course."

"Uh guys..." Fizz said. "I think I found something."

* * *

_Later; East Side of the Main Building_

"Son of a- Ahri I found him!" Akali knelt beside the sleeping Flynt and immediately glanced to his terrible attempt to bandage his still bleeding leg. It didn't look too bad, nothing that Shen needed to get involved with, but maybe something that Kennen needed to see.

Flynt opened his eyes and smiled weakly. The short nap he took healed his back cut, but did nothing to stop the flow of blood from his leg. He was feeling lightheaded from the blood loss and could barely control his speech or thoughts. "Oh, it's you. The nice nurse lady." He gave her a chuckle that caused a smile of relief to spread on Akali's face. At least she wouldn't be sending him to Yorick.

Ahri arrived, out of breath and looked down at Flynt. She shook her head. "My god you're such an idiot."

"Thaaaanks" Flynt laughed again and lifted his head up a little too fast, causing him to hit it on the side of the building. "ouch."

Ahri sighed. "Comon, let's take him to the infirmary before he ends up killing himself."

The two dragged Flynt with his arms around their necks in the direction of the infirmary. The entire time he mumbled incoherent statements about the grass, flowers, and occasionally about how nice Ahri and Akali were. Eventually he became all but unconscious.

When they finally got him in a room, Akali turned to Ahri. "I don't know how he got it, but there's a nasty wound on his leg." She immediately began redressing Flynt's leg

"I noticed."

"It's something Kennen will have to deal with, and nothing too serious. He should be better by tonight. I'd imagine that his first game will be delayed until then. You should go, tell everyone he's ok, and get some rest."

"I don't need rest."

"But everyone needs to be informed, don't worry I can handle him, I've done it before."

Ahri noded and reluctantly exited the room.

Akali waited until she was gone, and then said, "Yep, I'm gonna stab one of 'em."

"Akali! Fizz found something!"

Akali glanced at Flynt and quickly finished redressing his wound. "Stay here, scout out, do whatever it is you do that makes you so good at what you do, just make sure he's safe," she said to Teemo, who was being ignored, again, the entire time Ahri and Akali were carrying Flynt here.

Teemo nodded and Akali connected Flynt to the Mundo Machine and ran out of the room to find out what Fizz apparently found. As she rushed down the hall, she paid no attention to the two hooded figures stalking their way in the direction of Flynt's room. Though Akali didn't hear, the two were conversing to themselves in hushed tones.

"The plan was a failure. I should have known the decision was rash. Son, do you think plan B will be able to go as planned?"

The second figure was silent.

The first sighed. "Look, I understand that you've suffered a great loss today, but I need you to stay focused. From what we know, the Thrall is somewhere in this building, and once we attain our goal, you can exact your revenge upon him however you wish."

There was a period of long silence between the two as they stood in front of the door to Flynt's room. "You really think just taking his soul is going to be enough to gain access to his power?"

"I believe in what Garrison has told me, yes."

"Is it painless?"

"It can be painle-"

"Don't… I want you to cause as much pain during this process as possible. He's caused the death of two of my closest friends, one of which..." The figure choked up.

"I understand, no more needs to be said. He will suffer now, and he will suffer after we are done with him." The first figure pulled out a small cube that began glowing faintly, revealing the faces of King Paragon and his son. Paragon opened the door slowly and walked inside, revealing a defenseless, unconscious Flynt. They entered the room, failing to notice the small furry critter that scurried between them, placing mushrooms that were the size of himself near the doorway in hopes of slowing their escape.

As soon as Teemo was out of the room, he ran with a sudden burst of speed, trying desperately to warn his fellow champions, even though they all hated him.

* * *

**And so continues the mini-adventure of Teemo: professional demon-spawn.**

**Fun**


	20. Guilt

**And so continues the tail (get it? I'm funny... laugh at my puns qq) of Flynt, and other assorted characters.**

* * *

_Still Friday, Dec. 18th - about 10:30 AM: Rec Room A_

"Well… what is it?" Shen asked as he stared at the small cube that Fizz held in his hand.

"I've seen that before," Zed said. "One of the guys that attacked me and Flynt pulled one of 'em out and it started glowing. I don't know what happened, but Flynt just fell to the ground, like he was paralyzed or something."

"There's got to be something else though, right?" Syndra said.

"There was something, like a thin, pale smoke that came out of his mouth the whole time. It was going into the cube, but I didn't have time to think about it then."

"You know what this means right?"

Zed shook his head.

She answered for him, "It means we're dealing with people who know how to take souls. It also means we're going to need an expert if Flynt's soul, or part of it, is in one of those boxes."

Fizz paled, or he would have if he could. "You're not talking about-"

"Yes. I am. First we should tell Ahri and Akali though, and find the cube Zed was talking about."

"I'll go get them," Fizz ran out of the room with the cube in hand.

"Now what?" Zed asked.

"Now we need to find the cube, it's no use going to him without anything for him to work with," Shen replied.

"Do we really need to use him though? There's got to be another way."

"Nothing that I can think of, if you don't like it then you don't have to be a part of this."

"Fine, but we should keep our guard up at all times. There's no telling what he might-"

Zed was interrupted by a foreign groan from a foreign source. One of the soldiers was alive and conscious. The soldier was attempting to stand while leaning greatly against the wall. Syndra was the first to reach the soldier. The soldier naturally backed up, scrambling towards the corner of the room in attempt to flee from the three.

Once the soldier found a voice, she spoke "Stop! stay away!" She raised a sword that she picked up from the ground in an attempt to wave off the champions.

Syndra closed her eyes and sighed. She lifted the girl off the ground with her power and turned to the two ninjas. "We're taking her with us, perhaps she could shed some light on the meaning of this senseless invasion." She walked out of the room with the girl floating behind her, yelling curses and insults.

When the four got outside, it didn't take long for Zed to find the correct soldier, and take his cube from the ground.

"Now we wait for the others," Shen said.

They sat in silence for a while before it was broken by Zed. "Did you mean that?"

Shen glanced at Zed. "What?"

"The whole speech you had back there, about forgiveness and stuff."

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

"What about-"

"What did you find?" Ahri called out as she, Akali, and Fizz ran in their direction.

Zed sighed. "We found this." He held up the cube, and Ahri stared at it for a while. "We think this one holds a piece of Flynt's soul, so we're going to need some help."

"Please don't tell me-"

"Yep."

"Damnit. Who's that?" Ahri pointed to the woman floating above Syndra.

Syndra shrugged. "I have no idea, but I figured that she could tell us something about why several armed idiots attacked us during the party."

"Spin her around."

The girl was spun around to face Ahri, who at the moment seemed more curious than angry.

"What's your name?"

The girl shook her head.

Ahri produced her orb, grabbed the girl and pulled her out of Syndra's grip, slamming her to the ground. Ahri placed her shoe on the girl's chest and leaned down to whisper. "I'm going to ask you again. what is your name?" The orb was floating dangerously close to the girl's face, she could feel the heat radiating from it as she tried her best not to whimper in fear.

"M-M-Molly."

Ahri's eyes went wide, and she took off Molly's helmet. "You… it's you." She backed away from her, dropping the helmet and allowing her orb to disappear. Ahri turned to the others and said, "You guys go find Thresh. He should be in the dungeon. I'll be here when you return."

Shen whispered to Akali, "She said his name."

"Now! Go!"

The five others all but ran in the direction of the Institute's prison. When they were gone, Ahri turned back to Molly with blazing eyes. Here, cowering before her all curled up in a ball was the woman that might as well have been responsible for the tragedy that was Flynt's death. Here was the woman that filled him with false promises of a life free of care in the pseudo-paradise that was his old home, only to bring his hopes and dreams crashing down on top of him. Yet, despite this, if it weren't for her Flynt would never have been a thought in her mind. It was a disgusting selfishness that thanked the woman's existence while also damning her to the deepest, darkest pits of the void.

"What did you mean 'it's you?'" Molly asked. "I don't know you, I've never seen you before. I don't even know where I am, or what I'm doing here."

"You know damn well what you're doing here," Ahri said coldly. She did not plan to make it a mystery that she detested Molly. "Flynt has told me quite a bit about you Molly."

"How do you know Flynt?"

"That's not important right now. What is important is why you're here."

"What even is he to you, or what does he pretend to be to you?"

"He's a friend, a friend that I intend to keep alive and out of your hands."

Molly sat up straighter, staring Ahri in the face. "No, that's not it. That's not it at all."

"What are you talking about? Stop staring at me. You're only alive because I need information from you, don't take advantage of that."

Molly sighed. "Nevermind."

"No, what was it? Spit it out!"

"It's nothing."

"If you don't say something in the next five seconds-"

"Ahri!" Teemo, the most infamous of all yordles, was running at top speed, which actually wasn't that fast once Ahri thought about it. If it weren't for the constraints that restricted champions from running each and every person probably could have outran Teemo no problem.

"What?"

"Two guys… they took him!"

Ahri glanced back to Molly with a menacing look, and she paled.

Ahri sighed. "Go slow them down, stop them from going anywhere, give them more mushrooms, poison them, I don't care. Just make sure they don't leave before I get back with the others."

Teemo nodded and began running in the direction of the infirmary again.

Ahri glanced at Molly. "Get up, we're going for a walk."

* * *

Molly walked in front of Ahri with the heat of the orb at her back, urging her on.

"What were you going to say back there?" Ahri asked in a still tense, but somehow softer voice. She was still angry, but Molly could tell that her anger wasn't directed at her, for now.

Molly paused for a while. "I was going to say, there's more to it than that isn't there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You love him."

Ahri stopped walking, and Molly stopped as well, not wanting to turn around in fear of Ahri's reaction.

"I don't. He's just a friend."

"You can say that, but I know you're lying."

"You're the one who's lying."

"I know, because I saw the look on your face as you talked about him. It was the same face people told me I had for a while. The same face I saw on Sam every time those two were together. The same face that I began to hate to see on her as soon as I came to find what it meant."

"How could you even talk about him that way, after everything you've done?"

Molly chuckled. "That's the thing. Everyday I seem to hate myself more and more for that night." Molly walked over to a bench and sat on it. "I tried so many things to take the guilt away, I tried filling the hole I dug myself with someone else, I tried justifying my actions countless times, I even went as far as I am now, participating in an attempt to capture him." Molly turned to Ahri with tears in her eyes. "But nothing worked. The fact remains that I let him down, I left him when he needed me most, and still refused to accept him when he came back. He deserved a girl like Sam, maybe someone like you. I just know my chance to earn his forgiveness is long gone."

Ahri took a look at the sobbing girl before her and finally realized Flynt's claims. There was no way in any world that this sad, broken heap of human could knowingly commit such acts of cruelty without being under some form of influence. "If it is forgiveness you are looking for, I suggest you commit that speech to memory because you'll be able to tell him yourself soon." Ahri began walking ahead, without glancing back to Molly and said, "Comon, you're not off the hook yet." Maybe she was right, perhaps she did want her friendship with Flynt to be something more, but wasn't that the same feeling she got with a particular monkey king? She was confused, to say the least, and thinking about this was not helping her efforts to save Flynt at all. She would deal with this some other day, when all of this chaos was over and dealt with.

"If you loved him like you claimed to, perhaps you could tell me where he's being taken."

Molly sighed. "The portal, did you not know about it? It's right in the open on the first floor."

Ahri connected the dots and figured out where the army had come from.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Syndra walked out of the dungeon, unscathed, with Thresh right behind her. Thresh was among the few champions who did not attend the Snowdown party, preferring instead to tend to his captured souls, so as a result he didn't have the slightest idea what was going on.

Thresh glanced at the other members of the "Save Flynt" party and furrowed his… place where his eyebrows would have been. "Where is the soul I was promised?" Being the chain warden, master of souls, and overall dark and creepy guy with a hook, his voice was a loud whisper and echoed off of invisible walls causing most of his company to shiver.

"Just follow me please, none of the boys (and Akali) have the courage to address you directly," Syndra said while rolling her eyes.

Just as she said, the men of the party, along with Akali followed behind the warden as he was led by the Dark(-ish) Sovereign.

"Wait… that's Ahri just ahead." Syndra lifted herself off the ground and bolted to Ahri in a quick second. "Ahri, what are you doing? I thought you were going to wait for us."

"Something has gone wrong, very wrong. Tell them to run, and follow me."

"What's gone wrong?"

"Someone took Flynt, and I know where they're headed."

* * *

_A few minutes before..._

Ace coughed for what seemed like the millionth time, and it just might as well have been. He and his father spent the past half-hour carrying the body of his enemy in the direction of the main building, stepping on thousands of giant, seemingly invisible poisoned mushrooms the entire way. Their poison wasn't anything that would have killed them unless they were already in a sickly state, but it made them cough, oh how it made them cough. It also hindered their mobility, blurred their vision, and just slowed them down in general. In short, it made Ace wish he was dying instead. At least they had taken care of the small furry culprit, who was now lying atop the body of Flynt, head showing a small trickle of blood. As the two of them reached the main building, they walked into the still deserted lobby and towards the door labeled "under construction."

"We don't need this damn furball do we?"

The king shook his head, and the two of them tilted Flynt's body in a way that allowed an unconscious Teemo to fall to the floor in front of the door. Ace put his half of the body down to open the door, and the two carried Flynt into the room. At the center of the room was a pair of marble pillars with a purple field of energy between them complete with a swirling vortex.

"At long last, the power of the Thrall will be mine. Son, I assure you that Molly, along with the others who have fallen in today's battle will be remembered and I shall construct the largest war monument ever created to honor their sacrifice."

Ace nodded, and the two stepped through the portal, emerging on the other side at Flynt's shack. The two were greeted with a group of demolitions experts along with a formal greeting party. Once the two reached the others, Paragon turned to one of the experts and nodded. The expert lit a fuse, and as the king and his son walked away from the shack that stood in front of the portal, their background turned to one of explosions and flame as the two pillars fell, causing the portal to break, severing one of the only two methods of transport between the worlds, and the second method would be dealt with as soon as Paragon returned to his castle.

* * *

**Teemo is not dead, but he tried the best he could to stop our antagonists from taking the hero(-ish), I can guarantee that. Also check out Molly being guilty and stuff, deep... really deep. Could, maybe, some other characters (cought* everyone *cough) put aside their hatred of Flynt for a few seconds? Probably not.**

**Fun**

**GG**


	21. Broken Soul

**It's been Friday for the past forever, and it still is! :D**

* * *

_Friday... still, Dec18th - about 11:45AM; Portalroom to Mund_

I don't understand… it was working when we came through!" Molly was standing in front of the portal on the Valorian side. She was shaking, partially in worry that the others left her and partially in fear of what the group of odd-looking champions would do to her now. "I… I just don't know why it'd go down like this."

Akali shook her head. "They left you here. They probably thought you were dead, so they destroyed the portal on their side to make sure no one could follow them. Very smart."

"They wouldn't leave me here! Ace wouldn't… unless he thought I was dead."

"Summoner teleport," said Teemo.

"Teemo, this isn't the time for jokes," Shen said.

"No, I mean, listen. The summoners can teleport champions wherever they wish as long as they're been there right?"

"Yeah, and what's your point?" Fizz asked. "None of the summoners have ever been to Flynt's world, in fact no one has."

"I came from there, does that help?" Molly asked.

Teemo shook his head. "They don't do it for non-champions, or people who haven't passed judgement, it's too risky." He sighed. "Nevermind guys, it was a stupid idea."

"No. I've been there," Ahri said. "If we get Lito down here, I can share the knowledge with him right? He can take us!"

Teemo shrugged. "I suppose, but if you die out there, you won't come back. The summoner's magic goes only so far."

"I don't care, I'm going alone if I have to." Ahri stared at her companions with a determined look on her face.

After a brief pause Thresh raised his hand. "I'll go."

"Hell no."

"Face it, you need me to fix him. Besides, I'm already dead, so I'll just be cannon fodder for you."

"What's in it for you?"

"I can only imagine how many souls I'll get to collect during this endeavor. Besides, it's not like taking all the hits is anything different than what I do for a living now." Thresh held up the small box given to him by Zed. "If this goes wrong, I'm keeping your friend."

"You-" She cut herself short as she ran off to find the most laid-back summoner in the Institute.

* * *

_Meanwhile; Paragon's Castle, Prentice, Mund_

Flynt woke up, or at least tried to, in a familiar setting. He was sitting against one of the cold stone walls of a room dimly lit by a small window directly above him. The entire room was poorly insulated, so it was freezing, but Flynt couldn't feel that all too much. He didn't really feel too much of anything, even his own breathing. He felt like he was halfway between awake and asleep, halfway between attentive and disoriented. Nothing felt definite, everything was constantly shifting, or stuck in a blend of two extremes. Everything save for the constant light pressure on his chest. He could tell that he was chained to the wall, and he was stripped down to a pair of thin, tattered shorts with a dirty brown coloration. He wasn't sure if he even had the strength, or motivation to stand and look around. He couldn't remember what he was doing in that room, or why he was there, but as he sat there for hours and hours, a few fragments of the past three weeks came back to him. A masked man, a floating white haired woman, but the fragments always seemed to pull back to this particular woman. She was cute, beautiful even, she had long black hair and a pair of animal ears poking out the top of her head. If that wasn't enough, the nine white tails completed her. It was a shame he couldn't remember too much about her or the others, much less put a name to any of the faces. The thing was, he saw these through the eyes of a spectator, like they were dreams, and that's what he determined they were. He didn't die after revealing himself to the entire town, they just captured him and brought him here, holding him for the past… however long he'd been in here. Right? That meant that he was back in his old torture cell he remembered from five years ago. If he could remember it right…

~Flynt woke up in a dimly lit room. He was sitting against the cold stone wall he was chained to. The entire room was freezing cold, he could practically feel his toes dying from frostbite. He was wearing nothing more than a terrible pair of shorts in the cold. The last thing he remembered was defending himself against another group of bounty hunters out for his head, this group actually led by the king himself. He was a bit frightened of what was to become of him. He'd killed one of their leaders, and then countless more. Of course it was in self-defense, but that didn't matter to them. Nothing he said ever did matter to them, and it never would. Flynt glanced up as the door creaked open and saw a tall man outfitted in gold and red robes. When the man stepped into the light Flynt could see the wicked smile on his face. Flynt backed away as far as he possibly could from the man, but he was already against the wall. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide from the man who produced a nine-tailed lash coated in some sort of liquid from behind his back.

Flynt sort of woke up again to the sound of a door being opened. There was a grunt as someone pulled something heavy into the room and set it on the floor. Flynt didn't bother looking up, he knew what was coming.

A familiar voice spoke, it was Ace, "Finally got you." He laughed weakly to himself. "You son of a bitch."

Flynt didn't respond.

"Nothing? You've got nothing to say?" Ace's voice grew bitter. "Do you even know what you've done?"

Fragments began assembling into memories of the night he returned. He remembered cutting soldiers down like butter. He did it with a smirk on his face. He nearly killed Sam, Ace, and Molly. He fought Garrison and lost, but was saved by…

~"Let him go. Please? For me."

Dreams.

Flynt shook his head. He didn't care at this point. He felt like something was missing.

"They're both dead because of you."

What was he talking about?

"First Samantha, then you had to go and take Molly too!"

The memory of Samantha dying in his arms slammed into his mind, like a whip cracking against him.

~"You're such a child Flynt." "Where are we going porcupine?" "I'm going to count to three." She never made it to three. "I'm sorry." "Get out of here."

But… it was all a dream. Sam's still alive, and Molly too. The only one who's life is in danger is his, and he'd get out of this, he always did. He'd just go on the run, find a new home and maybe do a better job of hiding himself.

"Are you even listening to me!?" Flynt heard him stand and walk over to where he was on the ground. He then felt the impact of hard metal against his face. Flynt let himself fall to the side. "Pfft… some all powerful being. Can't even take a punch." Ace spit at Flynt and walked back to his seat. "I'm going to enjoy our time together Flynt."

Flynt wanted to cry out, he wanted to yell something, anything, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything except wait for his current nightmare to end so that he could wake up again. It would all be fine once he was awake. Right?

* * *

It was becoming increasingly harder to stay awake at this point. Flynt couldn't have been in the prison for more than a few hours, and in that time he received countless tastes of the torture device he was so familiar with. He didn't yell, he didn't scream, he didn't feel it at all. He couldn't tell that that dark puddle around him was growing as he lay face-down on the floor. He had no idea that his old scars were joined by fresh wounds, and that his face was in a puddle of his own blood. He could barely hear the two men argue right over him.

"He's dead!" one shouted.

"No, look! he's breathing!"

"You've taken it too far this time!"

"It wasn't me! He was unresponsive from the beginning! Just take him now! before he really dies."

Flynt went back to hearing nothing as he felt himself being picked up and dragged. It was almost over. After a while he felt cold stone on his back again after being lifted a few feet, or a few inches, he wasn't sure. He thought he heard conversation, but it was impossible to focus enough to make out the words. He heard something heavy and metal slam into something else, maybe something made of rock. But none of that mattered when the pressure built up in his chest finally began to let up.

* * *

_About 3:00 PM; Flynt's shack_

It took a long time to not only find Lito, but to also give him enough understanding of Mund to get them there. Lito and Molly didn't go of course, but Thresh and Ahri arrived in Flynt's homeworld after the spell was cast.

"My my, this forest reminds me of home," Thresh said upon opening his eyes.

The forest surrounding Flynt's shack, or what was left of it, was unusually dark and scary, or at least darker and scarier than when Ahri was first there.

"I tend to forget that you used to live in the wonderfully cheerful forest of death," Ahri replied.

"Indeed, a most delightful place. Now, where are we headed?"

"Follow me, I think I know the way."

"Nothing gives a man more faith than following an uncertain guide."

"Oh hush, this way." Ahri navigated the forest the way she remembered taking it with Flynt. Now that she thought about it, it was probably a good thing that Flynt hadn't spoken for almost the entire way to his village or else Ahri wouldn't have been paying attention to where they were going. When they reached the village they drew odd looks. Maybe flaming spectral men with a glowing hook and lantern following a nine-tailed fox women weren't so common on this world.

"We seem to have attracted a crowd." Just as Thresh said, a group of people were following a bit far behind the pair of champions. "Shall I teach them that interfering in business that is not theirs is a bad idea?"

"No, leave them. We have more important things to deal with right now. The guy who took Flynt is probably taking him to the king. He's got a bounty on his head, a big one, so whoever got him must have gone to claim it. I just hope we're not too late. Maybe he's already dead. What if we're too late? I don't even know where to go now. This was foolish, we shouldn't have come here."

Thresh slapped his hand on Ahri's shoulder, his version of a reassuring shoulder pat. "Calm down. We're not too late, and he has to be still alive."

"How do you know?"

"Because if he's not, we have no way of getting off this world until Lito decides that we've been gone for too long. By the way, you missed the big-ass castle behind you that just screams 'the king lives here.'"

Ahri turned around and gasped.

"What is it?"

"I… I've seen this place before. I saw it in a dream."

"Do you know where we're going then?"

She nodded and began to walk in the direction of the castle. "I should have made the connection sooner."

When they reached the castle, Ahri led Thresh around the side of the castle where the hidden back entrance was, several feet above them.

"Was this part of your dream?" Thresh glanced up to the opening and began twirling his hook. He threw it up, it caught onto something, and he pulled himself up. After he reached the opening, he tossed his lantern down to Ahri. She grabbed it and was pulled up by Thresh.

"Not exactly, but that works," Ahri replied.

The hidden entrance took them through a series of dark tunnels illuminated by the light given off by the souls contained in Thresh's lantern. This eventually opened up to a large, dark room with a wooden door that allowed light enter the room from under it. The two pushed past the door and Ahri led Thresh down the halls, just like she remembered from little bits of her dreams. When they reached the stairwell that they needed to take, the two heard the clanking of metal boots behind them. They were cut off by about fifteen of the castle's bravest soldiers. Apparently someone had finally found out that the two were here and sent for the king's guard.

Ahri raised her orb, but Thresh lowered her arm. "I will deal with them, go find your friend." He rolled his shoulders and grabbed the chain, allowing his hook to drop almost to the floor.

"What is this? You being nice to me?" Ahri joked.

"Don't get used to it. I know you're still stealing from me, and don't even think I've forgiven you for what you did to my lantern." He paused for a bit "But it's been a while since I've had a little group fun, and your Ionian buddies continue to pester me about my 'balance' so I might as well start now." Thresh smiled wickedly and turned to the soldiers who had their weapons drawn and pointed at him.

As Ahri descended the stairs to the underground dungeons, she shuddered thinking of what was in store for the men that opposed the warden. She actually felt sorry for them.

* * *

_Extraction Chamber, Paragon's Castle_

"Why won't it work!? Do you know how many people I've lost to get him!?" the King was yelling furiously at Elder Garrison. The two of them were standing in the extraction chamber after Garrison had attempted to remove Flynt's soul.

Garrison kept a level head and replied, "For this to work, I require his full soul. The body you have delivered to me contains only a fragment."

"How is that possible!?"

Garrison shrugged. "My guess? Someone on your team didn't finish the process of removing his soul, and it hasn't been placed back yet."

"So what now? Our plans are ruined. MY plans are ruined!"

"My king, if I may, there is an alternative."

"What?"

"The boy's father. I could easily give you the father's power instead of the Thrall's, now that we have the Thrall. His power is not as potent, but I'm sure it will fit your needs just fine."

"Do it."

"I must warn you though, I am not entirely sure how stable the father's power is, if it fails, you will be destroyed."

"I don't care. Do it now."

Garrison nodded and glanced at Flynt's chest, to the object that contained the new answer to the king's dilemma: a simple, circular piece of silver engraved with Flynt's mark, something gifted to him at the age of ten, something that he'd been looking for during the past few weeks.

* * *

**Oh man, it's getting there. Almost done... -ish. I honestly don't know how many chapters remain. I can say that once the story is over it definitely won't be the end of Flynt and his universe of champions. I already have tons of little bits planned. I just have to write it qq.**

**GG**


	22. The Receiving End

**The final double update (for this part). That's right, the story's over (so far)... next chapter.**

* * *

Ahri expected an army, maybe ten or so guards between her and Flynt, hell even one big guard would have been acceptable, but as she made her way quietly through the dimly lit, humid halls of the dungeon she found no one and nothing stopping her. There were scratch marks traced with the growth of moss on the walls and several assorted cracks on the badly tiled floor. Ahri smelled mold coupled with the sick taste of decaying matter along with the other less than pleasant scents that filled her nose. The dungeon seemed to be arranged in an octagon with paths at the four corners leading to the center of the level. What the center contained, she had no idea, and all the cells she'd passed so far had been empty. Most of them were outfitted with the standard metal bars of any prison, but two halls contained cells with solid metal doors keeping trapping the captured. She eventually reached the stairs again and turned down the corner hall. These cells were empty as well, but most of them had their bars bent, cut, or torn off. She shuddered at the thought of prisoners not being so secure in this part of the place. She noticed the heavy looking metal door that kept whatever was on the other side of the stone wall in ane kept her out. She placed her hands on the rusted, she hoped it was rust, metal wheel and let out a grunt as she turned. The wheel screeched as it turned sharply and halted abruptly as the inner bar slid out of the wall. Ahri pushed, then pulled and the door opened to reveal a dark room. Being a fox had it's quirks as Ahri was able to see easily in the near pitch blackness of the room. A bystander would have seen the soft golden light those eyes seemed to contain as they scanned the room to find the setting of a recent disaster. There was a podium at one end of the room that held a thick book, tall candlesticks that were toppled over or snapped in half, and six tables arranged in a triangle towards the end opposite the podium. Ahri noticed something looking like a body atop the center table. She disregarded it as another fallen prisoner until it moved and emitted a sound.

The figure coughed,and spoke in slurred, lazy English. "Who?"

Ahri recognised the voice immediately and ran over to the tables, vaulting over an outer table when she reached one. She summoned her orb and foxfire to illuminate the room. It was then she noticed the appearance of the man she'd been looking for. Flynt was in bad condition. He had new cuts on his face and a nasty looking black eye. Scars she'd never known about were dwarfed by new cuts along his chest and shoulders. She didn't even want to glance at his back since she noticed the table was covered in blood, some of it was fresh while most of it had long since dried.

"Flynt..." Ahri faltered, not able to find her words. "What happened to you?" Tears began streaming steadily down her face as she continued to fix her gaze on his pitiful form.

Flynt turned his head to face her and attempted to raise an eyebrow. His lazy English continued. "Wait… I know you. You're that lady, from my dream." He closed his eyes and smiled. "I had a feeling that you'd show up when it was all over."

The tears refused to stop. "Flynt who are you talking about? It's me Ahri. Your best new friend, I hope."

"So that's what your name is?" Flynt looked like he was going to cough, but nothing happened, as if he was choking on his own breath. "You know," he pointed to her nose, "you're much prettier in real life than in the dream."

Ahri grabbed Flynt's hand. "What dream? How do you not remember me? You almost killed yourself and me when we met… twice!"

Flynt shook his head. "No, I think I would remember you. The last thing I remember is going boom, and I think I killed the bad guy, and I'm finally happy now that I've done it. Even if I'm dead or dying."

"I can take you to someone that can help you, just let me."

Flynt laughed a painful laugh that ended in dirty coughs. "I don't think I need help but alright dream lady. Wait, it's Airee right?"

Ahri shook her head and helped Flynt off the table. She ignored the fact that her dress was being ruined and the weight of Flynt on her shoulders, he wasn't doing much to support his own weight. The only thing that mattered was that she made it back upstairs to Thresh. He could make it right.

* * *

She heard the screams of Thresh's company before she finished climbing the stairs. Even so, she burst through the doors once she reached the top, interrupting the warden while he was entertaining the now extracted souls of his party. Thresh turned, but he was unfazed with Flynt's physical state. She wasn't sure what she expected, but it still upset her that he didn't even seem remotely concerned.

"What? Fucking do something! Can't you see he's dying?" Ahri yelled.

Flynt was placed on the ground face up. He turned to Thresh and nodded his head. "It's a ghost, I'm definitely dead now."

Thresh walked over to Flynt as the ghostly apparition of his victim flew back into his lantern. "No, but you're getting there." He produced the cube from within his robe and said to Ahri, "Count yourself lucky that whoever these guys are, they decided not to finish the process. Now after I complete my job, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Not necessarily for me, but more like something you might be uncomfortable about. It's something you have to do to him."

"Kiss him?"

Thresh stopped, stared at Ahri for a good minute, and cackled loud enough to fill the hallway, perhaps the entire castle for another. "Oh… you people and your playfully helpless romantic thoughts." He calmed down and wiped an invisible tear of laughter from his eye. "No, I need you to kill him."

"Wait, what?"

Thresh nodded. "In order for this to have even a little chance to work, you've got to kill him."

"Why can't you kill him?"

"Because I like putting people in hard positions, you'd probably attack me if I did, and I really want to see if his life is really worth it to you."

"Of course it is!"

"Then you should have no issue." Thresh's scythe glowed as he shattered the cube against it it began to glow a brighter green than the green of the blade. He turned to Flynt, who seemed to have his head lost in the clouds. "This might hurt, a lot." Thresh smirked and plunged the scythe into Flynt's head.

Flynt yelled, screamed even, but no blood came out, and there was no indication that he'd suffered bodily harm. Thresh spent the next several minutes slowly dragging his scythe down the length of Flynt's body, deviating from the main path a bit to the left and right through the entire process, as if he was stitching Flynt's soul back together. By the time he finally lifted his scythe, Flynt had already passed out with Ahri holding his hand the whole time.

"It is done, now it's your turn." Thresh stood and stepped away from the pair.

Ahri nodded, let go of Flynt's hand and stood. She stared down at the broken man that lay before her, remembering the brief time spent with him instead of how he appeared now. She summoned her orb and began to quiver. "This better work… I need him."

"Then why are you hesitating?"

"I don't know."

"Ahri, there is no other way. If you let him wake up on his own the two fragments of his soul will tear him apart trying to win control. He will encounter pain that even I save for the most special cases when it comes to my subjects."

"I can't do it."

"You love him?"

"I think."

"There is no think, yes or no?"

"I don't know" Her voice raised.

Thresh's raised in response. "You have to know! Make a decision!"

"I can't!"

"If you don't he will die, and you will never see him again, love or otherwise! Answer the question!"

"I don't know!" She thrust the orb straight into Flynt's chest. He twitched for a second and was still. Ahri sat on the ground. She began talking in a soft, withdrawn voice, "I don't know. I've never loved, so I have no idea what it's like, or how to tell. I've been loved, if you could even call the blind lust people seem to feel for me that."

Thresh nodded his head. "I can tell you that this is the case."

"How so?"

"Answer this, who else, from what I've heard through the… grapevine is it? In any case, who else sat by his side every day while he was apparently in the infirmary after whatever accident he had? Who stood by his side with words of encouragement right up to his judgement? And finally, and most importantly, who is here now, traveling to a foreign land without the protection of the summoners with no guarantee of success to save him?"

"You're here."

"I can assure you, I do not love the man before us. I do not even know who he is outside of what people tell me when they get into trouble with the institute." He paused. "These things you've done for him, including yelling at me, the chain warden, terror of the rift, would you have done them for anyone else?"

Ahri shook her head.

Thresh glanced to Flynt, who was beginning to wake up. "I'll leave you to work out your feelings Ahri. I personally think you can finally say you know what it feels like to be on the giving end."

"Giving end of what?" Flynt groaned, his lazy English disappeared. "Damn, my back, and my face, and everything. It hurts. I think I remember why." Flynt stopped and raised his head just high enough to see Ahri. "You saved me didn't you?"

She nodded, her face displaying a full smile. "He helped," she said, pointing at Thresh.

Flynt glanced over to Thresh and was almost shocked at his appearance. Amazing what a few weeks at the Institute does to one's mental stamina. "Another champion?"

Thresh nodded.

"Well, we'll have to catch up later, and give thanks and such. For now, I need to either take a nap, or be helped ho- How did you guys get here?"

"Lito, it's a long story, and we need you to get us back."

"Then we're going to have to spend the night here. I'm too tired to take us all. If you guys could maybe carry me to my place that'd be great."

"I have a better idea..." Thresh opened his lantern, the light within it turned red and Thresh began walking to Flynt.

"What's he doing?"

"There are many uses for this lantern," Thresh said as Flynt was sucked impossibly inside of it. "One of which includes an infinite storage space. I assure you he will be fine in there, there's plenty of room."

"I would be upset, but that's pretty cool, and if he's alright in there-" Ahri was interrupted by the sound of a collapsing room somewhere in the castle. "We should go."

Thresh nodded and the two began walking the same way they came.

Nothing could shake the uneasy feeling Ahri had as she continued pondering the emptiness of the place.

* * *

When the trio reached Flynt's shack, Thresh let the owner out of the lantern. He had fallen asleep and the two noticed that the wounds had began to get better already. His black eye was disappearing, and most of his cuts had began closing.

"It seems that he heals up nicely when he's sleeping." Thresh remarked. He glanced at Flynt's former living space. "This used to be his I assume? If only it wasn't destroyed beyond use." He glanced at the sky, and saw that the sun was setting. They'd spent the rest of the day here, and were likely going to spend the rest of the night since Flynt was their only remaining way out of this place. He couldn't ignore the continued screams and crashes emanating from the castle as they walked through the now clear village a second time. Though he'd stored the guard's souls in his lantern to entertain later, he was hoping to meet more opposition.

"Why are you really here?" Ahri asked from a sitting position.

Thresh looked in her direction and noticed that she'd taken some odds and ends from the wreckage of the shack to create a sleeping space for Flynt. She was sitting beside him with her head resting on her arms. "I have nothing better to do."

"Thresh."

"Fine. Truth be told you are one of the few champions present at the League that I respect."

"Why?"

"I personally feel that fellow soulstealers, or whatever you choose to call yourself, should look out for eachother. This alone is the reason I have generally ignored your thievery. In addition to that, to steal from me even after I've advised against it is honorable in it's own right, to me anyway."

"But I don't understand, you hate me. I broke your lantern and let all your souls get away remember?"

"When you've existed for as long as I have, you learn that it's not worth it to harbor grudges, or to even care in the first place. Besides, I made a new one that's better in several ways, one of which you've witnessed firsthand."

"So… we're cool?"

"If that's what you call it, sure we can be 'cool.' Are you finished with your questions? I would like to rest for the night."

"Oh, it is getting late."

"Your powers of observation exceed expectation. Good evening." Thresh laid down on the ground, facing away from Ahri as he awaited for sleep to come.

"Yeah, right," Ahri said as she laid down. She just had to wait here until she fell asleep. She nearly did as well; If Flynt hadn't woken up she would have been dreaming within a few minutes.

He stood up, glanced around, and began walking away.

"Flynt?" Ahri called out and began following him.

Flynt glanced back for a quick second and bolted in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" Ahri yelled as she chased him into the trees.

* * *

The king seemed different, everyone he passed noticed it and some even took to cowering away from him as he walked down the halls of the third story of his castle. He had just exercised his rage on the dungeon, and his puppet. It was quite a shame that Garrison wouldn't be here to witness his greatest triumph. He didn't remember what it was that set him off, but it was something about him that threw him into a rage. As he walked the halls, he made everything seem darker around him, as if he radiated a sort of dark power known to emanate from one other source. His eyes had changed to bottomless pits of darkness that seemed to stare right through anyone who met his gaze. He had just had a conversation with his son, and he didn't remember how it ended. His son, James, was telling him something, something about his stability. Paragon got angry, and rightly so; James was against his planned conquest and claimed to be worried about his safety. He was thinking about possibly changing his name as well, Paragon didn't sound too much like the name of a ruler, no he wasn't a ruler, he was uniting people not taking them over. Perhaps he would give it more thought. For now, he was exhausted.

Once he reached his room, he threw himself on the bed and shut his eyes as soon as he got in a comfortable position. The king slept, but something else awakened as those same eyes flew open. After far too long, Cal was free.

* * *

**So, update tomorrow. I have to fix it first until it's perfect. Fear not, there's plenty of story planned for later, and until then there's plenty of other disconnected segments of fantastic non-plot driven chapters. More about that in the final AN.**


	23. Mended Soul, Broken Heart

**Technically, it's still today. I had to make sure it was perfect (or as close as I can get to perfect given the imperfect human nature, and my far from perfect writing style/skills) so it took longer than expected.**

**11:50 PM Sue me.**

* * *

Ahri ran after Flynt, but her knowledge and ability to quickly traverse the forest paled in comparison to his, so she quickly fell behind and became lost. She didn't remember this section of the area from the two times she'd taken the trip to the village, so she just wandered around aimlessly. It was probably a bad idea, but at the moment she was too mad at Flynt for leaving her here to think about it. Maybe he had a reason for darting off or whatever, but his reasons didn't matter; he left her, so he was wrong and that was the end of it. Eventually reality settled in and she realized how dangerous her situation was. She was in the woods, and only bad things happened in the woods when alone. Despite this realization, she continued on, hoping that she was going in the direction of the village, or maybe she somehow turned around and would arrive back at the shack. She was snapped out of her hoping when she heard someone approaching her. She ducked down behind a tree and the noise stopped. Ahri kneeled there in fear of who, or what was coming her way. She heard it again. Her ears twitched as she picked up the sounds of leaves crunching as they got closer and closer to her. Her ability to see in this darkness gave her an advantage over whoever it was, maybe she could knock them over and make a run for it. She could also always just throw her orb through the person. Perhaps both, yes both is good. She waited until the parson was close enough and then threw the orb forward, charging with her shoulder as a followup in case she missed.

She did miss, but she slammed into Flynt and sent the two of them to the ground. Ahri got up and would have ran if Flynt hadn't said anything.

"Why?" He said.

Ahri turned around to face him as he stood from the fall. She walked up to him and gave him a swift slap on the cheek. "Why? Why did you run from me back there!? You knew I didn't know where I was going!"

Flynt sighed and said, "I was going to go get something, and I preferred to be alone to get it. I then realized that it'd be impossible for me to even try at this point."

"What was it?"

"Clothes, I was gonna maybe take some of Sam's father's stuff, but I suppose if he saw me now I wouldn't live to tell about it."

"You know, burlap doesn't look too good on you."

"You only wish you had burlap, it's all the rage."

Ahri smiled. "You think we can go back now? No offense, but your home is depressing."

"Yeah, it wasn't always like this though. I mean the forest was still dark and scary, but it seemed less so considering the people living on the other side were just the opposite."

"Right, so can we go home? Please?"

Flynt shook his head. "I can't send us all at the same time. I only slept for about fifteen minutes or so right?"

"Why are you even awake then?"

Flynt shrugged. "Comon, let's get back before Thresh gets up."

The two began to make their way back to Thresh. They were approaching the clearing where Flynt's shack used to stand when they heard something flying overhead. The two began to run, and when they arrived something crashed to the ground in between them and Thresh. Debris flew, and dust occupied a moderate area around the impact point.

The dust was illuminated by an eerie green light as Thresh woke from the commotion. The green dust cleared and before the three champions stood the former king of Prentice. Flynt could see it in his eyes, he'd remembered more or less (more less than more) what the king planned as the contingency. He could see now that Paragon went through with the plan, and it ended terribly for him. Flynt wasn't staring at the king of his former home, he was staring into the eyes of his long-lost father.

Cal looked up to face Flynt and smiled. "My my, you've grown up. I believe the last time I saw you was when you were but three human years. It has been a while Flynt."

Thresh glanced to Flynt with his eyebrow raised. "Flynt, this is-"

Flynt nodded. "Dad."

"Correct, you see Flynt, I was with you ever since the leaders of this place tried to have you cured. They believed that my presence would have somehow made the process unnoticable." Cal smiled. "They were wrong of course, and I remained with you, inside that damned necklace for years, protecting you, giving you strength, and cheating your death."

Flynt stepped back. He honestly expected the king to explode upon attempting to fuse with his father, but the result was much different. His father took control of his host, and was standing here now, before him. There were so many questions to ask, so much he didn't understand. There were so many possibilities; perhaps his Father could take them back if Flynt guided him, and then there would be plenty of time for questions, but there was one thing he needed to know.

"What about my mother?"

Cal responded in a butter tone, "Your mother? She was the most beautiful human woman I'd ever seen, and still remains in my heart."

"What happened to her?" Flynt raised his voice.

"She died."

"How?"

"That is not your concern, she is no longer within this world."

"It is my concern. I want to know." Flynt said through gritted teeth.

"Fine." Cal shrugged his shoulders and clapped his hands together. "I killed her."

There was silence.

"I killed her. I killed her because she, along with the fools who ran this place, decided that you should be taken away from me." Cal laughed, it was a dark laugh that chilled the spine. "Sure I loved your mother, but she thought it'd be best if you learned to fit in with the village by dissuading you from me."

"I don't understand."

"What? I can explain anything that confuses you."

"I don't understand how you could even do that. You killed her, and got yourself sealed away, leaving me alone at age three."

"I never left you! I was there for you always! She wasn't, I was. I protected you, gave you strength and power when you needed it most, and cheated death for you on several occasions! Now look at where you are."

"Where I am? I would really like to know where I am now. I'm a traumatized, damaged, reclusive, desensitized man with the mindset of a child who received no parental influence or guidance. Because of you I've spent most of my life meeting person after person who was looking fro my head, and after that outcast from everything I've ever known."

"I'm also the reason you're still alive."

"Fuck you!"

Cal frowned. "That's a shame; it seems that you want to be difficult. You're coming with me Flynt, this isn't an option."

"Difficult!?" Flynt drew his sword, but Ahri lowered his arm.

"Look, can't you just let us go?" Her eyes flashed pink for a brief second, and in response, Cal's eyes flashed blue.

He smirked. "Oh no, I'm afraid that won't work."

Flynt swung his katana at Cal's head; it was easily swatted away, throwing the attacker off balance. Thresh was on his feet and managed to hook Cal's arm. Cal responded by pulling Thresh through the air. He was hit by one of Ahri's flames as he was distracted, but they seemed to have no effect on him. Cal continued dodging Thresh's constantly swinging scythe, blocking Flynt's katana, and negating Ahri's magic without even making an effort. Eventually Cal backed up with a smirk on his face.

"My turn."

He reached out and a long grey two handed sword materialized in front of him. It radiated a dark ambiance and emitted tendrils of black smoke. Cal allowed the sword to drop to his side as he charged the three champions. Upon reaching them he pulled the blade up, narrowly missing the champions. Cal allowed the blade to drop to the other side and struck in a similar fashion, cutting Thresh up the middle. If he was human, he would have bled, regardless the warden was feeling the pain from the blow. Cal reset himself and then brought the blade down towards Flynt. Flynt brought his own blade up in time, but his katana snapped, and Cal's sword connected with Flynt's shoulder. Cal stepped back and let his sword point touch the ground.

"I don't want to kill you, What I'm asking for really isn't much, and I imagine you'll oblige because if you don't you will surely see that I have no issues with killing your new friends slowly while you watch in wait for your turn." He walked over to Ahri and placed the blade's tip at her neck. "Especially this one."

"Stop!" Flynt yelled. "Leave her out of this."

"Then you have a decision to make don't you?" Cal backed away again.

Flynt glanced at Ahri. He walked over to her, holding his shoulder. "Listen to me."

"No." Ahri shook her head. "Whatever you're about to say, no."

"Ahri, listen. You're going back home with Thresh." Flynt motioned for Thresh to come closer.

"And you."

"I'm afraid not, but listen." Flynt placed his hand on her cheek. "I promise, I'll be back after I finish dealing with my bastard of a father."

"No, you're coming back."

"Soon ok? I don't make promises I can't keep."

"No, you can't do this!" She was crying for him the second time today.

Flynt gave her a sorrowful smile. "To late."

Ahri failed to notice the sphere that was slowly solidifying around her. She glanced back and noticed there was one around Thresh as well, but nothing for the one who created them.

Before she could protest further, Flynt silenced her lips with his. Seconds seemed stretched into hours when Flynt pulled back. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now." Flynt smiled and let her go as the sphere surrounding her became solid, taking her home, but she felt as far away from home as she could possibly be.

* * *

A woman and a ghost sat at a table in a bar. They were both existing outside of their elements as one was devastated and the other was supportive. It hadn't even been a month since Flynt had taken them back to the Institute, and by now everyone seemed to have forgotten about it. The day after the incident, the Council announced the removal of Flynt due to "technicalities" that had yet to be resolved. There was no mention of the attack on the facility, or specifics about his disappearance. To them it was just another missing nobody. To Ahri it was the reason she couldn't enjoy the snowdown festivals, or attend the following New Year's parties she was invited to. She couldn't feed from the usual fools who seeked her out, it was too painful of a reminder that she was cursed to never be on the receiving side of what she seemed to get from everyone. She only sustained herself through Thresh's forced charity. He came around her room nearly everyday to make sure she was mentally alright, to ensure she was also eating actual food, and to give her the day's soul. On days he didn't make it to her room, she would walk to the dungeon and wait around for him. After about a week and a half Molly, since she was not allowed to return out of concern for her safety, gathered the courage to speak with her about it, and since then Molly had been sort of like a counselor for Ahri. This was the first day she was somewhere other than her room, the dungeon, or the path between the two. Thresh restricted her drinking, so she had a glass of water in front of her since she'd already exhausted the three drinks she was being allowed.

It had been silent, Thresh was respecting her privacy and allowed her to be undisturbed.

"He's coming back right?" she asked softly.

Thresh nodded, but she didn't see since her gaze was fixed on the floor.

"What if he doesn't?"

"He will."

"How do you know?"

"He promised you didn't he?"

Ahri looked up and nodded.

"Then he's coming back soon. It may take a while, but the best things are worth waiting for."

"But when is soon?"

"How long are you willing to wait for him?"

"I'll be dead before I stop waiting."

"Then he'll be back before then."

"Promise?"

The fox's question went unanswered as the two of them sat in silence, both awaiting a day that may never come.

* * *

**So, that's that. For now anyways. After a break of sorts I'll pick things back up and things can get interesting, but for now the story's over.**

**GG**


	24. A Tease

_The once pristine building that stood high and mighty overlooking the entirety of the Institute of War was now a crumbling ruin overgrown with moss and assorted vines. What was once a symbol of standing unity among the city-states of Runeterra was now a forgotten wasteland with buildings still coated in a fine layer of stuck-on ash. Untended grass grew uncontrollably in places, and refused to grow in others. It was a beautiful day, the breeze was nice, and the overgrown grass agreed as it swayed back and forth, creating waves in the abandoned complex. Flynt was standing before the main building and allowed his view to drift up and then down to what used to be the entrance of the building._

_For a few seconds the scene changed, a flash of white brought him to a different, possibly past, time. The entire building was blazing like a towering inferno. He felt the heat for the brief instant, and backed away as he caught sight of a nine-tailed figure running towards the building, screaming at something at the top. The building began shaking and slowly collapsed on itself, sending dust everywhere. Ahri jumped back, but Flynt couldn't move from where he was standing. When he could see again, Flynt saw himself, leather armor shredded with several small cuts along his arms and one nick on his cheek. He was standing unsteadily over another person who was still laying on the ground. The person on the ground didn't move, but seemed to force his surroundings to darken. Ahri ran over to Flynt and grabbed his arm. She wasn't in the best shape either, tears rolled down her bruised face as she shouted something, tugging on his arm with her own bandaged and bleeding hand. He eventually allowed her to pull him away from the wreckage and the two of them ran from the smoldering remains of the once proudly standing tower and eventually away from the still blazing Institute._

_Another flash of white, and Flynt was brought back to the green grass swaying in the nice breeze. Just when he thought he was alone, he felt a tug on his pant leg. Looking down, he saw his young spitting image smiling up at him, offering his hand. It brought a small grin to Flynt's face as he took the young one's hand. The two of them stood there for a while, alone with each other, ready to face whatever hell the world was preparing to throw their way._


	25. I Promise

**So yeah... it's been a while. Enjoy... please.**

* * *

_"Again!" shouted Cal from across the field._

_Flynt was standing in a grassy field sweating from his exhaustion. He raised the bulky two handed sword materialized from his own shadow and prepared for the next onslaught. Cal raised his hands and from the ground rose three dark swordsmen. They advanced at Flynt at once and he responded by allowing the sword to dissipate and rolling past two of the three men. He formed a small dagger and thrust it up through the remaining enemy's chin. As the man dissolved Flynt tossed the dagger into one of the other two's arm, staggering him. He took advantage of the situation by forming a one handed sword to swiftly cut the two shades down._

_Flynt glanced at his father for any sign of acknowledgement, and was met with a scowl of disapproval._

_"Shay, how many times have I told you that our people thrive on power." He began pacing around Flynt. "The power in a warhammer, a battle axe, a greatsword. Even any simple weapon coupled with a sturdy shield." Cal stopped in front of Flynt. "But we do not practice exercises in speed, because what good is speed if you have no power for which to end your enemies?"_

_Flynt kept his head lowered. He was breathing heavily and his face was covered in sweat. He had been "training" with his father for the entire day, and the sun was beginning to set. "My name is Flynt." He whispered._

_Cal's face was frighteningly calm as he approached Flynt slowly. "You are not one of them Shay, and therefore you shall forget the name they gave you. Are we clear?"_

_Flynt said nothing and Cal placed his palm on Flynt's head. "I said, are we clear?"_

_Flynt still refused to speak. Cal sighed and squeezed Flynt's head lightly for a brief instance. In response, Flynt fell to his knees, holding his mouth open in a silent scream. As his father towered over him Flynt clutched his head and refused to yell or scream, knowing that it would only make the pain worse. Something stabbed at the back of his head and as he closed his eyes he saw the cold, unresponsive faces of the friends he'd come to make at the Institute. The last thing he saw was Ahri's peaceful face with a thin trail of crimson blood trailing from the top of her head._

* * *

Flynt yelled as he woke up in a cold sweat. He glanced around the cave that served as his resting spot and sighed. He stood, picked his broken katana off the floor and sheathed it in its scabbard where the other half was already lying in wait. He was dreaming again; at first it was the recurring dream about the institute. He was a spectator upon the ruins or destruction of the last place he called home. They started during his first night alone; he had planned to return to Runeterra via his unique teleport method the next morning, but that dream was the only reason he didn't. The first night's dream was similar to last night's dream. In it he stood among the freshly ruined buildings of the institute; some of the buildings were still ablaze and threatening to collapse any second. A lone, dark figure stood before the disaster basking in the destruction as if he were proud of it.

"Father."

The most convincing thing were the eyes: bottomless pits of darkness that stared directly into the soul or lack thereof.

"My father, somehow, will be the cause of the Institute's destruction. The only way I can stop that is to make sure he never finds out about it, so going back now is too risky."

His only options were to stay here to protect the Institute, or to kill his father before returning. He was effectively trapped here through a combination of strong loyalty with The Institute and his inability to take on his father in a direct confrontation.

The next dream was about his fathers "teaching" methods. He had come to the conclusion long ago that he didn't want to become one of whatever his father was. From his experience they were heartless beings that only knew strength and order, both at the same time if possible. All traces of creativity were dashed during Flynt's conditioning, even his own name was threatened. His power was only to be used one way, the right way, or else he would face punishment. The experience did have its moments. Even if his methods were cruel and unforgiving, his father did teach him new methods of mastering his gift, as well as some advice-ish in reference to mastering the art of creating a shadow clone.

"I learned how to fly without being over-the-top berzerk, so that's good."

He walked out of the secluded cave that served as his living area for the night and continued on. Flynt had been on the move ever since he managed to take advantage of the Prentice citizen's uprising. He managed to deceive his father with his attempt of a shadow clone -Zed would have yelled at him for his sub-par efforts- to get away. He was honestly glad that the clone was far enough away so that the quality of it didn't matter else he'd be under the watchful empty eyes of his father, learning the ways of "Their People," as if Flynt was no longer half-human and half-... whatever he was. Since then Flynt hoped Prentice was drawn into some sort of hell due to the revolt. Perhaps the uprising of the farmers and merchants who wielded pitchforks and butter knives would occupy his father, if only for a few days. Hopefully the Prentice guard and the Fez get involved as well; a civil war would definitely occupy the "King" long enough for Flynt to distance himself from it all.

Flynt began walking in the same direction as yesterday, countless nights of stargazing both during his isolated childhood and his young adulthood, when he learned what the bright dots in the dark sky could actually be used for, kept him on the right track. He was headed west and as he continued, he went over his current plan again and again in his head. If he was going to end his father, and get back home at the same time, he only had one slight chance, but before he could even execute his plan, he would have to get to another city first. Filmoar, it was the closest city that hadn't received the verbal threats of war and conquest that Prentice had gotten itself into with countless other cities and kingdoms. This was likely because Filmoar and Prentice were involved in an interdependency that had lasted for several generations, at least it had according to the stories. He figured he had one more week at best before he reached the city; he had already been walking for a bit over a month, and he was beginning to grow tired of eating stew made from whatever he could catch with his broken katana that day and berries. The berries at least served another practical function. Each night he smeared some of the dark ones all in his hair in an attempt to turn it to a darker, ideally black, shade. It was all he had in terms of disguise, and it was important that no one knew who he was when he arrived.

* * *

Ahri was sitting outside Karma's office. She was waiting for her to finish with whoever had signed up for the hour before hers to finish. According to the clock above the door opposite her they were now over twenty minutes off schedule. The door opened and Yasuo walked out of the room, he nodded at Ahri as he passed.

"Ahri." Karma said from inside the room. "You may enter."

All expectations of a neat rom were dashed away as Ahri walked into a room surrounded with stacks and stacks of papers, folders, and boxes labeled various things such as "records" "criminal records" "match records" and "vinyl records."

"Umm..."

"You must excuse the mess, I have enough to deal with being the counselor for one hundred and nineteen champions and counting, I have no time to organize but I know where everything is. Forgive me but we must make this quick as the summoners have recently informed me that the one hundred and twentieth champion will arrive shortly and I need to give him an initial reading."

Ahri nodded. "Well..."

"You have a metaphorical aching pain in your heart?"

"Yeah, I guess, but-"

"You don't know why it hurts so much?"

"Sure, and-"

"You've never felt this way before and want to know why?"

Ahri nodded.

"Well my dear, I suggest you forget about who or what is making you feel this way."

"But I-"

"Miss Ahri I think we both know who the subject of this conversation is and I will remind you that you only knew the man for a week and a half, and now he's gone. Correct?"

"Two weeks."

"In any case I hardly think that two weeks is enough to develop sincere feelings for any person especially for you given your… habits."

"Excuse me?"

"Please do not take offense to this, I am simply trying to get you to understand that however long you managed to restrain yourself, and however strong your friendship was, in the end he would have just end up becoming another source of essence."

"No, I never thought about him like that."

"When will people understand that lying to the enlightened never works out?"

"Fine, when he fell from the damn sky and I didn't know him sure he was just another source, but later it was different."

"In what ways?"

"He didn't fall for my charms, and even if it wasn't solely him that was resisting, it made me curious."

"And?"

"And what? I was curious, well after I was furious for him completely trashing my place, but still, I wanted to know more about him, and I found out. He was more than just another idiot for me to seduce."

"Even so, your efforts could only persist for so long correct?"

"Maybe, but I never got the chance to know how long."

"Ahri, again with the lies."

"I'm not lying. Maybe I did like him, but it never got to that point."

Karma sighed. "Then there are two possibilities here. Either you are lying to me, or the rumors circling around about the two of you were false."

"I'm sure you know which is true."

Karma nodded. "And I trust that you will sort this business out on your own?"

Ahri nodded as well.

"Good, please take what I've said into consideration. If Flynt ever comes back and you feel the same, take things slow and give it some time. That's how these things traditionally work."

"He will, and I will."

"Excellent, please send the next person in on your way out."

Ahri closed the door and leaned against it as she left, sighing in thought. Karma was right, two weeks wasn't enough time to really get to know someone. Once she started thinking about it she realized she really didn't know him at all, and he didn't know her either. They didn't have a clue as to what each other's greatest desires were, or their deepest fears, or even who their parents were, not that either of them had any idea but that's beside the point. All they knew was the worst of each other, his past and the shameful part of her present.

"Grey," she knew his favorite color, and he knew hers. It was nothing big, but it was something.

"Gway!" shouted a child-like voice from below.

Ahri glanced down and saw an orange furball with large blue pointed ears and a pointed bone in one hand. The yordle stared at her with its large black eyes and smiled at her with a grin that included its two tusk-like teeth pointing out of his mouth.

She smiled, patted the orange yordle on the head, and opened the door. It hopped up and ran into Karma's office, chanting something in a language Ahri didn't understand.

* * *

"Ahri, how was it?" Syndra was slowly drifting over to Ahri's table at the cafeteria.

Ahri was sitting alone with a cheeseburger sitting on the table before her. It was half-eaten and accompanied with a few remaining fries drizzled with ketchup.

"Why do you put the ketchup on your fries before eating them? It's messy. Nevermind, how was the therapy?"

Ahri shrugged. "It was ok I guess."

Syndra sat in the seat opposite her. "How are you?"

Ahri shrugged again. "Confused."

"Explain."

"I just don't know anymore."

"You're going to have to do better than that."

"I mean, Karma got me thinking… I only knew Flynt for a few weeks, so it couldn't have been anything too serious right?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Love is weird and no one ever understands it, not even the ones who are already confused by it."

"I know." Ahri put her head down on top of her folded arms that rested on the table. She suddenly remembered something she needed to find out. "What have you heard?"

"About what?"

"Me and him, any rumors or anything?"

Syndra tried her best to hide a grin as Ahri shifted her head so that her golden eyes were just visible above her forearm. With a hand raised to her mouth in an effort to hide her amusement, Syndra confessed, "Maybe I've caught wind of one or two rumors drifting around."

Ahri groaned and returned to her solitude within the confines of her folded arms. "You don't have to tell me, I already know what they are."

Syndra raised an eyebrow. "Really? So is it true?"

"No!" She nearly yelled as she brought her head from isolation. "I mean… no, it was never like that. I liked him, sure but he never seemed to return the affection, much less do that. I just don't know, all I can say for sure was that he was my friend, one of the best I've ever had even if it was only for such a short time."

"Even so, I don't think I'm in any position to tell you how you do or should feel, and neither is anyone else. Only you can determine how you feel about him; others may try and succeed in influencing you, but in the end it's only your thoughts that matter."

Ahri seemed lost in thought for a moment, then she asked,"Who told you?"

"You mean the rumors?" Syndra shrugged. "Well I heard Zed and the other ninjas talking about it with Lee, but I don't think it was them who started it. If I had to guess I'd say it was started among the yordle community since Kenen seemed to be the most informed."

Ahri nodded. "Right, thanks."

"Anyways, did you hear about the new champion? I heard he's a yordle, and an odd one at that. I asked Lito if he knew anything about..."

As Syndra continued talking, her words were lost in the air between the two women as Ahri eventually allowed her mind to drift off.

"I'm sorry Syndra, but I really have to go." She said standing. "And please tell Zed for the millionth time that I'm not mad at him and don't intend to kill him." She said as she began walking away.

"He's not going to listen to me, you have to tell him yourself."

Ahri turned, walking backwards as she responded. "It's a bit hard to do that when he avoids me on purpose all day."

Syndra chuckled and waved to the fox as Ahri turned around and continued to exit the cafeteria.

* * *

Flynt was resting, he'd found another stream and decided to satisfy his thirst and then some. He'd been getting extremely lucky with the number of water sources he'd come across within the past month. It was more than enough to sustain him, and that was why he was taking full advantage of each one he came across since he had no place to store the water. As he sat on the fallen tree trunk he found, he began to think. He thought about where he was going, and what the process would be after he got there. He would have to start the plan as soon as he arrived as well; he didn't know when rumors of the Thrall's arrival, rumors that Flynt planned on starting, would reach his father. Flynt fished in his pocket and brought out his pendant. Though he failed to gather anything useful, aside from a few gold coins, from the castle prior to his escape, he did manage to find the pendant in his father's new room before his escape. What was once a symbol of achievement, a reminder of betrayal, and even a vessel for an insane territorial parent was now a reminder of home. As he glanced at it he was filled with emotion, several emotions actually: sadness, regret, pain, but those negative feelings were dwarfed by the feelings of companionship, acceptance, and maybe even love. He remembered faces, and names to those faces.

"Zed, Syndra, Soraka, Akali, Lito, Wukong…"

He placed the pendant around his neck, where it belonged.

"and Ahri. I made you a promise, and I intend to keep it."

* * *

**GG**


	26. Rumors of the Ancients

**So... I haven't been showing appreciation to my reviewers... like at all, so I fixed that If you are (or were) a guest or have disabled PMs then your thing is below. This chapter is for you guys (and everyone else too... but mostly you guys). :3**

**Disclaimer****: So my buddy and I were having the age old League vs DotA discussion (not argument) and about how there's two heroes in DotA that are about a bajillion times harder than anything League has to offer. Those two heroes were Meepo and Invoker. I played both for my first two DotA games (because why not?) and have never played since. The reference in here is dedicated to miraculously civil conversation pertaining to the LoL vs DotA thing.**

**(FYI: I don't have an opinion on the issue as I have never actually played a serious game of DotA)**

* * *

Ahri was in the cafeteria scanning the room with golden searchlights as she attempted to find her target. It had a day since she had begun the hunt for the rumor's origin, and convincing everyone she talked to that the rumors were false was getting old. Tracking down the rumor was expectantly difficult: Kennen heard it from Master Yi, who heard it from Wukong, who overheard Katarina telling the infamous blood brothers of Noxus. Kat heard it from her sister Cass, who heard it from Kass, who heard it from Malzahar. Malz heard it from Lucian who heard it from Gragas, at the bar, a prime place for rumors like these to brew. Gragas confessed to discussing it with Yasuo and Jax, during one of the the trio's drink-offs that ended like all other drink offs: a bar fight. Yasuo said he heard it from Riven. Riven heard it from Shaco's clone who heard it from Leblanc's clone who heard it from five Meepos at the same time (wrong game). The Meepos somehow managed to exist long enough to hear it from Zilean who also managed to tell Gnar, Azir, Kalista, and Ao Shin (Whoever those guys were) despite having full knowledge of the fact that the rumor was false. Zilean heard it from Vel'Koz who heard it from Helmet Bro who heard it from Doran. Doran heard it from Tristana who refused to tell Ahri where the rumor originated, but it didn't necessarily take a genius to figure out that she probably heard it from Teemo since the two of them spent most of their time together. Though they weren't an official couple, they were the only ones to deny it in public, and if they weren't a couple then they were as close as they could possibly get without being one.

Ahri spotted the unmistakable green helmet and white hair that belonged to the yordle couple. She strided her way over to their table and sat down in front of the two of them. It hadn't occurred to her why she wanted to find out who started the rumor anyway, it wasn't as if she could do anything to the person once she found out.

Before Ahri could even say a word, Teemo spoke, "I'm sorry." His voice was shaky, he was nervous, and rightly so. Though Ahri usually didn't show hostility to other champions, it was known that things could get nasty if she was provoked. "I only told one person, I didn't mean for you business to be in the open, honest!"

Ahri gave Temo a skeptical look.

"Maybe two people… or more."

Ahri sighed. "I just want to know… how you even thought up this work of fiction that everyone seems to believe."

"What do you mean? I saw you."

Ahri raised an eyebrow.

"You left his room the day he… left."

Ahri groaned and covered her head with her hands. "My god Teemo, do you ever think before coming to incorrect assumptions?"

Tristana, who had been quiet the entire time, offered her two cents. "I have to admit, it may have been rash to assume, but it was rather convincing. You two hung out all the time, and Teemo did say he saw you coming out from his room."

"Just because we spent time together doesn't mean that we were… involved."

"You could have fooled me." Tristana said under her breath.

"Kind of like whatever it is between you two?"

Tristana's face turned into a shade of purple, the result of the red blush mixing with her blue skin. Teemo probably would have as well if his entire face wasn't hidden by the fur covering it. "It's not like that."

Ahri grinned as she got up to leave. "You could have fooled me."

* * *

Thud

_Flynt's eyes snapped open at the sound. He had fallen asleep on top of his shack earlier in the afternoon. His gaze was drawn to the source of what sounded like leaves crunching under a falling body. Though he couldn't see perfectly in the waning dim light of the moon, he could tell where the sound was coming from and pulled himself into the air lightly and floated in that direction until he saw its source. A young woman was laying dazed in the fallen brown leaves. She must have hit the illusionary barrier around Flynt's shack, he'd been meaning to make it pass-through for the longest time. What was more important was the fact that someone actually slammed into it. Usually no one came this far into the forest, and if they did his illusion not only displayed endless forest before them, but also subconsciously convinced people to reverse direction. It was actually quite a feat to achieve, and was probably the reason he was always too tired to do anything during the day._

_The woman was likely in a hurry, and Flynt was prepared to send her running back to where she came from. He doubted that she had seen him yet because he was dressed in his usual black attire with a black scarf covering his mouth. His nighttime camouflage and the woman's mental state did more to confirm his suspicions. Just as he was about to scare her off, the woman opened her eyes and looked directly into his for a split second before Flynt wrapped himself in shadows, becoming shrouded from her gaze._

_The two of them seemed to hear the additive noise of several feet slamming into leaves as their owners ran in the direction of Flynt's shack. The woman tried to stand and stumbled to Flynt's shack, trying to shrink down as small as possible against the wall. He could hear her breathing heavily as the footfalls drew ever closer. Four masculine figures appeared from the darkness, making haste to the woman. Accepting her fate, she stood up and raised her fists in the air. The motion was met with laughter from the four men that stood before her._

_She fought; she fought for her life, and she fought well, but in the end it was not enough to overpower four at one time._

_"Get the hell off me!" She struggled still, and kicked at her attackers as two of them held her against the wall of Flynt's shack._

_The leader chuckled. "Why don't you call for help?"_

_"I would never." She spat at the man._

_The man moved his foot back and took a pause. His hand moved quickly, striking the woman on the cheek with a sound that caused Flynt to cringe from where he was now standing atop his shack. He thought about stopping this, not only because it would be the morally correct thing to do, but also because he really didn't want his secluded abode to become the new destination for every pig that intended to rape someone._

_"You will respect me like you'd respect the king because until morning the only people that have a say in what happens to you are the four of us."_

_The woman didn't respond, so the leader raised his hand to strike her again._

_Flynt hopped off his roof and landed behind the leader, catching his arm before he had the chance to let it loose. He sighed. "I really suggest you cease your actions."_

_The leader simply turned, pulled away his arm, and attempted to punch Flynt across the face. Flynt ducked and abused the leader's commitment to the strike to send him over Flynt's shoulder. Facing the remaining three men, Flynt drew his katana and held it in a defensive stance. He smirked, as if inviting the brutes to combat._

_At the first sign of their acceptance, signaled by the free man drawing his sword, Flynt swung his katana up from the man's hip to his right shoulder. The man fell and the remaining two drew their swords. In response Flynt unhooked his scabbard and held the metal blunt object like a second sword. The men attacked together and coordinated their strikes so that Flynt would have no openings for issuing counters, he had to devote all of his focus using both his katana and scabbard deflecting the strikes of his opponents. He disengaged and cloaked himself in shadow and the two stood back to back waiting for his to reappear. He appeared in front of one of the men and the fight was short lived. Paired, the two could keep him defensive, but the few seconds it took for the man's partner were all Flynt needed to dispatch his opponent, and soon he rid the world of the third offender as well._

_Flynt glanced in the direction of the woman and saw her sitting in the leaves, pointing behind him, eyes wide. He heard someone step in the leaves and turned into a cut to his right arm. He countered by slamming his scabbard into the leader's skull with his left hand. The leader fell among the his comrades and Flynt sheathed his katana with difficulty. He re-hooked it to his belt and grabbed his shoulder as he began to walk back inside his shack._

_He paused before walking through the doorway and tossed the woman the small dagger from his holster and nodded to her. "Have fun." He nodded in the direction of the unconscious leader._

_He didn't wait for her to finish the man off before walking back into his shack. Maybe she would still be sitting there in the morning, and if she was, he'd be swift to take her back to wherever she came from, no questions asked. It'd be better that way._

* * *

Flynt woke up with the rays of sunlight peeking in through the window of the room he'd slept in. The night before he'd slept in a bed for the first time in far too long, and his body welcomed the long awaited rest, perhaps too much. Though he welcomed any dream that wasn't about fun times with daddy, remembering his first encounter with one of his old friends wasn't too inviting either.

As he glanced out the window he noticed that the sun was high and directly overhead. He'd slept until noon despite falling under before sunset. When he arrived in Fillmoar the sun was beginning its slow descent towards the horizon. He got a room at the nearest inn and slept the rest of the day, and much of today, away. He woke feeling tired and stressed, as if the previous night's lengthy sleep had done nothing to bring rest to his weary body. He yawned as he sat up on the bed and swung his legs over its side. Thankfully no one realized who he was, not yet anyway, and the innkeeper seemed to be the type of person who minded his own business, so he ran into no trouble during his first day in the city, even though most of it was spent sleeping and away from everyone else. He yawned again and stretched his arms up, his fingertips mere inches from the ceiling of the room. He never got a chance to formally inspect the room, and was now aware of how short it was. He could stand with his head just a short hop from the ceiling, and the door he entered from went all the way to said ceiling. The bed was simple with modest, if not cheap, blankets, sheets and pillows. The mattress itself wasn't the most uncomfortable thing he'd slept on, especially after spending more than a month on the hard forest floor, but it served its purpose and his body apparently didn't discriminate as long as it was relatively soft and somewhat clean. He grabbed his sword from its place leaning on the wall and re-attached it to his hip. He'd already paid the innkeeper the night he arrived, so Flynt walked out the door of the inn and into the busy streets of Paragon's sister kingdom.

He sighed to himself, and muttered, "I hope I don't have to spend too much time here."

Flynt spent most of the day exploring the city starting with the city square. The square itself was nothing special, just a simple concrete square that took up enough space to contain five houses long and wide. The most remarkable part of the square was the towering structure that stood in the middle of it. It was just a pointed tower, but there seemed to be no way inside considering that there was no visible door yet there were windows at the top that signified the existence of a room at the very top. Flynt considered making that his new place of residence. It would be free of charge, which was fantastic since he was running out of money quickly. Another interesting aspect of the square was the people that occupied it. Save for the nighttime, when all stands and carts had closed up or left for the day, it was constantly packed due to the fact that the square served as the city's marketplace and main recreational area at the same time. The stands themselves rivaled the stands of Prentice's market, if not beating them entirely. Anything that was of value could be bought, sold or traded with the merchants that operated their independant stands. It was interesting how the merchants had taken it upon themselves to organize themselves by category. All of the weapon merchants were located around the armor and shield merchants as well as the general blacksmiths who had somehow found a way to construct an entire forge behind their stand, marking it as their permanent spot in the square, more or less.

There was much to see, and Flynt began to wonder if he would be able to cover the whole city in one day. There were several bars, much more than Prentice, and each claimed to sell the best drink for miles. Flynt had never been a drinker, probably because he was afraid of letting his act slip under the infamous influence of alcohol. He wasn't about to start now since this time his act was much more important, but that didn't change the fact that the bars were one of the few places besides the square where he could get something to eat.

As he sat on a barstool on his own waiting for his meal, he triple checked that he'd have enough money to pay for his meal.

"Money issues huh?" A man beside him said.

Flynt glanced beside him and nodded to the messy man who'd spoken. He looked middle aged, maybe forty-five-ish, and his hair was a dirty brown color and he obviously didn't take any time to attend to it today. His face was caked in dirt and the hand that gripped his mug was rough and dirty as well.

"Well, welcome to Filmoar. I'm guessin' you're new here."

Flynt nodded.

"Eh..." he took a swig of his drink. "Good luck."

"What?"

"Most new folks commin' through here last 'bout a week. City's too much for 'em 'n they run off like mad back to wherever they came from. Where you from anyways?"

"Prentice, I uh… left when the whole uprising occurred."

"Heh" he took another drink. "So you're one of the smart ones eh? News 'bout that shit came through here maybe a week or two ago. Figured it'd only be a matter a time 'fore we started gettin' refugees 'round here. Not that I've got anythin' against 'em, but I hope no more of 'em come here."

"Why?"

"Like I said, the city's hard 'n Prentice is soft. I mean, commin' from a place protected by the rulin' power don't exactly give anyone realistic expectations 'bout this place. Obviously I'm not talking about yo, but in general that's how it is. What's your name boy?"

The bartender came by and placed a half chicken with rice in front of Flynt. Flynt nodded his thanks and turned back to the man beside him.

"Fl- I mean… Shay."

"You sure? You sounded a bit hesitant there Shay."

"I think I'm aware of my own name. It's Shay."

"Well Shay, I'm Marco. I noticed you don't have a drink. Is that by choice?"

Flynt nodded. "I have something important to take care of soon, and I don't want to cloudy head while I take care of it."

"I understand." Marco raised his mug and downed the rest of his drink. "But I don't share your philosophy. Got to get back to work after this, and a drink helps me get through the day."

Flynt nodded and began attacking his chicken.

"Hungry?"

Flynt nodded. This was the first real food he'd tasted since the Institute. Under his father's teaching he was fed the minimum, and on the road it was mystery soup.

"Damn son, if you're really that hungry you must not've eaten in a long time."

Flynt nodded.

"Well, my wife would kill me if I didn't ask you to eat with the family tonight."

Flynt raised an eyebrow at Marco.

"Yeah, the king don't give a damn 'bout us so we have to look out for each other here 'n that's how it is. Meet me back here at sunset; I should be off work by then and we can head to my place."

Flynt swallowed. "Thanks."

"No problem, and I should go, I'm late as it is." Marco stood up and patted Flynt on the back. "Don't be late boy because I'm not waitin' for you."

Flynt watched the man leave and then returned to his meal. When he finished, Flynt paid the bartender and left. He scanned the sky and guessed that he had maybe an hour or two until sunset and decided to check out his new living space.

Before he got to the square, he'd cloaked himself in an abandoned alley. Navigating through the sea of people was difficult as he needed to ensure that he didn't bump into any of them on accident. Upon reaching the base of the tower, he began to lift himself off the ground using the shadows to support him, just like he was taught. When he reached the window, he drifted inside a small bare room with a single bed, an empty bookshelf, and a sealed trapdoor that led within the tower itself.

"This is quite impressive considering that there's no way in. Good thing no one's going to be coming around here."

Flynt sat on the bed and noticed its lack of cushion. He sighed and closed his eyes.

The creation of a shadow clone is a somewhat complex process. Whoever taught you, or tried to teach you did a terrible job. Flynt blinked as his father's words came back to him. His lesson on clones was among the few times he wasn't being subjected to some sort of punishment or "conditioning." It takes immense concentration the first time, but if you manage to create a perfect clone and name it, it will become effortless to create and control it.

He stood up and placed his hands directly in front of him. He closed and squeezed his eyes shut and focused on one thing. Don't be foolish! Don't let your mind wander. Focus on one thing, the most powerful thing you can think of. He'd tried several emotions in the past and was trying them all again now: anger, regret, happiness, but nothing seemed to be strong enough to fuel the creation of a clone.

After his millionth attempt, Flynt grunted in frustration and stormed to the window. He rested his arm on the sill, and surveyed the deep orange horizon. It was time for dinner; Marco wouldn't be waiting for much longer. He cloaked himself again and threw himself out the window, floating above the crowd of people in the square below into another alley. He revealed himself again and set off for the same bar.

* * *

**I've righted some wrongs and done things I should have done a long time ago to people who should have received those things. To those of you who this impacted, I'm sorry again for being lazy. For the rest of you, feedback is appreciated as always.**

**One thing though, some of the people who've written reviews to this story were guests, or have blocked PMs from reaching them, so your thanks will be publicized to the entire internet. Yay!**

**To the first Guest: I hope that has been fixed by now... if not then... problem.**

**1dante: Yeah, grammar was never my strong suit, and maybe I worded a few things in odd ways to make it seem like I was calling women men and vice versa... I dunno.**

**Disdun: Real shame he never even got the chance to do that. It'll happen... soon I promise.**

**The second Guest: Yeah... Teemo... no comment.**

**The third Guest: I assure you I'm hurry up-ing as hurriedly as I can-ish.**

**Keijman: Thanks, and sorry about your phone. Don't sue me. qq**

**To all of you guys, including the lurkers, favoriters, followers, and occasional random person who decides to read this fic: Thank you... you guys are the bus.**

**GG**


	27. Moving On

**I was going to wait so I could update both of my stories at the same time again, but then I got stuck on Jack's stuff, so eh.**

* * *

_Flynt's hopes that his visitor would have left in the middle of the night were dashed as soon as he opened his eyes. Not only was the woman still here, but now she was inside his place. It didn't matter much because soon she'd be out of his hair and back to wherever she came from. He grabbed his scarf and hood before walking out of the shack and to the buckets he kept outside. On the way, he wrapped the scarf to cover his face, and put the hood on to cover his hair. The buckets to the left of his shack were filled; it must have rained last night._

_"That explains why she came in."_

_Flynt smiled to himself as he picked up one of the buckets and walked back into his abode. He dumped the contents of the bucket into the sleeping woman, and was immediately met with protest._

_She jumped up yelling, "What the hell!?"_

_Flynt seemed amused. "Good morning."_

_"Who the hell do you think you are?"_

_"I could ask you the same thing."_

_"I asked first."_

_"The last time I checked I' wasn't the one trespassing so I think I deserve to know who said trespasser is before anything."_

_"I'm not trespassing! I got lost, so I'm your guest."_

_"I don't think that's how it works."_

_"Sure it is, who are you?"_

_"So you're telling me that if I were to show up at your house, attracting thugs that you would have to deal with right then and their bodies later, proceed to break into said house after you saved my life, and decide to sleep there for the night, I would be considered as a guest?"_

_"... Yes."_

_"Your logic is flawless."_

_"Thanks."_

_"And so is your perception of sarcasm."_

_"As flawless as your perception of counter-sarcasm."_

_Flynt just stared at the woman. "That's not a thing! … Who are you?"_

_The woman shrugged._

_Flynt sighed. "I don't even care anymore, just go."_

_"What? That's it? You're not even going to help me get back? What if there's more of those guys out there?"_

_"Then you'll have no issue with people stupid enough to hang around after witnessing one man kill four of their buddies at once. You'll be fine, don't worry about it."_

_The woman scowled. "Fine, My name is Samantha."_

_"Samantha? From?"_

_"Prentice. I don' think it's too far from here."_

_Flynt nodded. "The reputation of that place has reached me."_

_"So you know where it is?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And you'll take me back?"_

_Flynt shook his head._

_"What do you mean no? I thought you were going to help me."_

_"Did I say that?"_

_"I thought that since you wanted me to leave because I wouldn't tell you who I was, once I told you you would help me or something."_

_"You make too many assumptions Samantha. I owe you nothing."_

_"So that's it? Save me from the thugs, who are still littering the ground by the way, and then leave me to die to the forest?"_

_"That's the plan."_

_"Fine. I'll go out there and die, and it'll be all your fault." Sam began to walk away from Flynt._

_"That's the wrong way."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"I just do."_

_"What if I just stayed here?"_

_"You won't."_

_"Really?"_

_Flynt stared at her, and Samantha stared back. They stayed locked in eye contact for a while when Flynt finally broke the stare. "Fine!" He yelled. "Fine, I'll take you to your damn village but then I'm leaving, and you cannot tell anyone about this place."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I told you not to."_

_"Are you in some sort of trouble because I could turn you in the second we get there."_

_"You're not helping yourself… at all."_

_"Fine."_

_"Let's just say there's some people there that don't want me there… or anywhere really."_

_"That's nice, I'm assuming you have a name?"_

_"Why would you need to know if, in a perfect world, you're never going to see me again?"_

_Flynt began walking in front of her as he spoke those words._

_"Because I just want to know what your name is. You know what mine is, and it's not fair if I don't know yours."_

_"That's entirely fair."_

_"It isn't."_

_"Can we just keep moving? The sooner we get you back to Prentice, the better."_

_"Gee, thanks."_

_Flynt glanced back with a smirk on his face. "You're welcome."_

* * *

Flynt woke up pressing his hand to his head. He was sitting up on a soft mattress with green sheets and a dark blue blanket covering him. Last night came to him all at once as he stood to better observe his surroundings. Marco took him to the family home where Flynt met Marco's family which consisted of his small boy Calvin and his wife Lisa. Flynt spent some time talking with Calvin while Lisa and Marco prepared dinner for the both of them.

At the table, most of the conversation was about current events in Prentice. Apparently the situation was much worse than he expected. The kingdom was in the middle of a low-scale civil war caused by the death of the prince, Ace, and things were only going to get worse.

Today he was going to get a job. Marco said something about working in the mines since they were short on labor at the moment. Once he established himself in the city, he would start his plan. Flynt had a feeling that it wouldn't take too much time at all, but every second he spent here with these people, who would be pointing spears at him instead of the handle of a fork if they knew his identity, was a second too many.

* * *

"Why not!?" Syndra practically screamed at Ahri.

The two women were in Ahri's apartment with Ahri laying down on the couch and Syndra sitting on a large purple orb in the middle of Ahri's living room. Syndra was already dressed in her slightly revealing purple dress for the Heart Seeker's dance which was set to begin in an hour. The only other person there was Gnar, but he didn't count really. Since his introduction to the league, the ancient Yordle had taking a liking to Ahri, who was the first person he'd interacted with outside of Anivia and those who were present during his freedom from the ice. Currently the Yordle was asleep on Ahri's lap, curled up into a little bundle of fur.

"I just don't want to Syndra, you of all people should understand."

"I understand that you're being a bum."

Ahri simply rolled her eyes and continued staring at the ceiling.

"Look Ahri, I know you're sad, but it's been two months almost! You've got to get out and do something! I mean, I'm all for waiting for Flynt to come back and everything, but you missed the big New Years party for goodness sake! I understand that you're upset but you've got to get back on your feet at some point."

"I don't know, I just really want to be alone today."

"Wrong. You want to be with Flynt, but he's not here, and until he gets back I'm in charge of making sure you don't die of boredom because you're just moping around everyday."

Ahri sighed with her eyes closed. "I'm not going."

"What if I go with you."

Ahri shook her head. "No, and you're already going with Zed, that'd just make it weird."

"Not at all! If it means you'll be going, then I don't care."

Ahri closed her eyes again and groaned. "I said no; leave me alone."

"Ahri, I will not leave this room until you agree to go."

"Than you'll miss the dance too."

"Come on! Don't be like that. As soon as it's done we can go do whatever you want to."

Ahri glanced at Syndra. "Anything?"

"Within reason."

Ahri sighed. "Fine."

"Oooh Yes! You'll have a fantastic time I guarantee you!" Syndra stood up from her orb and disappeared into Ahri's closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding you something to wear, you're not going looking like that."

"Why not?

Syndra leaned her head out the closet and gave Ahri a look that said "really?"

Ahri could tell what she meant when she glanced down at herself dressed in a stained white t-shirt and shorts. "Oh... never mind."

"Mmhm" Syndra began tossing dresses of all types, sizes and colors all over the floor. She finally saw one that she thought was suitable and pulled it out for Ahri to see. "This one."

Ahri lifted her head off the couch and nodded.

Syndra could barely contain her excitement as she laid the dress on the loveseat nearest her. "I'll be waiting for you in the lobby." She exited the room and closed the door behind her.

Once Ahri had decided that there was no possible way she was getting out of this, she sighed and woke up Gnar. The Yordle yawned and stared at her with his large black eyes before hopping to the floor and talking in his odd language as he looked for a better place to sleep. Ahri walked over to the bathroom, started the shower, undressed, and as she waited for the water to heat up she thought once more about the advice that everyone kept giving her.

"Maybe they're right."

Ahri heard a knock at her door.

"I about to take a shower Syndra; calm down." She shouted over the running water.

"Ahri? It's Molly."

* * *

Molly stood at the door of Ahri's room, the room of Flynt's… something. Ahri never clarified, and the others she'd met in this place didn't seem to know any more than what Ahri was telling her: nothing. As soon as she announced her identity, the water from inside came to a halt, and Molly could hear footsteps leading to the door.

Ahri stood with a towel wrapped around herself and her head leaning on the doorframe in a very lazy manner; she didn't seem upset or otherwise stressed about Molly's existence, and that was a good thing. Gnar, the newest champion, ran under Ahri and down the hall. He was likely off in search of playmates or adventure, probably both at the same time.

"What Molly?" Contrary to her body language, her tone broadcasted annoyance. Apparently she was over the whole "Thank you for helping me through this tough time" kindness she'd been showing Molly.

"I just wanted to know if you were going to the thing tonight."

"Yeah? Well I told you at the door didn't I?"

"Yes, but I just wanted to know if you had a friend to go with."

Ahri's ears seemed to perk up, but they lowered almost immediately. "This was Syndra's idea wasn't it?"

Molly nodded.

Ahri sighed. "I had a feeling."

"If you don't want to, I understand."

"No it's fine, I just have to get dressed I guess." Ahri opened the door wider and began walking inside her apartment. "You can come in if you want. The remote's on the table or on the couch… or in the kitchen. I'm sure you'll find it."

Molly walked in slowly and Ahri closed the door behind her.

"What's up? Relax." Ahri placed her hands on Molly's shoulders as she spoke those words, and they seemed more like a command than a suggestion. "It's not like I'm going to attack you or anything."

Molly forced herself to let out a held breath and loosen herself.

"Anyways, make yourself at home." Ahri said on her way to the bathroom.

Molly had no idea what she was talking about, so she resorted to finding the remote. She eventually found it and turned on the television that was hanging on the wall. She was wrapped up in an episode of Three Gears, the only Piltovian hit show on the air or at least the only good one, when Ahri stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in her towel. The last thing she remembered was Ahri saying something about everyone being old.

* * *

"Look Ahri I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to." Molly pleaded with Ahri on their way to the cafeteria, where all of the official parties were held.

"I know, and you've told me a million times on the way here, and I've told you a million and one times that it wasn't your fault." Ahri sighed. "I should have guessed that something like that could've happened, especially since… nevermind."

"I just don't want it to be awkward you know?" Molly said in a soft voice.

"If you just forget about it, and never tell anyone, it won't be."

"But how can I keep the fact that I almost-"

Ahri turned around in front of her and began to walk backwards. "I have no idea what you're talking about Molly. Can we just enjoy the party?"

Molly nodded, and the two walked in silence until they reached the doors to the cafe.

Ahri turned to face Molly. "Not a word. Ever, and it'll be fine." She disappeared inside the building and vanished within the crowd before Molly could say anything further.

* * *

Ahri danced to the faster songs. She mingled with fellow partygoers. She chatted with friends. She did everything that was expected of her that night as an average partygoer, and now she was resting. She walked into the party with a short dark dress with a soft white fur trim on. Atop her head was a silver circlet with a sapphire cut to fit the center. On her wrists and thighs she wore golden circlets that also featured cut sapphires in their centers. She had magically changed the color of her eyes to match the gems she wore, and her tails to match the color of her hair.

Decorations of every color between red and white were strewn about the cafeteria including millions of hearts and a few dozen flying babies with bows. The lights were pink; the ceiling was red; the floor was white. It was quite festive.

Right now she couldn't care less about what she was wearing or what the room looked like; she was tired. More than a physical weariness as well, but she was also tired of being alone. If anything, her time at the dance made her feel worse, and the constant dance requests didn't help at all. Right now she just wanted to go back to her place and sleep. Her head took its place on the table and she was showing signs of falling asleep when someone sat in front of her.

"I don't believe it."

Ahri looked up and came face-to-face with Jayce, self-entitled Defender of Tomorrow. He was the League's resident superhero. He was dressed in a white tuxedo jacket with a black vest covering a white shirt. His pants were sleek black as was his tie. To top it all off there was a rose pinned to the right side of his chest.

"Best looking girl in the whole party without a dance."

"Don't let Vi catch you saying that." Ahri said from under her arms.

"It's funny how people just assume we're together."

Ahri glanced up to see Jayce grinning at her. "Aren't you?"

"Well, we were."

Ahri sighed. "What do you want Jayce?"

"Same thing every other man here wants: a dance with you."

"Then you'll get the same thing every other guy has gotten: a no."

Jayce propped his feet on the table. "Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a reason."

"It's the one you're getting."

"Aww come on Ahri, just tell me."

"Maybe because I'm not just the trophy for every guy in here to try and nab before it gets taken away again. Do you even know how many people have asked that very question? Nearly everyone in this room. I am a person with feelings and emotions, but that doesn't matter to you does it? All that matters is that you'll be able to show me off like some kind of achievement to spite all the other men in the Institute."

Jayce kept the grin on his face. "I'm not trying to nab you, I just asked for a dance." He stood and shrugged. "But for what it's worth, I couldn't imagine you as a thing that belonged to someone. Of course you're a person." Jayce stood and began walking away.

Ahri sighed. "Jayce wait."

Though she didn't see it, Jayce smirked before turning around and displaying a slight grin.

"One dance to one song. After that, leave me alone."

Ahri took Jayce's outstretched hand and Jayce led her to the dance floor as the next slow song began. As the two glided around, she thought to herself, "Maybe it's time to move on."

* * *

**Before you get upset... two weeks (and a half) isn't that much time, and Ahri just needs a metaphorical shoulder to metaphorically cry on. Jayce is that shoulder. The question you need to ask is: Why? Why is Jayce that shoulder? Answers and more soon-ish (but not as soon-ish as Flynt's return, I detect a fight and/or drama-ish things).**

**No excuses, just laziness.**

**Disdun: Soon my friend... soon.**

**GG**


	28. Return

**So it's New Year's Eve, and I thought to myself: "Why not just do this at 12AM?" (on the East Coast) so I did. Happy New Years to all, and I'm looking forward to 2015!**

* * *

_"So let me ask you a question mister tall, dark, and… remains to be seen. What's your deal with Prentice?"_

_"We've been over this several times already. I have my reasons for not liking this place."_

_"So I take it you're not staying?"_

_"Correct."_

_"Why not just for one day, until noon, so I can repay you for saving me."_

_Flynt and Samantha were standing at the edge of the woods just before Prentice. Most of the conversation, as limited as it was, consisted of Samantha trying to pry information from Flynt. All of her attempts failed, and only left her with more questions._

_"There's no need to repay me."_

_"Nonsense, a nice warm meal is the least I owe you."_

_"I don't think so. I helped you back here, and that's all that needs to happen."_

_Flynt turned around and began to walk back to his seclusion in the woods, but he felt a stubborn hand on his shoulder, preventing him from leaving._

_"I insist, and maybe while you're enjoying the food you'll decide to tell me your name, among other things." She began pulling on his arm._

_"I said no!" Flynt yanked his arm back violently and turned his face. "I appreciate the offer, but I cannot stay here."_

_"... I understand. I'm sorry."_

_Flynt nodded. "Forget about me. Forget about the places you saw. Forget about what you owe me." He turned and began walking so Samantha's acknowledgement of his commands was missed. "One other thing."_

_Samantha's brows raised._

_"I'm going to assume that you're a smart person, so you're eventually going to figure out who I am if you haven't already. I'd like to ask that you not believe the things you hear about me."_

_"It would help if I knew who you were now."_

_Flynt smiled. "Like I said: You'll figure it out." he said as he disappeared into the woods._

_As he jogged further into the woods, Flynt couldn't help but think of what as opportunity he had at hand. If he could get into the city and earn their trust, perhaps he could put an end to his forced isolation. If he failed, they would kill him on the spot, but if he succeeded, the benefit greatly outweighed the risk._

_His mind was made up. He began walking in the direction of one of the popular trade routes that connected Prentice with the world._

_"As of this instant, I am a lonely traveller. My name…" He glanced down and picked up a rock from the forest floor. "Flint, and Flint was attacked on the way here, and that's why he has no gear…" He dug his hand into the ground and smeared dirt on his face. "and why he's all dirty, tired, and sore." Flynt nodded to himself. "And after all I've been through I just need a place to stay."_

* * *

A black sphere appeared in front of a familiar looking house that stood before a calm beach. Its color created an camouflage effect against the dark night. It hummed for a short while, and began to rapidly lose opacity. Flynt fell to the ground as soon as the sphere disappeared, and ontop of him fell the top half of a man. Flynt groaned and quickly pushed the body off of him. He was shaken by the recent events, and was just happy to be back where he seemed to belong a little more. The wounds he endured had already begun healing and were soon forgotten as he noticed the outline of Ahri's place in the dark. Flynt immediately stood and began walking to it in his somewhat dizzy state. Once he reached the house, the world had somewhat aligned itself and he fumbled with the handle on the front door before finally getting it open.

When he walked into the house, the first thing he noticed was that the floor no longer sported a large hole in it. The second thing he noticed were the hushed voices coming from the direction of Ahri's room followed by footfalls that sounded heavy despite the walker's best efforts to silence them. Flynt drew his broken sword in preparation for whoever was intruding. He heard a second set of lighter steps approach him. He turned in the direction of the lighter steps just as they reached him and was close enough to see the owner's face.

"Ahri?"

She looked at him in confusion. "Who?"

He was about to answer when Flynt heard a yell and felt hard metal collide with his stomach. He flew back into the wall and fell to the floor, struggling to breathe after the impact knocked the wind out of him. A golden light illuminated the room as Flynt could now see his assaulter flip into the air and bring a giant golden hammer into the ground right where Flynt was sitting a few seconds earlier. A new hole was created, and Flynt rolled behind the man and held the broken shard to his attacker's neck.

"Don't move. I've caused enough death today."

The man responded by sending a surge of electricity through Flynt that seemed to come from his hammer. Flynt jumped off him, and stood with his shard pointed to the man. The light coming from the man's hammer changed to blue as it transformed before Flynt's eyes. The sides folded up and a barrel stuck out of the top of the hammer. Said barrel was pointed at Flynt's face.

"Stop!"

The two looked at Ahri who had taken it upon herself to turn the lights on as she yelled.

Flynt could finally see his attacker as a tall, handsome man with a heroic face. Said hero was dressed in fluffy bunny sleepwear with pink bunny slippers. Despite that, he looked as if he could take on a few dozen men on in a fair fight, provided that he had his hammer. As for Ahri, she was dressed in a blue robe. Her hair was messy and her tails hung lazily behind her.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"What are you talking about? Ahri it's me. It's Flynt."

"Whoever you are, this isn't funny."

A strand of Flynt's dyed hair fell in front of his face. "It's me. This hair? Dyed. You can smell it and see; it smells like berries. My favorite color is grey. I failed the Judgement."

Ahri stood her ground, unimpressed.

Flynt took a step closer. "I promised that I'd be back."

"Soon."

Flynt smiled a little. "I admit I'm a bit late."

Ahri punched Flynt in the stomach and then embraced him. "...stupid."

"I guess I deserve that." Flynt groaned.

Ahri sniffed. "Thought you… were… dead."

Flynt gave Ahri a slight smile. "I told you I would be back."

Ahri let go and noticed Flynt covered in red. "You're bleeding!"

Flynt held up his hand. "Most of it isn't mine. You should see the other guy. Actually, you'd probably vomit."

Jayce cleared his throat from behind the two reunited friends. "I assume you know this man Ahri?" He walked over and offer her his hand.

Ahri took his hand and stood beside him, a sight that Flynt mentally winced at. "Yes, Jayce this is Flynt."

"Oh, Flynt!" Jayce extended a hand to Flynt and gave him a confident grin that annoyed him to no end. "I'm Jayce, Ahri had told everything about you."

"I hope not." Flynt said with a tone of resentment already in his voice.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's just that-"

Ahri interrupted. "It's just his way of joking around Jayce."

"I see. Well I'm sure you two are dying to catch up, and I'm really tired so I'll leave you two to catch up."

Flynt held up his hands. "No no… I'll leave. We can talk in the morning."

"But-" Ahri began to protest.

"No. I insist that you two get back to whatever it is you were doing."

"Sleeping?"

"Yes." Flynt walked to the front door.

"Flynt wait!"

Ignoring her pleas, Flynt shut the door behind him, leaving the couple behind.

Jayce shrugged. "Hmm… I kind of expected him to be a bit more happy to see you after so long."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, the way he just shrugged you off like that didn't seem like he was very excited to be back is all."

"He's happy to be back. Trust me. Maybe he just needs some time."

"Time for what exactly?"

"I don't know Jayce, time."

"Well I'm going to sleep. You can come join me whenever you're done giving your long lost buddy time.."

Ahri nodded silently.

* * *

Flynt found himself in the only place he knew that he could find someone to talk to: the bar. On previous occasions he would just talk to Ahri or maybe Syndra, but he didn't know where Syndra was, and Ahri was… occupied. He realized the situation as soon as he saw the two of them together. Along with the vast majority of champions, Jayce wasn't among the few champions that Flynt had known, and his first impression was less than pleasant.

As he sat at the bar thinking over his situation, he was approached by the bartender and self-appointed master of drink: Gragas.

"An' what can I do for ye?" He said from behind the bar.

Flynt shrugged. "Never been much of a drinker. What do you recommend?"

"Well there ain't much I can do for ya if ah don' kno' yer weight."

"My what?"

"Weight, an' no I'm not talkin about how wide ye are. I'm talkin about how much drink ya can stomach." Gragas turned around to fetch Flynt a drink. "Try this. It's called Dragon's Roar."

"You tryin to kill him on his first round Gragas?" Said the man two seats across from Flynt.

"No, tha Dragon's Roar is tha milder of tha Dragon's drinks."

The man stood and took the seat next to Flynt. He had long black mair tied into a bushy ponytail and a face that had obviously seen battle. He was barely covered from the top with a torn thin cloth that was colored a pale blue. His baggy pants were dark and held up by a rope belt that also supported the thin sword hanging from his waist. "You're thinking of the Dragon's Breath."

"Breath's the strongest of 'em. Yer thinkin of tha Claws, or maybe 'twas tha tooth."

"Can I just get a normal drink?" Flynt interjected.

"Lad's upset about somethin aren't ye?" Gragas asked.

"I understand that drinking is how some people deal with things, so I decided I would try it out this time." Flynt stood to leave. "But if I knew that the people would give me more of a headache than the actual problem I would have just slept it off."

"Nonsense! A drink'l solve all yer problems! Jus sit down an Graggy'l get ya fix'd up."

Flynt reluctantly sat back in his stool.

The man next to him piped up as Gragas disappeared into the back room. "Yasuo, in case you were wondering."

Flynt nodded. "Flynt."

"Ah, thought you looked a bit familiar. I saw your face all over the Institute the day you disappeared. I do not remember seeing you with black hair though; I might have knew who you were sooner."

"Yeah, it threw a lot of people off."

"I suppose you'd want to stay undiscovered then? Considering the hair and all."

"Right now I just don't want to think… about anything."

"Then you've come to the right place, and you're doing the right thing." He took a swig from his drink. "Would you like to share the burden of your troubles?"

"Well-"

Gragas placed a mug of an orange liquid in front of Flynt. "The mildest drink I've got."

Flynt nodded and took a sip. He furrowed his brow. "This is just water."

"Yeah? It's the mildest drink I'ave. Yasuo there wanted me to take it easy on ya, so I gave ye that."

Yasuo sighed. "Just get him a regular beer Gragas, and not one of your specialty beers either."

"Fine!" Gragas grumbled. "Follow orders and what do I get? A chastisin that's what."

"Someone help him." Yasuo muttered to himself. "You were saying?"

Flynt stared at the orange liquid, wondering why the "water" was colored. "I don't know. I'm not sure if sharing is in my best interest."

"Then you'd rather forget?"

Flynt nodded.

"Flynt, I can tell you this from personal experience: trying to forget something only makes you remember it clearer. Does that make any sense?"

Flynt shook his head.

"Think of it this way: it's easier to carry something with two people under it, and likewise it's easier to forget when you've given half the story away."

"You're starting to not make sense anymore."

"Side effects of the drink my friend, but I assure you I am making complete sense."

"I don't even know where to start."

"How about the beginning?"

"Beginning of what? My entire life? That's not what's bothering me anymore."

"Then start at the beginning of whatever pains you."

Flynt took a breath. "When I disappeared..."

While Flynt continued to tell the tale of his time away from the planet to Yasuo, and Gragas once he came back with the drinks.

"Ah, ye father sounds like a bastard of a man. What happen' when he came down to get ye back?"

"Well… for some reason that was the only part I didn't plan correctly for. I don't know why I expected him to do anything less than bring the city to its knees to find me."

_Flynt watched from the limbs of a tree as Cal stood before hundreds of people in the courtyard of the city's castle. They were all bowing before him out of respect, not knowing what his intentions were._

_"I understand that you are harboring the one known as the Shadow's Thrall here. This, as you know, is the highest act of treason as it severs the bond between two neighboring kingdoms, and if you are found out you will be punished with life in the torture chambers of this castle behind me." Cal gestured as he spoke. "Now I say harboring because I know that if he weren't hiding, it would be a hell of a lot simpler to find him. Those who are at fault will be spared with a quick and simple death if they confess now."_

"That's what he promised anyways. He also said he would be patient, and not bring any harm to the people." Flynt took another sip of his drink, nearly gagging for the fourth time. "How do people drink this stuff?"

"Practice" said Yasuo. "Lots and lots of practice, and if you're really good, people won't be able to tell if you're drunk; I'm drunk right now. Hell, you'd think it was my first drink, and Gragas is always drunk. Poor bastard just thinks he never is."

"I'm not! I've never been but I'll get there."

Flynt sighed and tried another sip. "Anyways, the bastard lasted a day and a half before he started ransacking the city, and when the king complained, Cal had him killed."

_He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, past the burning houses and through the choking smoke that rose from them. He ran past the screams of the people as their homes were searched -no, destroyed- all in search for him. This wasn't part of the plan. He could only hope-_

_"Shay!"_

_Flynt turned around to see Calvin running towards him with tears in his eyes._

_"What are they doing?" Calvin blubbered through his sobs. "I thought they're supposed to protect us."_

_Flynt kneeled down to eye level with Calvin. "I don't know what's going on Calvin." He lied. "Where are you parents?"_

_"They left with some other adults. They were talking about revolts."_

_"Revolt?"_

_"Yeah, what does that mean?"_

_"It means we need to get somewhere safe, and fast before things get bad… worse."_

_"But my mom and dad said not to leave the square."_

_"Listen Calvin; I don't know-"_

_"Hey!" A voice shouted from behind them._

_Flynt turned to see a group of guards, around seven of them at least, headed their way._

_"Run Cal." Flynt drew his sword, and was reminded that he only had what resembled a thin, short dagger. "Run!"_

"I wish I could tell you that I did everything I could to protect that little boy."

_"Shay! Help!"_

_Flynt kicked one of his attackers back and saw Calvin being dragged away; he was staring at Flynt with pleading eyes as his captors took him further away. Flynt pushed the image out of his mind and held his hands up in surrender._

"But then I'd be a liar." Flynt took a longer swig, emptying the mug and squinting his eyes shut to block out the taste. "Then they brought me to him and that was it."

_"It really is a shame that so much of the human pride had rubbed off on you Shay." Cal said standing over his defeated son. "This could have gone over very easily, but now I'm afraid setting you straight would be too much of a hassle then to just end your life and rule on my own."_

_Flynt took a deep breath and launched himself at his father while concentrating on something else. When Flynt reached his father he grabbed onto and refused to let go. The dark sphere that was beginning to materialize around him began to gain opacity, and before Cal knew what was going on both of them were on the way to a different world._

"And then I get back, and I see that the one thing I wanted and missed most is now out of my reach."

"Well that's a tuff story ta own. Good thing is, you'l fit in with mos' of tha people 'ere with tragic pasts." Gragas said as he passed Flynt another beer.

Yasuo nodded. "I agree, even if that isn't necessarily a good thing."

Flynt shrugged.

"It's a woman isn't it?" Yasuo asked.

"What?"

"The thing you missed the most."

Flynt nodded. "How-"

"I think I can guess who it is as well, judging from that rumor that was flying around about you two, but love affairs are stories saved for another day. Would you like to know of my past Flynt?"

Flynt took a longer dink from the mug Gragas placed infront of him before answering. "Why not?"

* * *

**Hmm... I wonder what drunk Flynt looks like.**

**Disdun: In time Jayce will be on a first name basis with Flynt's boot, among other things.**

**ZeInaudible: Thanks, and Flynt is a bit upset to say the least.**

**Droofy: I'm sorry. I really am, but that's the way the story goes, but I assure you everything will be alright, more or less.**

**GG**


	29. The Hangover

**I'm proud to announce that I got my first penta-kill yesterday. Took me 500 freaking games to get one, and of course I get it with the very star of this fic: Ahri. So in celebration I decided to finish this chapter, and I've also started to re-write the first few chapters (let's be honest, those were kinda weak.) The first chapter should be done by the time you read this one, so if you've got nothing to do, read it and tell me if it's better, and what about it is better so I know how to fix the other earlier chapters.**

* * *

Flynt sat up on the couch he was laying in; he regretted it immediately. As soon as his head moved, he was thrown into a state of severe disorientation. His felt a dull pain in his head as it spun against the gyrating world. For all he knew, the couch could have been attached to the ceiling, and he was simply immune to the constantly shifting gravity. After such an experience, he let his head fall back onto the pillow it was originally resting on.

Flynt tried to recall recent events, but how he got here and where exactly "here" was remained a mystery. The last thing he remembered was listening of Yasuo's past. He remembered patches of what Gragas was telling him, something about the perfect drink. After being introduced to someone named Six his memory failed him; there was something important she said as well, but Flynt was too confused to remember.

"I'm never… never drinking never ever never again." He groaned.

Despite his current state, he had to admit that he was much less stressed at the bar with Yasuo, Gragas, and Six. It was probably, no definitely, the alcohol that caused him to relax so much. Now he couldn't even think clear enough to worry about anything, which was a good thing since that meant that he didn't worry much about the fact that he had no idea where he was or if there was anyone or anything posing an immediate threat to him. He kind of wanted to go back to whatever sleep he'd just woken up from, but the other person in the room had other plans.

"Flynt?" He could recognise who it was immediately.

"I'm tired Ahri."

"You should be. I had to practically drag you over here."

Flynt turned his head to face her. She was sitting in a reclining chair directly across from him. "Here is where?"

"Your old room… maybe, the one in the beta building."

"That's really good. Why was I dragged?"

"You were drunk. Very drunk. You probably still are. I was looking for you when I ran into you and Yasuo sitting at that statue you love, going on and on about nonsense. I offered to take you off his hands since he was probably drunk as well, and he helped me drag you here."

"Oh, well that's also very good. I want to go back."

"Back where?"

"The bar."

Ahri frowned. "You can't."

"Why not!?"

"First of all, it's very late, and you're costing me a lot of valuable sleep as it is now. Secondly, no one else is going to be there, not even Gragas, and I think you've had enough for a few nights."

"You're crazy. I could go on for years!"

"Then you'd die."

Flynt smiled crazily. "It wouldn't be the first time! Probably wouldn't be the last time either!"

"Calm down, you're being really loud."

"You're not my mom!" He chuckled and then began to laugh loudly.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, what if you were my mom? But that'd be impossible since we're like… really close in age, wait how old are you? Nevermind! It doesn't matter because we come from different worlds!" He started laughing again, and then stopped suddenly.

"What now?"

"I don't know. Hey did you know I killed a lot of people getting here?"

"What?"

"Yeah, well I didn't really kill them, but I kinda did since my existence caused these other guys to kill 'em, and I didn't really do anything to stop it."

There was a long silence.

"I really don't know if I should take you seriously or not."

Flynt shrugged "If you want to. You have a really nice face. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Several times."

"I mean, I knew that because of the whole charm thing you do, but even without that your face is kinda nice."

"Thanks."

"I bet Jayce likes your face too." Flynt said with an unintentional bitterness. "Are you guys really a thing?"

"Yeah… we are." She sighed.

"Well I'm happy for you." Flynt muttered.

"Don't be like that Flynt."

"Like what? Upset? I don't know what I could possibly be upset about. I mean, I just threw myself away so that you could live your life, and I come back to this. Nah, I'm not upset."

"What does that even mean? What? You think you're just entitled to me because you left?"

"I left to save you, and I didn't even know if I would come back alive!"

"Neither did I, but you didn't think about that did you?"

Flynt didn't respond.

Ahri stood up from her chair. "I didn't think so." She began walking to the door "Goodbye Flynt."

The door closed, leaving Flynt alone with his thoughts once again, but this time he didn't enjoy it at all. He whispered to himself, "I'm sorry." but it meant nothing if there was no one around to hear it.

* * *

The next day started off like crap. Flynt's head was about to explode from the pressure he was feeling as soon as he woke up. If it wasn't for Yasuo and his "hangover management medicine," which was really just Ionian tea mixed with coffee, and loaded with exotic spices, flavoring, and herbs, Flynt would have stayed on the couch for the entire day. Luckily, Yasuo came to check on Flynt mid-afternoon, woke him up, and get him on his feet with his miracle tea-coffee.

"So…" Yasuo began.

"Yeah?" Flynt responded.

"I hear that you will be representing Ionia eventually."

"That's the plan, or at least it was the first time."

Yasuo nodded. "I have an idea."

"Yes?"

"Today we should get your sword fixed. There's a smith in Ionia I know. He's the best around, and I have a feeling he can make your blade as good as, or better than new."

"And how much would this cost?"

"It's on me."

"Oh really? Why?"

"Well I thought it would be a good idea for you to actually see the place you'll be fighting for, and I also have something to prove."

"What?"

"I want to spar with you. I want to get an idea of what the new face of my homeland is capable of, and I have a bit of a title to uphold. I've been labeled as the best swordsman in Ionia, and while my modesty won't allow me to directly accept the title, I can certainly prove it… not that I would want to."

Flynt shrugged. "I planned on looking for Ahri, I have to speak with her."

Yasuo chuckled. "Forget about Ahri for right now. You can worry about her tomorrow."

"I have to apologize to her."

Yasuo placed his hand on Flynt's shoulder and looked him directly into his eyes. "Tomorrow. Trust me."

"Fine. How do you suppose we get to Ionia? Isn't it an island somewhere?"

"Yes, and we'll use the summoners of course."

* * *

Sarah Fortune had competed with Gragas over who made the best drink in the institute for years. The two considered each other as more of colleagues in the same business than rivals. That didn't stop each from opening their own separate breweries on opposite sides of the institute. Fortune's bar was definitely more presentable and offered more drinks for the light of heart as opposed to Gragas's bar which only served "normal" drinks upon request.

Jayce was sitting at a table in Fortune's bar with a beer in hand, awaiting company. Said company sat in front of him as Jayce took another sip.

It was Draven. The most narcissistic, egocentric, world-revolves-around-me prick that breathed air in the Institute, if not the entire planet of Runeterra. Considering Jayce's slow descent into Draven-like status given his praise, and title of "superhero" among the citizens of Piltover, it made sense that he was among the few people that would subject themselves to being in the presence of Draven.

"Well?" The executioner asked. "It's alright. Draven already knows he's won. A hundred pieces loser."

Jayce smirked. "I would honor my word, but it just so happens that you've lost our little bet Draven."

"First of all, you say it too short. You have to elongate the 'A'. Say it with Draven. Draaaaven. Good? Second, Draven doesn't believe for a second that you managed to score what he hasn't."

"Well, you'd better believe it, and I expect my money by the end of this week."

"Wait, hold on. You're telling Draven that you actually hit it last night? With-"

"Yes"

"Hmph. Draven would congratulate you if this was something he was impressed with. Ahri's only one woman while Draven lays with many women nightly."

Jayce rolled his eyes. "You know as well as I do that Ahri is the most sought after woman in all of Valorian. As of now I am the only man to ever sleep with her without having my soul eaten, Tell me that doesn't make you the least bit jealous."

"Draven doesn't get jealous."

"Then tell 'Draven' that he's about to learn."

"Why?"

"Well, to prove to you and basically everyone else here that I can get any woman I want, I'm taking this further."

"What?"

"I mean I'm going to continue this charade until it's publically known that I have captured the heart of the League's face of beauty."

Draven just chuckled. "This is just a plot to get Vi jealous so she'll take you back isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Draven sees right through your lies. You're still upset that she rejected your ass."

"I've gotten past her."

"Oh, and is Ahri your rebound? Draven approves, unless you actually feel something for her."

Jayce held up his hands in defense. "Not at all."

"Good, that's thinking like Draven. Do that all the time, and you'll have more women than you can imagine."

Jayce smiled.

"And now a haiku. Written by the best: Draven. Draven does it all."

"Stop that. It's annoying."

"Jayce is mad because. He cannot write good haikus. Draven does it all."

Jayce sighed.

* * *

"Counselor Kolminye, I have urgent news."

The counselor turned from the skirmish she was watching to face the summoner who had just walked in. "I am the high counselor of this Institute, and you will address me as such."

"Right. I apologize, but there's an issue."

"What is it?"

"We think he's back."

"And? Who cares if he isn't the one."

"That's the thing High Counselor, the tests are showing positive results this time. It's like something happened to him during his absence. I think we should take-"

"We will do nothing. This is likely a false alarm, or you're miscalculating. There is no possible way that our tests were negative when he arrived, and positive now."

"But if he is? What then?"

"Are you questioning my judgement Adam?"

"Of course not."

"Hmph. If you think this is such a big deal then you monitor him yourself. Report back to me when you get some proof."

"Yes counselor."

Vessaria paused for a second. "And send for Zilean, I need to have a word with him. You are dismissed."

Adam nodded and exited the viewing room, leaving Vessaria alone to deal with this new information. If what Adam said was true, then the downfall of the Institute was upon them, and it would all be because of Flynt, the newest addition to the League of Legends.

* * *

**So... Flynt's "the one" (or is he?), Jayce is buddies with Draven and they're both assholes, Vi's name (in case you didn't realize) is now Six, Ahri is mad at Flynt, and Yasuo wants to fight him.**

**Again, if you've got nothing better to do, and you've already read this story, check out the re-mastered-ish first chapter.**

**Disdun: I kinda wish that would happen too, but what would Ahri think?**

**ZeInaudible: Yeah, job fails, also the only people who know about Jayce and Ahri are: Flynt, Gragas, Yasuo, and Vi, so Syndra is going to react in a way... can't say much more about that, you'll have to wait. :3**

**Foxmarco: I mean... I think you hit the nail on the head with that one, if you're saying what I think you're saying.**

**Taufreak: Receive your peace!**

**GG**


	30. The Blacksmith

**I'm ALIVE! I'm also lazy. Check out chapters 2-5, they should be updated as of now. Also, double updates again!**

**Also: I don't know if you've noticed, but description isn't really my strong point, so describing what I imagined Ionia's "The City" to look like was kinda hard... for me. Don't kill me over it. qq**

* * *

"Wow." The word involuntarily left Flynt's mouth as soon as he got his first glimpse of the Ionian capital, according to Yasuo, it was simply named "The City" as were most of the capital cities in the states of Valoran. After cleaning out his hair until it no longer smelled or looked like the black berries of Mund, the champion and the would-be requested a favor of the summoners, and they came through. Lito, who was their means of transport, was surprised and overjoyed to see Flynt alive, and Flynt promised that they would catch up after he and Yasuo returned from Ionia.

Flynt stepped off the summoning platform just as soon as he was able to free himself from the shock the traditional beauty of Ionia had given him. The buildings were beautifully designed, and painted soft cool blue-greens to match the countless flora that existed along the pathways. The pathways and the buildings that were connected seemed to flow with the natural curves of the land rather than altering the land to suit the needs of the people.

"You know, this is the very first state I've been to. Is it like this everywhere?"

"No, each city-state is known for different things, Piltover and Zaun are known for their scientific prowess, Noxus and Demacia are known for their military strength and so on. We are typically known for peace, balance, and nature, and as such our cities have come to reflect that."

The circular platform he was standing on featured a similar circular path around it that branched off into eight directions. Yasuo led him down one of these directions, heading towards an area of The City that was populated with more buildings than their current location. He noticed the gradual change, and when the area began to look more like a city, and less like an environmental conservation center, Yasuo turned down a smaller diverging pathway, and led Flynt down an area of The City that was void of streetlights. The houses were very crowded together, with very narrow alleys dividing them, and the wide array of flora gave way to the odd bush here and there.

"This is different."

"Well, every coin has two sides. This is the less publicized side of The City."

"It still looks beautiful, just more crowded and a bit darker."

"No society is free from the burden of social classes. We try to take care of those who are less fortunate, but there are some among us who have lost their way, and refuse to cooperate with the efforts to get these people back on their feet, and so places like this remain."

"I bet this city is better than any other capital city in Valoran." He did his best to cheer Yasuo up, but it didn't seem to work.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean we should be trying any less to help them."

Flynt nodded, and continued following Yasuo. He led Flynt through the dense part of The City until they came to a dead end. Just before Flynt was a small, one story house with dark smoke billowing out of its chimney. The blue paint on the outside of it was faded, and was beginning to peel off in parts. The door was metal, unlike the usual painted wood that was the observed norm. He glanced behind him and noticed that all of the other houses had yet to deteriorate to this extent.

"What's wrong with this one?"

Yasuo sighed. "The owner. He's a little bit… extra."

"Crazy?"

"No, not entirely anyway. He's a genius, and according to him the outside of his house is nothing he should waste his time worrying about."

"Oh, so I guess this is the blacksmith's place then."

"Yep. His name is Ent, and he's the best at what he does, which is anything that concerns working metal. I swear his weapons rivaled those of Doran before Doran's accident."

Flynt shrugged off the unknown reference, and watched as Yasuo walked up to the metal door. He knocked twice, and then three times more.

"So did he make your weapon?"

Yasuo laughed. "No, This was given to me by my master while I was in training, but Ent is the only man in Ionia I'd trust with it should it ever break."

Flynt nodded as a panel on the metal door slid open and was replaced by a pair of bright eyes with orange irises. They darted to and fro, taking in the entire scene many times over before focusing on Yasuo.

"Yasuo!" A muffled gruff voice was heard from behind the door. The panel slammed shut, and Flynt could hear the sound of a lock turning. He then heard another lock being worked as soon as the previous one had been unlocked. The sounds of bars being shifted, knobs being turned, and metal objects grinding against each other continued from just above the large handle on the door to just below its base. Flynt heard a grunt and a thump as something heavy slammed to the floor inside. He glanced to Yasuo with an uneasy look on his face when he heard three heavy metal bars scrape against the door, and when the door finally opened, a man that was far shorter than both of them walked out from behind it.

Ent reached out with a blackened hand and shook Yasuo's in greeting. "It's been a while old friend!" He smiled with teeth that had definitely seen better days.

Ent turned to face Flynt, and was dressed in brown overalls that were covered in ash and soot. He was actively sweating, and atop his head was a greasy baseball cap with its lip turned behind him. Flynt couldn't tell if his hair was naturally black, or if its color was a side effect of working in the forge that, now that he could see a little bit inside the building, appeared to occupy three fourths of the house.

Ent looked Flynt up and down, examining him in a similar fashion. He looked at Yasuo and motioned him to bend down. He tried, and failed, to whisper into his ear. "Who's him?" His attempted whisper was plainly heard by Flynt, and probably would have still been heard if he was ten feet away.

Yasuo stood up straight, and motioned to Flynt. "This is Flynt, he's a friend of mine, and he needs some work done."

Ent stroked his chin and scrunched up his lips as he looked Flynt up and down once more. "What kind of work?"

Flynt took his scabbard off of his belt and held it out to Ent. "My sword is broken. Yasuo said-"

"Of course he said!" Ent snatched the sword from Flynt and drew the broken blade. He muttered something to himself that had to do with shame, and examined the blade. "Where is the rest of it?"

Flynt pointed to the scabbard.

"I see." Ent proceeded to hold the sword up to the light and sniffed along the flat edge of the blade. "I can do it. I will do it. The sword will retain it's original hilt, and the dimensions will be kept more or less the exact same. The metal in this and in whatever remains in the scabbard will be used to forge the new, identical blade more or less." Ent began walking backwards into his house. "I won't be able to replicate the design on the blade. Actually, I could, but that would take much time and much effort… and much money on your part. In short it will take a few hours tops more or less, and when you return for the blade I'll have a price for you. Sound's good? Fantastic!" With that, he slammed the door, and began sliding the metal bars back into place.

Flynt stood there, stunned. "I didn't get to say anything."

Yasuo shrugged. "He opened the door, that's really all you're going to get out of him."

"Does he stay in that house always?"

Yasuo shrugged. "Every time I've come here, he's in there waiting for someone to knock on that door."

The two began walking away from Ent's house.

"And his eyes?"

"Lenses. They go in his eyes. Apparently they do amazing things to his vision that improves his already prodigal skill. Oddly enough, the left one is from Zaun, and the right one is from Piltover."

"Why not just get both from one place? Aren't they different?"

"He says they are, and that they're both better at different things, and this way he can have the best of both."

"Ah." He really had no idea of what he was pretending to understand, but any further explanation would likely make it worse.

The two walked back the way they came until the path was once again bordered by streetlamps and the color returned to the environment. Flynt took another mental note of the contrast between the two locations.

"We have a few hours to wait. What now?" Flynt asked.

"We walk around. We explore. Who knows? We might just run into someone we know. We could go to a bar."

Flynt groaned. "No. I don't think I want to relive that again so soon."

Yasuo chuckled. "That's what you say now, but once you get used to being at the Institute everything changes, and drink is probably the easiest, laziest, and best way to deal with stress."

Flynt shook his head. "Not today."

"Fine."

The two walked along in silence for a while. Despite Yasuo's instruction, Flynt couldn't keep himself from thinking about Ahri. Not even the many distracting colors around him could stop his mind from drifting. The more he thought about last night, the more her reaction made sense. The two of them shared a few weeks together, and in that time nothing had occurred between the two of them. At this point he wasn't even sure her feelings were the same as his, and as he followed Yasuo through the city, half-listening to him talk about the history of Ionia, he couldn't help but understand how she must have felt that night. He abandoned her, even if it was for her own good, for months and now he expected things to just pick up from where they left off? Not even, he expected things to accelerate, he expected things to jump from zero to one-hundred in a matter of seconds. Things didn't work that way. He'd have to leave his drunk self a note or something next time. It would have to be something that said: "Don't talk to anyone for any reason ever. Good luck. -You sober self."

Flynt was jolted out of his thoughts when Yasuo elbowed him in the shoulder. "You listening? This is important."

Flynt just sighed and nodded.

Yasuo stepped directly in front of Flynt. "What's bothering you?"

Flynt shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"The phrase 'I'm fine' is probably the most told lie in both of the worlds I know of, so what is it?"

Flynt sighed. "It's Ahri."

"Still?"

Flynt nodded.

"Well, with any luck, we might bump into her; you can apologize then. What did you even do anyways?"

"I was drunk."

"I know."

"I regret saying it."

"Most things you say while drunk are regretted."

"We had a small argument, it was more of a quick heated exchange about her newfound love or whatever. She got mad and left that way."

"So you're jealous of Jayce." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Not at all."

"That's also a lie."

"Fine, maybe I am, but I have a right to voice my opinion right?"

"That's not how you should look at this because it's never that simple."

"Well, I'm ready for more sage advice mister matchmaker."

"Ok, you love her, or at least think you do right?"

Flynt nodded.

"And you'd do whatever's best for her?"

"I left her, and sacrificed myself to my father for her best interest, I think that's a yes."

"Then you need to sit this one out."

"Excuse me?"

"You need to stay out of her relationship with Jayce because at the moment, it's what's making her happy."

"What? You're telling me to not love her because I do?"

"I'm telling you to wait. You and Jayce are nothing alike from what I've gathered during our brief time together."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if she does love you, Jayce will never work out, and she'll eventually kick him to the curb just like Vi did."

"What if she doesn't, and I just waste my time waiting for a day that will never come?"

"That's the risk you have to take."

Flynt shook his head. "I can't just wait around and do nothing."

"You have to."

Flynt lowered his head groaning, and when he raised it again he saw a familiar looking woman dressed in purple apparel walking in their direction. When Syndra got close enough to recognize Flynt, which wasn't much closer than she already was, her eyes widened, and her mouth displayed a smile that threatened to split her face in half. She abandoned the other woman she was walking with and flew through the crowd that separated the two of them and right into Flynt. She had tackled him to the ground, miraculously missing Yasuo, and blubbering about how he was back, alive, and safe the entire time. When she floated above him to allow him to breathe, Flynt thanked her for the extraordinary greeting, and for crushing his ribs.

"I'm sorry I just- You're alive!"

Flynt stood and brushed some of the dirt off his shirt. "Yes I am."

"How? … When? Does Ahri know!?"

Flynt frowned. "Yeah, why?"

"What do you mean why? This changes everything!"

Flynt gave her a quizzical look. "What are you talking about? What change-"

The red-haired woman that Syndra had abandoned a few seconds earlier appeared at her side again, resting her hands on her knees and breathing heavily at the ground. "Syndra… we all can't fly… like you can." She said in between breaths. Molly lifted her head to come face-to-face with a stunned Flynt who was staring at her like he'd seen a ghost. She didn't dare move, or speak while he kept his gaze fixed firmly on her face.

Flynt stared for a long time, and there was a very uncomfortable silence while everyone waited to see what he would do. His expression never changed from the look of disbelief held on his face when he first caught a glimpse of the red hair swiftly moving towards them. He didn't notice Syndra call his name, or notice Yasuo draw his own sword when Flynt went to draw the one that was absent from his side. He instead resorted to grabbing the dagger on the right side of his belt in an icepick grip. He nearly reached Molly with the blade before the dagger was parried out of his hand.

It flew up into the air and Flynt's advance couldn't be stopped before slamming into Molly, bringing the two of them to the ground. He probably would have killed her with his bare hands if Syndra hadn't slammed a dark sphere into his side as soon as he got on top of Molly. Flynt wa thrown a short distance away and landed hard on his left side. He coughed and stood slowly, grabbing his left arm with his right. The dagger landed right between him and the other three.

"Why?" Flynt said in a voice that was nothing more than a whisper. "Why do you protect her?"

Syndra answered, "Because killing her won't solve anything."

"I don't care what it will or won't solve. What are you guys all friends now?" He glanced to Yasuo. "You too?"

"I just didn't want you to do something rash that you'd regret later," he responded.

"You can't kill her Flynt."

"Why not!?" He yelled, drawing more attention to the already growing crowd around the four of them.

"Because that's not who you are."

Flynt walked to the knife that was embedded into the ground. "Then I must not know who the fuck I am." He pulled the knife free and returned it to the holster at his right side. He turned his back to the trio and, before walking away, said, "You can't hide behind them forever."

As he walked past the wall of onlookers who stopped to watch the episode he failed to notice the stares he got from the people he would soon be representing.

* * *

**So, that happened. I mean, I couldn't just ignore the fact that Flynt's ex-girl was just chillin out at the Institute right? They had to meet up at some point, and better sooner than later? maybe. In any case, Flynt's upset now... to say the least, and Syndra's teaching him about forgiveness (I wonder who she learned that from? *cough cough* Shen *cough cough*). So yeah. The storm-off is real.**

**Comment responding will be on part two of today's double update (AKA: the very next chapter that should be going out in a few minutes)! :D**

**GG**


	31. I'm Sorry

**Welcome to part two of double update! Enjoy!**

* * *

Molly broke the silence that stood between the three. "I… I'm sorry." She was staring at her feet.

"This isn't your fault." Syndra offered. "I can't imagine what he's going through." She placed her hand on her forehead. "There's something I don't understand." She turned to Yasuo. "Where's Ahri?"

Yasuo shook his head. "I have no idea, but she's probably with Jayce."

Syndra raised her eyebrow. "Why…"

"Yeah, it's what you're thinking. Apparently Flynt and Ahri got into an argument of some sort last night too, so that only makes things worse."

Syndra let out a deep sigh. "Jayce? Really?" Syndra resorted to muttering. "She can do so much better."

Molly spoke softly. "So Ahri and Flynt were a thing?"

Syndra shook her head. "Might as well have been. If anything they were like Tristana and Teemo; both of them were into each other, but neither of them had the guts to say it." She paused. "As soon as they were both awake, and found each other in the morning, you couldn't separate them. She waited for im for the longest time. She didn't even go back to feeding from other men. Thresh had to practically spoonfeed her from his own collection of souls."

"Oh." Molly continued staring at the floor. "We should go look for him."

Yasuo responded. "He knows his way back. What we need to worry about is whether or not he'll forget about picking up his sword."

Molly shook her head. "He won't. I've never seen him allow it to leave his side before, and from what I remember he won't be back until morning if you don't go looking for him."

Syndra spoke up. "I have an idea then. We need to find Ahri."

* * *

It was all falling apart. Flynt had looked forward to returning to this place, but was rudely awakened by Ahri's standing relationship with Jayce. To make things worse, she was angry at him now, and he hasn't apologized yet. To top it all off, Molly, the most painful reminder of his past life, was now invading his one chance to truly start over. She'd won over his friends, earning their mercy and trust. How could they be so stupid!? He wagered that she was a part of the invasion of the Institute as well, and for some reason she wasn't punished for her crimes.

He sat on the porch of Ent's place contemplating this as he waited for Ent to put the finishing touches on the sword. There was nowhere else to go, and he didn't want to become lost in the unfamiliar setting, so he decided to stay at the one place he knew of. At this point he was exhausted; he'd nearly fallen asleep a few times. He finally lost in the struggle to remain awake some time after the sun had set.

* * *

"I just… I don't understand why him. He's such a sleezeball! Everyone except Vi knew that, and she found out the hard way!" Syndra was practically screaming, which was nothing new, at Ahri in reference to the knowledge she received a half-hour ago.

Ahri had listened to her bad-mouth her new partner for a few minutes, and she was starting to get angry. Who was Syndra to judge her and her decisions? Who did she think she was trying to tell her that her new relationship was no good for her? At least Flynt had an excuse… sort of. He was drunk, and couldn't control himself, so hearing these thing from him at the time was excusable… right? Either way, it wasn't acceptable coming from Syndra.

Ahri growled. "Look! What is it with people telling me how I should live my life!? Yes I like Jayce, and you have no right to govern my choices! First Flynt and now you? For fuck sake am I allowed to do anything without being questioned?"

Syndra was surprised at the sudden outburst from Ahri, and cowered from the fox. Ahri never broke eye contact with Syndra, staring at her with blazing eyes. Her ears were flat against her head, and her tails were all pointing straight out. It was one of the few times the mostly level-headed woman had gone off, and Syndra didn't want to experience her wrath firsthand.

Syndra held up her hands. "I'm sorry. Calm down; I actually need you to do something."

Ahri relaxed, but she kept her brow slightly furrowed in anger.

"It's Flynt. He's in Ionia somewhere. I was taking a walk with Molly, and Flynt was with Yasuo. Flynt got angry as soon as he saw Molly, and if it wasn't for us he probably would have killed her."

Her brow returned to normal. "I don't blame him. Why aren't you looking for him?"

"We did, but he doesn't seem to want to be found. He's really good at blending in when it's dark." She lied. "We figured he'd submit if it was you looking for him."

"And what makes you think that?"

"You two were close weren't you? Really close?"

"For the millionth time, we weren't THAT close."

"Regardless, you two were best friends, and I don't think he's forgotten that, so if he's going to allow himself to be found by anyone, it's you."

Ahri his her worry, pretending to think about it for a few seconds. "Fine. Where was the last time anyone saw him?"

"Well, we think he's at Yasuo's blacksmith because that's where his sword is. Ask Yasuo where it is and get going."

Ahri turned away from Syndra and started walking away, but before she got too far she turned back. "I uh… sorry for my outburst. I'm just… stressed."

Syndra nodded. "I understand."

Ahri smiled, and walked to the bar, the most likely place to find the swordsman.

* * *

_It was funny, in his quest to make himself trip over branches and rocks to cut and bruise himself, he was actually attacked by a duo of bandits on the road. Had he known that the fools would be there he wouldn't have gone out of his way to mess himself up like he did. The resulting fight was child's play, but he allowed them to get a few hits to make his fake injuries more authentic. One of them actually scored a nice cut on his left eye. After that, the fight was over, and Flynt resumed his walk to Prentice in worse shape than he expected. He'd torn off a piece of one of the attacker's shirts to hold against his eye; it helped a bit to stop the bleeding, but it still hurt. The cut didn't bother him; it would heal after one night, and the rest of his self-inflicted wounds would disappear overnight as well. That might have been a problem. Normal people don't heal from cuts like this overnight, and even if those cuts healed quickly, it would leave a scar at the least. His healing factor would ensure that no evidence of the cut would remain, and this would bring up questions that he didn't want to answer. He knew why the scars on his back never healed, but he wasn't sure if he was willing, or able to stay up for an entire night and day for the sake of avoiding suspicion. He would have to try. He would need something to occupy his attention. Maybe he could find that woman, Samantha, again and have her occupy him until the morning. He couldn't be too far from the village now; he would figure it all out when he got there._

* * *

A push against his shoulder did little to wake Flynt from his nap, but the concerned voice that followed compelled him to open his eyes.

"Flynt, wake up. We have to get back to the Institute."

Flynt stared at Ahri's shoes as he lay on the wooden steps that led to Ent's shop/home. He muttered something.

"What was that?"

"I'm tired, and I have to wait for my sword."

Ahri walked behind him and was reaching for the door to Ent's shop when spotted it on the floor in front of her. "It's right here. Let's go."

"I don't want to." Flynt mumbled with a hint of misery in his voice. "I want to stay here."

Ahri grabbed the sword and walked around him, kneeling down so that her face was now visible to him. "Look, I know why you don't want to go back, and I don't really blame you, but you have to. Everyone's waiting for you, including her."

"I don't want her waiting for me."

"Why won't you give her another chance? You always told me about how the people of your world were misguided pawns, and that none of them were truly bad to their core. Molly is no different."

He replied with a hint of anger in his voice. "Why are you even here?"

"Syndra told me to come get you… among other things."

"Other things?"

"She had a fit, something like the one you had last night."

Flynt groaned and hid his face behind his hands, throwing his head back in shame. "I'm so sorry. Fuck I was drunk or something. I couldn't have stopped myself from saying something stupid even if I had the focus to try."

"It's… fine."

"No really, I'm really sorry. It's none of my business, and it was rude of me to think… nevermind."

The silence that existed was awkward, and neither of them said anything as they both stared at Flynt's hands. Ahri sighed and stood up only to walk beside Flynt and tap him on the shoulder.

"Do you forgive me?" His words were still muffled by his hands that remained glued to his face.

"Only if you make some space for me to sit."

"I'm so comfortable though."

"You're the worst. I hate you. I'm never forgiving you."

"I'm kidding. These steps are the absolute worst thing to be laying on."

"I still hate you."

"Comon, I'm saving you from the discomfort of sitting on this terrible surface."

"I seem to recall a culture in which the women didn't need saving." Ahri said with a triumphant grin on her face.

Flynt peaked up at her through his hands and grinned as well. "You got me there." He sat up, stretching his arms wide with a deep yawn. "Happy?"

"Yes, very." She sat beside him, and was leaning against his shoulder despite there being plenty of room on the step. "Thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"Coming back for me. It would be an understatement to say that I missed you."

Flynt smiled and began patting her between her ears. "Yeah, that cuts both ways."

"What?"

Flynt chuckled. "An old saying. 'The wound cuts both ways.' It used to be a warning against harming others because it would always come back to haunt you, but now it just means that something affects two things in the same way."

"Oh." Ahri stared at the night sky that was dotted with stars. "You were right you know."

"About what?"

"I did throw up."

Flynt nodded, recalling his father's disembodied head on the beach. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"What happened? … You know, when you sent us back. Why did it take so long for you to get here? I mean I know you dad's… gone now, but… I don't know. If you don't want to talk about it I understand I just… I just want to know, you know?"

Flynt sighed after thinking for a while. He couldn't hide his dreams from her, and he couldn't hide his reasoning like he did at the bar. "My plan was to leave as soon as I could, meaning the next day. I had a dream that night, a dream about the Institute burning, and I watched myself fighting him atop the summoner's tower. It came falling down, and you were there to pull me out of the rubble." He stopped for a few seconds. "It scared me, since most of my dreams have been about my past. I thought it was a bad sign, that maybe if I went back he would follow me, and put everyone I care for in danger. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I was right, but I had to make sure it would never happen, so I had to stay until I could come up with a plan." He let out a short chuckle. "I'm just glad that I didn't pick up any more scars during my stay." He sighed deeply again. "As soon as I could, I left to escape my fathers 'learning sessions' and fled to the neighboring kingdom, Filmoar. I stayed there for a little while, built up relationships with people, and waited for my father to come to me. Now I can only guess that the two Kingdoms that I stayed in are at war since both of their kings died the day I left."

He looked down at Ahri to see her looking up at him with sadness and understanding written all over her face. "Does any of it bother you?"

He nodded. "I may have caused the death of a small child." He shook his head. "He was taken from my side and I did nothing about it. I was too worried about getting back here to even try to Jeopardize the plan. I was supposed to protect him. I knew his parents; they were nice people. The father invited me to dinner my first day in Filmoar. He got me a job, and he'd invite me to dinner several times after that. I don't know what happened to them and I left their boy to die!" Flynt slammed his fist into the wooden step, making a cracking noise that caused Ahri to jump off his shoulder.

Flynt leaned against the nearest of the pair of wood pillars that flanked the stairs, away from Ahri. He spoke in a low voice that was full of regret. "It bothers me that I probably caused dozens of people to die because of what I wanted, and that hundreds, maybe even thousands more will die in the war that will result from that day. I can't help but feel like I could have done it so much better. Those people didn't have to die, and I could have waited for a little longer to come up with a better plan." His voice suddenly grew angry. "I should be happy that I'm back here! But all I can be is mad at myself for what I did to get here."

Ahri placed a hand on Flynt's shoulder. He relaxed. "Did you directly kill those people?"

Flynt shook his head.

"Did you plan for them to die?"

He gave another no.

"And I'm assuming that your father was directly or indirectly responsible for most of the deaths?"

He nodded.

Ahri pulled him from the pillar and embraced him in a hug that lasted for a long time. "None of this is your fault. You father is at fault, and I think you did a fantastic job of avenging everyone who died by his hand."

"Thanks." Flynt mumbled. "… I really missed you."

Ahri smiled. "Doesn't that cut both ways?" She let him go and stood up. "Comon, we should get back now."

Flynt stood with her and gladly followed the fox back to the teleporting platform he arrived on. Ahri was probably right, even though Flynt hated her with every ounce of his body, maybe she deserved a second chance.

* * *

Yasuo entered the lobby of Summoner's Tower to meet the faces of those who were waiting for him. He just finished a conversation with the High Counselor herself regarding his knowledge of Flynt's return. As soon as the group of five including Syndra, Molly, Jax, who followed Yasuo from the bar, Zed, and Lito saw Yasuo exit the elevator, they swarmed him with questions.

Yasuo held his hand up, motioning for them to calm down. "They wanted to know about Flynt, you guys knew that already, but they said they're ready for his inaugural match."

Lito spoke. "Well that's good, he'll be official tomorrow at noon then."

Yasuo shook his head. "They've already picked the teams, they're ready now."

* * *

**Ok, so for the people (A lot of you, judging from the reviews) who are waiting to see Flynt in action, I PROMISE that it's in the next chapter. No invasion, no smite, no whatever this time. I promise. To make it even better, everyone's favorite buddy Jayce is gonna be in his first game. Isn't that great?**

**Anyways, It's been a while since I wrote some Ahri and Flynt alone moments, and I forgot how much I enjoy the lighter side of this fic as opposed to the... other side. Hopefully we'll see more of this brighter (heh) side in the upcoming chapters. :P**

**ZeInaudible - Yeah, Jayce is a bit of an ass; that ass deserves to be kicked, and that ass will be kicked next chapter.**

**Disdun - Eventually is upon us... next time.**

**taufreak - Well, here's the thing about that... FLynt would never do anything to purposefully hurt Ahri... but I do have something lined up that will REALLY test their relationship. That thing may or may not involve Ahri crying... a lot.**

**Rambo Hawk - Yeah, shockblast OP. The hold can be stopped... next time.**

**ADamnGoodName - I feel like Draven tries to get everyone in the bed with him, no matter what the motivation is. That actually might be a bit funny, seeing Flynt and Draven go at it to get to her. (Love the story btw, I lost it because the FF defaults hide M-rated sterff, and I'm too lazy to change it _)**

**Foxmarco - Don't sweat it, the english language is broken. There's spelling rules in which there's more cases of a specific exception than actual cases of the rule. I hate it, but I have to love it.**

**anonymous cow - Interesting thing about that is that was actually the original plan, but then I was like: "Zedra would be perfect," and then when I started writing about it it was a bit easier to incorporate Ahri into the story as Flynt's partner.**

**"I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE BIG GAME!" -exxwhyzed (12:46 AM; 2/24/15)**

**GG**


	32. Welcome to Summoner's Rift

**In this corner we have... that guy, and in this corner we have... that other guy! Let's get ready to RUMBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULE!**

**(Before you start please take into account that this story is currently taking place during "season 4")**

* * *

_"Good luck."_ Ahri's words echoed in his head as his vision went white. As soon as she had released him from her departing hug, he noticed the rings of blue light that surrounded him, rising faster and faster until his vision was completely obstructed by a wall of blinding light.

_"Have fun."_ The next thing he knew, his entire body went numb, and he couldn't tell which way gravity was pulling him. It reminded him of the state he was in right before crash landing on Ahri's beach, except the background was the complete opposite, and the uncertainty was absent.

When his vision cleared, he noticed that he was standing on a circular stone platform that was elevated slightly off the rest of the stone structure he could see. There was forest behind him, and in front of him were three gaps in the wall that rose a few feet from the floor. Four teammates surrounded him: a living tree, Yasuo, a woman who was plucking at a stringed instrument, and a man who held a large sinister looking blade in either hand. He would have noticed all of this if his head wasn't experiencing the sharp pain that most likely resulted from his teleportation into the rift. The pain quickly subsided and was replaced with a bloated feeling in his head.

Flynt heard a voice speak from within his head. _"Don't worry, the feeling will pass."_

He spoke aloud. "Who is this?"

The voice responded, _"I can hear your thoughts, so it's not necessary to speak aloud."_

_Interesting. Are you my summoner? What happened to Lito?_

_"Something's come up, my name is Adam, and I'm your summoner for today."_

_Adam, how does this work?_

_"My job is to offer you advice, assistance, and give you information about the status of the game."_

_So I do what I want, and you just help me do that?_

_"Sort of… yes, but I'd highly suggest that you listen to your summoner, which is me for now, because they know more about the situation than you do."_

_So what do I do?_

_"Your teammates are ready for you to begin, so I want you to walk down the middle lane, and after that I want you to walk into the north side of the jungle, which is the area between the lanes. Keep going until you reach Maokai, the living tree who should be waiting for you."_

Flynt followed his summoner's instruction, and soon meet up with the living tree in front of a clearing in the jungle. Said tree, named Maokai, was eyeing Flynt with his glowing blue eyes. The towering mass of bark and tree trunk smirked to himself, and tossed the small chunk of wood he was holding onto the ground at the center of the clearing. The chunk sprung up, and landed on two stubby legs, twitching its body to and fro, investigating its surroundings.

_"When the golem spawns, kill it, and after that, move on to the ghost-like Weight that will spawn behind you. You should be able to clear the entire jungle without much effort before I take you back."_

Flynt returned his gaze to the treant just as a large boulder rolled in from his right. He nearly jumped back as the boulder seemed to grow legs and arms to manifest itself into a large humanoid rock creature. The living wood chunk that Maokai had thrown on the ground jumped up and exploded right on top of the golem as a yellow beam of energy came from the sky and impacted the golem with a loud crack. Flynt recognised this as the very same spell accidentally used on him during his judgement. Maokai punched the stone being a few times before leaving Flynt to finish it off after recovering from his initial shock. After he killed it, he felt a sense of refreshment, and the energy he felt had been depleted while fighting felt like it was being quickly restored. The most confusing thing about the battle was the fact that he was unable to evade the monster's attacks, and that he was able withstand several smashes to the head from the rock giant. When he questioned Adam about it, he explained that his inability to dodge the attacks was a result of the magic infused in the monster itself, and his surprising durability was also a result of the magic from the summoners.

The rest of his jungle clear was uneventful, and at each clearing Adam gave Flynt some valuable information about each camp, the most important being the first golem camp, and the big lizard camp that he killed. Each of those boosted his stamina so that he could use his abilities faster and more often, and so that his attacks did more damage, and impaired the movement of enemies, respectively. Upon being teleported back to the platform, Adam explained the concept of items, and how they make him stronger on the field.

_"Now here's how the game stands at the moment. Maokai is in the top lane against Jax, Yasuo is in the middle lane against Jayce, and Sona and Draven are in the bottom lane against Thresh and Lucian. Oh, and Vi is the jungler for their team. With the items I've bought you you will be doing more damage with your attacks and most of your abilities. Vi has already been in the top lane, and had visited in the middle lane as well, only the top lane gank resulted in a kill. Bottom lane hasn't been visited yet, but I'd be willing to bet that that's where Vi's going next. Both midlanders are missing flash, and the enemy bot lane is also missing a flash. They aren't doing dragon yet, unless Vi's doing it by herself. Top and mid are pushed to your towers while the bottom lane is even."_

_… So what should I do?_

_"It's your choice. I want to see what your judgement on this is."_

_I don't even know what you said about the game, or I don't understand it._

_"Basically, the top lane is in a good position for a gank, but Jax is ahead, and still has his flash. Mid lane is in a good position, but Jayce is slightly ahead, and the bottom lane is a fifty-fifty chance of success."_

_Jayce is in the mid lane?_

_"Yes."_

_I'm going there._

_"Good. I have a plan."_

After speaking with Yasuo's summoner while Flynt completed his wolf camp again, Adam relayed the plan to Flynt, who was at the moment waiting in the southern bush of the middle lane.

_When?_

_"Wait."_

Flynt waited while Yasuo thrust his blade out to strike minions, once again described as thoughtless constructs that were a result of the Institute's magic, and after the second time, Flynt received the confirmation from Adam that the time had come. Flynt walked out of the brush he was hiding in to approach Jayce. Flynt used his empowered shadow slash to slow Jayce's movement before Jayce leaped into the air to strike Flynt twice, once on his landing, and again to knock him away. Jayce was beginning to regain his speed when Flynt felt himself instantly transported a few feet in Jayce's direction with a flash of yellow light. He was close enough to slam his scabbard into Jayce's head, leaving him stunned for a brief time. This time was all that was needed for Yasuo to swing his blade in the direction of Jayce, unleashing a torrent of powerful swirling wind that knocked Jayce into the air upon collision. Flynt watched as Yasuo leaped off the ground, keeping himself and Jayce in the air with powerful wind currents as Yasuo slashed at him three times before finally slamming him into the ground. After the slam, Flynt made short work of the superhero, claiming the kill as his own. He smirked as he attacked the first tower in the lane. He'd received his own justice, and that was all that mattered.

The remainder of the game progressed in a linear pattern. Flynt would take some camps, and the special camps whenever they were available, while Adam communicated with his fellow summoners to set up further ganks for his teammates. After the gank in mid lane, Flynt visited the bottom lane, and forced the duo to retreat back to their base. Seeing this, Adam prompted Flynt to take the dragon. Vi tried unsuccessfully to steal it at the last second, and Draven picked up that kill. After a long while, Flynt had begun to feel some side effects from being in the rift for an extended period of time. He felt less focused, and he had a slowly growing headache. Adam did his best to make the effects as minimal as possible so that Flynt's performance wasn't impacted because by this time the game could be decided by a final fight.

This was that fight.

The game had gone on for nearly an hour, all towers save for the final two that guarded the nexus were down for both teams, Baron was exhausted, and everyone was the strongest they could possibly be. Death at this stage of the game would mean waiting for at least seventy seconds, which was all either team needed to push the final towers and win. The next fight would have to be perfect, or at least closer to perfect than the other team's. Their strategy was to start the fight with Maokai slamming as many champions into the air as possible so that Yasuo could follow up with his mid-air moves. Draven would be taking down whoever wasn't caught inside Yasuo's suspension first, prioritizing whoever Sona managed to catch in her crescendo. Flynt's job was to simply help wherever he felt he was needed.

Their plan collapsed as soon as it started. Maokai advanced onto Vi, who was standing beside Jayce and Lucian, and smashed the ground. Sona flashed forward and used her own crowd control on the other two members of the enemy team.

It would have been a perfect engage if both Lucian and Jayce hadn't anticipated Maokai's next move and flashed away from his knockup and in the direction of Draven; Yasuo ended up suspending only Vi. Draven didn't have time to reposition himself, or switch targets before he was hit by an accelerated shockblast and a few shots from Lucian's pistols. Sona would have died just as quickly if Flynt hadn't rushed forward to intercept the two attackers. Flynt empowered his blade with shadow, and felt a burst of speed as he charged into the two. He focused all of his advance on Jayce first, and when he attempted to run, Flynt dashed quickly forward, and slammed his scabbard into his skull again. He was about to land the killing blow when he felt a chain wrap around him, restricting his movement. He felt a tug and was now face to face with Thresh before being pushed back, and enclosed inside a five-sided spectral box. He looked back in the direction of Jayce and saw his smirking face as he backed away from the fight. Before Flynt was taken out by a final shot from Lucian, he saw a torrent of swirling wind throw Jayce up in the air and drop him to the ground. He didn't get back up, and Flynt smiled.

Flynt was even more confused than he was the instant before he was teleported to the rift. Even though his vision was clear, he couldn't focus it on one location. His head bobbed up and down while swaying side to side as he attempted to find equilibrium. He noticed that he was sitting on the floor surrounded by nine others who were standing over him. He missed the hand that was offered him several times before a large pair of metal gauntlets picked him off the floor and placed him on his feet. Just as soon as the metal gloves let him go, he nearly fell over, but was stopped by the same hands.

Yasuo spoke to Vi, who was keeping Flynt on his feet. "You might have to carry him, or take most of his weight, he's got Rift Sickness."

Vi nodded and began walking Flynt out of the room.

Flynt was now able to keep his head still, but he still lacked major control of his legs. "I can't focus on anything. Where am I?"

Yasuo answered. "You were in the recalling room. It's where champions return to after a match, and what you're experiencing is Rift Sickness. It happens when a champion, usually new ones who haven't grown accustomed to the Rift's conditions, spends too much time in a match."

"Well that's good."

"You'll be fine in a few seconds. We're all going to Gragas's bar."

"Why?"

"We're celebrating your first match. You are now officially a part of the Institute of War."

"Did we win? and define 'all'."

Yasuo shook his head. "We didn't, but it was a good game, and each side played well. Right now all that matters is that everyone who was in that match, and nearly all of the champions who watched it will be waiting for us when we get there."

"Sounds good."

The three of them left, walking out into the open air, and eventually to Gragas's bar. Flynt was able to walk on his own, speak and think normally, and remember the events of the game by the time they were halfway to the bar. When he arrived, the bar was packed with so many people that Gragas had to bargain with to get Miss Fortune to close early and assist him with his bar, even if he'd be losing half of the night's earnings.

He was going to be drunk again tonight, and all he could do was bask in the celebration now, and hope that he didn't do anything stupid this time.

* * *

**Adam? As in the very same Adam claiming things to other people about Flynt? Cool.**

**URF is back. I'm excited.**

**Anyways, Flynt definitely shoved a boot in Jayce's bum, even if he lost in the end. Worth. If you're still not satisfied, just know that sometimes bad things happen when you mix a love triangle with alcohol.**

**Disdun - Yes, kicking everything I want, when I want, and from where to where I want. Also your wait is over... kinda.**

**Guest - Yeah, thinking about what Flynt (indirectly) did kinda makes me sad too. Just imagine how he feels, especially the part about Calvin. Sad stuff, but at least he's back home right?**

**GG, and happy March 32nd**

**-ayybeesea**


	33. Drunken Rage

**DAH HA! My god it took a long time to write this, because I changed the end sooooooo many times.**

**Anyways... I changed the category because this was listed as a tragedy and... it's not. This story was origionally supposed to be one; Flynt was supposed to die, and the story was supposed to end a while ago (chapters 20-23). However I realized that I love writing this so much, and I've had so many people enjoy this, that I couldn't just end it there. You guys are fantastic, and I don't think I've ever formally extended a thank you for reading this, even if it's "just another OCxAhri story" (which I was afraid of this becoming... It actually might already be that, I dunno, you be the judge).  
**

**But enough of the sentimental crap, on with the show!**

* * *

The glasses clinked together in the air, and their owners downed the drink within them all at once, celebrating Flynt's official induction to the league. As the drinkers finished their round, cries of joy erupted once again for no reason at all. Sitting at the table were six of the ten champions that participated in the previous game, including Vi, Flynt, Yasuo, Jax, Lucian, and Jayce. Circling the table was a crowd of champions, all present to partake in the late night festivities. It was already late enough to give most of them an excuse for not waking up the next morning, and the celebration showed no signs of stopping any time soon.

"Another?" Vi asked those who were seated. She didn't wait for an answer, and shouted to Gragas, "Another!" This was followed with another chorus of cheers from the champions. "All I'm sayin is, right? That was a pretty close game. I was worried for a second, honest."

Yasuo nodded. "That it was. I wonder if things would have been different if Flynt were prepared for it though." He chuckled. "But that doesn't matter! It was well played by each team, and we have introduced a new champion into the League of Legends!" Yasuo stood up, and grabbed Flynt's arm, raising it up high. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you: Flynt! The Shadow's Thrall!"

Applause roared from the very intoxicated crowd as Flynt stood to take a bow at his introduction, smiling. "Thank you, you're too kind."

"How about a speech lad?" Gragas asked while somehow balancing several circular trays of drink atop each other, handing them out with the unusual aid of Miss Fortune.

Flynt shook his head.

"Oh comon!" Vi complained. "Speech! Speech! Speech!" She began chanting, and soon enough, the entire crowd was demanding to hear Flynt's words.

He sighed, and held his hand up to calm them down. "Fine, a quick speech." He took a deep breath, and projected his voice to the champions who were waiting silently for him. "Finally huh? I was excited for this moment several times, but I guess some other people had other plans." He paused for a second. "I've been through some shit, nothing I couldn't handle, but I made it. I considered giving up many times; I began to wonder if going through hell a few times and back was worth it, and now that it's happening I can say that the answer to that question is yes. Everything I've been through up to this point was worth gaining a new family; it was all worth a new home. I know that there are some of you here that I don't know all too well, but I promise that I'll get around to meeting each and every one of my new family members." Flynt nodded and sat down.

His remarks received cheers and drinks were downed. Flynt sat back in his chair and took a lazy sip of his own drink. It was the same glass that he'd been working on since the party started, and it was now half-empty.

_"You're really not much of a drinker are you?"_

Flynt dropped his glass on the table, spilling the drink within. "What?" His vision hazed, and his hearing began tunneling.

_"I said…" Marco repeated in between swigs of his bottle."You're really not much of a drinker are you?"_

_The two were on the last half of their lunch break, and after that it was back to work until the end of the day._

_Flynt shook his head. "I've never really enjoyed the taste of it." This, of course, was a lie. Flynt had no idea what the taste of alcohol was, and he had no intentions of finding out._

_"You should try it. It helps me forget."_

_"Forget what?"_

_"Forget the hardships of life my friend. Life is shit, but as long as I have my wife, my boy, and my drink I'll be fine. Really all it takes is someone to give a damn about, and someone who gives a damn about you." Marco took another swig. "You got anyone like that?"_

_Flynt sighed. It was a painful reminder that he would likely never see this man again once he left, and also a painful reminder of nis current situation. "I used to."_

_"Well, what happened?"_

_"We got separated."_

_"How?"_

_"I'd rather not talk about it."_

_"Fair enough." … "Look at it this way: if you don't have the person themselves, then you've got the chance that you'll see whoever it is again."_

_"You mean hope?"_

_"Aye."_

_Flynt chuckled a bit. "It's funny, I thought I'd lost my hope a while ago. Then I met her, and now hoping that I can get back to her is all I can do."_

_"You know where she is?"_

_"I think so."_

_"Then what the hell are you doing messing around here for!?" Marco nearly splashed his drink all over Flynt. "Hell, I'd be wherever she is already."_

_"It's not that simple. If I could, I would have a long time ago instead of coming here, but if I would have done that, she would've been in danger along with everyone around her."_

_"Damn. So I guess you need to take care of the problem then."_

_Flynt stood up from the rock he was sitting on. "That's why I'm here."_

Flynt jumped up from his chair quick enough to throw it to the ground behind him. Several eyes were now staring at the heavily breathing Flynt. He placed his hands on the table to steady himself, and started regulating his breathing.

He raised his hand, and reassured them, "I'm fine, I just… I need some air." He left the table and began walking to the door. "Carry on, I'll return in a minute." He exited the bar, having said enough to convince the champions that he was alright… most of them anyways.

Flynt stepped outside and took a deep breath of the outside air that was free of the stench of alcohol. He walked a few feet from the bar, and allowed himself to drop down on his knees before falling back into his back. He didn't react when he heard the door to the bar open, and he didn't complain when a woman with two fox ears sticking out of her head blocked his view of the stars.

"Can I sit?" She asked.

"I won't stop you," was Flynt's response.

Ahri sat down with her legs crossed beside Flynt. "So… about what just happened. Are you alright?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure? Because you looked a little-"

"I'm fine. It doesn't matter anyway."

"It does. I just want to know if-"

"Ahri… please. I'm fine, and I'll be even better once you stop talking about it."

She sighed. "Alright." She let herself fall onto her back in the grass. "I guess you can do things your way."

The two of them lay back in silence, each secretly enjoying the other's company while not wanting to sacrifice the quiet to voice it.

"So… What happens now?" Flynt finally asked.

"I'm waiting until you're ready to rejoin the party, or until you leave."

"No, I mean with the whole champion business. What does being a champion even mean? I know I'm supposed to fight, but for what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yasuo said something about representing Ionia in the League, and I don't even know what that means."

Ahri shifted herself to face Flynt. "You know you don't have to right?"

Flynt turned as well. "Hmm?"

"Yeah. You don't have to represent anyone. I don't"

"Then why are you here?"

"They help me with my… urges. Let's just say that if the Institute wasn't a thing people like you who are unlucky enough to come across me wouldn't be alive for much longer."

"So they stop you from needing to prey on souls?"

"Essence, and not exactly. I can't explain it, but somehow being here allows me to do it without killing people." Her face went dark for a split second as she glanced at the ground.

"... You alright?"

She sat up. "Yeah, I just… memories, you know?"

Flynt chuckled. "Unfortunately… How long have we been out here?"

"Long enough for someone to come out here soon."

"I'm not sure I even want to go back in."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I know that if I go back in there I'll drink… probably a lot, and then I'd end up doing something stupid again."

"Oh give yourself a break. I've forgiven you for that already."

"I know, but still. I enjoy being in control of myself which is the reason why I didn't even finish the first drink Gragas brought me."

Ahri shrugged. "I don't really care for Gragas's stuff. It's really bitter, and I tend to get really, really… flirty the few times I've been drunk."

"That'd be interesting to watch."

"Oh?" She tilted her head and gave Flynt a sly grin. "Does the Shadow's Thrall wish for my attention? I'll have you know I'm in a committed relationship."

Flynt waved his arms rapidly in defense. "No, I didn't mean- I meant I just wanted-" He sighed. "Just to see you a little tipsy would be funny, that's all." He finished quietly.

"Oh. Well that's a shame." She chuckled softly. "I'm kidding. Relax."

"Yeah… of course." He cleared his throat. "That actually reminds me, I've been dying to know how you manage to seduce men into what ends up being their death."

"It's not that complicated. In fact, you can answer this question yourself."

"Really?"

Ahri nodded. "Tell me, what went through your mind the first time we met?"

"All I could think of was you."

"And?"

"And nothing else. You were the center of my thoughts."

Ahri frowned. "I was hoping you would've had a clear enough head to notice it, but I guess that isn't the case."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I charm someone, I take a peek into their soul, and find out what they love most. The spell takes the emotion felt from whatever that happens to be, magnifies it, and applies it to me, so when they see me they feel the same love for who or whatever it is that is most important to them, just increased by a lot. Usually it's another person, a significant other or a crush even, but sometimes I get weirdos who love their lamps or something."

"... What was it for me?"

"It was… it was Molly at that time."

Flynt sighed. "Oh how the times have changed."

"Yeah…"

"What if the person has no love for anything?"

Ahri smirked. "Everyone loves something, and that's the beauty of it. Even the darkest of fiends have a weak spot for something or someone. I used to search the hearts of everyone here, just in case I needed leverage on them. I stopped doing that a while ago; it didn't seem right."

She sighed, turning her head away from Flynt. "I don't know when my sudden sense of morals decided to show up, but I used to not give a damn when I killed people for my own life way back when. I began to realize that people died because of me, and to make it worse I knew who I was taking them from… The last thing they remembered before their death was their loved ones, and I stole them away." She pulled her legs into her chest. "The last thing I remembered before they died was who was going to be looking for them."

She laughed uneasily. "I've killed people Flynt. I became something of a legend in Ionia even before the League. Despite preaching peace and balance, they hunted me, and it got even worse when I joined at first. I received so many death threats and elaborate descriptions of how and when they were to be carried out that I began to doubt the summoners' ability to protect me."

She continued. "Honestly that didn't need to threaten me for me to become paranoid. I'd killed more people than I could have counted, and their souls haunted me. I've had so many sleepless nights because of the faces I'd see in my sleep. I'd see my victims, and their loved ones crying in agony before me."

Flynt was silent, so silent that Ahri turned around to check if he was still there.

"I- I'm sorry. You probably didn't want to hear that. It's just-"

"What changed?" Flynt interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how do you manage to deal with what you've done. You seem so calm all the time; I never would have guessed that you carry such a burden."

"... Time. Time is the only answer. Trying to forget something only makes you remember it better." Ahri sighed. "I've been told talking also works, but to be honest you're the only person who-"

"AHRI!" Jayce's loud, alcohol-laced voice pierced the conversation. "Where the-" He hiccuped. "-hell have you been baby?" He stood in front of the bar swaying from right to left with a half-empty glass in his hand. "I've been looking aaaaall over for you, and by all over, I mean-"_** hic**_ "-from the front of the bar to the back." He erupted into an unnecessary fit of laughter.

Flynt refused to look in Jayce's direction. "Well I think someone's been drinking a little bit."

Ahri sighed and stood up, walking over to Jayce. "I've been out here just making sure Flynt was alright."

Jayce leaned a bit farther to the left in order to see Flynt laying on the grass. "Why the hell are you out here with him?" _**hic**_ "Party's inside baby."

Ahri glanced back to Flynt who waved her off. "Go ahead, I'll join you in a bit."

Ahri nodded, and walked back into the bar. When the door closed, Jayce spoke. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

Without moving, Flynt responded. "I am impressed, not many people can tell when someone's laying down."

"Yeah, tell all the jokes you-" _**hic**_ "-want, just stay the hell away from my girl."

Flynt shrugged. "It's a bit hard not to run into each other when we live and work in the same area."

"Look, I don't know what went on between the two of you before you ran off to lala land, but it's over now. Ahri is mine now, and-"_** hic**_ "if I catch the two of you alone like this again I'll-"

"You'll what?" Flynt asked, finally sitting up and turning to face the Defender of Tomorrow. "Just what do you plan on doing if I decide to speak to her again?"

Jayce didn't answer.

"That's what I thought." Flynt resumed his rest on the grass.

Jayce shook his head. "You know you talk a lot a shit, but I know you're really coward."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Jayce, go inside before you say something stupid."

"Oh no!" _**hic**_ "Flynt's getting angry!" Jayce replied in a sarcastic tone. "Please, I bet if we started fighting right now you'd just run a-" _**hic**_ "-away just like you did from wherever the hell you came from."

Flynt stood up to walk away before his anger got the best of him… again.

"See? There you go, running away again!" Jayce yelled. "This is why she chose me! I don't run! That bitch is mine because you're a coward! I should actually thank you."

Flynt shut his eyes for a good ten seconds, he counted and took deep breaths. It was no use; he turned and began walking back to Jayce. "What was that?"

Jayce smirked. "Does it bother you that I called Ahri a bitch?"

Flynt clapped his hands together, and replied in an exasperated tone, "Yes… it does bother me. If you're going to insult me, can you please just not say things like that. Please? Thank you."

"Well here's the thing: she is one, and just like every single other-" _**hic **_"_**-**_bitch in the world, she's disposable. Who knows?" Jayce got in Flynt's face. "Maybe you'll get a chance with her after I dump her on the side of the road."

* * *

Ahri closed the door behind her, and was greeted by the chaos of the bar yet again. The volume and insanity of the setting made her miss the outside world already. She took a seat by the door, and held her head in her hands, watching the others converse, well it was more of a shouting competition, about whatever was on their minds. All kinds of topics came up, from matches, to summoners, to clothing. She was honestly ready to leave, but she knew she couldn't without at least saying goodbye to some people.

"Ahri!"

She looked in the direction of the voice.

Vi was walking in her direction. "Where's Flynt? We can't let people leave until he gets back."

"I don't know, probably out there talking with Jayce still. They'll be back soon, you know how men are."

The two chuckled, but were cut short by a loud banging from the front door of the bar. This noise was ignored by nearly everyone at the bar, but the second thump caught most of the champion's attention; it was much louder and more pronounced than the first. At the final slam, the door broke from its hinges and flew across the bar into the back wall, smashing a few champions between the door and wall in the process.

Flynt, who was attached to the door, fell to his knees and coughed as Jayce stepped into the bar with a proud smile on his face. "Don't mind us, we're just sorting out our differences." He glanced around the room, and winked at Ahri, who looked at the scene with a horrified expression.

Flynt capitalized on his distraction and ran up to Jayce with a knee to his stomach. Jayce doubled over and stumbled back while struggling to regain his breath. The two stood straight and stared each other in the eye. Their silence was rivaled only by the silence of their observers. All champions were stunned by the sudden burst of excitement, and some of them were more intrigued than shocked, but no one could say a word.

Everyone could see that Flynt was winning the fight. Despite his physical disadvantage, Flynt was smart enough to abuse Jayce's mental impairment. Flynt was faster than Jayce, fast enough to dodge most of his strikes, and possibly follow up with a few counter strikes.

Flynt kept a defensive fight, allowing Jayce to throw wild punches that were either blocked or evaded. Each block was followed up by a strike to Jayce's arm or a quick strike to his face. Jayce shook off the hits, aided by the numbness provided to him by his excessive drink. Jayce finally landed a heavy blow to Flynt's shoulder, and Flynt replied by tackling Jayce to the ground.

He now sat atop Jayce and punched him across the face hard. Jayce struggled to throw Flynt off him as he tried to block Flynt's assault with his own arms.

"Stop!"

Flynt ignored the speaker, and finally got through Jayce's guard, punching him across the face several times, causing his nose and mouth to begin bleeding.

"Stop!" Ahri ran over and pushed Flynt off of Jayce. "I said stop!" As Flynt stood up, Ahri grabbed him by the shoulders to stop him from beating on Jayce any further. "Please!"

"Get off me!" Flynt yelled as he pushed her back, throwing her to the floor. He glared at her, and at once his expression turned to one of regret. He looked away, sighed and began to slowly head for the door. "Party's over," he said dismally.

* * *

**So yeah... that one liner tho... there were so many versions of this ending. There was one where Jayce slapped Ahri, one where Ahri seduces Flynt, one where Flynt (somehow) seduces Ahri, one where Flynt challenges Jayce in the middle of the party. The one that was closest to being published was one where Jayce started the fight, and Flynt wins in front of Ahri, and they both walk off holding hands, but I thought to myself... nah, too easy. Instead I made Flynt look like the bad guy... hooray!**

**ZeInaudible: My thoughts exactly. Jayce getting rekt is more important than the game.**

**Disdun: Yeah, Flynt's priorities... Tunnel vision to the max, but it's ok because Jayce.**

**guisniperman: I hope that's a good wtf... maybe... either way, considering you're on chapter 11 I'd say yes... wtf indeed.**

**ADamnGoodName: It's all good. I actually considered not changing the first five, but I sorta had to... I mean I wrote all five chapters in one day, and didn't even proofread or anything... 'twas bad. Also, I goofed, I meant to say season 4 (lol I wasn't even playing during S3), but I decided to do that because there were some drastic changes to LOL in S5, and I'm planning some drastic changes in the story to go with the S4-S5 transition. Last thing, Vi has an... interesting place in the story. You'll see.**

**DrunkenPanda003: Many thanks, never expected a compliment from a Panda... or a drunk one at that. Anyways, thanks for the kind words. :3**

**Again... I really want to thank all of the reviewers, favorite-ers, followers, silent readers, peakers, and even glancers for giving me a chance. I hope I haven't let you down, and I'm looking forward to trying not to let you guys down many more times.**

**(Also, if you guys in the future want to see more of any champion (Like the gentleman with the quality name does), feel free to request. I can't promise any or everything, but I'll see what I can do :3)**

**GG**


	34. Another Dream

**You thought you could get away without receiving a double update? Well you were WRONG!**

* * *

_Ahri stood in front of the door to the Inn she frequented. Her hands were shaking as they hovered around the doorknob. It could have been simply from the cold, but she knew it was something deeper than that. She had no idea why this simple task was giving her so much trouble lately._

_Seduce, kill, live._

_It was that simple. It wasn't much different from her previous life as a common fox, considering that the first step was simply a different form of hunting._

_It just wasn't that simple anymore. She was killing… people. People with families, wives, and husbands… children. She was taking people away from others forever. Everyone she saw before taking the life of another would never see that person again, and it was all her fault._

_"Is there a problem?" The young man who was waiting on her asked, taking Ahri out of her momentary trance._

_This young man was the lucky one to fall victim to Ahri's charm that night, and after she had gotten him nice and drunk to make everything easier, she invited him to her room._

_"No, everything's… it's fine." She said as she pushed the door open._

_The two walked in the building briskly, wanting to get out of the cold weather. The man closed the door behind him quickly to keep out as much snow as possible._

_"This is where you're staying?" The man asked as he glanced around the main lobby of the Inn. It wasn't a bad place, he just had expectations that were a bit higher for someone of her appearance. He couldn't find anyone at the front desk, so he just stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall by the door._

_"Where's the desk guy?" The young man asked._

_"Out, probably still fishing down by the lake." Ahri replied._

_In truth, she'd killed the man at the front desk a long time ago. It was a good thing he was lonely; no one ever came looking for him._

_"Fishing? During the winter?"_

_Ahri stiffened a bit, she was caught in a lie and had to get out of it. "Uh… yeah. I think he called it… ice fishing. The way he does it is… he starts a fire, and melts the ice, only it's not all gone, so he has to cut a hole too, and then he just fishes from the hole." She gave him a warm smile, putting power behind the gesture._

_"Oh… I think I've heard of that before."_

_"Maybe, he's an odd guy, but I'm good friends with him, so I'll just pay him for the room in the morning. Common, the rooms are on the second floor." Ahri said in a soft flowing voice as she grabbed a key from the desk._

_She had developed a sort of script she followed whenever doing this. It became second nature, and the way these men so easily fell for her was baffling. She was beginning to wonder if she even needed to use magic to seduce many of them, but as a fox she knew not to take such chances even if her newly found human conscious screamed at her to be more efficient._

_Ahri now stood in front of the door to her room with a key in her hand. She inserted the key into the door and stopped there. Something heavy began building up within her stomach, and she began to feel that awful feeling again, as if she were doing something very wrong, and she knew it. It made her sick, not only contemplating what she was about to do to this man, but reflecting on what she'd done to countless others added fuel to the bitter fire that burned away at her chest. Tonight the feeling was much worse; she felt like she was actually going to throw up._

_She sighed, and let go of the key, staring at the door. "I can't do this. Not tonight." She said with a low voice as she opened the door slowly. Ahri walked into the room, and began closing the door. "Goodnight."_

_The door was stopped from closing all the way by the man's boot. "I don't think so..."_

_Ahri turned around as he pushed the door open. He was removing his belt as he walked in the room, and would soon begin working on his pants. "I followed you here through the bitter cold in anticipation for this moment, and you're just going to brush me off like this? I don't think so." He now held his belt in his hand._

_Ahri tried her best to betray no signs of fear, but the immense guilt she was feeling along with the sudden density of the situation caused her to her voice to waver. "Get out; leave me alone."_

_The man smiled a sick smile and refused her wishes. "Fine, if you won't play nice, I guess I'll have to take you myself." The man pulled a knife from one leg of his pants and held it in a reverse fashion._

_Ahri backed up as far as she could, reaching the other side of the small room. She was cornered, and if any part of her was still canine, it told her to fight her way out. She lept at the man with her fingernails pointed, aiming for the man's neck as his softest vital spot. The man was surprisingly fast and batted Ahri out of the way, knocking her to the floor._

_He laughed and walked over to Ahri. He rolled her over and sat atop her with his arm pressing her neck to the ground. With his free hand, the man took his knife and traced Ahri's cheek marks, speaking to her as he did. "You features… fascinate me. Especially these." He dropped the knife and reached for Ahri's ears. "And these." The ears twitched out of his reach until the man gave up and took his knife back in his hand. He removed his arm from Ahri's neck, but replaced it with the blade of his knife._

_Ahri was afraid now, she knew he could easily overpower her, and she couldn't focus enough to make him do what she wanted, which was get off of her. "Don't do it… I'll scream."_

_The man smirked. "You and I both know that not a damn person will hear you."_

_So she did. Ahri screamed, and the man leaped off of her, but it wasn't her scream that caused him to jump off, holding his face in pain. As Ahri screamed, a blue flame appeared next to her head, and flew into the man's face._

_Ahri stood and stared at the man. When he recovered from his pain, he stared back at her._

_"You're gonna pay for that bitch!" He yelled, charging at Ahri with his knife ready._

_Ahri was ready as well. She would later describe it as pure instinct, as if she'd known how to produce blue flame her whole life, but something inside of her willed the flames to life, and there wasn't just one this time. Her eyes blazed bright blue as at least two dozen flames spawned and orbited her, forming a sphere around her before they all fired at the man, exploding on impact, interrupting his charge and sending him flying into the far wall._

_The large firebomb caused by the magic used had started a real fire in Ahri's room. She looked around, panicked. The man was lying on the floor, unconscious, and the fire was spreading quickly. She decided to roll with her fox's instinct instead of her human morality and ran out of her room, down the stairs, and out of the Inn, leaving the young man she seduced alone in the burning building. She never looked back, but as she ran tears began to well in her eyes. Life was much simpler as a fox._

* * *

Ahri gasped as she woke up in Jayce's room in the Institute's infirmary. This sudden noise was enough to wake Jayce from his own slumber.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

Ahri shook it off. "Yeah, it was nothing, just a bad dream, that's all."

"Was it the same one as last night?"

Ahri shook her head. After Flynt's assault on Jayce, which she still didn't understand, Ahri and Vi both took Jayce to the infirmary, and while Ahri stayed with him, Vi went off to look for Flynt. The story Ahri received was that Flynt got angry at Jayce for "stealing his girl" which went against everything Flynt had told her about the situation, so now she didn't know what to think of him. What she did know was that Jayce lost the fight, and that Flynt definitely started it.

"Ahri?"

She raised her head, and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." _Now I sound just like him._

"You sure?"

She nodded. "I should be worried about you."

Jayce chuckled. "I'm fine. That bastard didn't do much damage. I think he tried his hardest. If only I wasn't drunk out of my mind."

Ahri smiled a bit. She knew that wasn't true; if Flynt wanted to hurt Jayce he'd have cuts everywhere as well as bruises. She'd seen how good he was a killing things if he got angry enough. She shuddered, thinking back to their first encounter. Those eyes, impossibly glowing while being the emptiest black she could imagine. She shook herself out of her thoughts.

"You should get some sleep," Ahri said.

"Same to you," Jayce replied as he turned over, shifting to a more comfortable position on his bed.

Ahri sighed and stood up from the chair she was sitting on. She made her way to the door, and before leaving she glanced back to Jayce.

_"He must be something special… I don't see anyone else here, do you?"_

...

Ahri shook her head, and left the room.

* * *

Flynt was laying down on the bench in front of his favorite statue. He'd fallen asleep a while ago, despite the uncomfortable setting, but then again, he'd had worse. His eyes opened to the sound of heavy footsteps behind him as someone approached.

"You know… I've never paid any attention to this fountain," The speaker remarked. "A lot of people said you'd be here, and I guess they were right."

Flynt did nothing. He didn't want to talk to whoever it was trying to speak with him.

"I know you can hear me Flynt."

Flynt sighed, and sat up, not turning to face whoever it was speaking to him. "Who are you, and what do you want?" He said in a bitter tone.

He was done with social interaction for the day, which wasn't saying much since the day had probably ended a long time ago. It was late, very late. The last time he checked the clock at Gragas's bar it was approaching midnight, and that was before his fight with Jayce. He was on the way to his room when he spotted the fountain, and decided to rest there.

"It's Vi."

Flynt finally turned. He sort of remembered Vi from his first night back at the Institute, and judging from the last few hours, he decided to scoot over on the bench. "Sit… if you want to." His bitter tone turned into one of remorse.

Vi took a seat next to Flynt and crossed her arms, staring at him. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

Flynt, expecting something more… subtle, looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what just went down, what was that all about?"

Flynt sighed. "I let my anger get the best of me… again."

"Why?"

"... He was insulting me, and that I can take. I've been taking insults for years, so I just shrugged it off, but then he started insulting Ahri, and I guess I snapped."

Vi thought for a moment, and responded, "Good."

"What?"

"I said good, hell I woulda done the same thing. I'da punched that bastard square in the face!" As she said this, she gave Flynt a heavy punch on the arm.

"Ah!" Flynt rubbed his arm. "Jeez..."

"Oh, sorry, I forget that I uh… I hurt a little. I guess that's what you get when you carry around huge metal gloves for years."

Flynt nodded. "Yeah..."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"Has Jayce always been such an ass?" Flynt finally asked.

Vi was taken by surprise by the question. "Uh…" She sighed. "No. He used to be selfless, and sweet. He didn't turn into an asshole until he started hanging out with Draven, which is to be expected from everyone who spends time with that idiot. I'm surprised his brother manages to deal with Draven's crap everyday."

"Huh… why you?"

"Excuse me?" Vi said, offended.

"I'm sorry, I mean, of all the people, why are you here?"

Vi shrugged. "I helped Ahri take Jayce to the infirmary. Akali patched his face up, and I left to find you. Personally I just wanted to hear what you had to say about what went down."

"Well, now you know." Flynt stood up to leave.

"You're leaving?" Vi asked.

Flynt nodded. "I'm tired, I'm stressed, and I'm disappointed… mostly with myself."

"What about all that 'getting to know everyone' business?"

Flynt sighed. "Tomorrow… I promise. I'll meet you here tomorrow, and we can continue talking or whatever." He started walking away, but turned back. "What's your name again?"

"Vi."

He chuckled. "Oh yeah, I remembered you as Six the day after we met."

She shrugged. "I guess that's close enough."

Flynt smirked, and waved as he continued his way to the champion dorms. "See you tomorrow Six."

Vi watched him leave, a thought crossing her mind. She shook her head. "Tomorrow..."

* * *

**Wonder what that thought was... guess you'll have to wait to find out.**

**BladeSharpener: But it's not done! There are so many unanswered questions! Who's the kid? (spoiler: it's not Flynt) Why is Adam? Where is Lito!? Where is Garrison!? AND WHAT'S THIS PROPHECY ZILEAN SPEAKS OF!?**

**DrunkenPanda003: g1t r3k7 m80**

**Disdun: Good point. I was thinking: what could possibly make Flynt's life worse? COMPETITION that's what. Then I thought... well you'll find out.**

**GG**


	35. Another Beginning

**It's summer. I have to get a job. I can't get a job. I'm upset. Oh well.  
**

**I don't know how I feel about this one.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_This was a bad idea._ Flynt thought to himself as his raised arms received another round of powerful blows. _A really bad idea._ He made the mistake of asking Vi what she did for fun. Apparently the answer was boxing, or in this case, wailing on the far less experienced fighter. He managed to keep his guard up, but with the way his arms were starting to feel he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up. Their little skirmish attracted a small crowd, but Flynt tried not to get distracted by the slowly growing mass of champions that took a break from their own training to watch him get crushed by the Piltover Enforcer. After a while, it seemed that Vi had enough, so she faked a jab, causing Flynt to raise his arms to block. This was met with a strong punch to Flynt's stomach that knocked him to the ground. There was a bit of clapping from the crowd.

Vi walked over to him, and kneeled down. "Hey, get up."

He groaned. "I think I'm fine down here… You win."

Vi smiled, and shook her pink hair out of her face. "C'mon, I wanna see some moves man! All you did was duck and cover like a lil' bitch."

Flynt sighed. "What am I supposed to do against you? I'd bet the only person who could beat you in hand-to-hand is Lee Sin."

Vi shrugged, stood up, and extended a boxing glove to Flynt. "I dunno, how about you do some of that stuff you did to Jayce last night?"

Flynt grabbed her hand, and helped himself up. "Last night I got lucky, and it wasn't a fair fight."

"Mhm, and you were also fighting for your girlfriends honor," Vi teased. "I'm kidding, now show me something." Vi gave Flynt a light tap on the shoulder and put her hands up.

Flynt sighed, and raised his hands as well. "First of all, that's not how it is; she's taken." Flynt ducked under a slow punch. "Even if it ever was, she's moved on, and soon so will I." He decided to experiment with a quick jab to Vi's face. He missed, but at least he tried.

"Right… you almost lie as bad as you punch."

She threw some quicker punches at Flynt, each was blocked, and the last punch was followed by a counter-attack to Vi's stomach. To both of their surprise, it landed.

Flynt bounced away. "I wish I was lying. I really do." He began playing on the offensive, tossing punches to Vi's face more often than she threw hers. "Unfortunately for me, I'm not."

Vi switched her stance. Flynt didn't notice.

"She's moved on from something that really never existed, and I'm still clinging to the possibility of what it could have been. Soon this will be fixed, and we'll both go on about our lives, and we'll never mention it again." He shrugged before throwing another round of punches. "In a perfect world that would be the end of it, but I know that this isn't a perfect world, and I keep seeming to find a way to hurt her the more I chase after her." He paused, dropping his hands for a moment. "So I'm done."

Vi ducked his last punch, placed her leg behind him, and nudged him forward. Flynt tripped over Vi's leg, and fell to the floor of the ring, defeated again.

He sighed. "I don't think that's fair."

"How else was I supposed to stop you from carrying on about you and your doomed love?"

"You're the one who brought it up."

Vi offered Flynt her hand again. "True."

Flynt took Vi's offer of assistance again. "How long do we keep doing this?"

Vi shrugged. "You make a good point, wailing on you constantly does eventually get a bit boring."

Flynt frowned. "I landed a punch."

"One punch."

"Look, it's something."

"... Well now what?"

"Now?" Flynt exited the ring. "I'm hungry, so I'm going to the cafeteria. You're welcome to join me if you want."

Vi smirked. "That was fast."

"What?"

"You said you'd move on soon, I didn't think you meant that soon," She teased.

Flynt's cheeks were burning. "That's not what I meant. Nevermind, forget about it."

"No no no!" Vi exited the ring quickly, and caught up with Flynt. "I was kidding, I'd be glad to join you."

* * *

"You look fine! Stop being so worrying."

"I'm not worrying, I'm… ok maybe I am worried about my self-image."

Ahri gave Jayce a look of disbelief. "Any destruction of self-image would have been done when you lost the fight."

Jayce frowned. "See that's just mean."

She smiled, and sat on the bed beside him. "I'm kidding." She touched the one remaining bruise on his face. "This is the only thing that's left. Akali cleared you for leaving, so let's go. I'm hungry." She started tugging lightly on his arm. "Let's gooooo."

He chuckled. "Fine." He stood from the bed, taking Ahri's hand in his. "Whatever you want." Jayce looked into Ahri's eyes and caught himself smiling.

"What?" Ahri asked, noticing his sudden change of mood.

"It's nothing. I'm just..."_ Making a mistake._ "-hungry too." He stood, expelling the thoughts from his mind. He made a mental note to have to have a talk with Draven today.

* * *

"So let me get this straight..." Vi began. The two of them were sitting in a booth at the cafe. Both had already gotten food and drink, and had began swapping stories of the past.

"You're technically a wrongly accused fugitive alien mass-murderer who crash landed onto our planet after narrowly escaping death, because I refuse to believe that you came back to life on your own. This death was supposed to be carried out by the people you lived among for seven years… right?"

Flynt nodded, taking another sip from the straw dipped in his cup of soda.

"And so… they attacked you, almost killed you, and you escaped through a space filled with nothing that eventually led you to a portal or wormhole or something that placed you here." She took a breath. "Then you decided to go back, which wasn't a very smart decision, and found that, surprise, they still wanted you dead. You then proceeded to join the League, throw a party, get kidnapped from here back to your previous world, almost die again, both physically and spiritually, send Thresh and Ahri back, stay for a few months with your father, then you were alone, and then in another city. After causing a civil war you left to return here, got officially inducted, and started a fight on your first day."

Flynt finished his drink, the slurping adding to the conversation. "That sounds about right."

Vi nodded. "And what about before everything went wrong, or even before you started your seven years of deception?"

The slurping ceased, and Flynt sighed. "Before I became a merchant stopping by in Prentice, there were darker moments of my life that I don't really care to talk about."

"That's understandable."

"I will say that it could compare to your own childhood. I was basically on my own since I was young. I don't really remember much before my parents left."

"They left?"

"Well, what I remember was my father pushing a knife into my hands and telling me to run. My mother wasn't with him, and that was the last time I saw him until recently." Flynt stood up. "Sorry, my cup's empty."

He walked past the rows of booths, tables, and islands of the cafe's seating section and headed to the fountain drinks. He enjoyed what they called "PapaCola," so he filled the paper cup with it, and turned to return to Vi's booth.

He bumped right into someone, and spilled the drink all over both of their outfits.

"Son of a..." He glanced up to see Jayce smirking down at him.

"Maybe watch where you're going next time." He grunted.

Flynt stepped back, and smiled a bit. "They fixed you up good. How do you feel?"

"How do I feel?" Anger welled in Jayce's eyes. "I feel like you're lucky I'm here with company because otherwise, after I'd get through with you, I would make you wish you could just die instead." He stormed off, leaving the empty threat hanging in the air.

Flynt watched as he walked off, and saw him eventually join Ahri at a booth on the other side of the cafe as Vi's booth. He sighed and began to walk back.

Flynt sat down with the crushed cup in his hand and PapaCola all over his shirt.

"I thought you were thirsty, and isn't the objective to get the soda in the cup and then into your mouth?"

Flynt nodded. "I changed my mind… I'm curious… How does the whole 'immortal' thing work?"

Vi swallowed, wiper her mouth, and answered, "Oh, it's simple actually… You know how you felt the first time you died on the Rift?"

Flynt nodded. "Cold and bare. Like my soul decided to leave my body and go somewhere else."

"Right, well that's essentially what happens. Inside the Institute of War, and a bit surrounding it is where this immortality is limited. What happens here is the same thing that happens on the Rift. Don't ask me for specifics, I don't' know about all that, but I do know that you can technically die it's just that you'll come back after a little while."

"And what if I'm outside of the Institute?"

"The summoners can't protect you from outside the institute, so whatever happens to you out there is final. The only thing they can do is try to teleport you back in time, but that's only if they can contact you since it's a joint spell."

"So that's why people stick around?"

"Yep. The good thing is, that your legacy will live on. Your simulations will continue to be used."

"Simulations?"

"Yeah. I don't want to call them clones, because they're not. They only exist on the Rift, and they only exist to play the game. How else would the Institute service the massive number of summoners that use it's facilities?"

Fynt nodded. "So if I die, it doesn't even impact them?"

"Of course it does!" She took another sip. "But functionally, no, nothing would change. I'm sure that we would take it much worse than they would."

"Well that's comforting."

"Hey, relax. Even though some of the people here are assholes, you've got the rest of us to look out for you. You'd be surprised with the type of people, or things, that have good hearts here. I dunno, the Institute changes people."

"Uh huh..."

"Speaking of which, I heard about your little confrontation in Ionia yesterday."

Flynt sighed. "Yeah. I have too much to worry about without her being back in my life."

"Well, she's the reason why you're here."

"Yeah, she ruined my life after shattering my heart, fantastic."

"Look at it this way, is it really all that bad that you're here?"

"I've asked myself that question so many times."

"And?"

"No, I've determined that my life is actually better here than it ever was back home, and I'm trying to put all of that behind me. I don't want anything to do with that place anymore, and Molly being here just reminds me of what I'm trying to forget."

"Then start over with her. Hell you could start by thanking her for setting you on the path to this place."

"..."

"Hey, you've got to make nice at some point; your friends seem to have determined that she isn't all that bad."

"... You're probably right. Where is she? I should go talk to her now."

Vi shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Thanks," Flynt said as he stood from the booth. "I'll see you around then, and maybe your partner as well,"

Vi waved goodbye to him as he backed away, facing her. A small smile crossed her face when Flynt turned around.

He was on his way to starting over… again.

* * *

**Took a while to come up with an immortality explanation. It all depended on chapter 11, and whether or not I was going to change it. I was going to, and then I decided not to after I was halfway done, but it's all good.**

**Oceanbourne: That's a lot of text, but it's good text. It's the text everyone needs to read every once in a while. The text that tells me that I still have things to work on and improve. I will say that chapter 11 isn't my favorite chapter... at all (the one with the whole Zed... thing... yeah) at the time I think I felt I needed a "bad guy" and Zed was that "bad guy." It was terrible. I'm done rushing chapters... hopefully. Also, I don't know what it is, but I've noticed that as well, Thresh is a really swell guy in fanfics.**

**DrunkenPanda003: I believe that's what we in business like to call a "lucker noob"**

**Antartic Native: Welcome to the story! I agree that some champions haven't been seen in a while. I guess that's what I get for including so many.**

**Taufreak: I'm glad it was wurf.**

**Foxmarco: Yeah, the lore is... I mean... I don't want to say bad. ****Vague... that's the word. Vague and unclear. ****In any case, according to the old lore, she seduces men for their life essence, and she needs this to maintain her form. I assume her orb has something to do with that process, but it usually ends up killing the victim. Once she got to the league, they help her with some sort of summoner magic and she doesn't have to kill people anymore to get what she needs. **

**Ubiytsa: Yeah. I think that was one of the bigger concerns when writing this. I can't make this character too perfect, but he can't just have EVERYTHING go wrong all the time. I dunno, that and having to deal with things people expect vs what happens. There's a word for that, and I forgot it. Oh well.**

**sosorry83: Hab sum moar!**

**GG**


	36. Back to Normal

**Wow... one year of this... (plus two-ish months). You know what that means? Sentimental bullshit. *fanfare***

**But really, I wouldda done this two months ago, but you know... parents and computers. (daily reminder that the author is just a teenager living with parents lol.) I really appreceate all of you guys. It's been a fantastic year, and I'm looking forward to sharing this story with you until it either dies or it's finished.  
**

**Thank you... to anyone reading this. Readers, Follwers, Reviewers, Favorite-ers, Peekers, Lurkers, even people who are here by mistake. You are all the best. Now I'll stop invalidating the word count and proceed with the reason you're really here.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

His fist was hovering over the door for the third time in the past ten minutes. He didn't want to do this. He was counting on the possibility that he wouldn't be able to find Molly's room, but unfortunately he ran into Syndra, who was more than happy to give him the information he needed after ensuring that Flynt's intentions were good. He was hesitating, pacing in front of the door and trying to come up with what he was going to say for the past eleven minutes.

This time he finally managed to get his knuckles to hit the door. He waited for a few more minutes, and after no answer came from within the room he decided that it was just better to abandon the idea.

Having failed to reconnect with his ex-girlfriend, which wasn't the best of ideas now that he thought about it, Flynt returned to his own room, and spent a large part of the afternoon lazying around in his room alone. During his marathon of nothing, he realized how much time Ahri took out of his daily schedule when he first arrived. Eventually he grew tired of watching whatever the hell was on tv, and left in search of something to do.

* * *

Draven's laughter could be heard all through Miss Fortune's bar.

"Draven, it's not funny! This is serious! I don't know what to do man." Jayce paced his head in his hands. "This wasn't part of the plan. I don't even know what the damn plan was supposed to be anymore."

"Bitches, money, more bitches."

"That's the plan?"

Draven nodded while taking a swig of his drink. "You've gotta get rid of her bro."

"What are you talking about?"

"What, is Draven speaking fuckin German? You heard him. Dump her now before shit gets real. Trust Draven, it gets a lot harder to deal with things once shit hits the fan. Then you have to clean up the shit, and shit's everywhere becuse of the fan, and it's real as hell too. It's terrible. Don't ever let the shit get real and then proceed to hit the fan."

"Draven, please start making sense."

"Look man! You asked Draven for help. Draven didn't tell you to ask him for help, even though it's a fantastic idea because Draven knows best. Dump her ass like Vi dumped you: on her ass and for no reason. After that you can proceed to claim your bitches as the only man to have won over the goddess herself. You will make it rain bitches like there's no tomorrow. It will be a fucking monsoon of bitches, you have no idea."

"And you think this is going to work? I'll get these… bitches."

"Does Draven have to draw you a damn picture!? Of course! Don't worry about Ahri, she's been with so many guys it's not even funny, many comedians have seen their careers go belly-up talking about that shit. If she starts crying, she'll get over it in a few days."

Jayce was feeling suddenly uncertain about this entire plan. Shit was already real, hopefully he can stop it from hitting whatever fan is waiting for it.

* * *

"I don't like this." It was now Vi's turn to complain about the style of sparring. "Why would I swing this stick when I could just punch people?"

Flynt frowned. "First of all, it's not a stick; it's a practice sword. Secondly, you made me do boxing, it's only fair that you try this out."

After leaving his room, Flynt ran into Vi… again, and after some conversation and a nice walk that led them to the training building, Flynt had decided to turn the tables on Vi and try to teach her some basic swordplay.

Vi pouted. "That doesn't mean I have to like it. How do I even use this."

"You swing it."

"No shit, I mean the right way. I see people like you and Mister Yi doing crazy stuff with these swords. I wanna know how to do that."

"Maybe later, you need to know basics first. Just like how you can't expect me to do flying dive-kicks like Lee Sin, no one's expecting you to become a spinning tornado of death on your first time using a sword."

"I still don't get it, what if I drop the sword? I'll never drop my hands, so why not just stick with that?"

"Yeah, but what if your opponent has a sword?"

"Have you seen my gloves?"

"What if you don't have them?"

"Impossible. I take them with me everywhere." She glanced at the bench where she placed the bag that contained her collapsed gauntlets to prove her point.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal. If you can reach the bench, you don't have to do this."

Vi raised an eyebrow. "No contest."

She dropped the wooden sword on the floor and attempted to run right through Flynt, the only thing between her and the gauntlets. Instead of taking the hit, or stopping her directly, Flynt stepped to the side, and delivered a quick slap to Vi's stomach with his practice sword. Vi stopped short and backed up a little. She looked to Flynt, and he only nodded in the direction of the gauntlets. Vi huffed, and began moving to the left. When she tried to dash to Flynt's right, his sword intercepted. Vi tried to fake him out, but she couldn't do much since even when she did manage to trip Flynt up, he had the advantage of range and still managed to hit her. This continued until Vi grew tired of Flynt mirroring her every move.

"You're impossible," she complained.

"Comon Six, you're better than this," he replied "You know, this would be much easier if you were using your weapon."

Vi finally gave in, and grabbed her weapon from the grass it was dropped in.

The next half hour was dedicated to Flynt holding Vi back while she tried to press past him. Vi learned through her errors and from Flynt's commentary, and she eventually developed a crude style of her own that consisted mostly of offense with powerful strikes.

Halfway through the lesson Flynt gave Vi a sword that fit her style better. It was a wooden greatsword similar to Garen's. Vi had no issues dealing with the heavier weapon since she uses her 2 ton gauntlets on a daily basis.

Despite the new weapon, Vi still couldn't get past Flynt's experience as a swordsman until he finally decided that she'd had enough. She threw a lazy overhead swing at him, and Flynt stepped to the side, letting his block fail.

She reached the bench and dropped her sword back in the grass. "You're too kind."

Flynt shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about Six." He gathered both practice swords and began walking back to the training room. The sun was already setting, and Flynt's stomach reminded him that it was empty.

"So now what?" Vi asked after the equipment was properly stored.

"Now... I have no idea," was Flynt's response. "It'll be getting dark soon if it isn't already."

They both stood in the now empty training floor, along with an awkward silence.

Flynt looked up from the floor and ended the silence. "I guess I'll see you around Six."

Vi nodded. "Yeah... one of these days I'm gonna come up with an annoying nickname for you."

"I cant wait." Flynt smiled and turned away. He would be dining alone tonight.

* * *

Ahri would describe her relationship with Jayce as more physical than personal, and she wasn't sure why it bothered her so much. Most of her "relationships" with other men were void of any personal connection, and even after joining the League her interactions with other men were often short-lived and based on lust more than anything. She was used to this kind of thing, but these flings never lasted as long as her current one with Jayce. She found herself wondering when these feelings were supposed to happen, or if she would even notice when they did, if they ever did. It was all a bit confusing since she'd never been in this position before.

In short, her relationship was turning out to be a great success compared to her other relationships, but only because she had no experience with a "real" relationship.

At the moment she was sitting across from Jayce enjoying a dinner at the well known restaurant _The Nexus_. It made her happy that she was sitting across from him enjoying the time they were spending together, or maybe it was the food that was making him happy. Perhaps these were the emotions she was waiting for? If so, than she'd been feeling and missing this for a while now. Even so, she felt like something was missing, something that would probably take more time to develop. She had no idea what she was doing. Hell, this could all be one big mistake and nothing here meant anything, but this has been going on for far too long to be nothing right? If this was nothing, it would have been over already. Unless she was just being used. This was entirely possible, she'd done it to many men before, but why would this have gone on so long? Why not just end it after a week or-

"Ahri."

She looked up from her plate, pulled from her thoughts.

Jayce continued, "Are you alright? You've been poking at your food for a while now."

"I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all."

"About?"

"Us. I was thinking about us."

Jayce coughed in the middle of a bite and cleared his throat. "Yeah…" He wiped his mouth with the napkin and placed it on his plate. "I actually wanted to talk about that…"

* * *

It hurt. It didn't really start until she got home. She realized Jayce wasn't behind her, and wouldn't ever be again. She had no idea why it hurt so much. She couldn't sleep. The pain made her cry, but there was no doctor for what was causing it. There was no painkiller for the ache she felt in her chest. She needed to talk to someone before she did something drastic.

* * *

_The next day Flynt found himself sitting on the bench by his favorite statue. His memory of that day was absent, and he vaguely remembered falling asleep last night. In any case, he was now sitting on the rim of Concrete Urf with many of his friends. Vi was saying something to Ahri, whom he didn't remember making up with, while Zed and Jayce argued over something (Jayce was there only because Ahri was there).Yasuo was speaking directly to Flynt, but he couldn't hear anything clear enough to make out his speech. Flynt glanced around with the feeling that something was wrong, but nothing stood out. He caught sight of Fizz chasing a blurry bundle of orange fur holding a trident and a bone._

_His gaze drifted back to Yasuo, who hadn't stopped talking, when he caught a glimpse of something darting across the sky. His previous feeling of dread intensified, and when he turned around he saw himself. It would have been like looking in a mirror if his eyes were as black as the negative aura surrounding him. Flynt backed far enough away to tell that his friends had frozen in place. He was suddenly lifted off the ground and immobilized at the perfect viewing angle._

_He was forced to watch as his mirror drew its sword and shattered each champion with a mighty swing. As the mirror approached each champion, cries of protest escaped from Flynt's mouth, and as the last was broken, he fell to the floor. Flynt found himself without a weapon, so he charged straight into himself. His image disappeared in a flash of negativity similar to its aura and Flynt felt the cold metal of his own weapon pierce his chest._

_And then everything shattered._

* * *

Flynt woke up to a knock on his door. He was breathing heavily and was feeling disoriented. The knock repeated, and in response Flynt groaned and rubbed his eyes. It was too damn late (or early) for anyone to be knocking on his door. He considered ignoring it before the knocking sounded a third time, louder than the previous two.

Flynt sighed and got out of bed. As he was walking to the door, the knocking picked up again, this time it didn't stop until an irritated Flynt opened the door, prepared to yell at whoever was ruining his already restless night. At least he could sleep during his dreams.

Before he could protest, he felt someone shove themselves into him. Ahri's irregular breathing and frequent sniffles told him that he would have to excuse her this time.

"I was under the impression you didn't want to see me," he said before wrapping her in a comforting embrace.

Ahri said nothing, she just stood within Flynt's arms while he walked her inside.

* * *

The next few days passed like a blur. He found out from Lito that Molly had gone on to the summoner's school and wouldn't be back for a while. Most of his time was spent with either Yasuo or Vi, whoever was available at the moment. Often times the three of them would go out and do things, and there were also times when Flynt was left to his own devices. Most of his time alone was spent meeting new champions as well as catching up with those he's already met. Fizz was rather happy to see him, as was Teemo, even if the two of them had never really met. Over time he'd started to see Ahri out more and more. It brought a smile to his face to see that she was coping well. Eventually she was back to her old self, hanging out with Flynt and "the gang" on a regular basis.

Yasuo and Flynt finally fought a friendly duel that caused both parties to attend the infirmary shortly afterwards. Neither would claim victory since both would say they learned much from the other. Flynt even adapted his style in reaction to Yasuo cutting the strap that Flynt's scabbard hung from. In response Flynt decided to to constantly carry his scabbard to use as a second weapon or blocking tool. After the duel Flynt opted to have another strap fixed along the length of the sheath so that he could wear his sword against his back outside of combat. This system took far longer for him to arm himself, so he specifically requested that the strap be secured with a snap button so that he could easily pull the sword off his back in the case of an emergency. This change was reflected in Flynt's participation in the League, and the summoners requested new appointments in order to update his avatar. His life soon fell into a regular rhythm as he grew used to daily life at the Institute once more.

* * *

**So... im in bronze 3 now. Promos were suprisingly good, so I got to skip b4. My buddy says I might skip b2, which would be fantastic. I should play more ranked...**

**On the subject of updates... yes, they will happen again... starting today. Unless this method of updating fails me. Then I'll just have to find another way.**

**sosorry83: No problem man, thanks for the words of fantastic-ness.**

**Disdun: Yo, you're always here man... not that I'm complaining... at all. Umm... well Jayce may or may not get some wort of justice? I mean he won't burn at any stakes but you can bet your bottom that a certian magical alien fugative is involved.**

**JDSmith1123: Huh... I'm sorry? I know the whole Ahri/Flynt thing is like "meh" at this point, but trust me... they'll become a relevant pairing soon. And then eventually an actually pairing. (finally!)**

**Kerbal: Well lately they've been getting so much better in that department (like the most recent Bilgewater stuff, fantastic). Maybe it's just because I didn't read some of the old stuff like the Journal of Justice and such. I dunno, I make these statements and then just remember that I'm still kinda new to this game.  
**

**Ubiytsa: Ahem. HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE. I've also noticed that the motherfuck is not operating at full speed, I've fixed that as per your request.**

**Foxmarco: You're here a lot too... again, not complaining. Well... I can say that if Ahri and Jayce actually stayed in their relationship long enough (if perhaps Ahri charmed Jayce for a while), this would have been an OC/Vi fanfic.**

**Guest: I'll try.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**3**

**GG**


	37. The Dream Diary

_"Beautiful."_

_Flynt woke from his slumber under the stars. He must have fallen asleep while he and Samantha were in the field._

_"What do you mean?" He responded._

_"Oh, you're awake." She turned to face him. "I was talking about the stars. They're beautiful tonight." Samantha sat beside him, propping herself on her arms to allow her gaze to drift among the stars._

_"You say that as if they change from day to day." He closed his eyes again._

_"Maybe they do, how could you tell?"_

_"I… Well sometimes I don't have access to a map, so I can use the stars to at least get a direction at night instead of waiting for the sun to rise. They have to stay the same or else I would've gotten lost many times. It's a merchant thing."_

_"So you could use them like a map?"_

_"Uhh, sort of. It depends on your knowledge of your area."_

_"So… how do you do it?"_

_"Hmm?" He opened his eyes again and glanced over._

_"How do you use the stars?"_

_"What, are you planning to go somewhere?"_

_"Maybe, maybe not."_

_Flynt smiled a little. "The red star, you see it?" Flynt pointed to the sky in the direction of a star that burned bright red against the sea of black and specks of white._

_Samantha nodded._

_He pointed to a nearby tree. "Walk over there and you'll see how it still points in the same direction. This direction is south."_

_"What about during the day?"_

_"You'll have the sun."_

_"What if it's the middle of the day?"_

_"That's a good question." Flynt returned to a resting position._

_"... Where were you really headed?"_

_Flynt sighed. "What are you talking about?"_

_"I mean, you came here because you were attacked right? Then you sold all your stuff, stayed at the inn, and then we met. You weren't planning on coming here were you?"_

_"Not exactly."_

_"Well..."_

_"I'm not really at liberty to say."_

_"Well… when are you leaving?"_

_"I just got here, I was thinking of staying for a while. At least until I gather enough interesting things from here to take to my actual destination."_

_"Which you refuse to tell me?"_

_Flynt nodded._

_"You seem a bit young to be a traveling merchant."_

_"I'll be 21 soon."_

_"When?"_

_"You ask a lot of questions."_

_"How else am I supposed to get to know you?"_

_"..."_

_"So?"_

_"November fifth."_

_"That sucks."_

_"How so?"_

_"I mean… nevermind. It's just a silly myth."_

_He knew exactly what she was talking about. "No, tell me… I mean, you know… I carry stories as well as goods across the lands. People pay for good entertainment, sometimes by buying stuff from me."_

_Samantha gave him a suspicious look, as if she was doubting his logic. "Well, I don't suppose you've heard of the Shadow's Thrall?"_

_"I've heard some fragments of the story, but never the entire thing."_

_"Well… this place is the origin of that story."_

_"I'd love to hear it."_

_"What does it matter?" Samantha frowned, and stared past him. "You die in the end."_

_"... Wait… what?"_

_"After all this… after everything you'll go through… after you leave, come back twice, find happiness without me..." She paused._

_"..."_

_"It won't matter. Because you'll die in the end. You can keep running, but there will always be someone waiting to grant your death wish, and one day someone's going to succeed."_

_Sam began to fade from existence. "I'm already gone Flynt..." She sighed. "Just waiting for you to join me." She faded completely, leaving Flynt alone in the field._

* * *

Flynt was staring at the floor of Karma's office. He was certain that he left a few important points out. Recapping the dream wasn't nearly as bad as having it the first time, but it still wasn't exactly a fun experience. He'd been having increasingly terrible dreams since he returned. He was losing enough sleep to get people worried until he was eventually forced to see Karma.

He would probably sit there for hours and not remember anything more. "I think that's it."

Karma nodded. "huh… you're sure?"

Flynt nodded.

"That doesn't give me much to work with… I'm looking here at some stuff I jotted down and all I've got is that your friend, Samantha was with you, and you two were talking, and then something went wrong."

"That's all I can remember; I haven't gotten much sleep lately."

"I can see that."

"Here's the thing: I can remember just fine in the morning, so if I just swing by really early I can paint the entire picture for you."

Karma shook her head. "I have a better idea." She stood from her chair and walked across the room to the cabinets behind her desk. "I've got… this." She tossed a black and white composition book in Flynt's direction.

He caught it, and raised an eyebrow. "What's this for?"

"I want you to record your dreams in there. As soon as you wake up, either naturally or from the nightmares, I want you to write down everything you can remember in there."

Flynt stared at her. "You want me to keep a… Dream Diary?"

"You don't have to call it that, but essentially yes. Feel free to scribble down some thoughts as you do this, maybe some theories about the cause of the dreams."

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, in fact I don't want you to come back to see me until you have at least five entries in that book. Maybe then we can talk and get to the bottom of this."

"…"

"You do want to get rid of these nightmares right?"

"Fine."

"Good, see you soon?"

"I hope." Flynt stood and exited the office with a wave.

* * *

It was summertime, and apparently that meant spending time at the beach for hours on end. Flynt had no problem with this, since the sun on his skin was much more welcoming and relaxing than sitting in his room doing a lot of nothing, or fighting for nothing in the League. (He decided against representing Ionia for now, since he knew little about the place.) The sound of waves and the occasional ocean spray did much to calm him down.

The Institute of War owned a small island to the east of Valoran, a little bit north of Bilgewater. It was here that most summer events that weren't held at the pool took place. It was also the vacation spot of choice for most champions since transportation was a simple tele-pad away, and it was a private island that completely managed by the institute. This meant that all services, including stay at the hotel, food, and any other commodities found on the island were absolutely free for champions. Everyone liked free stuff, and this is the most likely reason why the beach was usually packed when Flynt was there.

He'd brought the Dreamlog with him because he thought that the relaxing aura of the beach itself would help him remember more of his previous dream.

There was grass. I was with Samantha, and we were talking. Maybe it was about my birthday? Then something went wrong. I remember she kept telling me I was going to die, like she knew who I was at that point, even though she never exactly found out until everyone else did. She's waiting for me.

He stared at what he wrote down, trying to come up with some other detail. At least he had more than he did at Karma's office, so maybe the beach thing was working after all. Frustrated, he added a final sentence to the first few lines of text.

I don't want to do this.

He closed the book again, and placed it in the sand beside his beach towel. He closed his eyes. Maybe some sleep would do him good; at least it would give him something to write in the damn book. Before he could doze off, he noticed a shadow pass over him. He opened one eye to find a blue fish-like creature staring down at him.

"What's with the book?" Fizz asked him.

"I'm supposed to write things down in it. It's so that I won't forget dreams that I have."

"Well... are you done with it?"

"For now."

"Good, that means you can play volleyball with us."

"Really?"

Fizz nodded. "We need one more person. You'll be on my team."

Flynt shrugged. "Why not?" He wasn't doing anything anyways, and this could easily take his mind out of stress mode.

Not only did Flynt win the game, he'd also won a clear head for the rest of the day. That night, he made sure to keep the dreamlog close by his bed so that he could get to it as soon as he woke up.

* * *

Upon waking up in the middle of that night, Flynt immediately went to his log.

There were more. More of me. More of my kind. Or at least more of my father's. I saw them. They were tall, had a smoky appearance, and all of them wore hoods. I was on my knees before a group of at least five of them with my hands tied. I don't remember everything they said, but it had something to do with him, and I remember they didn't speak too highly of my mother. I remember they kept talking about potential without purpose, and freeing me from this mortal prison, as if they were any less mortal than anyone else. I was dragged into a room that was dark at first, but as soon as I heard the doors closed I was flooded with light from all sides. It made me tired, very tired.

That's the last thing I remember. I don't know what this means. It's just a dream, but somehow I know that there's a part of this that's real, maybe something that hasn't happened yet. Or maybe I'm looking too deep into this. That's Karma's job. My job is to give her things to look into.

I kind of miss my dreamless nights.

* * *

I couldn't control myself. I was angry, I don't really remember why, but I do remember being surrounded by people trying to hurt me further. The whole time I was aching from my chest more than anywhere else. Somehow I knew that these people were responsible for it, and I killed them all. They fought with swords, magic, and I think I saw another Shade try and stop me. It was no use, their spells blew past me and their weapons never touched me. I remember leaving shadows behind me and blinking back to their locations, like I traveled back in time while everything else remained constant. Only after it was done did I even bother to find out where I was. The ground around me was littered with bodies; my blade soaked in a fresh coat of crimson. What didn't make it onto my sword instead hit the walls, floor, some of it got on me. Only one body remained living, and I turned back to see myself lying on the floor with shallow breaths. By now the amount of blood he'd lost seemed small and was mixed with the rest of it. Even so, I took great care in picking up the body and carrying it out with me.

It was the same room. I think this was part of the same dream. I hope so at least. I don't know who I was. It felt like I was myself, yet I carried myself out the room at the end. I even used the same weapon with the same efficiency, but there's no way I could have done the shit that I just did. My movements were so fluid, and the shadow stuff was something I didn't even know I could do.

I'm just confused now.

Flynt closed the book and sighed. He was hoping that these dreams weren't prophetic, and that perhaps his imagination was being overactive. Only time would tell.

* * *

**Disdun (x2 combo) - Here's the thing, the advantures of Jayce and Flynt are not over, but at the moment the worst Jayce is getting is a bunch of dirty looks from all of Flynt's "crew." I promise that soon something's gonna go down, and an adequate amount of shit will hit the biggest fan you've ever seen.**

**sosorry83 - I could have made the Ahri/Jayce thing last a little longer, but I feel like eventually I'd get tired of writing about it. Their ship needed to end for the part I actually want to write about, which is comming soon. Keep in mind, Flynt's still single at this point, and things are a little bit awkward between him and Ahri in the romance department.**

**Foxmarco - I could have added a lot more instead of falling back on the lazy strategy of using a timelapse paragraph. I don't know, sometimes I feel like the story is really slow, and stuff like that kinda drags it a bit. On the topic of more subjects, Syndra/Zed should be making an apperance again soon, and I've got some stuff planned for at least two other pairs.**

**Guest - I'm sure she feels bad, but she's also very confused. I can imagine she'll make it up to him somehow.**

**Kerbal - Personally, I would love a sandbox mode especally if they could find a way to make this mode multiplayer, like a custom game without bounds. I'm not a very competitave player, I've played maybe 20 ranked games the entire season, and 13 last season, but I'd like it to just mess around with cool wombos and stuff because being able to pull off insane teamwork in premade normals is the best feeling. On the whole "expected grind" thing, people say that stuff already. Missing a Thresh hook could cause a "go back to normals/bot games kid" in the chat. I feel like if sandbox was created, with multiplayer, casuals like me would use it to just play URF in the off-season or something like that. On the pro strats standpoint, ultimately it's a choice to practice flashes and skillshots and such, but I feel like we should at least get that choice to be able to do that without needing to resort to an actual game.**

**Also, I know a few people who would actually come back to League if there was a sandbox to just fuck around.**

**In conclusion: Rito's reasons for not doing this are a bit sketch, but what can we do besides take to the Reddit boards and wait for them to change their minds?**

**Sciion23 - Thank you very very much.**


	38. Leaving

**Wow... It's been a while. How've you been? I've been... something, but that's in the past now. I know this chapter is short, and probably not as good as it could be, and it basically disregards all potential for smooth plot progression, but it's the best I can do at this point. If I don't move forward, it's just going to become bad... really bad. So here it is.**

* * *

_"Mister Flynt I have some… interesting news regarding your dreams."_

It was all fake.

_"A champion, in fact…"_

Every single dream he'd had since that day...

_"We thought he could be trusted, but apparently we were wrong."_

They were all fabricated, or at the very least forced. Someone… something was making him re-live painful memories and experience things that he had no knowledge of.

_"You probably haven't met him yet. He calls himself Nocturne."_

There was a conversation he needed to have, and some explaining that needed to be done.

* * *

It was almost like he was stepping into a refrigerator. The room Flynt was instructed to meet Nocturne in was cold enough to send shivers down his spine even without the accompanying darkness. It wasn't until Flynt realized how much he wanted, no, needed the door to stay open that he realized what exactly he was dealing with. Even without getting a glimpse of the champion, Flynt knew that it was the physical-ish embodiment of his worst fear. This was true for him more so than others who'd had the misfortune to be in the presence of the living nightmare, as it's very element was the darkness itself.

"Come closer." A voice growled softly from deep within the large room. The ending syllable was elongated unnecessarily to give the command an extra sense of dread.

Regardless, Flynt took a few steps away from the door, working on the assumption that it would remain open. He regretted his decision as soon as the door slammed shut, closing as soon as he reached it. His eyes widened, mostly due to fear.

"I know what you fear..." the same voice growled. "Interestingly enough it's my very existence that plagues you." A laugh echoed through the room. "Poor Flynt… the big hero whom we all need is afraid of something as childish as the dark. I could insult you further, but it's so much fun watching you squirm."

Had Flynt had his eyes open, he would have seen a pair of red slits floating around in the room, following the origin of the sound.

"Enough!" A thunderous voice commanded, silencing the first one. "You've had your fun. He still needs to be sane remember?"

The darkness let up, replaced by a dim light. Its origin was a short and rather old looking man floating in the air. He had a gold clockwork-like mechanism attached to his back. He looked tired and weary, as if he'd lived several lifetimes, and not all of them pretty.

The old man coughed. "Now then. I suppose you have questions." His voice wasn't nearly as loud or impactful as before, but he retained the power behind his words. "But first, allow me to offer some answers. There is much to discuss, and we must start soon, because if we don't start talking in exactly fifty seconds then this might end up being one of the possible future realities where you die a brutal death before you even wake up in the next morning."

Flynt was skeptical, but exactly forty seconds later, Zilean began to explain.

And Flynt understood.

* * *

_"It's been a day. It's been a week. Maybe it's been a month. A year? It's possible. Not even keeping track anymore. What does it matter?_

_Is this the "more to life" I was wishing for?_

_I wouldn't have thought twice as a fox. Me or him. Kill or die. But…_

_I'm not a fox anymore. I don't know what I am. I know that I'm not a fox anymore. I don't fit in with the rest of the humans either._

_The pain in my chest has returned. I still don't know what it is. I feel terrible and weak._

_I know what I have to do. I just can't do it. It's wrong. It's necessary. I have to._

_I need help."_

_That night, Ahri returned to the village she'd fled from last week. Rumors of an evil spirit had taken root by then, and many of the villagers were on their guard. Her victim's resolve to keep his guard up was no match for her, and though she would guilt herself again the next morning, she needed to stay alive._

* * *

**THUNK**

Ahri sat up abruptly in her bed, her ears perked for any other sounds coming from outside of her room. The only things her ears processed were the natural sounds of the night surrounding her cabin. She summoned her orb to use as a light source to guide her out of bed, and to the front door. Opening the door slightly revealed nothing, so she didn't see the dagger impaled to her front door until she opened it fully. Between the weapon and her front door was a note. She left the dagger in the door and walked back inside, reading the note over.

I thought you'd like to know… I'll be gone for a while. I don't know how long, but I've learned some things. I need time to sort everything out, and I can't return until then. I thought you should be the first to know.

-Flynt

She read it at least five times as if the words on the paper would change, as if the fifth time she would discover that there was more to the letter. "Haha! just kidding!" or something like that. No such text existed, and upon finishing the text again, she bolted out the front door and scanned the landscape for any sign of the Shade. There was nothing she could pick up on in this state. She sighed and closed her eyes, concentrating for a few seconds before releasing waves of blue flame similar to the spirit fire she used in combat. The flame increased in magnitude until it blocked her view, and then dissipated to reveal a magnificent white fox with glowing golden eyes.

Ask her, and she wouldn't be able to tell you why, partially because she didn't know and partially because she was a fox, but she knew that she couldn't let him leave again.

At least not without her.

* * *

**Kerbal - Possible spoilers indeed, sorry for making you wait so long.. and a little longer.**

**Disdun - Here is the moment.**

**a fan - many thanks, I'll try.**


	39. An announcement

**So… it's been a while. I could give you an excuse from the long list of excuses I have (there's a lot of them), but I kinda have an announcement to make, so I'll refrain from doing that. At the end of this huge wall of announcement and crap is a short, 541 word chapter (if you could even call it that). It exists only because FF says I can't just post an Author's Note as a chapter, so… there you go. (Technically it's a part of the thing that I talk about in the announcement, but it fits well here.)**

**This fanfiction is approaching its second year of existence, and as I look back, I remember the joy I had in creating this, sharing it with you guys, and hearing the wonderful words you had to say about it. I thank each and every one of you for reading this, and for those of you who've waited this long, never giving up hope that I'd one day get back to this, I appreciate your dedication.**

**That being said, I also went back and read this thing from beginning to end, and… I'm not happy with it. I'm usually hard on myself, thinking that whatever I do is below par despite what others say about it, but this isn't that. I read this and beat myself up for a lot of things, including the lack of serious character interaction, development, and inclusion. Though the concept is interesting, the execution is lazy, and frankly I'm disappointed in myself. One of the honest reasons why I've been so slow on updating this is because I don't feel that same spark writing it. It's dull, mostly because I realize "wow… I could have done this a lot better."**

**Now, THAT being said, this doesn't mean that I'm stopping this fic, but if you're waiting for new chapters, you might be waiting for a while longer because my plan is to re-write this entire thing. The plan is to keep the same characters, plot, and concepts while executing them a million and a half times better. This is where I need your help.**

**Two things: This is going to be under a new fiction, so if you see a fic titled "A Brighter Shadow: The better version" or something like that, just know that that's what I'm talking about. (or, you could just look to see that I wrote it, whatever).**

**Other thing: I need someone (or some people) to proofread this as I create it. This is not only a grammar thing, but I need someone to tell me when I'm doing something stupid because I don't want another chapter 11 on my hands (never forget).**

**All this being said, if you end up liking the old version of the story better, I'm sorry. There's not much I'm willing to do about that, except give you this last "chapter."**

**Enjoy(?)**

* * *

"_I'd love to hear it." Flynt was lying on his back in a familiar patch of grass._

_Samantha glanced over at him. "Well, I can't tell it as well as the storytellers can, but I can try. It starts with a Shade. Shades, in case you don't know, are the reclusive beings that live deep in the Forest surrounding this Kingdom. The area under their influence is known as the Wilderness. We have a rough history with the Shades, but at this time we existed in an unspoken peace. We didn't bother them, they didn't bother us._

_One day, the Elders of this kingdom found a Shade child and took him in. They taught him the ways of the kingdom, right from wrong, and how to live among the human society. He learned how to defend himself, and how to attack if necessary. The Elders were pleased, their child had eventually grown into a respectful young man who could pass as a human any day._

_However, on his eighteenth birthday the shade child betrayed the Elders. He lashed out with power unlike any of them had seen before. It was a slaughter that only one of them walked away from. From that day forth the shade child was known as the Shadow's Thrall._

_The king sent his best to find and capture him so that he could answer for his crimes, but none of them returned. Then the Thrall began to terrorize the kingdom. He attacked villages, sparing no one. His onslaught could not be stopped. The king got so desperate that he pleaded with the other Shades to stop him. He offered land, money, and even the kingdom itself, but the Shades insisted that they had no association with him._

_The future of the kingdom was grim at best, and everyone was preparing for the day that the Thrall would attack the capital directly, but that day never came. The king himself took up arms against the Thrall and set out with two of his best guards, and the court wizard and his apprentice. A mighty battle was fought, and the king came back, alone with the Thrall in custody. The execution was private just in case the Thrall escaped. The king was hailed, and continues to rule over the kingdom, the axe used to behead the Thrall on display above his throne."_

_Flynt stared blankly into the sky. This is what he was known for. What was the point in starting over if this was all he was? If he were found out he'd be executed for sure. It was a good thing he was presumed dead by the population, otherwise-_

_Samantha nudged him in the shoulder. "Hey, are you listening?"_

"_Yeah… just thinking, that's all."_

"_About?"_

"_His side."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean… every story has two perspectives, kind of like how every coin has two sides. I'm sure there was a reason for him to do all of that, even if it wasn't a good one I'd like to know what it was, wouldn't you?"_

_Samantha thought for a moment. "I've never thought about it that way." She glanced at Flynt, who was staring up at the stars, smiling a little. "Yeah, that'd be pretty cool."_

* * *

**So yeah… if you're interested in doing a little pre-reading for me, slide into the DMs and tell me. I have nothing to offer except first access to new chapters, so don't expect anything. It's probably going to be a Google Docs kind of thing, since I have no goddamn idea how to use the thing on this site. Also it's easier, since I write this entire thing in GD and then copy pasta it here.**

**I look forward to your reactions™ to the new story, and hope that we can all enjoy Flynt's new and improved adventure.**

**GG**


End file.
